Retour à Poudlard
by Lili76
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus, tué par Harry Potter. Lui et ses camarades retournent à Poudlard pour y refaire leur septième année, et passer leurs examens. Même si la menace qui planait au dessus d'Harry n'existe plus, il reste cependant que cette année sera particulière à tous points de vue...
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Et voici donc ma première fanfic Harry Potter. Ce sera une fiction longue.  
** **Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai changé la fin : certains personnages ne sont pas morts.  
Bien entendu, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**

* * *

En ce jour de rentrée, l'ambiance était électrique.  
Certes, l'ambiance était toujours plus ou moins particulière les jours de rentrée à Poudlard. Les anciens étaient impatients de retrouver leurs amis, leurs maisons, leurs dortoirs.  
Les petits nouveaux étaient exaltés et effrayés par la répartition.

Mais quelque chose était différent cette année.

D'abord, la guerre était finie. Voldemort n'était plus, tué par Harry Potter en personne. Le spectre du mage noir avait enfin quitté les esprits et un vent de gaieté soufflait sur le monde magique.

Le ministère avait passé l'été à faire le ménage dans ses rangs, remplaçant sans hésiter tout ceux qui ne s'étaient pas élevés contre le seigneur des ténèbres. La chasse au Mangemort avait été une activité lucrative pour tous les chasseurs de primes…  
Des sympathisants au Seigneur sombre avaient désertés, partant dans la nuit en toute discrétion. Les Aurors n'avaient jamais été aussi occupés ni aussi efficaces que pendant la traque des proches de Voldemort.

Il y avait eu des surprises également.

La réapparition de Dumbledore en était une. Il n'avait pas répondu aux questions concernant sa mort et sa résurrection, se contentant de sourire de façon énigmatique. Mais c'était bien lui, et il avait repris ses fonctions de directeur comme précédemment. au grand soulagement de Minerva McGonagall, bien que celle-ci ne l'aurait pas admis.

Alors qu'Harry aurait pu jurer le voir mourir sous ses yeux, le professeur Rogue était également vivant. Fumseck était venu le sauver in extremis. Il était resté caché à se remettre de ses blessures pendant de longues semaines, avant de réapparaître. Il avait longuement hésité mais sous l'insistance de Dumbledore, il avait repris son poste de Maître des Potions et de Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il avait été élevé au rang de héros de guerre, surtout grâce à l'insistance de Harry et de Dumbledore.

L'année de la bataille finale avait été annulée. Purement et simplement. Les élèves avaient tous été rappelés, pour étudier dans de meilleures conditions. Une façon de tirer un trait sur l'année difficile qui venait de se terminer. Et un nouveau départ pour tous les futurs diplômés.

Tous avaient répondu à l'appel, et les seuls places laissées vacantes étaient celles de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour la liberté ou celles des mangemorts à Azkaban. Les enfants de Mangemorts, obligés de prendre la marque, avaient été jugés comme leurs parents. Certains avaient pu prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, il avaient été graciés. D'autres louaient encore "Le Maître" et restaient fidèles à la haine dans laquelle ils avaient été élevés. Ceux-là avaient rejoints leurs familles à Azkaban.

Déjà dans le Poudlard express, beaucoup se demandaient comment l'année allait se dérouler. Les relations entre les maisons restaient fragiles, et tendues, surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. La grande bataille avait été le moment d'une réconciliation totale et sans hésitation. Tout le monde avait fait front, unis contre Voldemort. Mais une fois la victoire obtenue, des groupes s'étaient reformés et le fragile équilibre s'était rompu.

Les élèves s'étaient répartis d'eux mêmes par maison, et personne ne circulait dans le train. A la place du joyeux désordre insouciant des autres années, le voyage fut bien trop calme. Il leur faudrait du temps avant de comprendre que tout était bel et bien fini, et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs vies comme ils le voulaient. La guerre avait laissé des traces et personne encore ne se rendait compte que tout était bel et bien terminé.

A l'arrivée, la rumeur courrait déjà qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Que Dumbledore avait une annonce qui serait comme un coup de tonnerre. Personne ne pouvait préciser plus, personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Pas même le sauveur du monde sorcier et ses amis.

Harry Potter avait beau être un héros, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme particulièrement curieux. Et la rumeur qui circulait l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait plus vraiment les surprises après sa scolarité particulièrement chaotique à éviter la mort. Aussi, il aurait apprécié être mis au courant. Il était tout à fait capable de garder un secret… et puis, après tout, il avait sauvé le monde selon la Gazette.

Le pire était qu'il pensait que quelqu'un dans son entourage proche savait. Il avait passé une partie de l'été au Ministère à répondre à leurs questions, et à subir les assauts des journalistes. Et il avait appris une chose au fil des années, c'était que le ministère était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier et au-delà. Bien que Dumbledore ait gagné le privilège d'enseigner ce qu'il voulait et à sa façon, il n'en restait pas moins que le Ministère devait être au courant.

Hermione l'avait réprimandé, le traitant de gamin puéril, sous l'air goguenard de Ron. Elle avait bien entendu raison comme toujours : oui il allait finir par savoir ce qu'était cette surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise, il l'entendrait en même temps que ses camarades. Mais il était resté campé sur ses positions, ignorant Ginny qui s'était blottie contre lui.

A peine arrivé, il se retrouva dans une calèche face à Drago Malefoy. Oh bien entendu, il n'avait pas vraiment de choses à reprocher au Serpentard. Il avait même plaidé en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie, en faisant de meilleurs choix.  
Leurs relations étaient passées d'orageuses à glaciales. Le blond se montrait neutre, répondait à ses questions, mais restait soigneusement à distance. Plus aucunes insultes ne fusaient entre eux.

Parfois Harry regrettait leurs disputes et bagarres épiques. Parce que depuis son procès, il revoyait sans cesse le regard hanté de son camarade. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais amis, mais il ne pouvait pas se réjouir de voir quelqu'un souffrir de cette façon, fut-il Drago Malefoy. La guerre lui avait laissé de profonds traumatismes, et il savait qu'à cause des choix de son père, il avait tout perdu.  
Lucius était à Azkaban. Narcissa avait été graciée, sur insistance de Harry lui-même, après qu'elle l'eut aidé face à Voldemort. Mais leurs biens avaient été confisqués pour servir de dédommagement aux familles des victimes des Mangemorts. Leur nom de famille même était marqué du sceau de l'infamie, bien que leur grâce ait été rendue publique.

Soupirant, Harry fit un léger signe de tête à son vis à vis.

\- Malefoy.

Le blond lui répondit de la même manière.

\- Potter.

Et il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, pour éviter à toute tentative de discussion.

Harry n'eut plus vraiment le temps de penser à la guerre ou à l'hypothétique surprise préparée par Dumbledore en personne. Les choses s'enchaînèrent et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient tous attablés à leurs tables dans la Grande Salle et la cérémonie de répartition venait de commencer.

Tout semblait normal. Mais l'oeil exercé d'Harry nota la nervosité de ses camarades, qui attendaient la fameuse annonce, et le sourire en coin de leur Directeur qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon.

Contrairement aux autres années, la table des Serpentard était inhabituellement calme. Harry avait noté beaucoup de regards noirs des autres élèves envers les vert et argent. Serpentard avait toujours été associée au mage noir, et beaucoup de ceux qui étaient assis à la table avaient de la famille en prison ou en fuite.  
Le Prince des Serpentard, habituellement au milieu des autres, s'était exilé à un bout de table et restait à l'écart, silencieux.

Quand enfin le dernier élève de première année alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigle sous des applaudissements mesurés de la part de sa nouvelle maison, Dumbledore se leva en souriant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence pour que tous soient attentifs, tournés vers lui, attendant son discours.

\- Mes chers élèves. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver ici. Cette année est un peu particulière étant donné que la guerre a bouleversé la scolarité d'un grand nombre d'entre vous. Vos professeurs sont ici pour vous aider et vous accompagner afin que chacun réussisse au mieux de ses compétences.  
Les jours sombres sont bien heureusement derrière nous, et nous ne pouvons que nous réjouir de l'avenir qui s'ouvre à nous.

Il laissa un long silence, promenant son regard sur les élèves. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en notant que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

\- Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous ont entendu une rumeur circuler. Je ne peux que vous dire que la rumeur est vraie. Oui, cette année sera unique. Avant de vous en dire plus, je tiens à vous prévenir que toute personne à qui il viendrait à l'idée de contester une décision du Ministère lui-même sera sévèrement puni. Les épreuves que nous avons tous traversé ne sont pas une excuse pour retomber dans de mauvaises habitudes.

Il se tut à nouveau, prit un verre et but à longues gorgées tandis que le silence régnait toujours dans la Grande Salle. Minerva McGonagall, qui connaissait les méthodes de son collègue et ami sourit d'un air sarcastique. Le professeur Rogue était crispé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, les rentrées n'avaient jamais été son fort…

Il s'éclaircit la voix en souriant d'un air malicieux puis s'apprêta à lâcher la bombe que tout le monde attendait.

\- Pour la première fois de son histoire, Poudlard va accueillir une élève un peu particulière pour l'année. Cette élève ne sera pas répartie dans une des maisons.

Un léger murmure parcourut les tablées.

\- Cette élève ne suivra pas les cours de la même façon que vous. Elle suivra un cursus particulier mais pourra bien évidemment profiter de tout l'enseignement dispensé ici.

Nouveau murmure, un peu plus prononcé. Tous semblaient perplexes, Rogue s'était renfrogné davantage tandis que Dumbledore ne cachait même plus son sourire joyeux.

\- La présence de cette élève devra rester secrète. Personne, pas même vos parents, ne devra être informé de sa présence. La personne qui trahira le secret que je vous impose sera immédiatement renvoyée sans aucune exception.

Le Directeur marqua une nouvelle pause pour accentuer son effet dramatique. Tous étaient captivés...


	2. Une nouvelle inattendue

_Le Directeur marqua une nouvelle pause pour accentuer son effet dramatique. Tous étaient captivés..._

\- Cette année, Poudlard accueillera la première Moldue de son histoire.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Dumbledore se tourna légèrement vers Minerva en lui faisant un léger clin d'oeil – ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, même si un léger sourire adoucit son expression sévère.

Il réclama à nouveau le silence pour poursuivre.

\- Cette jeune fille a l'âge des septièmes années. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, elle est en danger de mort. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une moldue d'ascendance moldue, elle a échappé par miracle à cinq tentatives de meurtre. Aussi, le Ministère a décidé de prendre en charge sa protection, et notre aide a été requise pour aider à la protéger. Compte tenu de son âge, le Ministère a pensé que Poudlard serait le lieu idéal où la mettre en sécurité.

Une nouvelle vague de murmures parcourut les tables, beaucoup plus mesurés qu'au début. Qu'une jeune fille n'ayant rien à voir avec le monde sorcier soit la cible d'attaques semblait à tous injuste. Chacun d'entre eux connaissait au moins une personne victime de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts – amis, famille, parents, voisins… - et la perspective de protéger une innocente était soudain devenu une évidence.

\- Le Ministère lui a attribué une nouvelle identité, et personne – même pas moi – ne sait comment elle s'appelle en réalité. Ici, elle sera Lily Dupont. Vous êtes bien entendu autorisés à échanger avec elle, mais sans la solliciter en permanence. Je ne veux pas voir une horde d'élèves la suivre pour la presser de questions. Miss Dupont arrivera demain dans la journée. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil.

Le sorcier sourit et frappa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître le banquet.

Les élèves commencèrent à manger en discutant de l'affaire du siècle. L'impensable dans le monde sorcier.

A sa table, Harry fronçait les sourcils, pensif pendant que ses amis débattaient avec passion de la nouvelle. Il leva les yeux vers Serpentard, mais il eut la surprise de voir que la table semblait calme. Quelques uns semblaient essayer de rallier les autres à leur cause, mais le meneur de tout ce petit monde, Drago Malefoy, restait silencieux et calme, mangeant tranquillement son repas.

Commençant à manger, Harry soupira, persuadé qu'encore une fois il allait vivre une scolarité chaotique et hors du commun…

Ce qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que sous son apparence calme et indifférente, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard sous l'insistance de son parrain, qui lui avait assuré que personne ne remettrait en cause sa présence.

Dans le train il s'était assis à l'écart, restant silencieux. Il avait répondu aux saluts de ses camarades mais n'avait pas cherché à se joindre aux groupes qui se reformaient.

Face à Potter, il s'était attendu à de l'agressivité ou à des réflexions. Mais rien. Le Survivant l'avait salué froidement puis le trajet s'était fait dans le silence le plus total.

Il avait récolté des regards mauvais qu'il avait ignoré. Rien de bien méchant. Il s'y attendait d'ailleurs. Sa famille avait été du côté de Voldemort et il s'était montré sous son plus mauvais jours pendant les premières années de sa scolarité.  
Et l'annonce de Dumbledore avait détourné l'attention de tout ce qui n'était pas la moldue qui allait intégrer Poudlard.

Le blond eut un rictus amusé en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait eu son père s'il avait appris ce détail. Lucius aurait probablement mené lui même ses amis Mangemorts à marcher sur Poudlard pour expulser Dumbledore et sa protégée…

Pour sa part, il se rendait compte que la nouvelle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il s'agissait de sauver une jeune fille de leur âge en danger de mort et Poudlard était grand… Il avait vu bien trop de mort pour toute une vie, et si oublier les principes que son père lui avait inculqués – à tort – pouvaient sauver quelqu'un, alors il n'avait aucun problème avec ça.

Remarquant que son amie Pansy s'agitait en bout de table, il se promit de lui en toucher un mot. Cette année, Serpentard n'ouvrirait pas les hostilités. Il était temps que les esprits s'apaisent.

Il croisa un bref instant le regard de Potter qui semblait perplexe de la situation. Drago devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas de chance… Il avait risqué sa vie chaque année depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, alors il avait certainement raison de se méfier. Granger et son rouquin semblaient être en plein débat, et Miss-je-sais-tout avait l'air agacée.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ces deux là étaient en couple. Granger était brillante. Il le reconnaissait sans peine au fond de lui, mais il préférerait la torture plutôt que de le dire à haute voix. Et Weasley… et bien, il n'avait toujours pas compris que quand sa copine faisait cette tête là, c'est qu'elle était sur le point de faire des victimes… Il pouvait personnellement en attester, la sorcière l'avait frappé sans hésiter. Weasley était un idiot, définitivement.

Son voisin de gauche, Blaise Zabini, se pencha vers lui.

\- Drago ? T'en penses quoi ?

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers son ami.  
\- Rien.  
\- Rien ? Comment ça ?  
\- Je veux dire que je m'en fiche.

Zabini sourit amusé.

\- Donc pas de rébellion ?  
\- Pas de rébellion.  
\- Pas d'attaque sournoise ?  
\- Tu comprends vite Zabini.  
\- Cette année va être ennuyeuse…

Drago sourit en coin, sachant parfaitement que son ami plaisantait. Blaise Zabini avait toujours été le plus souple d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées de supériorité du sang. Peut importe qui il côtoyait, il se fiait à son instinct.  
D'ailleurs, Drago n'avait jamais compris comment ils avaient pu devenir amis tous les deux...

Alors que le signal pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs était donné, Drago soupira, légèrement soulagé. Il pouvait déjà dire qu'il avait survécu à la première soirée à Poudlard. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Le lendemain, la vie reprit comme les années précédentes à Poudlard. Le petit déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude et la distribution du courrier fut l'occasion pour les étourdis de recevoir les fournitures manquantes de la part de leurs familles.

Puis ce fut la distribution des emplois du temps, et les premiers cours… Tout semblait normal.

Personne ne parlait plus de la moldue qui allait arriver. L'information avait été donnée, et le sujet était suffisamment grave pour qu'il soit mis de côté. Poudlard retenait son souffle, attendant la suite. Même la rumeur s'était tue, comme s'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Au repas de midi, tous notèrent l'absence de Dumbledore. Il y eut des échanges de regards, des chuchotements, mais une fois la nourriture sur la table tout fut oublié.

Au milieu du repas, il entra dans la Grande salle accompagné d'une jeune fille.

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Petite, ses cheveux auburn cascadaient dans son dos presque jusqu'à ses fesses, attachés en une tresse serrée. Elle avait des yeux noisette, cachés par une paire de lunettes. Elle avait un visage fin. Elle était habillée à la mode moldue. Jean et tee-shirt, qui ne cachaient cependant pas ses rondeurs. Une besace en bandoulière à laquelle elle s'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle était devenue très rouge quand le silence s'était fait et que tout le monde avait cessé de manger pour la dévisager.

Elle avait l'air paniquée et sur le point de se tourner pour fuir. Dumbledore dut le sentir car il se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Elle acquiesça, puis inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage. Elle était devenue blême mais faisait face avec un courage certain.

Le Directeur la présenta simplement.

\- Voici Lily Dupont, votre nouvelle camarade. Faites lui bon accueil.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Miss Dupont, je vous invite à vous installer à une table pour y manger quelque chose avant que quelqu'un ne vous conduise à votre chambre et ne vous fasse visiter l'école.

La jeune fille acquiesça, murmura un remerciement à mi-voix et s'installa à la première place libre qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin, comme pour disparaître au plus vite de l'attention générale.

Cependant, tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose. Le silence devenait oppressant et personne ne bougeait. Tous les yeux de la grande Salle étaient braqués sur elle, l'observant, guettant ses réactions.


	3. Un repas surprenant

_Cependant, tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose. Le silence devenait oppressant et personne ne bougeait. Tous les yeux de la grande Salle étaient braqués sur elle, l'observant, guettant ses réactions._

Lily ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi bien entendu. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille ordinaire propulsée dans un monde qui la dépassait. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce nouveau monde.

Elle n'aurait pas pu deviner que la table la plus proche de l'entrée de la Grande Salle était celle des Serpentards.

Ni qu'elle avait choisi la place face à Drago Malefoy.

Le jeune homme face à elle la dévisageait de ses incroyables yeux acier, ne laissant transparaître aucunes émotions sur son visage. Sous cet examen attentif, Lily rougit à nouveau avant de se tortiller mal à l'aise. Son envie de fuite l'avait reprise et elle se demandait si elle pouvait raisonnablement détaler comme un lapin pour se cacher loin de tout ce monde. Elle aurait du refuser quand les gens du Ministère lui avaient annoncé qu'elle allait intégrer une école un peu spéciale.

Il faut dire que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment habituée à côtoyer autant de monde. Et elle avait des tendances légèrement agoraphobe. Plus encore, elle détestait se retrouver entourée de tant d'inconnus et être le centre de l'attention. Elle avait pour habitude de passer inaperçue et cela lui convenait tout à fait.

Le Serpentard sembla se rendre compte qu'elle paniquait et que toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant sa réaction. Il voyait dans ses yeux fixés sur la porte qu'elle ne pensait qu'à fuir.

Il pensa qu'à une époque, il aurait adoré la provoquer pour la voir partir en pleurant. Il aurait très certainement mis de l'huile sur le feu, sans aucuns remords. Mais ce Drago Malefoy n'était plus.

Alors, lentement, il parcourut la Grande salle des yeux d'un air paraissant indifférent avant de se remettre à manger comme si pour lui le sujet était clos.

Sa réaction semblait avoir eut son petit effet, parce que maintenant, des murmures s'élevaient à droite et à gauche avant que le brouhaha des conversations ne reprenne ses droits.

La nouvelle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais la plupart des conversations devaient certainement tourner autour de l'incroyable réaction de Drago Malefoy.

La jeune fille resta figée quelques instants, n'osant pas bouger. Elle regardait son assiette vide, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible.

Blaise Zabini attrapa un plat plein de poulet et le lui tendit en souriant. Elle hésita un instant puis attrapa le plat en souriant à son tour, d'un air hésitant.

Elle murmura un merci à peine audible mais les deux Serpentards pouvaient déjà dire qu'elle avait une voix rauque pas désagréable du tout et un accent étranger.

Drago soupira en voyant la tête de son ami. Il était prêt à parier que d'ici la fin de la journée, Blaise Zabini serait prêt à renier père et mère en jurant qu'il était fou amoureux de la timide moldue.

Il pouvait bien accorder à son ami que la fille face à lui était agréable à regarder. Elle n'était pas belle, au sens commun. Mais elle avait un charme fou. Elle était attirante.

Drago leva les yeux un instant et trouva une paire de yeux verts qui le dévisageaient, méfiants. Potter.

Que la hache de guerre soit enterrée ne changeait pas tout à priori…

Il attrapa donc la carafe d'eau à sa portée et se servit un verre, puis remplit le verre de la moldue en suivant. Naturellement.

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment en le remerciant, et il failli manquer la réaction stupéfaite de Potter. Au début il avait pensé surprendre ceux qui le dévisageaient. Après tout, lui un Malfoy servir une moldue sans y être forcé…

Mais le sourire lumineux de la jeune fille et cet accent indéfinissable lui avaient fait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Étrangement, il ne pouvait que regretter que la douce jeune fille qui lui faisait face ne soit pas une sorcière.

Lily mangeait doucement, essayant de trouver le courage de parler aux deux garçons qui lui avaient tendu la main. Elle maudissait sa timidité et ses difficultés à communiquer. En plus, le secret qui lui avait été imposé sur sa vie était un frein supplémentaire. Elle devait réfléchir à chacune de ses paroles et chacune de ses réactions pour éviter de se trahir. Les Aurors qui l'avaient amenés ici n'avaient pas eu l'air inquiet qu'elle puisse divulguer sa véritable identité accidentellement, mais elle y pensait constamment.  
Le vieux sorcier qui l'avait accueilli lui avait promis que ça serait plus facile avec le temps, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça rassurant du tout. Elle ne voulait pas s'habituer à mentir. Elle ne voulait pas se construire une nouvelle vie en tant que Lily Dupont.

Elle avait juste eu le droit de garder son prénom, le Ministère de la Magie ayant jugé qu'il était suffisamment commun de part le monde pour que ça ne soit pas trop risqué.

Elle était fascinée par le jeune homme face à elle. Blond, les cheveux presque blancs, la peau claire, les yeux gris, il avait une beauté d'ange. Il masquait soigneusement ses émotions derrière un masque d'indifférence. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout masquer et elle avait vu dans ses yeux un abîme de tristesse. Elle avait noté que tout le monde semblait attendre ses réactions, et qu'il se jouait pendant se repas quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

On lui avait expliqué la guerre en grandes lignes, les rivalités au sein des maisons. Elle supposait qu'il était un meneur, et que son accueil avait été une surprise pour la plupart des gens présents dans cette salle.

Son copain a ses côtés avait l'air plus ouvert et plus accessible, mais elle était irrémédiablement attiré par le blond qui lui faisait face.

Elle inspira à fond avant de lui parler.

\- Je suis Lily.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle se perdit un instant dans le gris de son regard. Il semblait un peu surpris et amusé.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Elle lui sourit et encouragée par son regard toujours posé sur elle, toujours animé de cette petite étincelle d'amusement, elle dit ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Il y a toujours autant de monde aux repas ?

Il acquiesça en silence.

\- Tu as un accent.

C'était juste un constat. Il ne demandait rien. Sa phrase n'appelait aucune réponse, aucune précision.

Lui aurait il posé une question directe, elle aurait certainement fait en sorte d'éviter de répondre.

Au lieu de ça, elle précisa d'elle même

\- Je viens de France.

Ils reprirent leur repas, comme s'ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Lily était plus détendue, et ne semblait plus sur le point de fuir. Le silence entre eux semblait naturel, sans qu'il ne soit gênant ou inconfortable.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que Blaise Zabini avait suivi l'échange les yeux écarquillés, surpris de voir son ami échanger avec la moldue qui s'était invitée à leur table. Surpris et un peu jaloux également. Il était un séducteur et s'attirait souvent les moqueries de ses amis tellement il tombait souvent amoureux. Mais il savait aussi reconnaître quand il n'avait aucunes chances. Et la moldue n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago Malefoy.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait ri de ce constat et tenté de séduire la jeune fille malgré tout. Mais Drago avait changé et il était curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Surtout que Drago n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux et s'était comporté avec elle... différemment. Il n'avait jamais pris ce ton pour s'exprimer même envers ses amis. Il n'avait jamais cherché à mettre quelqu'un à l'aise, encore moi quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de son monde.

Harry Potter, deux tables plus loin, semblait également sous le choc d'avoir vu Drago discuter avec la nouvelle arrivante et la mettre à l'aise comme si elle était une amie de longue date.

Alors que Drago remplissait à nouveau le verre de la nouvelle – de Lily, presque sans y penser, le Directeur arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai plaisir à voir que vous avez accueilli notre invitée comme il se doit. Pourriez-vous faire visiter l'école à Miss Dupont après votre repas ? J'ai fait en sorte de vous décharger de vos cours si vous êtes d'accord.

Drago écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. Il hocha la tête pour marquer son accord d'un air le plus indifférent possible mais il était surpris.  
Il aurait pensé que Dumbledore demanderait ce genre de chose à Potter ou à Granger, mais certainement pas à lui. Surtout pas à lui après son passé.

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Les autres Serpentards le fixaient, bouche bée. Les autres tables n'avaient pas entendu ce qui se passait, mais observaient à nouveau Drago et la nouvelle, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Dumbledore, ignorant les réactions des élèves sourit, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Lily avait les joues légèrement rouge et fixait de nouveau son assiette, gênée.

Drago remarqua le silence qui régnait dans la salle, ainsi que tous les yeux sur eux. Il pressentait que quelqu'un d'une autre maison allait finir par débarquer et il voulait retarder ce moment autant que possible.

A sa grande surprise, il aimait bien Lily. Elle était une moldue, mais elle lui avait parlé sans crainte, comme s'il était quelqu'un de normal. Elle n'avait pas réagi à l'annonce de son nom de famille. Pas de peur ou d'horreur dans ses yeux. Et il se doutait que tout changerait dès lors que l'un de ses camarade viendrait informer la jeune fille de qui il était.

Pour quelques heures au moins, le temps de la visite du château, il voulait oublier les choses qu'il avait vécues et être un jeune homme normal, loin de ce lourd passé qui le hantait.

Voyant Potter qui se levait et Granger qui le retenait en lui parlant vivement, il se leva rapidement.

\- Lily ? Ça te dit d'y aller maintenant avant que tout le monde ne te saute dessus pour te poser des questions ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec gratitude et hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait rien dit, mais suite à l'intervention du directeur auprès d'eux, le silence dans la salle l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle ensemble. Une fois dans le couloir, ils purent entendre les conversations exploser. Tout le monde semblait s'être mis à parler en même temps dès qu'ils furent hors de vue.


	4. A la découverte de Poudlard

_Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle ensemble. Une fois dans le couloir, ils purent entendre les conversations exploser. Tout le monde semblait s'être mis à parler en même temps dès qu'ils furent hors de vue._

Harry Potter était perplexe. Cette année était vraiment hors norme.

Plus aucune menace ne pesait sur lui, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Il avait le choix de vivre à l'endroit de son choix au lieu de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Il n'était plus constamment surveillé. En un mot, il était libre.

Poudlard accueillait une moldue et la première personne à lui parler avait été Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort repenti.

Harry savait qu'il était injuste en pensant ça.

Drago n'avait jamais eu réellement le choix de ses actes. Il avait été conditionné par son éducation et poussé par ses parents dans cette voie. Au final, il n'avait pas réellement montré de prédisposition à devenir un fidèle partisan de Voldemort. Il n'avait eu de Mangemort que la marque, mais n'avait jamais agi en tant que tel.

Pourtant, lorsque Dumbledore avait quitté la Grande Salle, il avait fait mine de se lever pour aller prévenir la nouvelle de la personne vers qui elle s'était tournée.

Mais Hermione l'avait retenu. Hermione qui avait pourtant un tas de raison de détester Drago Malefoy l'avait empêché d'intervenir.

Elle lui avait rappelé ses propres mots au procès du jeune homme : tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Tout le monde avait droit au pardon.

Si Drago Malefoy devenait ami avec une moldue, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il avait argué que la nouvelle n'était pas une expérience, et qu'elle risquait d'être blessée d'apprendre qu'elle fréquentait le fils d'un membre reconnu du groupe qui cherchait à la tuer.

Hermione avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit de laisser les choses avancer à leur rythme. Après tout, Dumbledore savait _toujours_ ce qu'il faisait non ?

Cette année après tout n'était pas comme les autres et Hermione était persuadée que la venue d'une moldue était une excellente transition pour oublier les années d'horreur dues à la guerre.

Ron comme à son habitude ne cherchait pas à discuter. Il avait grogné qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en la Fouine et qu'ils feraient mieux de se charger de la nouvelle, mais le regard d'Hermione l'avait stoppé net dans son élan de protestation. Alors, boudeur, il avait cessé de participer à la discussion pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Après tout, il la connaissait sa petite amie, et il avait vite appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas polémiquer quand elle se lançait dans des discours passionnés.

Harry en voyant l'étrange couple quitter la Grande Salle s'était rassis, rageur. Il adorait Hermione, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur plus que sa meilleure amie, mais parfois, elle était juste… énervante. Surtout quand elle avait raison. Et particulièrement quand elle lui montrait qu'il avait tord en lui citant ses propres mots...

Ron le regarda en haussant les épaules, et il soupira, légèrement calmé.

Au final, il conclut la discussion.

\- On devrait garder un œil sur eux. Au cas-où.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas. Elle aussi savait quand lâcher du lest.

A la table des Serpentard, la tension montait également. Des disputes éclataient, des regards noirs étaient échangés. Certains soutenaient que la présence de la moldue était une hérésie, d'autres défendaient Drago Malefoy pour lui avoir tendu la main. Tandis que Blaise faisait mine d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui, Pansy débarqua à côté de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Zabini ! Il nous fait quoi Malefoy là ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent. Puis, philosophe, il lança avant de quitter la table à son tour :

\- Les choses changent, Parkinson. Les choses changent…

De son côté, Drago avait entraîné Lily vers la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé de commencer la visite ici, la sachant déserte à cette heure. Autant faire en sorte d'éviter les autres élèves pour l'instant, histoire de laisser les réactions de tout le monde retomber. Et surtout, histoire d'offrir un peu de répit à la nouvelle arrivante.

En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, Lily regarda autour d'elle, fascinée, yeux écarquillés. Elle tourna sur elle même en souriant, et Drago se dit qu'il la trouverait souvent à cet endroit…

\- C'est… C'est magnifique… - murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour engager la discussion.

-Tu aimes les livres ?

\- Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup, oui.

\- Tu pourras y passer tout le temps que tu veux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as l'autorisation de suivre les cours qui te plaisent et d'accéder à la bibliothèque.

Le sourire de Lily se fana et elle se détourna, mal à l'aise.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être la bienvenue ici…

Drago soupira, frappé par l'ironie de la situation. Lui, devoir rassurer une moldue… Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

\- Laisse passer quelques jours, tout finira par se tasser.

Il avait hésité à répondre avec l'ironie mordante qui le caractérisait mais il avait plutôt préféré la rassurer.

Lily haussa les épaules, comme si, finalement, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait été plongée brutalement plongée dans un monde étrange, et avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. Depuis l'instant où elle s'était retrouvée face à ces hommes cagoulés et tenant une baguette à la main, tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle était une adolescente normale, se préparant à entamer une année de Terminale en France. Et maintenant, elle était dans un château étrange en Ecosse, qui était au final une école pour Sorciers. Une école de magie. Emplie de sorciers et d'apprentis sorciers.  
Elle avait découvert un monde parallèle au sien où le fantastique et le merveilleux existaient.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait dû fuir après la tentative de ces hommes en noir de lui faire du mal.

Elle avait été prise en charge par des Aurors qui avaient eu pour mission de la protéger. Elle était restée quelques jours au Ministère de la magie, à répéter son histoire inlassablement à toute une foule de gens différents. L'effervescence provoquée par son arrivée et son histoire lui semblait bien exagérée.

Elle avait entendu des cris et des disputes, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui expliquer la situation.

Une guerre venait de se terminer dans le monde magique. Et à priori elle était poursuivie par les fidèles d'un mage noir qui avait pour but de tuer les gens comme elle. Les moldus.

Elle allait devoir rester cachée dans le monde magique jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent pourquoi elle était une cible et qu'ils neutralisent les derniers « Mangemorts » en fuite.

Après avoir été cachée dans une maison en plein centre de Londres, elle avait été envoyée ici, dans ce château étrange.

Le Directeur l'avait accueilli avec beaucoup de gentillesse et lui avait expliqué ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Il avait évoqué le fonctionnement de l'école, avec un répartition en maisons selon les personnalités des élèves, sans pour autant lui donner des précisions.

En fait à bien y réfléchir, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas l'influencer sur le choix des personnes vers qui elle se dirigerait.

Et là, face à ces livres par milliers, elle se demanda si la réaction des autres élèves était due à son arrivée ou au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Dis-moi… j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne t'aiment pas trop les autres élèves ?

Drago soupira, soudain las. Il savait que cette discussion devait arriver mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait droit à un peu plus de temps. Un peu de temps avec quelqu'un qui le regarderait de façon neutre.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait de mauvais choix par le passé.

Lily ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder les livres autour d'elle.

Puis, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bon. Tu me montres le reste ?

Drago resta un instant immobile, stupéfait. Rares étaient les personnes à pouvoir lui faire perdre son masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait mis des années à perfectionner. Mais cette fille semblait être douée pour lui faire éprouver des émotions qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir.

Il lui sourit brièvement avant de l'entraîner à sa suite pour continuer la visite.

Lily lui emboîta le pas ravie.

Quand elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle et que le silence s'était fait, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, au bord de la panique. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était assise sur la première chaise de libre qu'elle avait rencontré.

Elle n'avait même pas vu la personne face à elle au départ. Puis, elle avait rencontré ses yeux acier qui la dévisageaient. Elle avait vite paniqué, mais il l'avait juste… ignorée.

Son comportement avait fait cesser l'insupportable silence.

Elle aurait pu être vexée par son indifférence, mais elle avait compris que ce n'était qu'une façade. Parce que malgré son air impassible, le jeune homme blond face à elle avait toute la tristesse du monde au fond des yeux. Elle s'était douté qu'il avait été impliqué dans la fameuse guerre qui avait sévi au cœur du monde magique.

Elle avait vu aussi sa crispation quand elle avait mentionné que les autres ne semblaient pas l'aimer. Comme s'il attendait qu'elle ne parte en courant.

Lily n'aimait pas faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle préférait se faire sa propre opinion. Peut être que Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de populaire, mais dans sa vie d'avant, elle n'avait pas vraiment été populaire non plus. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.  
Il lui avait tendu la main, et rien que pour ça, il méritait une chance.


	5. Visite sous surveillance

_Il lui avait tendu la main, et rien que pour ça, il méritait une chance._

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore souriait en mangeant ses bonbons au citron. Le jeune Malefoy avait une fois de plus montré une part de sa véritable personnalité et le Directeur était ravi de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans sa décision de rappeler le garçon à Poudlard.

Le Ministère n'avait pas vraiment eu à insister pour qu'il accueille la jeune fille au château. Au contraire, même. Il était ravi qu'une jeune Moldue puisse côtoyer ses élèves.

Pour beaucoup de sorciers, leurs connaissances des Moldus n'étaient que dues aux rumeurs et aux histoires que leur parents racontaient. Ces dernières années, les cours de Poudlard concernant la vie des Moldus avait été quelque peu… perturbés par le retour de Voldemort et son ascension. Sans compter que certains sorciers avaient une image très...originale des moldus !

Mais les enfants qu'il voyait passer dans son école étaient la nouvelle génération, ceux là même dont dépendraient les futures relations avec les moldus.

Vivre avec l'une d'entre eux leur montreraient qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents, et qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement cohabiter. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait des difficultés à surmonter, mais la réaction de Drago Malefoy avait été une agréable surprise et l'avait empli d'optimisme pour la suite.

Drago passa l'après midi à faire visiter l'école à la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la fin de la visite, il ralentissait.

Lily était une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Elle était surprenante. Il n'était pas pressé de la laisser pour rejoindre sa chambre et retomber dans sa routine habituelle.

Finalement, la visite prit fin. Bien sûr, il aurait pu continuer des heures durant lui montrer des tonnes de recoins cachés… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Soupirant, il décida de mettre fin à l'agréable parenthèse. Encore une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible… Trouver le temps passé avec une moldue agréable. Ne pas vouloir y mettre fin.

\- Voilà. Tu as vu l'essentiel.

La jeune fille gémit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vais jamais réussir à retrouver mon chemin. Cet endroit est immense !

Le ton dramatique de Lily lui fit esquisser un léger sourire. Elle était plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, sans aucun doute.

\- Dumbledore te fait dormir où ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il m'a dit que j'aurais une chambre pour moi toute seule. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille demander pour que tu puisses t'installer ?

Son sourire se fana légèrement, et elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à installer. Tu peux me ramener à la bibliothèque ?

Ils repartirent lentement en sens inverse, en silence. Drago laissa passer quelques temps avant de s'excuser.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sans répondre. Encore une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. S'excuser. Mais il avait eut la sensation de l'avoir blessée. Ou de lui avoir rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

Lily soupira, essayant de faire abstraction de la tristesse qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait pensé à la maison où elle avait vécu, aujourd'hui détruite. C'était ridicule, mais la seule mention de « s'installer » lui avait rappelé les jours insouciants, avant tout ça. Avant sa fuite éperdue pour rester en vie, avant son arrivée brutale dans un monde inconnu et parfois terrifiant.

Repoussant résolument ses tristes pensées, elle reprit comme si rien n'avait perturbé l'après-midi.

\- Et à part les cours, vous faites quoi ? Genre le week-end ?

\- Quiddich.

\- Qui… Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Quiddich. Un sport.

\- Oh. Génial. Je hais le sport.

\- On vole sur des balais.

Lily s'arrêta net en le fixant. Il stoppa à son tour, et attendit, l'air parfaitement impassible, voire légèrement ennuyé. Il s'était attendu à une réaction, mais elle dépassait allègrement toutes ses espérances.

\- Sérieux ? Des balais ?

Il haussa un sourcil, sans pour autant répondre.

\- C'est pas un peu cliché ça ? Des sorciers sur des balais ?

\- Et tu voudrais qu'on se déplace comment ?

Elle rit, légèrement. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Des élèves les croisèrent en les dévisageant, et Drago perdit instantanément son sourire, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ok. Va pour les balais. A part ça ?

\- Des balades.

Lily soupira.

\- J'espère qu'il y a des livres sympa dans votre super bibliothèque.

\- Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir sur la magie. Et plus encore.

\- Je vais mourir d'ennui.

\- Échecs ?

\- Je n'ai jamais appris.

Drago s'était pris au jeu, amusé. Si bien, qu'il fut surpris quand quelqu'un se planta devant eux, interrompant leur échange. Levant la tête, il tomba face à Granger. Un peu plus loin derrière elle, à distance raisonnable se tenaient Potter et Weasley. Toujours ensemble, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

La Gryffondor le fixait, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

\- Malefoy.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- Granger.

Puis, sans faire davantage cas de lui, elle se tourna vers Lily.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Hermione. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. - Elle jeta un bref regard à Drago qui ne broncha pas – J'ai grandi chez les moldus comme toi et je sais qu'il peut être compliqué de s'habituer à … tout ça.

Lily sourit et la remercia gentiment. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Drago, qui était appuyé au mur, bras croisés.

Hermione Granger hésita un instant puis se tourna vers Drago.

\- Malefoy ? Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?

\- ça ira Granger.

Il repartit, et Lily le suivit, saluant Hermione de la main.

Lily attendit quelques instants.

\- Drago ?

Il marqua une hésitation, peu habitué que quelqu'un au sein de l'école de l'appelle par son prénom. Exception faite de quelques uns de ses amis proche peut être. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, attendant la suite. Loin de se formaliser de son absence de réponse, comme si elle s'habituait déjà à sa façon de réagir, elle continua.

\- Qui est elle ?

Il soupira.

\- Elle fait partie des héros de guerre. Elle et ses deux amis.

\- Oh.

\- Pas moi. Je ne fais pas partie des héros.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il s'en voulut. Parce qu'elle allait le laisser probablement. Retourner auprès des gentils Griffondors...

Lily se tut, n'insistant pas, réfléchissant aux quelques éléments qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Elle savait qu'il y avait eu une guerre dans le monde magique. Menée par un mage noir et ses fidèles. Hermione Granger faisait donc partie de la résistance. Une héroïne de guerre.

Drago Malefoy lui, semblait ne pas s'inclure du côté des gentils. Pourtant le Ministère avait toute confiance en cette école et le Directeur en personne l'avait confié à ses bons soins.  
Sans compter qu'il l'avait accueillie et aidée sans que personne ne l'y oblige, qu'il avait discuté avec elle.

Elle avait aussi vu la douleur au fond de ses yeux, et sa façon de masquer ses émotions. Toutes ses émotions.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour me tenir compagnie jusqu'au dîner ?

Il sursauta, surpris. Une fois de plus. Cette fille semblait réagir toujours à l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle aurait du le fuir, et non pas rechercher sa compagnie comme elle le faisait.

\- Je peux te montrer les extérieurs si tu veux.

Elle ne répondit pas mais son large sourire était une réponse en soi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, pour voir sa réaction.

\- Et la volière.

\- La volière ?

\- Pour les hiboux.

\- Des hiboux dans une école ?

\- Et bien pour le courrier bien sûr.

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, sans s'arrêter cette fois-ci.

\- Tu sais Drago, je ne sais pas si tu es sérieux ou si tu te moques de moi.

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, amusé malgré lui.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui attrapa la main pour la faire accélérer. L'un comme l'autre ne prêta aucune attention aux nombreux regards qui les suivaient.

Ron Weasley s'adossa contre le mur, bras croisés.

\- On devrait les suivre. Elle est peut-être en danger.

\- Ron…

\- Harry ! C'est Malefoy !

\- Justement. Il a montré qu'il n'était pas un ennemi.

\- Il est notre ennemi depuis notre entrée ici !

En désespoir de cause, le rouquin se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui avait l'air plongée dans d'intenses réflexions.

\- Mione ?

\- Dumbledore lui a fait confiance, Ron. Elle ne risque rien.

\- Mais…

\- Sans sa mère, nous n'aurions jamais réussi. Sans lui, nous aurions été tué.

Ron haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur.

Il savait bien entendu tout ça. Mais c'était Malefoy. Leur ennemi de toujours. Et de tourner si vite la page, comme ça, lui semblait bien trop facile.

Il soupira, reconnaissant sa défaite face à ses deux amis.

\- OK. Et on fait quoi ?

Harry sourit en le regardant.

\- On garde les yeux ouverts, Ron. Elle est toujours la cible des Mangemorts en fuite.

Pansy Parkinson faisait elle aussi partie de ceux qui avaient observé Drago et la moldue. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais elle ne comptait pas laisser qui que ce soit se mettre entre eux deux. Il faisait probablement semblant de la guider pour redorer son image, montrer qu'il n'était pas coupable des horreurs commises par certains Mangemorts, alors qu'il en était un.

Malgré tout, voir Drago toucher cette fille, l'attraper par la main, l'avait perturbée.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir faire en sorte de l'éloigner.

A ses côtés Blaise Zabini souriait largement. Il n'avait pas réellement d'avis tranché sur la présence d'une moldue à leurs côtés. La guerre était finie, et ils étaient vivants, ça lui suffisait amplement. Par contre, voir son ami retrouver goût à la vie était quelque chose qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus.

Potter n'accepterait jamais ses remerciements pour avoir éclairci leur avenir, aussi il gardait ses réflexions pour lui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit Drago était son meilleur ami. Il avait cru le perdre quand il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort pour sauver ses parents. Il avait vu le désespoir l'envahir.

Quand la guerre s'était terminée, il avait eu peur qu'il ne termine entre les murs sombres d'Azkaban, mais Potter avait fait le nécessaire.

Quand Drago était ressorti libre du Ministère, Blaise ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant plus d'un mois, le collant jusqu'à l'étouffer, persuadé que son ami allait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il n'avait rien eu besoin de dire. Drago avait semblé reprendre sa vie en main, mais il traînait avec lui ses remords et ses cauchemars. Et en bon Serpentard, il était bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide ou en parler.

Aussi, moldue ou non, cette fille était un petit miracle. En moins d'une journée, elle avait réussi à faire sourire et réagir Drago. Rien que pour ça, il se jura de garder un œil sur elle, pour être certain que rien ne puisse lui arriver.

Bien à l'écart des élèves, Dumbledore mangeait ses éternels bonbons au citron en souriant, amusé. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de lui, l'air toujours aussi sombre.

\- Une moldue, Albus ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?  
\- Une idée du Ministère, mon cher Severus.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- En tous cas, le Ministre a eu l'air soulagé que je le lui propose…  
Rogue soupira. Il le connaissait si bien ce vieux fou…

\- Pourquoi?

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Votre filleul avait grand besoin d'une distraction. Et Miss Dupont est une charmante distraction.

Rogue soupira à nouveau. A quoi bon tenter de discuter, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Il détester lui donner raison, mais effectivement, Drago n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui même ces derniers temps. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu se comporter comme un jeune homme insouciant normal.

Puis gardant son air revêche il haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre ses cachots.


	6. Un moment de calme

A l'extérieur, Drago préféra emmener Lily auprès du lac. Trouvant un coin agréable, ils s'installèrent en silence.

Ils étaient côte à côte sans avoir besoin de parler, épaule contre épaule, leurs corps s'effleurant à peine.

Lily réfléchissait. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines, elle passait un bon moment. Et elle se sentait presque coupable de se sentir aussi bien dans ces circonstances. Elle se sentait en sécurité et ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait peur.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés l'intriguait. Elle venait juste de le rencontrer et pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'apprendre à le connaître davantage.

Sa vie était devenue tellement surréaliste qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se demandait si un jour les choses redeviendraient normales. Si tout simplement sa vie redeviendrait normale, comme avant. Elle savait déjà que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier son séjour à Poudlard.

Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait fait disparaître pour la cacher ici et un instant elle se demanda si elle avait été déclarée morte pour ses camarades de classe. Comment avaient-ils justifié son absence ? Comment pourrait-elle retourner à une vie ordinaire après avoir eu un aperçu de l'extraordinaire ?

Drago du coin de l'oeil observait la moldue. Avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de son père, il aurait dû penser qu'une fille dans son genre n'avait pas sa place ici, mais il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment différente de lui.

Finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème de pureté de sang mais plutôt un problème de différence de culture… S'il n'avait pas aidé à faire enfermer son père à Azkaban, il aurait été le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il côtoyait une moldue. Et qu'il l'appréciait davantage que la plupart des sorcières de Sang Pur qu'il connaissait. Tel qu'il le connaissait, le patriarche Malefoy aurait été capable de succomber d'une attaque foudroyante.

Il nota qu'elle avait l'air triste et il se souvint qu'elle aussi avait subi la guerre. Elle avait dû tout quitter pour arriver dans un monde inconnu, dans un pays étranger entourés d'inconnus plus ou moins accueillants. Et elle semblait accepter son sort. Elle était gentille, et douce.

Le souvenir de qui il était le fit grimacer. Elle était gentille et douce. Dumbledore aurait du la confier à Potter le héros, plutôt qu'au Mangemort même repenti.

Il se dit que s'il voulait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, il devrait la repousser et la confier de lui même à Potter. Ou à Granger. Pour son bien et pour sa sécurité.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. La preuve en était, il voulait la garder encore un peu à ses côtés. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre qu'elle parte d'elle même en découvrant qui il était. Il ne chercherait pas à la retenir. Mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours faire son possible pour qu'elle soit à l'aise à Poudlard. Pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu et lui redonner le sourire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes gens avaient passé près de deux heures côte à côte, perdus dans leurs pensées, sans même parler. La situation aurait pu être inconfortable, pour des presqu'inconnus, mais bien au contraire, ils avaient apprécié la simple présence de l'autre.

Drago ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne laisserait pas les idées extrémistes de son père conditionner ses réactions. Lily était à ses côtés à Poudlard, et le fait qu'elle soit moldue n'avais plus d'importance. Il brûlait d'envie de la connaître un peu mieux. La seule présence de la jeune fille l'apaisait.

Il soupira, puis se leva. Il tendit la main à Lily.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Mieux vaut arriver en avance si tu préfères éviter d'être l'attraction du jour… encore une fois.

Sans hésiter, elle prit sa main et il l'aida à se relever, la propulsant pratiquement dans ses bras.

Elle avait légèrement rougi et ses pupilles était dilatées. Drago se figea un court instant en la regardant. Puis il se reprit rapidement, reprenant son masque impassible mais sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle.

Une lueur amusée dans le regard et plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il vit Lily rougir un peu plus et s'écarter vivement pour tenter de reprendre une contenance.

Ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, et cette fois-ci sans hésitations, Lily prit place face à Drago à la table des Serpentard. Blaise Zabini arriva peu après et il s'installa naturellement aux côtés de Lily. Comme si elle appartenait à leur maison, comme si elle faisait partie de leur monde, il lui sourit et engagea la conversation.

\- Alors, cette visite ? Impressionnant ce château non ?

Lily se détendit. Elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir été aussi crispée. Elle rit légèrement.

\- Immense. Je vais me perdre.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'habitue vite... Et en général, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider, élève ou professeur.  
\- Hum... Si je ne me présente pas à un repas, n'hésitez pas à lancer des recherches !  
\- Et bien, Drago étant préfet, il devrait se charger de te conduire.

Lily sourit en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif vers Drago. Il la regardait d'un air impassible, attendant sa réaction. Blaise souriait, amusé.

\- Oh... Et bien je ne veux pas non plus devenir un poids.

Drago eut un léger sourire.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne idée, et ça sera moins fatiguant que de fouiller le château. Après tout, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber...

Blaise se mit à rire, franchement amusé.

\- En langage Malefoy, ça veut dire qu'il serait heureux de te guider...  
\- Ta gueule Zabini.

Mais Drago souriait légèrement et ses yeux pétillaient. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

C'est à cet instant que les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la grande salle dans un joyeux désordre. En entendant la nouvelle rire, Harry Potter s'immobilisa, hésitant un instant. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, leur adressa un bref signe de tête, puis leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant le bras d'Harry pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

Harry Potter chahutait joyeusement avec ses amis en entrant dans la grande salle. Mais il stoppa perplexe.  
La moldue qui les avait rejoint était de nouveau à la table Serpentard, installée avec Malefoy. Et elle riait à une plaisanterie - certainement de Zabini - tandis que Malefoy souriait.

Il hésita un instant à s'approcher pour l'inviter à leur table, pour lui laisser le choix de changer de place si elle le souhaitait. Qu'elle sache qu'elle était la bienvenue.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il se sentait mis à l'écart. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, il avait toujours été au premier plan. Il avait risqué sa vie chaque année, combattant Voldemort et ses fidèles sans rechigner. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à le vaincre, qu'il ne restait au Ministère qu'à arrêter les derniers Mangemorts en fuite, il s'ennuyait.

Il n'avait jamais demandé la célébrité, mais il avait apprécié se retrouver au cœur de l'action. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'au cœur du danger, risquant sa vie pour une cause juste.  
Il avait tellement été privé de la liberté d'être un adolescent normal qu'il ne savait plus comment être juste un adolescent libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et aujourd'hui, une jeune fille innocente victime de son ancien ennemi débarquait et elle choisissait la compagnie de Malefoy, un ancien Mangemort.  
Le choix que Lily avait fait d'instinct le frustrait, parce qu'au fond de lui, il était conditionné à penser que c'était son travail de protéger les innocents de Voldemort et de ses idéaux.

Sans le savoir, elle avait choisi un garçon qui n'avait jamais caché son dégoût pour les moldus. Plus généralement pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sorciers de sang pur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste vers les Verts et Argent, Hermione l'avait attrapé par le bras et le tirait vers ses amis Rouge et Or sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester.

\- Hermione !

Son amie se tourna vers lui, agacée.

\- Laisse Harry. Ne t'en mêles pas.  
\- Mais...  
\- Non. Dumbledore a montré qu'il avait confiance en Drago. Et Lily à l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise. Elle n'a pas été maltraitée. Donc... Tu restes en dehors de ça.

Ron qui avait entendu la tirade d'Hermione s'apprêtait à protester.

\- Oh non Ronald Weasley. Tu ne t'en mêles pas. Hors de question. L'un comme l'autre, vous avez vos ASPICs à réviser. ça devrait plus vous préoccuper que les fréquentations d'une moldue.

Ron rougit et leva les mains en l'air en signe de protestation.

\- Hey ! j'ai rien dit moi.

Mais Hermione avait raison. Ron était le premier à penser que la nouvelle n'avait rien à faire chez les serpents.

A la table Serpentard, la présence de la moldue ne faisait pas l'unanimité. La plupart des septièmes années restaient neutres. Voyant que leur meneur habituel acceptait la présence de la jeune fille, ils se retranchaient derrière un silence prudent, préférant faire taire leurs objections.

Mais quelques uns commençaient à protester à voix haute, se rangeant derrière Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière ne digérait pas que SON Drago puisse l'ignorer au profit d'une insignifiante moldue.

Drago ignorait ses commentaires acerbes, ne faisant même pas cas de sa présence. Mais Blaise l'entendait et jetait de temps en temps des regards agacés dans sa direction.

Avant que la situation ne s'envenime, Dumbledore était entré dans la Grande Salle et s'était approché de la table Serpentard.

\- Et bien, Miss Dupont. Vous avez passé un bon après-midi ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur.  
\- Bien. Parfait. Monsieur Malefoy ? Souhaiteriez-vous être le tuteur de Miss Dupont ?

Drago n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant d'acquiescer en silence.

\- Parfait. Avez-vous des questions ?

Lily inspira et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Monsieur ? Je n'ai pas encore vu ma chambre ?

Le vieil homme sourit, amusé.

\- C'est vrai. Je vous ai placé avec les préfets. Vous aurez votre propre chambre, mais il y aura d'autres élèves à vos côtés en cas de besoin.

A cette annonce, Drago se mit à tousser, manquant de s'étouffer. Il but un verre d'eau en rougissant, espérant que personne n'avait fait le lien entre les mots de Dumbledore et sa quinte de toux...

Il croisa le regard narquois de Blaise, et lui lança son meilleur regard noir. Mais Blaise le connaissait et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne se laissait plus impressionner.

Une fois Dumbledore ayant quitté la table des Serpentards, Lily se pencha en avant vers Drago.

\- Où sont les préfets ?

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, Blaise se fit un plaisir de la renseigner.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de te perdre ou pas, ta chambre est avec celle de Drago...

Lily rougit à son tour et se mit à manger pour reprendre une contenance. Fier de lui, Blaise souriait sous le regard noir de son ami.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incidents, bien que chaque geste de Lily soit observé par la grande majorité des autres élèves.

Après le repas, elle se leva à la suite de Drago et le suivit sans dire un mot. Elle était particulièrement heureuse de savoir que leurs chambres seraient proches.

Elle ne l'avait rencontré que plus tôt dans la journée mais auprès du jeune homme elle se sentait étrangement en confiance.

Elle se rendait compte qu'il avait un lourd passé chargé de regrets et de remords, mais pour elle, quoi qu'il ait fait ne comptait pas.

Elle s'était attachée tout de suite à ce garçon étrange dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, sa seule présence était déjà un soulagement.


	7. Cauchemars

**Voici la suite... J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci !**

* * *

 _Elle s'était attachée tout de suite à ce garçon étrange dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, sa seule présence était déjà un soulagement._

Drago, en cheminant avec Lily dans les couloirs glaciaux de Poudlard, ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire Blaise. Son ami n'avait aucune notion de limites quand à la plaisanterie.

Une fois arrivés devant les appartements des préfets, ils croisèrent Granger et Weasley. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ces deux là avaient pour habitude de passer la soirée avec Potter jusqu'au dernier instant avant de rejoindre leurs quartiers. Et il devinait sans peine la raison de leur présence dans les quartiers des préfets aussi tôt...

Le couple de Gryffondor les regarda passer sans un mot et Drago les ignora avec la force de l'habitude. Lily parut surprise et lança un regard interrogateur à Drago, auquel il répondit par un bref sourire. La moldue n'insista pas et entra à sa suite dans la salle commune des préfets.  
Elle ne trouvait pas le couple désagréable, bien au contraire, mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment leur façon de regarder ou de parler à Drago.

Drago lui montra immédiatement sa chambre, où ses maigres affaires avaient déjà été déposées. Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la petite valise sans faire de commentaires. Encore une preuve que la jeune fille avait tout perdu. C'est ce constat qui lui fit accepter quand la jeune fille lui proposa d'entrer avec elle pour discuter.

Après sa réaction au cours du repas, il s'était promis de prendre ses distances. Mais il venait de deviner que Lily ne voulait pas se retrouver seule et il n'avait pas le courage de lui refuser un peu de compagnie.

Comme toutes les chambres de préfet, la pièce comportait un lit, une armoire et sa commode assortie et un petit bureau et sa chaise. Drago s'installa sur la chaise, le dos droit comme son éducation stricte le lui avait appris. Lily sourit et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Au moins les matelas sont moelleux...  
.- La magie peut faire des miracles !

Lily se mit à rire. Le silence retomba entre eux, confortable. Drago avait attrapé une plume posée sur le bureau et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Alors, miss moldue, tu as décidé quels cours tu voulais suivre ?

Lily se redressa, une lueur excitée au fond du regard.

\- Potions !

Drago émit un son entre le rire et un hoquet étranglé. Sur tous les cours qui étaient à sa disposition, il avait fallu qu'elle jette son dévolu sur celui là. Son parrain s'était adouci depuis la fin de la guerre, mais... imaginer Severus Rogue accepter de son plein gré une moldue dans son cours relevait de la fantaisie ! Pire encore... Severus Rogue enseigner à une moldue !

\- Et pourquoi Potions ?  
\- Parce que ça a l'air d'être un genre de chimie.  
\- Chimie ?  
\- Une science. J'étais plutôt bonne à l'école d'ailleurs avant... Avant tout ça.  
\- Tu devrais demander un manuel de prêt à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince devrait pouvoir te dépanner. Et j'espère que tu maîtrises la plume.  
\- La plume ?

L'air ahuri de Lily le fit sourire.

\- Ici nous écrivons avec des plumes et de l'encre.  
\- Oh. Pas de stylos ?  
\- Plume et encre. Sur parchemin.

Lily se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un gémissement atterré.

\- Ma vie est un cauchemar.  
\- Tu peux toujours t'entraîner, tu verras, on s'habitue vite. Enfin... d'après ceux qui ont grandi chez les moldus. Pose la question à Granger, elle devrait pouvoir te conseiller.  
\- Merci.  
\- Oh. évite de lui dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai conseillé. J'ai une réputation à tenir...

Lily roula sur le côté pour pouvoir observer le jeune homme.

\- Tu es une énigme Drago Malefoy.

Hermione était pensive. Elle avait noté l'extraordinaire tolérance de Drago Malefoy envers la nouvelle.  
Oh bien sûr, après la fin de la guerre, il avait déjà beaucoup changé. Il avait reconnu ses erreurs, et tentait de se racheter une conduite.

Malgré tout, un lien semblait s'être créé entre lui et Lily Dupont. Un lien qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui ne semblait avoir aucune logique. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione ne supportait pas c'était de ne pas comprendre.

Elle avait été se présenter à la jeune fille par curiosité, mais aussi poussée par Ron qui n'arrivait pas à tourner la page du passé avec Malefoy. Et pour sa part - et à sa grande surprise - elle était plutôt d'avis de faire confiance à leur camarade.

Lily semblait être une jeune fille pleine de bon sens et apte à se défendre. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser impressionner ou manipuler. Malefoy la regardait avec respect et se montrait étrangement protecteur envers elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle ne le connaissait, il n'avait pas chercher à esquiver ses responsabilités, mais avait bel et bien pris la moldue sous son aile. Et puis, Dumbledore lui même lui faisait confiance, preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir...

En venant plus tôt à leurs appartements de préfets avec Ron, elle s'était assurée que sa première impression était la bonne et effectivement elle avait été pleinement rassurée. Maintenant elle allait traîner Ron jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour y rejoindre Harry et elle allait tenter de faire entendre raison aux deux têtes de mules qu'étaient son ami et son petit-ami.

Puis, elle se rendrait à la bibliothèque pour aller faire quelques recherches, histoire de vérifier que l'attirance entre Malefoy et Lily ne serait pas due à un quelconque sortilège... Après tout, elle serait stupide de ne pas vérifier, juste au cas où.

Drago était resté avec Lily jusqu'au moment de faire sa ronde. Il la salua et partit remplir ses devoirs de préfet. Il avait toujours aimé surprendre des élèves désobéir au règlement. Pouvoir sévir lui donnait une impression de puissance, et il était connu comme un préfet sévère et intransigeant.

Habituellement, sa ronde était donc un moment agréable, et non pas d'une corvée. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de trouver des élèves désobéissant au règlement pour pouvoir être rentré au plus vite dans sa chambre.

La journée avait été riche en émotions, et il avait hâte d'être seul pour faire le point et se détendre.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, il avait terminé sa ronde. Granger - en pleines révisions dans la salle commune - le regarda entrer dans sa chambre d'un air surpris.  
Il l'ignora comme il en avait l'habitude même s'il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de la jeune fille.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et enfila un tee-shirt. Il avait depuis longtemps délaissé les pyjamas de Poudlard pour dormir en tee-shirt et boxer depuis qu'il avait une chambre seul.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en glissant sa baguette sous son oreiller, ancienne habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdue. Puis, il se mit à contempler le plafond, éclairé uniquement par la lueur de la lune. Sa longue attente venait de commencer.

Depuis qu'il avait échappé à Azkaban, il souffrait d'insomnies. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, mais ses nuits s'était réduites à quelques instants de repos grappillés et à une longue et angoissante attente.

Il s'obligeait à ne pas penser, à ne pas laisser les souvenirs l'envahir. Il essayait de se détendre, laissant son corps au repos à défaut de pouvoir reposer son esprit.

Les bruits de la nuit l'entouraient et redevenaient familiers en ce début d'année. Les craquements et grincements de la vieille bâtisse. Les claquements des escaliers qui se déplaçaient. Le glissement des fantômes de Poudlard. Les chuchotis des tableaux, qui communiquaient entre eux. Dans la salle commune, des froissements de parchemins et une porte qui s'ouvrait puis se fermait - Granger qui allait se coucher probablement... Le cri d'une chouette à l'extérieur... Puis le calme, à nouveau.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de s'endormir quand il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri, puis des sanglots étouffés. A peine éveillé, il était déjà debout sa baguette à la main, à la porte de sa chambre. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir été réveillé, aussi entra-t-il silencieusement dans la chambre de Lily.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et posa la main sur son épaule. La jeune fille était en larmes et semblait terrifiée. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas pour le comprendre. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Probablement le même style de cauchemars que ceux qui hantaient ses rares moments de sommeil.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, posa sa baguette à portée de main sur la table de nuit et sans rompre le contact avec son épaule attendit. Il la sentit se détendre doucement sous ses doigts et ses sanglots se calmèrent.

Elle se redressa à demi dans son lit en s'essuyant les yeux du dos de la main. Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent son visage et Drago put voir son air tellement vulnérable. Sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle le remercia... avant de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Désolée ? De quoi ?  
\- De t'avoir réveillé.

Drago resta sans voix un long moment. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- je ne dormais pas.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Est-ce que... est ce que tu peux rester un peu ? Je...  
\- Ok

Il ne l'avait pas laissé terminé sa phrase. Parce que quoi qu'elle dise, il la comprenait. Qu'elle ne veuille pas rester seule ou qu'elle ait peur de se rendormir, il avait déjà vécu ces situations.

Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place et il s'installa plus confortablement à ses cotés, adossé à la tête de lit. Voyant qu'il frissonnait légèrement, elle rabattit sur eux la couette et se rallongeant, gardant sa main en contact avec la main de Drago, comme si elle puisait du réconfort dans ce léger effleurement.

Au départ elle resta les yeux ouverts, le cœur battant la chamade. Dans une autre vie, elle se serait sentie intimidée de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre avec un garçon à demi nu qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Mais ici, les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'était plus la même Lily qu'avant toute cette histoire.  
Puis, elle se détendit lentement, et replongea dans le sommeil tandis que Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux.

A un moment, il pensa attendre quelques minutes pour être sur qu'elle allait bien avant de regagner son lit.

Mais il glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Probablement les bruits du château qui s'éveillait. Ou peut être la sensation de ne pas être dans son lit. Désorienté il ouvrir lentement les yeux pour tomber face au visage de Lily qui l'observait, yeux grands ouverts et joues rouges.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il était venu pour la réconforter. Il se rendit compte que pendant la nuit il l'avait enlacée et que son bras empêchait la jeune fille de s'écarter. Plutôt que de le réveiller, elle avait attendu.

Il la lâcha en rougissant et s'assit un peu brusquement. Voyant qu'il était près de 8h, il sursauta. Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à dormir et à se reposer. D'un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle sourit, amusée des expressions qui traversaient son visage.

\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Désolé, je pensais retourner dans ma chambre... Mais...  
\- Je te l'ai dit, ce lit est bien trop confortable... - Elle émit un petit rire amusé, avant de redevenir sérieuse - Ne t'excuse pas. Grace à toi, j'ai pu me rendormir. Merci d'être venu.

Il se leva pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Lily se redressa et attrapa son bras, exposant la marque des ténèbres qui avait légèrement pâli sur sa peau.


	8. désaccords

_Il se leva pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Lily se redressa et attrapa son bras, exposant la marque des ténèbres qui avait légèrement pâli sur sa peau._

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Drago ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce moment où elle prendrait conscience de qui il était, mais il aurait aimé un peu plus de temps.

\- Ce... C'est ça les erreurs dont tu as parlé ?

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre, il hocha la tête, évitant soigneusement son regard.

Du bout du doigt, elle effleura la marque le faisant frissonner.

\- Tu étais de leur coté ?

Drago se laissa retomber assis sur le lit.

\- Je... J'obéissais à leurs ordres.  
\- Par choix ?  
\- Non ! Jamais ! - Drago soupira d'un air las - Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

Il gardait les yeux obstinément baissé, attendant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de disparaître de sa chambre. Ou qu'elle hurle pour que quelqu'un ne vienne l'aider.

Au lieu de ça, sans relâcher son bras, elle se montra à nouveau imprévisible.

\- On devrait se préparer, le Directeur m'a conseillé de ne pas louper les horaires des repas.

Drago leva la tête vers elle, surpris.

\- Tu ne... m'en veux pas ?  
\- De quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a détruit ma maison.

Drago Malefoy fit alors quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il se jeta sur la jeune fille pour l'enlacer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

Il se reprit rapidement et s'écarta en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- je vais prendre ma douche. On se retrouve dans quinze minutes dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner ?

La jeune fille acquiesça souriante.

Lorsque Drago sortit de la pièce il tomba nez à nez avec Granger et Weasley. Granger eut le bon goût de détourner le regard les joues légèrement roses. Wesley le fixa d'un air mauvais, détaillant sa tenue... Minimaliste d'un air dégoûté.

Impassible il les ignora, ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de donner une explication pour qu'ils ne jugent pas Lily.

Il entra dans sa chambre pour y attraper ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlante, il se laissa aller en arrière.

L' arrivée de Lily avait été un changement. Que la jeune fille se tourne directement vers lui l'avait surpris et d'autant plus qu'il l'avait tout de suite apprécié.

Qu'elle semble ne pas prendre en compte son sombre passé était inespéré. Elle avait vu la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, rappel constant de ses erreurs et de sa lâcheté, mais elle n' avait pas semblé horrifiée.

Mieux encore elle ne le traitait ni avec crainte ni avec mépris. Le nom même des Malefoy ne lui évoquait rien.

Et il avait envie de la protéger. De l'aider.

Il lui fallu tout son self-control pour se calmer. Pour oublier toutes les questions qui lui traversaient la tête, pour ne pas penser à ce que dirait son père, pour oublier l'éducation qui avait été la sienne pour la plus grande partie de sa vie.

Au cours de sa scolarité, il avait appris à se dépends qu'il avait une tendance certaine à s'emporter, ce qui avait donné des disputes mémorables avec Potter et sa bande. Aussi, depuis quelques années, il avait appris à se contrôler et à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, allant jusqu'à devenir un parfait _occlumens_. Avec Voldemort au manoir Malefoy et ses parents en danger de mort, rester maître de soi avait été son unique chance de survie.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Lily était déjà dans la salle commune, seule, semblant l'attendre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre et elle portait jean et tee-shirt comme la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle avait délaissé la besace qu'elle avait porté toute la journée la veille. Elle était appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte, bras croisés. Elle semblait énervée, mais en le voyant elle lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Comme la veille, elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards, face à Drago. Blaise arriva presque en même temps et pris place à ses côtés. Deuxième jour et elle était déjà intégrée à leur routine.

La surprise de la nouveauté étant passée, leur arrivée ne causa qu'une légère vague de chuchotements, probablement pour attirer l'attention sur le fait que la moldue était _encore_ en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort et ancien Mangemort repenti.

Le repas se passa sans incidents, et en silence. Blaise regardait alternativement Drago et Lily, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre même s'ils ne venaient pas du même monde... Au moins, ils semblaient déjà s'en être rendus compte, au vu de leur complicité !

A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était différente. Beaucoup plus électrique.

Hermione mangeait en essayant d'ignorer les jérémiades de Ron. Celui-ci racontait avec exagération la scène surprise le matin, Malefoy sortant à moitié nu de la chambre de la moldue. Harry l'écoutait, yeux écarquillés.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione explosa.

\- Enfin Ron ! Il peut y avoir des tas d'explications à ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Mione. A notre âge, il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'un garçon aille dans la chambre d'une fille.

Hermione plissa les yeux, sa colère se transformant en une rage froide.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, à l'avenir, tu te tiendras à l'écart de MA chambre.

Ron rougit, soudain embarrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas ...  
\- N'aggrave pas ton cas. Je te conseille de t'arrêter immédiatement.

Le rouquin pinça les lèvres, vexé. Harry lui adressa un léger signe de soutien mais ne chercha pas à discuter avec Hermione. Mieux valait attendre qu'elle soit calmée.

Après une diatribe passionnée sur les idiots qui ne savaient pas quand s'arrêter, elle se tourna vers Harry pour le prendre à témoin.

\- Tu imagines ? Il a été LA voir pour lui proposer de la protéger de Malefoy !

Harry jeta un bref regard à Ron, qui était devenu écarlate et dont l'expression était de plus en plus maussade. Doucement, il interrompit Hermione.

\- Et ? Elle a dit quoi ?  
\- A ton avis ? Elle était furieuse ! Et à raison... Quoi que vous pensiez de lui tous les deux, il a été le premier à lui tendre la main. Dumbledore lui même lui fait confiance et moi, ça me suffit.

Agacé, Ron haussa les épaules avec humeur et quitta la table, laissant son assiette à peine terminée. Hermione le regarda partir sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées.

Harry soupira.

\- Hermione, tu y as été un peu fort...  
\- Tu crois ? Cet idiot est incapable de se contrôler dès qu'il s'agit de Malefoy...

Harry soupira à nouveau.

\- Tu sais comment il est...Il a du mal à tourner la page et de voir sa copine défendre celui qu'il déteste doit l'énerver encore plus.  
\- Harry je comprends. Je ne lui demande pas de devenir ami avec les Serpentards. Je lui demande juste de les ignorer. Mieux encore de ne pas déclencher les hostilités. Reconnais qu'il s'est montré stupide !  
\- Il pense que Malefoy aurait du finir à Azkaban comme son père.  
\- Je suis au courant, il te reproche encore de l'avoir aidé à son procès.

Hermione s'était soudain calmée, et avait l'air plus triste qu'en colère maintenant. Elle savait que la guerre avait fait des ravages. Tout le monde avait été touché à plus ou moins grande échelle. Elle avait perdu ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas morts, non. Pire : ils ne se rappelaient plus qu'ils avaient eu une fille. Pour les garder en sécurité elle avait dû s'effacer de leurs vies. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien oublié des jours heureux et de la complicité qu'ils avaient. Et elle ne pourrait jamais le retrouver...

Lily était une autre victime innocente. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde et pourtant elle avait dû fuir après avoir survécu à plusieurs attaques. Elle était plongée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille n'avait pas choisi, toute cette histoire lui était brutalement tombée dessus, sans prévenir.

Hermione n'aimait pas Drago Malefoy, il l'avait toujours insultée et rabaissée. Il était arrogant et prétentieux. Snob aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas remettre en question son intelligence. Lui aussi avait été broyé par la guerre, utilisé comme un pion par son propre père. Au final, il avait tourné le dos à tout ce qu'il connaissait pour les aider, risquant sa vie. Contrairement à d'autres, il n'avait jamais été fier de devenir un Mangemort. Harry lui avait raconté une partie de ce qu'il avait découvert lors de leur sixième année, quand Drago devait choisir entre la vie de ses parents et devenir un criminel.

Quoi qu'elle pense de lui, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait su mettre à l'aise leur nouvelle camarade et qu'il prenait son rôle d'accompagnateur très au sérieux.

Blaise et Drago discutaient de la saison de Quiddich qui allait bientôt débuter. Lily les écoutait distraitement, tout en observant les autres élèves. Puis Drago l'appela.

\- Lily ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Tu préfères aller dans ta chambre ou à la bibliothèque ?  
\- La bibliothèque. Je vais suivre ton conseil et m'entraîner à écrire à la plume. Même si je persiste à dire que le stylo est la plus belle invention qui soit !  
\- Ok. je t'accompagne avant d'aller en cours et je te rejoins dès que possible. ça te va ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Il se levèrent tous les trois, et tandis que Lily expliquait avec enthousiasme à Blaise à quel point les stylos étaient merveilleux, Drago restait légèrement en retrait un demi sourire aux lèvres.

En quittant la salle, il croisa le regard pensif de son parrain et un peu gêné se promis d'aller le voir. Il pourrait en profiter pour plaider la cause de Lily, afin qu'il ne se montre pas trop désagréable avec elle si elle devait assister à ses cours...

Drago commençait avec deux heures de sortilèges, qui lui parurent durer des heures. Quand enfin il put s'échapper, il se rendit directement à la Bibliothèque. Blaise l'avait regardé partir comme une fusée en riant.  
Le prochain cours était Soin aux créatures magiques, et même s'il n'aimait pas Hagrid, il comptait convaincre Lily de l'accompagner.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il lui fut assez simple de convaincre la jeune fille. Il avait noté sa curiosité insatiable et la perspective de découvrir des animaux merveilleux l'enchantait.

Effectivement, Lily fut fascinée par le cours. Hagrid se montra charmant et la fit participer avec enthousiasme. La jeune fille en voyant la licorne présentée par le demi géant eut les yeux qui brillaient de joie.

A la fin du cours, elle enlaça Drago pour le remercier. Le jeune homme lui sourit et en la regardant, il se rendit compte avec un choc qu'il lui avait fallu à peine une journée pour tomber sous son charme.

Il s'immobilisa brutalement en se rendant compte que le fait qu'elle soit une moldue n'avait absolument aucune importance. Lui qui avait grandi en apprenant que rien ne valait la pureté du sang venait de jeter aux orties ses grands principes.

Pire encore, jusqu'à cet instant, il ne croyait même pas en l'amour. Son père lui avait toujours appris que les unions n'étaient rien de plus que des transactions dans le but d'accroître la puissance de sa famille. Mais face à Lily, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pourrait un jour avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Lily le voyant immobile, se tourna vers lui l'air interrogateur.

\- Drago ?


	9. L'attaque

**Merci à ceux qui suivent la publication de cette fiction. J'espère que vous aimez ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

Lily venait de passer une heure magique. Drago était venu la chercher pour la faire assister à son premier cours du monde magique. Et quel premier cours ! Le professeur était un demi-géant, immense et impressionnant mais à la gentillesse désarmante. Et le sujet du cours était une licorne, si belle et si féerique qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

En repartant, elle se rendit compte que Drago était immobile, l'air absent. Elle l'appela, vaguement inquiète.

\- Drago ?

Il lui sourit en réponse. Pas un demi-sourire ou un rictus, mais bel et bien un vrai sourire, large et sincère qui provoqua une accélération certaine de son rythme cardiaque. Elle se rendit compte avec un léger choc que le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé changeait complètement son visage. Il avait la beauté d'un ange.

Elle rougit légèrement, et se força à ignorer son trouble.

\- Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et se remis à avancer, enlaçant la jeune fille au passage. Lily le suivit en riant.

Derrière eux, trois Gryffondors les observaient. Ils étaient surpris du comportement de leur vieil ennemi, celui là même qui méprisait les moldus.

Ron lui était également furieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait souhaité parler en faveur de Malefoy à son procès, ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Son passé de Mangemort semblait avoir été oublié ici à Poudlard. Même Dumbledore lui accordait à nouveau sa confiance alors que Malefoy avait été chargé de l'assassiner.

Le fait que le directeur ne soit pas mort et que Drago Malefoy n'avait au final pas pu attenter à la vie de leur professeur ne changeait rien pour Ron. Il pleurait encore la perte d'un frère et il ne se souvenait trop bien que les Malefoy avaient été jusqu'au dernier moment dans le camp d'en face. Lucius était certes emprisonné mais sa femme et son fils avaient été graciés. Et quelques soient les arguments d'Harry et d'Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre.

Sa colère s'étendait de façon totalement irrationnelle à la moldue. Elle avait failli mourir, elle était pourchassée et à peine mise en sécurité, elle tombait directement dans les bras d'un ancien Mangemort. Pire encore, elle le défendait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours !

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Drago Malefoy avait été son ennemi si longtemps. Le blondinet s'était montré prétentieux mais Harry avait déclenché les hostilités en ne lui serrant pas la main il y avait si longtemps. Sans la guerre, il ne se serait agi que d'une querelle d'enfants. Et ils avaient grandi maintenant... Mais les choses auraient pu être si différentes...

Parfois, il se demandait s'ils auraient pu être amis. Lui si ignorant du monde de la Magie et Drago si fier de ses origines nobles.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que les paroles de Drago n'étaient que le reflet de son éducation, rien de plus.

Le jeune homme avait prouvé par la suite qu'il n'était pas réellement l'un d'eux. Il n'avait pas tué. Il s'était rendu malade à l'idée d'aider Voldemort et n'avait agi que sous la contrainte. Il avait peur et voulait sauver ses parents. Et ça, Harry pouvait le comprendre, lui qui avait souffert depuis toujours de l'absence de ses parents...

Seul Drago avait réussi à faire la part des choses et à distinguer le bien du mal. Il n'avait pas pu lancer le sort impardonnable sur le Directeur. C'est surtout pour ça qu'Harry avait témoigné à son procès, en sa faveur. Pour lui et pour sa mère qui n'avait pas hésité à l'aider pour sauver son fils. Le geste de Narcissa n'avait peut être été qu'un geste égoïste, mais elle aimait son enfant et avait permis à Harry de vaincre. Et le monde, après le règne de Voldemort, avait grand besoin d'amour.

Il avait même dans le plus grand secret demandé au ministre d'appuyer l'amnistie pour Drago et Narcissa. Personne n'était au courant même si parfois il avait l'impression qu'Hermione s'en doutait.

Il s'était senti tellement coupable quand il avait vu un Drago Malefoy silencieux et épuisé. Il avait deviné que lui aussi subissait des cauchemars qui lui faisaient passer des nuits blanches. Il avait compris que son plus vieil ennemi n'était qu'une victime de plus. Il aurait peut être été moins concerné par le sort des Malefoy si Drago avait montré un visage froid et impassible ou un air hautain. Le voir aussi humain qu'eux ne le rendait que plus... sympathique. En le voyant, il s'était dit qu'il aurait du aller vers lui, lui tendre la main au lieu de se méfier en permanence de lui.

Mais l'arrivée de la jeune fille pourchassée par les Mangemorts avait changé la donne. Au début il avait voulu intervenir, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que son ennemi de toujours semblait aller mieux. Il souriait et parlait avec elle. Il semblait reprendre goût à la vie. Et il savait le jeune homme suffisamment doué pour protéger Lily en cas d'attaque. Oh, bien sûr, il ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais au final oui, lui, Harry Potter faisait confiance à Drago Malefoy...

Il avait demandé à Ron de garder l'oeil ouvert, mais uniquement pour aider Malefoy en cas de souci... Il songea que si son ami se doutait de ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il serait fou de rage et ne le lui pardonnerait probablement pas. Heureusement, Hermione semblait accorder le bénéfice du doute au Serpentard et faisait en sorte de modérer les réactions de Ron. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour lui faire entendre raison...

Au lieu de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Drago entraîna Lily en direction des terrains de Quiddich. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air ébahi. Fier de son effet, il la laissa quelques instants observer les alentours en souriant.

Quand le jeune homme récupéra son balai, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite.  
Lorsqu'il lui proposa une démonstration de vol, elle hésita longuement, mais finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire hésitant.

Drago la fit monter derrière lui, et décolla doucement, restant près du sol pour commencer.

Au départ, Lily était terrorisée à l'idée de tomber. Mais après trouvé sa position et fermement accrochée à Drago, elle s'était mise à apprécier le fait de voler sur un balai. Elle trouvait la sensation grisante et regrettait de ne pas être une sorcière pour pouvoir voler comme ça...  
Drago prit de l'altitude et décrivit quelques cercles, sans pour autant se lancer dans des figures compliquées non plus, il n'oubliait pas qu'il transportait une moldue qui n'appartenait pas au monde magique, même si la jeune fille s'était rapidement détendue et semblait apprécier l'expérience.

Au sol, il aperçut une silhouette s'approcher du terrain, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. C'est en redescendant doucement qu'il se crispa, inquiet.  
La personne qui avançait résolument vers le centre du terrain de Quiddich était habillée intégralement en noir et portait une capuche sur la tête. Drago stoppa la descente et hésita un instant. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait danger et il avait tendance à écouter son instinct dans ces cas là.

Son hésitation leur sauva probablement la vie. Quand la personne leva sa baguette dans leur direction, Drago cria a Lily de s'accrocher. La jeune fille lui obéit immédiatement sans poser de questions. En sentant ses bras resserrer leur étreinte, il se pencha légèrement pour diriger son balai.  
Il déploya tous ses talents, évitant les sortilèges avec une aisance impressionnante. Il n'osait pas s'éloigner trop de leur agresseur de peur qu'il ne vise leur dos, il se contentait donc de décrire de grands cercles autour de lui de façon à ne jamais le perdre de vue tout en restant hors de portée.

Les rayons lumineux se succédaient à une vitesse folle et le jeune homme commençait à sentir la panique l'envahir. Pour l'instant, il réussissait à éviter le pire, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri. Il suffisait d'une simple erreur de sa part, et le moindre frôlement d'un sortilège leur serait fatal, risquant de provoquer leur chute et la mort de Lily.

Lily devait sentir son inquiétude ou elle était parvenue aux même conclusions car il la sentit resserrer son étreinte. Elle lui coupait pratiquement le souffle même si elle faisait attention de ne pas le gêner pour diriger le balai. Mais il ne protesta pas, se sentant rassuré de la savoir près de lui, saine et sauve. Il était également admiratif : la jeune fille ne paniquait pas. Pas de cris, d'hystérie. En un instant, elle avait compris la situation et lui avait fait totalement confiance, s'accrochant à lui et le laissant se concentrer sur le vol.

Lorsqu'il entendit des cris à distance et vit des personnes arriver en courant, il souffla, soulagé, et se détendit légèrement. Leur agresseur cessa l'attaque et partit en courant en direction de la forêt interdite, dans laquelle il s'engouffra sans hésiter.

Drago se posa en douceur et descendit vivement du balai, prenant Lily dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air secouée, mais calme. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Rogue arriva en courant, essoufflé. Potter était juste derrière lui, et à sa grande surprise, il lui fit un signe de tête appréciateur avec un petit sourire.  
Drago prit la parole pour éviter les questions.

\- Quelqu'un nous a attaqué pendant qu'on volait. Il est parti dans la forêt interdite. Je vais ramener Lily à sa chambre, en sécurité.  
\- Drago, tu devrais rester avec elle cet après-midi.

Drago cru un instant avoir mal entendu. Son parrain lui suggérait de sécher les cours... Il acquiesça, et partit en direction du château, tenant toujours Lily contre lui, lui frottant le dos instinctivement.

Il se rendit compte que Potter lui avait emboîté le pas.

\- Belle démonstration de vol, Malefoy.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je vais dire aux elfes de vous apporter à manger.

Drago stupéfait resta silencieux. Potter n'attendait à priori aucune réponse et ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du château.  
Fort heureusement, comme c'était l'heure du repas, les couloirs étaient déserts, aussi purent-ils regagner les quartiers des préfets tranquillement. A leur arrivée, un repas chaud les attendait déjà et Drago se promit de remercier Potter pour ça plus tard - même s'il détestait lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Sa dette envers lui était déjà bien trop conséquente.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et Lily resta silencieuse un moment. Puis, alors qu'il lui tendait une assiette, elle commença à parler, la voix un peu tremblante.

\- Je te remercie. Tu... tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
Gêné il haussa les épaules. Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lily poursuivit, des sanglots dans la voix.  
\- Je pensais que j'étais en sécurité ici. Je suppose qu'ils vont m'envoyer ailleurs maintenant...  
\- Lily. Tu es en sécurité. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard dans le monde magique. Les professeurs vont certainement renforcer les protections autour du château.  
\- Mais cet homme. Il aurait pu te tuer !  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai vu d'autres ... On va faire en sorte que tu ne sois jamais seule, ok ?

Lily, morose, hocha la tête.  
Elle, qui le matin même se sentait parfaitement bien, était maintenant inquiète. Elle savait que sa vie était en danger. Mais à l'instant présent, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mettre d'autres élèves en danger. Surtout Drago.  
Elle appréciait bien trop le blondinet pour le mettre en danger sciemment en restant près de lui.


	10. Amitié naissante

**Et voici le 10ème chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaît pour l'instant !**

* * *

 _Elle appréciait bien trop le blondinet pour le mettre en danger sciemment en restant près de lui.  
_

Drago avait l'air confiant, et peut être que les élèves de leur âge étaient aptes à se défendre, mais elle pensait aux élèves plus jeunes, qui étaient autant en danger s'ils venaient à croiser le chemin de ceux qui étaient à ses trousses. Sans compter qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Drago. Plus tôt, accrochée à lui sur le balai, elle ne s'inquiétait que de sa sécurité à lui, s'en voulant de mettre sa vie en danger par sa simple présence.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Alors que les reliefs de leur repas disparaissaient, Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille assise sur le lit et s'installa près d'elle. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre un peu, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, en respirant son odeur. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait et que tout se passait bien trop vite. Il y avait seulement deux jours, le jeune homme à ses côtés était un inconnu, et aujourd'hui elle découvrait à quel point il comptait pour elle, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine.

Malgré son air sûr de lui et indifférent, Drago était inquiet. La guerre était terminée, plus personne ne devrait être en danger. Il appréciait énormément Lily, au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme ça, et il était légèrement déstabilisé par ses propres réactions.  
Dès le début, savoir qu'elle avait tout perdu et que quelqu'un en avait après sa vie lui avait paru injuste. Et injuste n'était pas un mot assez fort.  
Lily n'avait rien à voir avec le monde magique et qu'elle soit devenue une cible était incompréhensible.

A Poudlard, elle aurait du être en sécurité.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été témoin d'une nouvelle agression contre elle. En un sens, il était soulagé d'avoir été avec elle à ce moment et d'avoir pu la protéger au mieux. Il était aussi soulagé que Potter soit encore étudiant avec eux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour avoir de l'aide. Il savait aussi que la protection de Lily passerait avant tout. Même avant leur rivalité de toujours. Potter était un fichu héros, quoi qu'il se passe... Après tout, il l'avait bien sauvé, lui, son ennemi !

Harry était en premier lieu parti directement dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour demander aux elfes de fournir un repas chaud pour Lily et Drago. Il supposait que la jeune fille avait besoin de calme après tant d'émotions, plutôt que de se trouver dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux curieux de tous les élèves... Avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre la Grande Salle pour manger, Hermione l'avait intercepté. Seule.

\- Hermione ? Où est Ron ?  
\- Parti manger.  
\- Sans toi ?  
\- Je lui ai dit de partir devant, que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'il pense que je voulais vérifier que Lily allait bien.  
\- Oh. Et, donc, tu l'as vue ?  
\- Harry. Je suis venue te parler. Au sujet de ce qui c'est passé. Ron est... un peu obtus dès qu'il s'agit de Malefoy.

Harry se mit à rire, amusé du ton agacé d'Hermione.

\- OK. De quoi voulais tu me parler ?  
\- Du fait que sans Drago Malefoy justement, Lily serait probablement morte. J'ai entendu Rogue en parler à Dumbledore. Ils sont inquiets.

Harry acquiesça, attendant de voir où Hermione voulait en venir.

\- Et étant donné que quelqu'un a réussi à entrer à Poudlard, on devrait ... faire ce qu'on sait faire. Fouiner un peu. Garder les yeux ouverts.  
\- C'est ce que j'allais proposer. Mais pourquoi penses tu que Ron...  
\- Parce qu'on devrait en parler avec Malefoy et l'aider. Lily lui fait confiance et ...  
\- Et Ron l'a mise en colère contre lui.  
\- Exactement.  
\- On va devoir le raisonner.

Hermione soupira dramatiquement.

\- ça, je m'en charge...

Les deux amis allèrent rejoindre Ron pour déjeuner, en discutant joyeusement des cours.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si Hermione plissait de temps en temps le front, réfléchissant à comment protéger au mieux la jeune fille qui avait rejoint Poudlard. Si Ron remarqua quelque chose, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Drago sortit doucement de la chambre de Lily sans un bruit. Il laissa la porte entrouverte, pour garder un œil sur elle.  
Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, la jeune fille avait été secouée de l'attaque dont elle avait été victime, et blottie dans les bras de Drago, elle avait fini par s'endormir.

La voir profondément endormie avait serré le cœur de Drago. Le jeune homme avait été ému de sa fragilité et touché de la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité avec lui pour se laisser aller.  
C'était nouveau pour le jeune homme que d'avoir à prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui qui s'était toujours préoccupé uniquement de sa personne, se trouvait à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille réveillait en lui des instincts protecteurs qu'il ne savait même pas avoir eu.  
Avant d'avoir été marqué comme du bétail, avant d'avoir vu les souffrances et les morts causées par la guerre, il aurait peut être ignoré l'élan qui le poussait à prendre soin de Lily. Il aurait peut être ricané et sorti une réplique grinçante. Il l'aurait humiliée ou ignorée.  
Mais tout avait changé. Maintenant que la paix était revenue, il se rendait compte qu'il avait soif de tendresse, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu.

Il avait bien l'intention d'obéir au conseil donné par son parrain et de rester près d'elle plutôt que d'assister aux cours. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui faire passer ce qu'il avait manqué.  
Pour l'heure, il avait décidé d'aller chercher dans sa chambre quelques affaire et de quoi s'occuper en attendant que Lily ne s'éveille. Il n'avait même pas envie de la quitter du regard, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Drago venait de déposer une pile de parchemins de cours sur le bureau de Lily quand Dumbledore entra en silence.

\- Monsieur Malefoy.  
\- Professeur ?  
\- Je vois que vous prenez votre rôle au sérieux.

Le ton amusé du vieux sorcier était bienveillant, mais Drago rougit malgré tout légèrement.

\- Je...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. Je venais vous demander ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.  
\- Oh. Et bien, j'ai fait une démonstration de vol à Lily et... nous avons été attaqués. Quelqu'un habillé en noir, avec une capuche masquant son visage. Je n'ai pas tenté de fuir, car j'ai pensé que cette personne n'hésiterait pas à nous envoyer des sorts dans le dos. J'ai donc pris de la hauteur et fait des cercles pour ne jamais le perdre de vue. Il s'est enfui quand le professeur Rogue est arrivé.  
\- Hum. Je vois. Vous n'avez pas reconnu l'agresseur ?  
\- Non, professeur. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué son visage était masqué. Je ne peux même pas vous dire si c'était un homme ou une femme.  
\- Vous n'avez pas vu d'où il arrivait ?  
\- Non. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait au sol. Je suis désolé.  
\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez très bien réagi. Si vous pouviez garder cet incident pour vous, je préférerai éviter que le Ministère ne s'en mêle. Et je continue de croire que Miss Dupont sera plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

Drago retint son souffle un instant en comprenant pourquoi Dumbledore lui demandait de ne pas ébruiter l'agression. Il semblait craindre que le Ministère ne vienne chercher Lily pour l'emmener ailleurs. Même si Drago aurait obéi sans hésiter à un ordre de Dumbledore, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience d'avoir été manipulé par son père, cette hypothèse suffisait à le convaincre du bien fondé de la demande du vieil homme.

\- Professeur ? Comment l'agresseur a t'il pu s'introduire dans Poudlard ?  
\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, mon garçon. Normalement, personne n'aurait pu entrer. C'est pourquoi en dehors de vous même, ne laissez pas Miss Dupont seule avec qui que ce soit hormis Monsieur Potter et ses amis. Je sais que vos relations ne sont pas... Bref. Je vais leur expliquer la situation et je vous serai gré de mettre de côté vos anciennes rivalités.  
\- Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis redevable à Harry Potter pour beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai donc pas de raisons de... de refuser son aide. Et l'important est avant tout que Lily soit en sécurité.

Dumbledore sourit en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.  
Alors qu'il allait partir, Drago le retint.

\- Professeur ? Savez vous pourquoi elle est en danger ?  
Avant de répondre, Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec soin. Drago l'avait vu faire ce geste si souvent, qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il signifiait : le vieil homme réfléchissait.

Puis il soupira en remettant la fine monture métallique sur son nez.

\- J'ai un vague soupçon, je dois avouer. Rien de concret. Mais cette... vague idée me semble un peu trop farfelue pour une réaction aussi extrême. Sachez que je vais mon possible pour essayer d'en savoir plus mais je vais avoir besoin temps.

Drago acquiesça et regarda Dumbledore sortir de la chambre, perplexe.

Quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte que Lily avait les yeux ouverts et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Lily ?  
\- Pourquoi n'a t'il pas dit pourquoi on voulait me tuer ?  
\- Dumbledore a tendance a être... mystérieux. Il dira tout quand il estimera le moment venu.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de chercher de notre côté. C'est habituellement ce que Potter et ses amis font. Tu peux être sûre que s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, ils le trouveront.  
\- Ils sont doués ?  
\- Je dirais plus chanceux. Ou malchanceux. ça dépend de quel côté on voit les choses. Ils ont une tendance certaine à déterrer tout ce qui peut l'être. Et un talent inné à mettre les pieds dans le plat et à fourrer leurs nez dans ce qui ne les regarde pas.  
\- Tu essaies de me rassurer ?  
\- Même pas.

Lily se mit à rire amusée. Puis en voyant les affaires de Drago sur son bureau, elle lui sourit.

\- Tu sais, je pense que je peux rester seule dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de travailler.  
\- Et moi je préfère avoir de la compagnie pour travailler. Sauf si tu préfères rester seule.

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai beau savoir que je ne risque pas vraiment grand chose dans cette chambre, je suis plus rassurée quand tu es là. Sans toi, tout à l'heure, je n'avais aucune chance.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour te garder en sécurité. Et les sécurité de l'école vont probablement être vérifiées et renforcées si c'est possible.  
\- Il est toujours dans l'école tu crois ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Il s'est enfui en direction de la forêt interdite.  
\- Il se cache peut être dans cette forêt ?  
\- Dans la forêt interdite ? Je ne pense pas non.  
\- Pourquoi ? Les sorciers ne font pas de camping sauvage ?  
\- Personne ne serait assez stupide pour se cacher dans la forêt interdite. Elle est dangereuse. Il y a des tas de créatures ... pas sympa dedans.  
\- Créatures pas sympa ?  
\- Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Potter à l'occasion. Il a la mauvaise habitude d'aller y traîner. Il a dû rencontrer pas mal de trucs là bas.

Lily haussa les épaules comme dépassée par la conversation.


	11. Une alliance improbable

**Et voici le chapitre suivant.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)  
Merci !**

* * *

 _Lily haussa les épaules comme dépassée par la conversation._

Drago n'insista pas, même s'il se doutait que la jeune fille n'imaginait pas les créatures qu'il avait évoquées. Elle pensait probablement à des animaux sauvages potentiellement prédateurs. Mais il ne comptait pas l'inquiéter avec les créatures du monde de la magie qui vivaient à proximité immédiate de l'école.

Alors qu'il commençait à travailler, la jeune fille s'installa à ses côté et prenant parchemin et plume commença à copier l'écriture nette et soignée de Drago pour s'exercer.  
Elle qui avait grandi en utilisant un stylo à bille avait beaucoup de mal à écrire à la plume sans tacher le papier de gouttes d'encre.

Après une demi heure de copie, Lily reposa la plume en grognant de découragement. Le résultat était... catastrophique. Son parchemin pouvait à la rigueur passer pour une serpillière, mais en aucun cas pour un cours. Elle avait les mains pleines d'encre et des crampes dans les doigts à force de se crisper.  
En l'entendant grommeler, Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit amusé.  
\- Tu as de l'encre sur le nez...

Lily rougit et Drago se sentit soudainement hésitant. La jeune fille avait le don de lui faire ressentir des émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait s'il l'embrassait, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le faisant sursauter et mettant fin au moment qu'ils venaient de vivre.

L'humeur assombrie, il grommela avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Lily l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, amusée de la réaction de son nouvel ami. Elle pouvait comprendre son humeur, elle même ressentait la frustration de l'interruption du moment spécial qu'ils étaient en train de vivre... Un instant, elle avait cru lire une étincelle de désir dans les yeux de Drago et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et elle n'avait aucun mal à s'avouer qu'elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

Voyant qui était à la porte, Drago soupira, puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer les visiteurs.

\- Potter. Granger.

Harry sourit en entrant, nullement impressionné par l'humeur du Serpentard. Hermione fronça un instant les sourcils en voyant les affaires de Drago installées dans la chambre, puis croisa le regard narquois de Lily qui l'observait.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent un instant, avant de mutuellement décider qu'elles pouvaient être amies. Elles échangèrent un large sourire.

Drago attendit quelques instants avant de refermer la porte.

\- Le rouquin manque à l'appel ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé mais ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa place.

\- Ron avait quelque chose de prévu.

Drago eut l'impression étrange que l'agacement d'Hermione n'était pour une fois pas dirigé contre lui mais plutôt contre la belette qui lui servait de petit ami.

Ils s'installèrent, Lily et Drago sur le lit, Hermione et Harry sur les chaises près du bureau.  
En voyant Drago se rapprocher discrètement de Lily jusqu'à entrer en contact avec elle, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise.  
Que Drago soit subitement devenu le chevalier servant d'une moldue était déjà extraordinaire en soi. Voir le blondinet se montrer prévenant et ... presque tendre lui semblait totalement incongru.  
Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'avait toujours vu comme un snob de la pire espèce, intriguant et lâche. Il s'était montré surprenant à plusieurs reprises, mais pour elle, Drago était amené à devenir aussi froid que son père.  
Or, le jeune homme commençait à montrer des sentiments, certes discrètement, ce qui était déjà un changement majeur dans sa personnalité.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence.

\- Potter. Merci pour le repas.

Le Survivant hocha la tête sans commenter, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dumbledore nous a suggéré de te proposer de l'aide.

Drago se crispa instinctivement, prêt à renvoyer les deux Gryffondor. Lily lui prit la main et la pressa discrètement, en signe de réconfort. Aussitôt il se détendit légèrement et au lieu de répondre se contenta d'un signe de tête neutre. Lily répondit à sa place.

\- Il nous a suggéré d'accepter votre aide.

Hermione n'avait rien loupé de l'échange muet entre les deux jeunes gens, mais elle ne dit rien, une fois de plus. Elle attendait de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Et elle se posait des questions sur Lily, qui semblait être une jeune fille hors du commun.

Harry, totalement inconscient de ce qui venait de passer, poursuivit imperturbable.

\- Déjà, Hermione dormira ici tous les soirs, dans ses appartements de préfet, au lieu de venir à la tour Gryffondor de temps en temps. Vous serez deux en cas de problème chaque nuit comme ça. Malefoy, n'hésite pas à faire appel à elle. Pendant les vacances, je la remplacerai en prenant sa chambre étant donné que je suis le seul à rester ici habituellement.

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Pour le reste du temps, on fera en sorte de rester à portée de voix. Lily, je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant pour toi, mais essaie de toujours te trouver avec l'un de nous trois.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Je suis toujours près de Drago. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est en danger à cause de moi ?

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, Harry le devança.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Malefoy est parfaitement apte à se défendre. Nous venons juste lui donner un coup de main, et assurer vos arrières.

Drago profita qu'un silence se soit installé pour poser la question qui le démangeait.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit pourquoi Lily était en danger ?

Hermione souffla d'un air agacé.

\- Non ! Il a l'air de croire que nous allons deviner !

L'agacement visible de la Gryffondor amusa le blond malgré lui. Il se fit la réflexion que les choses avaient vraiment changé depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pouvoir échanger sans insultes avec Granger ou Potter ou collaborer avec eux. Pire. Jamais il n'aurait adressé la parole à Lily.  
A cette idée son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine, comme si l'idée de ne jamais avoir connu la jeune fille lui pesait. Il devait avouer que pour une moldue, il l'appréciait énormément. Il en oubliait parfois qui elle était.  
Elle avait apporté un vent de fraîcheur dans sa vie, et à chaque jour passé, il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil et le Survivant se tourna vers Drago d'un air soudainement sérieux.

\- Malefoy. As-tu des contacts avec ton père ?

A cette question, le jeune homme sursauta brutalement et Lily fusilla Harry du regard. Elle ne connaissait certes pas les détails de ce qui avait pu se passer mais elle avait su lire entre les lignes. Elle avait compris que Drago avait été forcé de rejoindre le mauvais côté à cause de sa famille. Elle devinait également que le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir reçu beaucoup de tendresse dans sa vie. Qu'Harry Potter soit un héros ne l'impressionnait pas vraiment. Et qu'il pose cette question impliquait sans aucuns doutes des moments difficiles pour son nouvel ami.

Il fallu quelques instants au blond pour reprendre contenance. Il dévisageait Harry, d'un air qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? Tu veux un autographe ?

L'ironie avait toujours été son moyen de défense préféré. Surtout quand il se sentait en position de faiblesse.  
Et parler de ses parents étaient assurément un aveu de faiblesse. Il aimait profondément sa mère, mais il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur son père, cet être froid et cruel qui avait pendant longtemps été son seul modèle.  
Il se sentait trahi, parce qu'au final Lucius n'avait jamais tenté de le protéger comme l'avait fait Narcissa. Il était marqué comme du bétail à cause de la folie de son père et ce dernier ne s'était pas privé de l'abreuver de ses croyances écœurantes.  
Sa mère lui avait discrètement appris à penser par lui même. Elle le forçait à réfléchir. Et le pincement de ses lèvres quand il répétait les paroles de son père était pour lui le signe qu'il l'avait déçu.  
Au fil des années, il avait appris à devenir le parfait héritier de son père mais en façade seulement. Il avait pris l'habitude de porter un masque d'impassibilité en permanence, même à Poudlard, ne s'autorisant aucun moment de relâchement, masquant soigneusement ses doutes. Quand Voldemort était revenu, il avait été malade de devoir suivre les traces de son père, mais il espérait avant tout sauver sa mère.

Il n'avait pas pu échapper à la marque. Mais il n'avait pas hésité à jouer les espions. Potter ne serait jamais son ami, mais il était du bon côté. Il l'avait encore prouvé en témoignant en sa faveur à son procès, lui permettant de sortir libre comme l'air, le rendant redevable.  
Pour sa part, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu passer outre sur des années de haine mutuelle et d'insultes pour aider sa Nemesis.

Drago n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour se protéger, lui et sa mère. Il était heureux d'avoir échappé à la prison, mais il se sentait terriblement coupable. Qu'il ait aidé l'ordre du Phénix à la fin n'y changeait rien.  
L'arrivée de Lily était un don du ciel. Elle était sa rédemption, et bien plus encore.

Harry ne répliqua pas à la réponse sèche de Malefoy. Il se doutait que le sujet était sensible pour son ennemi de toujours. Le jeune homme n'était pas responsable de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Tout comme lui, son camp et son destin lui avaient été imposés bien avant sa naissance.

Harry avait été surpris de le voir autant lutter contre Voldemort. Alors que le Serpentard se croyait lâche, Harry lui voyait un certain courage d'oser s'opposer à sa famille et à son éducation.

Harry soupira d'un air las, avant de préciser.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais s'il avait des contacts avec des Mangemorts en fuite.

\- Mon père ne m'a pas vraiment pardonné ma trahison, Potter.

C'était la première fois que Drago parlait à voix haute de son rôle d'espion pour l'ordre. La main chaude de Lily dans sa main, le serrant comme pour lui donner sa force l'apaisait. Il reprit après un court instant.

\- Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, je ne mêlerai pas ma mère à ça.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard d'avertissement en pinçant les lèvres.  
Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par leur façon de communiquer par des regards. Pas étonnant que la belette ne soit jaloux...

Vu l'air renfrogné d'Harry, Drago supposa que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils et lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en prenant la parole, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.

\- Déjà on peut essayer de trouver les informations que Dumbledore nous cache. Mais n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide... et de notre côté on va garder un œil sur vous. Discrètement. Personne ne pourra imaginer que l'on puisse collaborer.

Drago eut un rictus amusé. Granger était parfois surprenante. Et elle avait une façon de penser très Serpentard quand elle le voulait...

\- Ce qui nous permettra de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre nous surveille.  
\- Exactement !

Hermione sourit, ravie.

\- Parfait. Si seulement nous pouvions savoir pourquoi ils en ont tellement après toi, Lily...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu de rapports avec la magie, avant ?  
\- Je n'étais même pas consciente de son existence !  
\- Et tes parents ? Peut être un des deux...


	12. Le Mystère s'épaissit

**Merci Abrada** **Kadabra pour cette magnifique revue qui m'a fait chaud au** **cœur** **... j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
** **Sylea, des révélations approchent. Tu sauras assez vite si ton hypothèse est la bonne...ou pas !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ! (J'adoooooore les reviews :) )**

* * *

 _\- Et tes parents ? Peut être un des deux...  
_ \- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques. J'ai... - elle haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'elle allait dire ne la touchait pas - été abandonnée bébé. Les familles d'accueil n'ont jamais eu de lien avec votre monde.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Il supposait - à juste titre - que Lily n'avait pas besoin de paroles réconfortantes. La façon d'en parler de la jeune fille indiquait clairement une blessure à vif, et elle avait suffisamment à faire avec les menaces qui pesaient sur elle.

Lily, inconsciente de ce qui venait de se jouer, se leva et commença à marcher de long en large nerveusement.

\- Les dernières personnes chez qui je vivais ont été tuées lors de la première attaque. Les voisins ont cru à un accident. Un problème de gaz je crois.

Drago ne disait rien, regardant la jeune fille aller et venir nerveusement d'un air inquiet. Mais il ne fit pas un geste, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler.

\- Les gens du ministère, quand ils m'ont trouvée... ils m'ont interrogée des heures durant, pour savoir pourquoi j'étais une cible. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils ne m'aient crue. Il y a eu des tas de gens qui sont venus me voir, pour dire s'ils me connaissaient et...

Hermione l'interrompit, tous ses sens soudain en alerte.

\- Comment ça ?

Lily, ramenée à la réalité, haussa les épaules soudain abattue.

\- Des tas de gens sont venus et à chaque fois, on leur demandait s'ils me connaissaient.  
\- Mais pour quelle raison ? Tu es une moldue. Pourquoi un sorcier pourrait il te connaître ?

Drago plissa les yeux, comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir.

\- Qui étaient ces gens ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ils ne m'ont jamais directement adressé la parole. Il y a juste une vieille femme qui a eu l'air de penser que je ressemblais à l'une de ses ancienne voisine, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle était sénile.  
\- Et tu ne sais rien de tes origines ?  
\- Absolument rien. J'ai tenté d'avoir des renseignements, surtout quand je suis tombée malade, mais pas moyen.  
\- Malade ?  
\- J'ai attrapé un virus à priori. Un truc assez rare. J'ai eu beaucoup de fièvre et je suis tombée quelques jours dans le coma. Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, c'était au printemps dernier. Je suis restée un bon mois à l'hôpital et puis... j'ai guéri.

Harry était resté silencieux, sourcils froncés. Il avait l'intuition qu'il avait manqué un détail important mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver lequel. A première vue, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire dans l'histoire de Lily.  
Bien sûr son adoption pouvait signifier qu'elle venait en réalité d'une famille de sorciers, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques. Et même si elle venait d'une famille sorcière, Voldemort était mort et la guerre était terminée.  
Même si quelques Mangemorts étaient en fuite, leurs espoirs de ramener leur maître à la vie étaient partis en poussière quand Harry lui avait donné le coup fatal.  
Certains avaient juré de se venger, mais ils étaient bien trop désorganisés pour mettre sur pied un plan visant à conquérir le monde comme Voldemort l'avait fait.

Alors que Lily reprenait ses allers-retour, Drago, sans un mot, l'attrapa doucement par la main et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry et Hermione échangèrent à nouveau un regard, notant que le Serpentard n'avait pas lâché la main de la jeune fille et que cette dernière ne semblait absolument pas gênée de ce contact.

Décidant que rien de plus de sortirait de la discussion, les deux Griffondors prirent congé, décidant de se tenir au courant du moindre changement. Ils promirent à Lily et à Drago d'assurer leurs arrières et de les prévenir de quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

Hermione attendit qu'ils soient dans le couloir en route pour la tour Gryffondor pour reprendre la parole.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?  
Harry haussa les épaules, maussade.  
\- On n'a pas vraiment plus d'informations.  
\- Tu as remarqué ?  
Harry sourit, devinant sans peine où Hermione voulait en venir.  
\- Malefoy ? Oui. J'adorerai voir la tête de Lucius quand il apprendra que son fils est dingue d'une moldue... Mais c'est une bonne chose.  
Hermione lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, surprise qu'Harry soit du même avis qu'elle. Il souriait d'un air malicieux en la regardant.  
\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? Malefoy mérite d'être heureux comme tout le monde. Il a prouvé qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il était prêt à la protéger. Il lui a sauvé la vie sur le terrain de Quiddich et sans hésiter un seul instant. Tu aurais vu ça... Et bon sang, la moitié de Poudlard a frôlé l'attaque quand il lui a parlé et qu'il l'a mise à l'aise comme si elle venait d'une des plus prestigieuse famille de sang-pur !  
Hermione se mit à rire, amusée du ton d'Harry.  
\- Si seulement Ron pouvait voir les choses comme ça...  
Harry soupira.  
\- N'oublies pas Ginny... Ils ne sont pas frère et soeur pour rien ces deux là ! Ginny ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que j'ai refusé d'intervenir pour "récupérer la moldue" comme elle dit.  
\- Ils ont tous les deux la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe. Je parlerai à Ginny, essaie de raisonner Ron. Cet idiot m'a accusé d'en pincer pour Malefoy !

Harry stoppa brutalement bouche bée. Hermione avait dit ça d'un ton léger, mais sa colère se voyait dans l'éclat de ses yeux et dans les deux tâches rouges qui marquaient ses joues.

\- Mione... Je...  
\- Ne dis rien. ça va. Cet idiot va devoir ramper pour que je le pardonne.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil désolé à son amie. Parfois, il en voulait à Ron de son étroitesse d'esprit. Le rouquin pouvait être un ami fidèle mais il se montrait étonnamment aveugle à certains moments. Sans compter sa délicatesse légendaire...

De retour à la tour Gryffondor, Hermione ignora totalement Ron. Non seulement elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, mais elle ne le regardait même pas, semblant à certains moments regarder à travers lui quand il passait dans son champ de vision. Harry se promit de ne jamais mettre en colère la jeune fille, de peur des représailles. Elle était réellement effrayante quand elle était furieuse.  
De son côté, il s'installa avec Dean et Seamus, essayant d'ignorer les regards noirs de Ginny. Hermione attrapa son livre et s'installa à côté d'eux, se plongeant dans l'épais volume avec un calme à toute épreuve. Personne n'aurait pu dire à cet instant qu'elle fulminait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune fille ferma son livre, s'étira, se pencha pour déposer une bise sur la joue d'Harry et salua les autres Gryffondors encore présents, en ignorant les Weasley.  
Puis elle partit, seule, pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfète.

Harry se leva à son tour et rejoignit son lit, un peu déprimé.  
Quand il avait prit la décision d'aider Drago Malefoy pour que ce dernier ne finisse pas à Azkaban, il n'avait rien dit à personne et s'était assuré que son rôle ne soit pas connu. Publiquement, il avait juste témoigné du rôle de Narcissa dans la bataille finale, et des menaces qui pesaient sur Drago.  
Ron avait hurlé après lui, l'accusant de préférer l'ennemi face aux gens qui se souciaient de lui. Ginny aussi avait commencé à hurler mais quand Harry avait fait ses valises prêt à quitter le Terrier, elle avait subitement arrêté sa crise, de peur de le perdre définitivement.  
Les choses s'étaient tassées. Harry avait mis cet événement sur le stress d'après la bataille, sur les conséquences d'une guerre qui n'avait que trop duré.

Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé, lourdement.  
Il avait haï Drago Malefoy pendant toute sa scolarité pratiquement. Il avait fait l'erreur dès le départ de le juger sans le connaître et ses réactions avaient probablement empiré la situation.  
Le blond avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde se prêtait à le dire. Il avait contribué à leur sauver la vie. Il les avait aidés.  
Oh bien sûr, Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil. Il avait des défauts, avait commis bien des erreurs. Mais il n'était pas un monstre comme certains voulaient le décrire.  
Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry ne voulait plus se battre. Il aspirait à de la tranquillité. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer à alimenter une rivalité qui n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de camp.

Depuis l'arrivée de Lily, il se sentait inutile, probablement frustré que la nouvelle ne l'ait pas choisi, lui, pour la protéger.  
Mais il devait admettre que Drago faisait du bon boulot, et que Lily était entre de bonnes mains. Probablement plus en sécurité qu'avec lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de rester à l'écart des ennuis bien longtemps au cours des années précédentes...  
Et puis la jeune fille semblait s'accorder parfaitement au caractère du Serpentard blond. Ces deux là semblaient s'être trouvés.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron s'accrochait autant à sa haine. Il l'aimait comme un frère, il aimait énormément Ginny, mais il ne les suivrait pas dans cette voie. Il allait aider Malefoy autant que possible, quelqu'en soient les conséquences. Cette fois, il ne laisserait personne choisir à sa place, il prendrait ses propres décisions.

Après le départ des Gryffondors, Drago était resté assis auprès de Lily, ne lâchant pas sa main, attendant qu'elle se calme.  
Après un certain temps, elle soupira et fit une petite grimace, comme pour s'excuser.  
Il lui sourit, amusé.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit l'entraînant avec elle. Côte à côte, main dans la main, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants de plus, avant que Drago ne se décide à briser le silence.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Lily grogna, ce qui amusa énormément le Serpentard. Elle soupira à nouveau.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose ?  
\- Crois moi, ils sont des pros pour ce qui est de trouver les ennuis. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, tu peux être sûre qu'ils le trouveront ...  
\- A ce point ?  
\- Tu n'as pas idée... Et Potter est un puissant sorcier. Je pensais d'ailleurs que Dumbledore allait te confier à lui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Lily. Il est celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Moi, je suis un ancien Mangemort.

La jeune fille se redressa vivement pour le fixer.  
\- Et bien ça prouve que tu es digne de confiance, non ?

Pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Drago Malefoy resta muet d'étonnement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il était habitué à répondre avec ironie, avec sacarsme, à ignorer les coups bas et les insultes, mais face à une moldue timide il se retrouvait complètement démuni.

L'air satisfait de l'avoir réduit au silence, Lily se recoucha à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler de sa vie d'avant. Au début c'était surtout un monologue mais petit à petit, il se mit à lui poser des questions et à lui raconter à son tour des souvenirs de son enfance, côté sorcier.

Il était tard quand Drago se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de passer la porte, il revint rapidement sur ses pas et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lily. Il eut le plaisir de la voir se figer, stupéfaite, et il sût que son visage surpris, joues rouges et lèvres légèrement entrouvertes allait l'accompagner dans ses rêves.

Même la vision de Ron Weasley affalé d'un air morose dans le canapé de la salle commune des préfets lui jetant un regard haineux ne suffit pas à diminuer sa bonne humeur.  
Et à peine couché, le jeune homme s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des années.


	13. Visite aux cachots

_Et à peine couché, le jeune homme s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des années._

Le lendemain, en se réveillant dans sa chambre, Drago eut un bref regret de ne pas avoir eu à rejoindre Lily. Non pas qu'il souhaitât que la jeune fille fasse des cauchemars, mais il avait apprécié dormir à ses côtés. Il avait rêvé d'elle une bonne partie de la nuit, et il était décidé à ne pas la laisser seule de la journée. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il se prépara en un temps record et eut la surprise de trouver Lily déjà prête et en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase en le voyant et rougit légèrement, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé, salua Drago d'un signe de tête, murmura quelque chose à Lily et sortit.  
Drago fronça les sourcils, étonné de la voir seule sans son rouquin.

\- Un problème Miss Moldue ?  
\- Aucun. Après manger tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque si tu as le temps?  
\- Je reste avec toi. Granger va m'apporter les cours que je vais manquer. Tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi tu es en danger, je reste collé à toi.

Drago avait parlé sur un ton léger, pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille. Mais ses paroles la firent rougir. Elle sortit de la pièce en essayant de reprendre contenance et le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fit dans le silence.

Comme la veille, Blaise les rejoignit et commença à parler de tout et de rien. Cependant, Drago remarqua sa légère nervosité et sa façon de regarder autour d'eux. Ainsi donc, toute l'école devait savoir que Lily avait échappé à une attaque dans l'enceinte même de l'école et qu'elle était encore en danger.

Heureusement Blaise n'était pas dépourvu de tact et même si les questions lui brûlaient la langue, il ne dirait rien devant Lily. D'un ton dégagé il demanda le programme de la journée, avant de proposer une séance de révisions communes pour permettre à Drago ne de pas prendre de retard. Lily accepta avec enthousiasme. Plus les heures passaient, plus elle était intéressée par le monde magique et se découvrait une soif d'apprendre même si elle n'était pas une sorcière.

Elle aurait pu se sentir perdue, ou mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait l'impression de s'épanouir malgré son absence de pouvoirs. Son ancienne vie s'effaçait peu à peu et elle s'apercevait avec étonnement qu'elle ne lui manquait même pas. Si quelqu'un lui posait la question, elle répondrait qu'elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

En regardant autour de lui, Drago nota le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore sur leur petit groupe. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et semblait ravi de voir Lily et Blaise discuter comme de vieux amis. Le jeune homme soupira désabusé. Il savait que le directeur aimait tisser des intrigues et manipuler les gens comme des marionnettes. Loin d'être un vieux fou comme il l'avait longtemps imaginé, le sorcier avait une intelligence redoutable et un humour tout particulier.

Habituellement, c'était Potter et sa bande qui faisaient les frais de ses facéties, et il découvrait qu'il était particulièrement désagréable de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser les événements.  
Il était certain que le directeur en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Notamment sur les raisons qui avaient fait de Lily, une simple moldue, une cible.  
A côté de Dumbledore, il se rendit compte que son parrain les fixait aussi, un air maussade sur le visage.  
Il se résolut aussitôt à trouver un moment pour pouvoir rendre une visite à son cher parrain, pour lui soutirer des informations. Il était sûr que le Maître des Potions en savait plus sur l'identité de Lily qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor lui fit hausser un sourcil surpris. La famille belette s'était isolée et l'un et l'autre jetaient des regards mauvais dans sa direction. Rien qui ne puisse le perturber, il ne les aimait pas non plus.  
Plus loin à la table, Potter et Granger était côte à côte, tête contre tête, plongés dans une discussion passionnée.

Lily se tourna pour suivre son regard et sourit.  
\- Ils sont en couple tous les deux ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Hermione et Harry ?  
\- oh. Non. Hermione est avec le rouquin qui essaie de me tuer du regard.  
Lily se mit à rire.  
\- ça ne se voit pas vraiment.

Ayant terminé tous les trois de manger, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Blaise avait pris la tête du groupe tandis que Drago fermait la marche, encadrant ainsi Lily. Drago remercia silencieusement son ami de le comprendre aussi bien.

La matinée passa lentement. Blaise resta avec eux une heure, puis rejoignit les salles de cours, promettant à Drago de lui apporter après le repas les cours du matin.

Lily essayait toujours de maîtriser l'écriture à la plume. Elle marmonnait de temps en temps des réflexions sur le progrès et l'invention des stylos à bille, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire Drago. Pour sa part, il trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait particulièrement bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer...  
Il découvrait peu à peu une autre facette de la personnalité de la jeune fille : terriblement perfectionniste. Elle s'entraînait sans relâche, ne s'estimant que rarement satisfaite du résultat.  
Au bout d'un moment, Drago arrêta de relire ses cours pour l'observer travailler. Elle semblait y mettre toute son énergie, déterminée à maîtriser l'écriture à la plume aussi bien que ses camarades sorciers.  
Hermione les rejoignit et Drago en profita pour les laisser toutes les deux. Il avait un parrain à aller questionner.

Hermione observa Lily qui regardait Drago quitter la bibliothèque. La moldue sursauta quand elle croisa le regard de la sorcière.  
\- ça se passe bien avec Drago ?

Lily sourit.  
\- Très.

Voyant que la jeune fille face à elle ne semblait pas décidée à être plus expansive que ça sur le sujet, Hermione soupira.  
\- Ne te fâche pas mais...  
\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Hermione. Ton ami s'en est chargé déjà.  
Hermione rougit légèrement, embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas oublié la réaction de Lily face aux insinuations de Ron concernant Drago Malefoy.  
Lily continua sur sa lancée.  
\- Drago ne m'a rien caché sur qui il était. Je sais que vous êtes des héros de guerre contrairement à lui. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'étais pas là pendant la guerre. Drago est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il ne me traite pas comme un animal étrange à étudier.

Hermione sourit.  
\- Je n'allais pas te dissuader de rester à ses côtés... Dumbledore lui fait confiance et ça me suffit. J'allais juste te dire que tu semblais beaucoup l'apprécier...

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rougir.

Une fois dans les cachots, Drago se rendit directement dans l'appartement de Severus Rogue. Par chance, le professeur était là.

Ils se saluèrent.

\- Tout va bien parrain ?  
\- Et bien Drago, c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander. J'ai vu que tu avais une nouvelle amie...

Le jeune homme parvint à rester impassible. Il se permit juste un léger sourire.  
\- Elle va venir en cours de potions. Elle a l'air passionnée par la chimie.

Rogue fit une grimace d'agacement.  
\- Forcément.  
\- Parrain... Ne sois pas trop désagréable avec elle...

Rogue soupira. Il était légèrement surpris de la requête de son filleul. Surpris et soulagé qu'il renonce aux grandes traditions des Malefoy visant à mépriser les moldus et sangs-mêlés.  
Quand le Directeur l'avait informé de l'arrivée de la jeune moldue, il avait été furieux. Même si le Seigneur noir avait été tué et que ses fidèles étaient en complète déroute, il restait suffisamment de partisans pour mener des raids sanglants.  
Les élèves de cette école avaient fait plus que leur part pour la liberté du monde sorcier. Ils avaient subi et combattu vaillamment. Aussi, faire revenir la guerre à Poudlard n'avait pas été de son goût.  
Que cette Lily Dupont soit cachée par des Aurors, dont c'était la vocation de protéger les innocents. Tout plutôt que la mêler aux élèves, pour éviter d'attirer une nouvelle fois les partisans de Voldemort à Poudlard.  
Mais ce vieil imbécile avait déjà pris sa décision. Rogue avait fini par lui faire avouer que c'était même une de ses idées. Cacher la cible des partisans de Voldemort au milieu des jeunes sorciers, pour la rendre invisible. Qui irait chercher une enfant cachée dans une école remplie d'enfants ?

Quand elle était entrée, il avait froncé les sourcils. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait vu qu'Albus l'observait, semblant guetter sa réaction.

Son froncement de sourcils s'était accentué quand elle s'était installée à la table des Serpentard, face à son filleul.  
Il avait craint l'esclandre, mais Albus avait eu un léger sourire amusé, comme s'il savait que ça se passerait ainsi. Drago l'avait surpris en accueillant amicalement la jeune fille. Zabini était naturellement avenant mais son filleul était froid à l'extérieur. Il savait que le jeune homme pouvait être passionné mais cet idiot de Lucius avait fait en sorte de museler son fils et à tuer toute impulsivité chez lui, pour qu'il soit son digne héritier.

Drago l'avait surpris une fois encore après le premier repas. Il semblait s'être attaché à la jeune fille. Et cet attachement avait l'air d'être réciproque. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et elle n'était là que depuis moins de trois jours.  
Il avait pensé que Potter et sa clique seraient ceux qui se l'accapareraient mais Miss Je-sais-tout Granger avait stoppé le Survivant pour laisser la jeune moldue choisir. Et elle avait choisi son filleul.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées oubliant de répondre à Drago. Celui-ci le relança, légèrement agacé.

\- Severus. C'est une élève comme les autres !  
\- Non Drago. C'est une moldue.

Les joues pâles du jeune homme se colorèrent de rouge et ses yeux prirent l'aspect du mercure liquide tandis que la colère l'envahissait.

\- Et quoi alors ? Tu as peur qu'elle ne soit ta meilleure élève ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne préférant pas répondre à la provocation. Mais Drago avait gagné. Il ne lui dirait pas réellement qu'il était convaincu, mais il laisserait la jeune fille assister à ses cours.

Du bout des lèvres, il accepta.

\- Tu dois rester avec elle, si je veux voir mon meilleur élève potionniste, je vais devoir supporter sa présence.

Drago sourit amusé. Il connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour savoir que tout se passerait bien. Au pire, il l'ignorerait. Au mieux... Il la prendrait sous son aile. Mais pour cette possibilité, il faudrait réellement un miracle.

Le professeur des potions était assis sur un fauteuil. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, bras croisés, attendant. Il voyait que le jeune blond face à lui avait quelque chose d'autre en tête.


	14. Révélations

**Voici la suite que vous attendez !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Votre avis m'est très précieux. Merci :)**

* * *

 _Le professeur des potions était assis sur un fauteuil. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, bras croisés, attendant. Il voyait que le jeune blond face à lui avait quelque chose d'autre en tête._

Drago soupira et hésita un bref instant.  
\- Severus. Sais-tu pourquoi elle est en danger ?  
Le sorcier revêche face à lui s'adoucit légèrement. Dans sa tête, il pensait à une autre jeune fille il y a bien longtemps, qu'il aurait voulu protéger... Mais il avait échoué.  
\- Je ne suis pas dans la confidence. Mais Drago... sois prudent. Pour que des partisans en fuite viennent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour tenter de la tuer... Elle doit représenter quelque chose d'important pour eux.  
\- J'en suis conscient ! Mais... C'est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
\- Ses parents ?  
\- Elle a été adoptée.  
Severus Rogue sursauta, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Elle pourrait être une cracmol...

Drago ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait lui aussi pensé à cette éventualité.  
\- Non. Impossible. Les mangemorts ne prendraient pas tant de risques pour une cracmol sans défense.  
\- Ni pour une moldue, Drago.  
\- Tu pourrais poser la question à Père ?  
\- Il voudra te voir, Drago. Il n'a pas digéré que tu lui tournes le dos. Et ta mère...  
\- Non. Mes parents m'ont livré aux ténèbres. Je porte à vie la marque de l'infamie parce que je leur ai obéi.  
\- Quoi que tu en penses, ta mère a tout fait pour te protéger. Elle t'aime, Drago.  
\- Étrange façon de le montrer... Je ne suis pas prêt à leur pardonner.

Severus Rogue soupira. Il comprenait la colère du jeune homme envers ses parents. Même si Narcissa avait été graciée pour avoir aidé à défaite Voldemort, Drago ne voulait plus les voir. Alors, il rassurait sa mère et lui envoyait des nouvelles. Elle lui avait appris que son fils avait commencé à correspondre avec elle, mais leurs relations étaient encore tendues.

\- Nous parlions de Lily, Parrain. Pas de mes parents. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu pouvais essayer de la protéger en te renseignant.  
\- Pour cela, il me faudrait son vrai nom.  
\- Je le lui demanderai. Mais... Il est possible qu'elle ne puisse pas me le dire. Ces idiots du ministère lui ont fait peur, elle craint par dessus tout mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger.  
\- Intéressant... Mais tu ne lui demanderas rien. Je m'occupe de ça.  
\- Tu vas m'aider ?  
\- Disons que tu as piqué ma curiosité.  
\- Merci Severus.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai encore rien fait.

Drago sourit sans répondre. Il savait que son parrain malgré son air sombre et ses regards noirs cachait un cœur en or. Il n'était pas facile d'accès, loin de là. Mais quoi qu'il en dise, jamais il ne laisserait un innocent être blessé ou tué s'il pouvait l'aider.  
Il avait même aidé Potter alors qu'il haïssait son père par dessus tout !

Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques instants encore de sujets plus légers, puis Drago prit congé en remerciant une fois de plus son parrain d'apporter son aide. Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

Une fois Drago partit, Severus Rogue se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il sirota en contemplant les flammes dans la cheminée.  
L'an dernier, quand Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait eu l'impression que les ennuis étaient terminés. Qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à jouer les espions, à se mettre en danger et à voir des innocents mourir.  
Le destin lui avait offert une nouvelle chance, en lui sauvant la vie _in extremis._ Il rêvait maintenant de finir sa vie en paix.  
Bien sûr, il restait des Mangemorts en liberté. Certains avaient tenté de reprendre le rôle de Voldemort. Mais c'était le travail des aurors. Les traquer et les envoyer à Azkaban.  
La page des ténèbres était en train d'être tournée. Normalement.

Mais voilà qu'un groupe de partisans se regroupait, et réussissait à se coordonner pour non pas une attaque mais cinq. Sur une même moldue.  
Ladite moldue était une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'enfance, de l'âge de son filleul adoré.  
Et Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, la faisait venir à Poudlard.  
Non seulement, il attirait de nouveau le mal au sein de l'école, mais en plus il fallait que Drago se retrouve impliqué.  
Il était heureux que son filleul s'ouvre enfin au monde et découvre par lui-même que les moldus n'étaient pas les êtres inférieurs que son père lui avait décrit toute son enfance. Mais il ne pouvait que regretter que sa nouvelle amie soit une cible de l'ennemi.  
Une moldue à Poudlard. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Il n'osait imaginer le scandale que cela provoquerait quand les enfants en parleraient à leurs parents. Car ils allaient en parler.

Il finit son verre et le posa à ses côté. Il allait devoir tirer les vers du nez du Directeur. Parfois il avait l'impression que le vieux sorcier s'amusait comme un fou de ces situations. Il distillait les informations au compte goutte et manipulait avec malice ceux qui l'entouraient.  
En excellent joueur d'échecs, il avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur tout le monde.  
Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait d'ores et déjà impliqué Potter et ses amis dans cette histoire. Drago n'avait rien dit, mais il commençait à connaître les manières du vieil homme.

Il se leva avec lassitude de son fauteuil et se rendit dans le bureau directorial.

Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, caressant d'un air distrait Fumseck.

\- Albus ?  
\- Ah ! Severus. Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir.  
\- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Monsieur Malefoy tout à l'heure.  
\- Je me doutais qu'il ne tarderait pas à vous solliciter. Il a l'air d'apprécier notre invitée.  
\- Albus. Que manigancez vous encore ?  
Le vieil homme sourit d'un air amusé.  
\- Venez en au fait Severus. Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser ?  
\- Pourquoi cette jeune fille est elle la cible des Mangemorts ?  
\- Malheureusement Severus, personne ne le sait. Les aurors ont enquêté et n'ont rien trouvé. Le Ministère est perdu et suppose que cette jeune fille a un lien avec Voldemort. Quand à moi... Et bien... Je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions. Mais mon intuition me dit que la jeune Lily est très importante.  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait venir cette fille ici ?  
\- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier. Et puis, nous devons protéger les enfants. Quelque soit leur origine.  
\- Albus. C'est une moldue.  
\- C'est une moldue traquée par des sorciers. Elle a parfaitement sa place parmi nous.

Rogue se frotta les yeux de la main, se sentant brusquement fatigué. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, Albus Dumbledore était d'ores et déjà intervenu.

\- Qui est elle?  
\- Voyons Severus... Vous venez de le dire. Une moldue traquée.  
\- Et pourquoi est-elle traquée ?  
\- Je l'ignore.

Rogue souffla, agacé. Avant de sortir du bureau du Directeur, il se retourna vers le vieil homme pour lui lancer d'un air indifférent.  
\- Saviez vous qu'elle avait été adoptée ?  
Dumbledore leva légèrement un sourcil avant de répondre

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant...

Le Professeur des potions sortit d'un pas rapide, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Face à Hermione, Lily ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.  
Elle n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont son petit ami Ron s'était mêlé de sa relation avec Drago, ou de sa façon de le considérer comme dangereux pour elle.  
Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait la jeune fille au final sympathique et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui accorder sa confiance.

Le fait que la sorcière face à elle lui dise qu'elle avait confiance en Drago pour la protéger lui permit de se détendre, mais sa remarque particulièrement pertinente sur son attirance envers lui la mit mal à l'aise.

Alors pour changer de sujet, elle demanda des précisions sur ce qu'elle entendait parler depuis qu'elle avait eu vent de l'existence de la magie, quelques semaines plus tôt...

\- Dis moi, Hermione... Tout le monde me parle d'une guerre, mais, je n'en ai pas entendu parler avant mon arrivée ici...  
\- Les sorciers sont doués pour masquer les choses. ça a du être transformé en accidents isolés. Tout plutôt que de dévoiler notre existence.  
\- Et... Que c'est il passé ?

Hermione eut un léger sourire triste.

\- Commence par me dire ce que tu as entendu à ce sujet.  
\- Et bien, on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un affrontement entre le bien et le mal. Que le côté sombre avait été vaincu mettant ainsi fin à la guerre. Et que c'était ton ami Harry qui avait tué le grand méchant.

La jeune femme face à elle se mit à rire amusée.  
\- C'est un peu simpliste mais tu as l'essentiel de l'histoire. Les Mangemorts, le groupe dont font partie ceux qui t'ont attaqué, sont les partisans de Voldemort, le mage noir. Harry a vaincu Voldemort, une fois bébé quand il l'a privé de ses pouvoirs et une autre fois l'an dernier quand il a mis fin à sa folie.  
\- Bébé ?  
\- Oui. Harry est devenu célèbre à un an... Voldemort a tué ses parents mais quand il a voulu tuer Harry, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a été... annihilé. Ses partisans l'ont fait revenir à la vie pendant nos études à Poudlard.  
\- Mais s'il est mort... Pourquoi sont ils encore là ?  
\- Ils défendent ses idées. Ce qui est curieux c'est qu'ils soient encore autant organisés et qu'ils mènent des raids pour te tuer toi. Mais il est bel et bien mort. Nous en sommes certains.  
\- Je suppose que la question suivante est "Pourquoi moi ?"  
\- Effectivement. Tu n'es pas une sorcière, car tes pouvoirs se seraient révélés pendant ton enfance.  
Lily ferma un instant les yeux, découragée.  
Hermione avait les sourcils froncés et un air d'intense concentration sur le visage.

\- ... à moins que...

Lily ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte.

\- à moins qu'il n'y ait un moyen... de cacher... Pas supprimer sinon il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt... Mais juste de dissimuler...  
La jeune sorcière face à elle s'était levée et tournait en rond, ne faisant pas attention à Lily. Puis, elle partit comme une flèche en direction d'un rayonnage un peu à l'écart et revint avec une pile de livres.  
Elle se mit à tourner les pages sans cesser de marmonner, secouant parfois la tête, fronçant les sourcils.  
Tout cessa d'un coup. Hermione se figea, sourit largement, et redressa la tête pour la regarder d'un air victorieux.  
\- Je pense avoir trouvé.

Elle fit une pause pour ménager ses effets avant de reprendre.

\- Tu es une sorcière. Comme nous. C'est juste que tes capacités magiques ont été ... mises en sommeil. Masquées. Par un sort ancien, rare et puissant.  
\- Mais... Comment...  
\- Tu as dû être écartée du monde sorcier pour une bonne raison. Ce sort est vraiment... il faut une très bonne raison pour l'utiliser. Je sais que tu ne dois pas le dire, mais j'ai besoin de ton vrai nom. Tu as peut être gardé ton nom de baptême, et dans ce cas nous saurions de quelle famille sorcière tu viens.  
Lily ouvrit la bouche mais fronça d'un seul coup les sourcils, perturbée.  
\- Je... Je ne peux pas !  
Hermione souffla agacée.  
\- Le ministère. Ce n'est rien, on trouvera un autre moyen. Je vais te donner un livre recensant l'histoire des principales familles de sorcières pour commencer, et avec un peu de chances, tu pourras me montrer ton nom.

Lily prit le lourd volume et commença à tourner les pages, lisant avec attention les noms des sorciers les plus célèbres de l'histoire. Sans grande surprise, elle retrouva rapidement le nom des Malefoy.  
Pendant ce temps, avec excitation, Hermione prenait des notes avec frénésie sur le sort qu'elle avait trouvé, marmonnant à mi-voix.


	15. Déjà-vu

_Pendant ce temps, avec excitation, Hermione prenait des notes avec frénésie sur le sort qu'elle avait trouvé, marmonnant à mi-voix._

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille était vraiment un cas à part. Et elle semblait dans son élément, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose et prenait du plaisir à continuer de chercher. Lily se rappela les mots de Drago quand il avait dit qu'ils étaient doués pour fouiner... Si les amis d'Hermione étaient autant passionnés, pas de doutes que rien ne pouvait leur résister !

Ce qu'elle venait de trouver aurait probablement du perturber Lily. Mais la jeune fille se rendait compte qu'au final elle n'était pas si surprise. Et ne trouvait pas la révélation choquante. En deux jours à peine, elle avait appris à apprécier le monde de la magie et elle serait plus que ravie d'y appartenir. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait sûrement de mauvais côtés aussi, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise qu'au milieu de ces gens un peu étrange.

Quand Draco rejoignit Lily, c'est ainsi qu'il trouva les deux jeunes filles, semblant s'entendre à la perfection.

Les voyant aussi complice, le jeune homme hésita un instant, se sentant jaloux.

Il était encore à se demander s'il allait les rejoindre ou partir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse décider, Hermione le vit et lui fit signe avec excitation de les rejoindre.  
Il s'avança en fronçant les sourcils. Il connaissait cet air là chez Granger. A dire vrai, il l'avait observé pratiquement chaque année depuis le début de sa scolarité. Et cet air là, précisément, annonçait invariablement le début des ennuis.

Le sourire de Lily à son arrivée à leur table lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite. Fort heureusement pour lui, Granger, toute à son excitation, ne remarqua pas son trouble.

\- Malefoy ! Tu tombes bien.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Lily ne semblant pas prête à prendre la parole, c'est Hermione qui se lança.  
\- Nous avons discuté pour savoir pourquoi Lily était une cible.  
Draco haussa un sourcil. Les grandes révélations commençaient plutôt mal...  
Indifférente à la réaction du Serpentard, Hermione continua.  
\- Une attaque de moldu par des Mangemorts ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Même si Harry a tué Voldemort, je suppose qu'il restait des fidèles prêts à tout. Ce qui par contre est inhabituel, c'est cinq attaques sur la même moldue. Sur Lily. Elle est ciblée, et ils sont venus jusqu'à Poudlard, au risque de finir à Azkaban pour l'attaquer.  
Voyant que Draco ne réagissait toujours pas, Hermione reprit, imperturbable.  
\- Donc... Nous avons essayé de savoir ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser. Ou ce qu'ils pouvaient craindre d'elle, étant donné qu'ils veulent la tuer.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Et bien rien. Nous avons passé sa vie au crible et ... Elle n'a aucun point commun avec la magie.  
\- C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes excitées comme des puces ?  
\- Attends un instant. Donc. La seule zone d'ombre qu'il reste, c'est le fait que Lily ait été adoptée bébé.  
\- Ce n'est pas un scoop, Granger. Nous l'avions déjà trouvé ça.  
Hermione souffla, agacée.  
\- Laisse moi terminer ! Bien. Le ministère a placé un genre de _fidelitas_ sur elle, ce qui fait qu'elle ne peut pas me révéler son vrai nom de famille. On a essayé. Si la raison de la traque dont elle est victime est sa véritable identité... il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité : Lily n'est pas vraiment une moldue.  
\- Tu oublies un détail. On s'en serait rendus compte si elle était une sorcière.  
\- Justement ! Nous avons donc fait des recherches. Et c'est là que nous avons trouvé quelque chose.  
En souriant d'un air ravi, Hermione lui tendit un livre ancien ouvert à une page.  
Lorsqu'il eut lu le chapitre qu'Hermione lui avait désigné, Drago ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'elle était une sacrément bonne fouineuse. Et pour une fois, dans son esprit, ça sonnait comme un compliment.  
\- Quelqu'un lui a ôté ses pouvoirs ?  
\- Pas exactement. Elle a toujours la magie en elle, mais enfermée et dissimulée. C'est un sort extrêmement ancien et rare, ce qui est certainement la raison pour laquelle personne n'y a pensé. Cependant...  
\- Cependant ?  
\- Cependant Dumbledore doit être au courant. Il est suffisamment puissant pour avoir eu connaissance de ce sortilège et doit avoir déjà pris en compte cette possibilité. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait venir Lily à Poudlard.  
\- OK. Donc... Selon toi, Lily est une sorcière. Comment peuvent ils savoir qui elle est ?  
Hermione se renfrogna et balaya la question d'un revers de la main.  
\- ça... Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose qu'elle leur fait peur.  
\- Ou il font simplement erreur sur la personne. D'après ce que je vois, ce sort est extrêmement compliqué et risqué. On ne jette pas un sort pareil à un bébé surtout si on veut lui sauver la vie.  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
\- Le contexte était différent Malefoy. Je te rappelle que c'était en pleine guerre sorcière.

Drago ne voulait pas croire la théorie d'Hermione, parce que cela signifierait que Lily était encore plus en danger que ce qu'il pensait. Mais l'argument d'Hermione sur le fait que Dumbledore avait fait venir Lily à Poudlard était pratiquement une preuve en soi.

Lily prit la parole pour la première fois, d'un ton neutre.  
\- Je ne devais pas être si importante que ça, étant donné que personne n'est venu me réclamer.

Draco lui prit doucement la main, pour la réconforter. Les conclusions de Granger avaient beau être logiques, elles impliquaient que personne n'avait voulu récupérer la petite sorcière privée de pouvoirs qu'elle était.  
Sourcils froncés, Hermione réfléchissait à voix haute, sans faire attention à l'expression blessée de Lily.  
\- Pour lancer un tel sort, il faut de la puissance, mais... pourquoi personne ne l'a récupéré après qu'Harry ait été attaqué ? Voldemort était vaincu et la paix était revenue... Il devait y avoir plusieurs personnes au courant. Obligatoirement. Une prophétie peut être ?...  
\- Granger. ça suffit. C'est inutile.  
\- Mais... Si nous pouvions lui rendre ses capacités magiques ?  
\- Vraiment ? C'est bien trop risqué. Pour nous, parce que nous n'avons pas les connaissances. Mais surtout pour Lily. Elle se retrouverait consumée, incapable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Hermione rougit et eut l'air gênée, honteuse de s'être laissé emporter. Draco entraîna Lily a sa suite.

\- Allez, miss moldue. C'est l'heure du repas. Et après tu auras droit à ton premier cours de potions...  
Lily le suivit avec un sourire un peu triste. Ils étaient dans les premiers à arriver dans la Grande salle. A l'entrée, Draco aperçut Potter et le rouquin se disputer. Weasley était écarlate et gesticulait en tous sens, visiblement hors de lui. Face à lui, Potter répondait avec plus de calme. Mais la crispation de sa mâchoire et l'éclat dur de ses yeux émeraude indiquaient qu'il était fou de rage.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Weasley avait beau être le meilleur ami de Potter, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Sinon, il se serait méfié du calme glacial du Survivant.  
A force de l'observer, il avait pu noter que lorsque le jeune homme était dans cet état de rage, il était beaucoup plus dangereux que lorsqu'il criait. C'est cette rage et cette maîtrise de soi qui l'avait fait remporter les épreuves qu'il avait vécues, les unes après les autres. S'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de contrôle de soi, il n'aurait eu aucune chance face au Lord Noir.  
Lily en voyant la scène se figea un bref instant, fronça les sourcils, puis reprit sa marche plus lentement. Elle semblait perturbée.

Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude au bout de la table Serpentard, côte à côte. Blaise n'étant pas arrivé, ils étaient seuls.  
\- ça va ? Tu as eu l'air... perturbée.  
\- Ce n'est probablement rien.  
Drago sourit d'un air amusé.  
\- Crois moi. Dans le monde magique, tout a une signification.  
\- Juste une impression étrange en voyant Harry tout à l'heure. Tu vois. Rien de spécial.  
Drago sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie le titiller, et préféra ne pas poser plus de questions. Après tout, il n'avait aucuns droits sur elle.  
Il préféra tenter de lui changer les idées en lui parlant du monde magique.  
Elle l'interrompit alors qu'il lui parlait de son arrivée à Poudlard.  
\- Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, donc c'était logique que tu viennes ici. Mais comment ça se passe pour ceux dont les parents ne sont pas sorciers ? Comment leurs parents font ils pour les inscrire ici ?  
Drago se mit à rire.  
\- Tu n'y es pas. Chaque sorcier reçoit une lettre à l'approche de son onzième anniversaire, pour commencer son apprentissage. Je suppose que c'est le directeur qui convoque les élèves qui ont un potentiel magique suffisant.  
\- Donc... Si j'avais été une sorcière, même adoptée...  
\- Même adoptée tu aurais reçu une lettre. Les hiboux savent trouver n'importe qui, même caché. Mais... Lily, tu l'aurais su si tu avais été une sorcière. Tes pouvoirs se seraient manifestés. Tu aurais noté des choses étranges, lors d'émotions fortes par exemple.  
\- Tu y crois à la théorie d'Hermione ?  
\- Ne le répète surtout pas, mais Granger est brillante. Elle a probablement tendance à être un peu trop enthousiaste, mais elle est la reine des recherches en bibliothèque. Si elle a trouvé ce sort presque inconnu, et que ça a l'air de coller... Elle a de bonnes chances d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose.  
\- Hum. Donc je serais une sorcière. Mes parents sorciers m'auraient privé de mes pouvoirs avant de m'abandonner. Pas vraiment réjouissant...  
\- Lily... Ne tire pas trop vite de conclusions hâtives. N'oublies pas que le monde sorcier a été en guerre pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. La plus grande menace qui soit vient juste d'être éliminée. Il peut y avoir des centaines de raisons qui pourraient expliquer la théorie de Granger. Et si les Mangemorts sont à ta recherche, alors la personne qui t'a cachée chez les moldus t'a protégé pendant les dix-sept dernières années...  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules sans répondre, mais elle avait l'air beaucoup moins maussade.  
Blaise arriva peu après, et Lily avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
Drago vit Granger et Potter entrer, et échangea un bref regard avec le Survivant. Potter acquiesça discrètement et Drago se permit un demi-sourire.  
Si on lui avait dit que non seulement il ne serait plus en perpétuelle bataille contre Potter, mais qu'en plus ils s'entendraient et collaboreraient à une cause commune... il aurait probablement envisagé de lancer un impardonnable sur l'idiot qui aurait osé le suggérer.  
De la même manière, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il s'associerait avec Potter pour protéger une moldue envers et contre tout, une moldue qu'il appréciait et qui lui faisait battre le cœur d'une façon si particulière... et bien il est plus que probable qu'il se serait montré particulièrement inventif en utilisant les sorts de torture que son cher père lui avait enseigné...


	16. Réminiscences

**Et voilà la suite de Retour à Poudlard... J'espère que ça vous plaira !**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ;) Merci !**

* * *

L'échange muet entre les deux jeunes hommes avait échappé à la majeure partie de la Grande Salle.

Trois personnes avaient cependant surpris les regards, et le léger sourire de Draco.

La première, Albus Dumbledore, dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller d'amusement. Voir ces deux ennemis de toujours unir leurs forces pour protéger une jeune innocente était pour lui une source de joie. Sans compter qu'il avait confiance en ses élèves les plus brillants pour aider au mieux Miss Dupont. Le vieux sorcier était curieux de voir quels stratagèmes Harry allait inventer cette fois-ci. Le garçon au cours des années l'avait stupéfié par son inventivité même s'il l'avait souvent fait vieillir plus que de raison par sa propension à se mettre en danger.

La seconde, Severus Rogue, grimaça, agacé. Une fois encore Dumbledore avait voulu jouer le marionnettiste. ça ne lui plaisait pas déjà en temps normal, mais il avait impliqué son filleul. La vie avait suffisamment été cruelle avec Drago pour ne pas en rajouter. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre la passion soudaine du jeune homme pour une moldue, aussi intéressante et courageuse soit-elle.  
Il devait avouer que cette gamine avait fait preuve d'un sang froid exceptionnel. Non seulement elle avait réussi à échapper cinq fois aux Mangemorts, personne ne savait comment. Et elle avait été précipitée dans un monde inconnu où la magie existait. A part une timidité certaine, elle semblait avoir une force de caractère hors du commun.

La troisième était Blaise Zabini. Il n'était pas un Serpentard et ami de Drago depuis des années pour rien. Il avait noté la soudaine complicité entre les ennemis de toujours mais avait soigneusement masqué toute réaction. Il ne serait pas celui qui trahirait Drago...  
Il ne lui fallu pas énormément de temps pour deviner que la cause de cette soudaine armistice était Lily. Il avait remarqué dès le premier jour qu'elle avait tendance à ... captiver Drago. Son blondinet d'ami n'avait auparavant jamais réagi comme ça. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Lily était charmante à sa façon. Mais plus encore elle était étonnante. Déstabilisante. Elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait. Il avait surpris une discussion animée entre Weasley et Granger et avait été surpris d'apprendre que Drago avait été pris à sortir pratiquement nu de la chambre de Lily. Il n'avait pas encore demandé confirmation à son ami, et il se posait énormément de questions sur ce qui avait pu se produire. Mais l'information capitale qu'il avait retenu était que Drago s'était montré dévêtu. Lui qui ne dévoilait jamais son bras marqué l'avait fait et... Et Lily ne l'avait pas rejeté.  
Il avait assisté impuissant à la descente aux enfers de Drago. Pris entre sa loyauté pour ses parents et sa conscience, il s'était débattu comme il avait pu. Il avait été marqué comme du bétail contre sa volonté et Blaise savait qu'il n'avait jamais surmonté cette humiliation. Il se rappelait de sa haine envers Potter, parce qu'il donnait de l'espoir alors que lui en était privé. Il était persuadé qu'il finirait face aux Détraqueurs à Azkaban.

Blaise l'avait surveillé à chaque instant depuis, inquiet. Drago allait mal et il craignait qu'il n'attente à sa vie. Mais le jeune homme s'était juste laissé glissé dans une espèce d'apathie, vivant comme un automate, indifférent à tout.  
Puis ce petit bout de fille débarquait et lui provoquait l'équivalent d'un électrochoc, le ramenant à la vie. Rien que pour ça, il allait tout faire pour la protéger.

Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blaise et lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il répondit à son sourire en se demandant qui diable était cette fille. Elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et compris qu'il avait deviné les nouvelles alliances qui s'étaient formées.  
Drago surprit l'échange de sourires entre Lily et Blaise et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. A nouveau. Il était en train de développer un véritable sentiment de possessivité envers la jeune fille...

Lily se sentait étrangement à sa place malgré la folie qui s'était emparée de sa vie récemment.

Lors de la première attaque, elle n'avait pas été choquée comme les voisins qui avaient assisté à la destruction de sa maison par des hommes en noir tenant des baguettes. Les voir apparaître et disparaître les avait gravement traumatisés.  
Pas elle.  
Elle avait vu le danger arriver alors qu'elle était à sa fenêtre. Quand le premier jet lumineux avait touché le toit, elle avait sauté du premier étage sans hésitation. Elle savait qu'il y avait un buisson qui éviterait qu'elle ne se tue.  
Ce réflexe lui avait sauvé la vie. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de réagir comme ça. Son instinct avait su exactement quoi faire et elle avait agi. Tout simplement.  
Elle s'était roulée en boule dans le buisson, priant pour que la maison ne lui tombe pas dessus et avait attendu.  
Plus tard, d'autres hommes étaient apparus, armés de baguettes eux aussi. Ils y avait eu une bataille rangée brève mais intense, puis les hommes en noir avaient fuis.  
Une fois le calme revenu dans la rue, ils avaient été parler aux voisins, qui s'étaient subitement détendus. Ils avaient écouté les explication d'un homme déguisé en policier, qui avait parlé d'une fuite de gaz et d'une "légère" explosion.  
Malheureusement, leurs voisins avaient été tués dans le drame. Personne n'avait parlé d'elle.  
Lily attendit que le calme ne fut revenu pour sortir de sa cachette, un peu groggy.

Sa famille d'accueil ayant été tuée, elle récupéra ses affaires et erra un long moment dans les rues, ne sachant pas où aller. Elle tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu.

C'est en voulant se rendre au centre social où travaillait l'assistante sociale qui la suivait qu'elle subit la seconde attaque. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'à la chance : au moment où l'agresseur envoyait un rayon lumineux dans sa direction, elle trébucha et tomba. Et avant qu'il ne puisse retenter une attaque, l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt déguisé en policier apparut devant elle et lança à son tour des rayons lumineux.  
C'est cette nuit là qu'elle apprit que ces hommes étaient des sorciers, l'un un Mangemort l'autre un Auror.  
L'Auror la questionna longtemps, puis il lui promit de la protéger. Il avait deviné qu'elle était la cible pour une obscure raison de ces fanatiques. Il était entré chez sa famille d'accueil et était tombé sur une photo d'elle : il était aussitôt parti à sa recherche.  
Elle découvrit ainsi un nouveau monde. Les trois autres attaques furent moins effrayantes pour elle : elle savait ce qui se passait et avait découvert la magie. Un Auror était là pour la protéger...

Elle avait été interrogée inlassablement, par des gens parfois étranges. Et malgré l'épuisement d'avoir à répéter encore et encore son histoire, elle devait avouer qu'elle était bien traitée et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.  
Les deux attaques suivantes se déroulèrent dans le monde magique. Elle sentait l'inquiétude des Aurors monter, la nervosité ambiante devenait presque insoutenable. Une nuit, dans le plus grand secret, ils l'avaient installée dans une petite maison au milieu de nulle part. Elle était seule avec l'Auror qui l'avait sauvée le premier soir.  
La cinquième attaque eut lieu au lever du jour. Brève et violente. L'Auror l'avait sauvée une fois encore, il l'avait protégée en y laissant la vie.

C'est ce jour là que le Ministère était venu la chercher en lui annonçant qu'elle irait rejoindre une école un peu particulière à la rentrée, quelques jours plus tard.  
En attendant, elle fut ramenée au Ministère où on lui installa un lit de fortune et elle vit un nombre incalculable de personnes qui venaient lui poser des questions et la regarder. Elle avait vite compris que les sorciers étaient inquiets et que le groupe de Mangemorts qui essayait de la tuer les inquiétait. Le Ministre en personne lui avait assuré qu'elle serait en sécurité et avait essayé de la rassurer du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Au final, elle était bel et bien en sécurité. Et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à quitter ses nouveaux amis et le monde magique une fois toute cette histoire terminée.

A la grande surprise des élèves, le cours de potions se passa très bien. Trop bien pour certains même... Le professeur Rogue, connu pour être désagréable et intransigeant s'adoucit légèrement face à Lily.  
La jeune fille avait surpris tout le monde en se débrouillant parfaitement bien. Elle semblait avoir un don pour les potions.  
Une fois sa préparation réalisée, Rogue s'était longuement penché sur son chaudron en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant la moindre erreur. Mais la potion était parfaite.  
Il s'était redressé, avait hoché la tête et murmuré un "très bien" avant de passer à l'élève suivant.

Sa réaction avait surpris aussi bien Drago que les Gryffondors habitués aux insultes du professeur.

Durant le reste du cours, Lily prit des notes avec soin et Drago se rendit compte que son parrain la fixait régulièrement d'un air pensif, sourcils froncés.  
A la fin du cours, le professeur s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui demanda de rester quelques instants. Peut être parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle acquiesça en souriant, sans aucune crainte. Mais Drago ne fut pas réellement étonné : Lily était comme ça. La jeune fille semblait plus terrifiée de se retrouver dans une pièce pleine de monde plutôt que par ceux qui cherchaient à l'atteindre.  
La plupart des élèves aurait tremblé à l'idée de se retrouver face au ténébreux Rogue, celui qui ôtait les points et distribuait les retenues plus vite que son ombre. Sa réaction amena une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue.

Drago attendit aux côtés de Lily, s'attirant un regard amusé de son parrain.

\- A ce que je vois, Miss Dupont, vous vous adaptez plutôt bien à votre nouvelle situation...  
\- Oui Professeur.  
\- Vous avez des aptitudes intéressantes en Potions. Vous aviez déjà pratiqué ?  
\- Dans mon ancienne école, j'aimais énormément la chimie.  
\- hum... La chimie moldue ... Pourquoi pas. Bien. Vous êtes bien évidemment invitée à continuer à assister à mes cours.  
Lily hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment en souriant. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Rogue reprit la parole.  
\- On ne sait jamais, si vous vouliez rester dans le monde magique, vous pourriez devenir une bonne potionniste...

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna mais le professeur des potions était déjà retourné à son bureau et semblait absorbé par un parchemin sur son bureau. Drago lui sourit et attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence puis Drago inquiet posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?  
Elle eut un léger rire.  
\- Tout est tellement étrange !  
\- C'est ça la magie, Miss moldue !

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la bibliothèque quand Lily s'arrêta.  
\- Ce professeur de potions, pourquoi me fixait-il comme ça ?  
\- Ah... Tu as remarqué... Je pense que c'est à cause de moi.  
\- De toi ?  
\- C'est mon parrain. Et je lui ai demandé d'être gentil avec toi.  
Lily lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, teinté d'un mélange d'agacement et de tendresse.  
\- Hey ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur...  
\- Oh crois moi, tu n'en a pas eu. Tu l'as impressionné, toi toute seule.  
Lily se sentit soudainement fière. L'approbation de ce professeur en particulier semblait compter énormément pour Drago et il semblait légèrement admiratif.


	17. Rapprochements

**Voici la suite que j'espère vous attendez...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment vous trouvez cette fiction !**

 **Merci.**

* * *

 _Lily se sentit soudainement fière. L'approbation de ce professeur en particulier semblait compter énormément pour Drago et il semblait légèrement admiratif._

A la suite de ce cours mémorable de potions où Rogue avait implicitement accueilli Lily dans la communauté sorcière, la curiosité des élèves se tassa. Il était admis qu'elle prenait place à la table des Serpentard et qu'elle était l'amie de Drago Malefoy.  
Elle n'était plus une nouveauté, sa présence ne changeait pas le quotidien. Une histoire d'amour théâtrale entre un Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle enflamma les imaginations, effaçant des mémoires l'arrivée de Lily.

Pour les Serpentards eux mêmes, elle faisait partie de leur maison, même si elle n'avait pas été répartie à la manière habituelle. Elle était sous la protection de leur préfet, et leur directeur de maison en personne avait légitimé sa présence...  
Sans nouvel incident pour relancer la curiosité, la présence de la jeune fille cessa d'être un événement.  
Elle suivait la plupart des cours en compagnie de Drago et se montrait une élève appliquée bien que dépourvue de capacités magiques.

Les semaines passèrent, sans que quoi que ce soit de nouveau ne se produise. Pas d'attaque, pas de nouvelles du ministère. La routine s'installait tranquillement et Lily se sentait à sa place et heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

Chez les Gryffondors, les choses s'étaient tassées aussi, bien que les Weasley ne parlaient plus à Hermione ou à Harry.  
Hermione avait gardé son indifférence envers le rouquin et ne montrait à aucun moment qu'elle en souffrait. Drago était devenu un ami pour elle, ainsi que Lily et parfois elle laissait échapper quelques piques à l'encontre de son ex.  
Ron se refusait à faire le premier pas, mais il laissait souvent son regard errer du côté d'Hermione, une étincelle de regrets au fond des yeux. Seule l'apparente impassibilité d'Hermione le retenait de s'excuser. Son meilleur ami lui manquait aussi énormément et il ne savait plus comment faire pour effacer ses erreurs.

Harry et Ginny ne se parlaient plus non plus. Il n'y avait pas eu de rupture à proprement parler, mais les crises de la rousse volcanique avaient fini par éloigner le Survivant. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les cours et la protection de Lily.  
Contrairement à son frère, Ginny n'était pas revenue sur ses idées. Elle haïssait toujours autant Drago Malefoy et avait étendu sa haine à Lily, qui le suivait comme son ombre. Indifférente au sort de la jeune fille face aux Mangemorts qui voulaient sa mort, elle faisait partie de ceux qui clamaient haut et fort qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard.  
Voyant Harry lui échapper, elle avait tenté de le rendre jaloux en se rapprochant d'autres garçons, sans résultats.  
Un soir, lassée d'attendre elle s'était installée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et embrassait langoureusement Dean Thomas. Elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu Harry quand le jeune homme s'installa face à eux sans leur prêter attention.  
Harry pour sa part n'avait aucuns regrets. Il avait toujours été gêné du caractère ombrageux de Ginny et il était soulagé de s'en tirer à bon compte sans cris ni maléfices de chauve-furie...  
Les seuls regrets d'Harry étaient pour son amitié avec Ron, et il avait parfois un pincement au coeur en y repensant. Ron lui manquait. Leur complicité. Leurs discussions.  
Il était déchiré entre son amitié pour Ron et son amitié pour Hermione. S'il n'y avait pas eu la sécurité de Lily en jeu, il aurait été incapable de choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Mais Ron, à cause de son ressentiment envers Malefoy était incapable de se montrer objectif et mettait en péril la protection de la jeune moldue.

Halloween approchait, et un vent d'excitation souffla sur l'école à l'annonce d'un grand bal. Les conversations ne tournaient plus autour que de ça, et les professeurs avaient énormément de mal à garder le calme pendant les cours.  
Les préfets et Rusard n'avaient jamais été autant débordés face aux multiples transgressions du règlement.

Bien qu'elle appartienne désormais à l'école pour tout le monde, Lily était angoissée. Plus exactement le bal l'angoissait. Elle s'était habituée peu à peu aux élèves de Poudlard et elle arrivait à gérer le monde qui l'entourait pendant les repas. Drago - pour sa sécurité - faisait en sorte que jamais ils ne soient coincés dans un couloir bondé. Mais l'idée même du bal, avec toute l'école dans la Grande Salle, lui donnait envie de fuir au plus loin.  
Elle avait noté que son ami l'observait pensivement de plus en plus souvent et semblait distrait. Elle espérait juste que le jeune homme n'attendrait pas d'elle qu'elle aille à ce fichu bal...

Drago et elle étaient devenus proches. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, et parfois à l'occasion d'un cauchemar de Lily, ils passaient la nuit ensemble, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ces nuits là, Drago dormait paisiblement et sans cauchemars. Malgré tout, leur relation semblait bloquée à ce stade.

Lily avait depuis un moment accepté qu'elle avait des sentiments très forts pour Drago. Mais elle craignait que ce ne soit pas réciproque et qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Plus encore, elle craignait de le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'était en la suivant partout comme son ombre.  
Hermione - avec qui elle était devenue amie - avait essayé de lui faire avouer son affection pour le blondinet, mais Lily avait toujours été maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments.

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de ne compter que sur elle, et d'être seule. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'elle était en danger. Même si les attaques avaient cessé, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser aller.

Drago de son côté avait admis qu'il était désespérément amoureux de Lily. Chaque journée à ses côtés était à la fois une torture et une bénédiction. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie, il ne s'était jamais permis plus qu'un léger baiser au coin des lèvres, ou que la tenir dans ses bras la nuit lorsqu'un cauchemar la réveillait. Malgré sa lucidité sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait décidé de le cacher au mieux. Pour lui, la jolie Lily méritait bien mieux qu'un ancien Mangemort. Pour l'heure, elle était juste sa lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Potter le regardait souvent avec un air narquois, comme s'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Leurs relations étaient étranges. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, pas au sens traditionnel du terme. L'espèce de froideur qu'ils avaient adoptée avait disparu. Ils discutaient, riaient ensemble en privé. Harry passait ses soirées avec lui, Lily, Hermione et Blaise. En dehors des appartements de préfets, ils reprenaient la distance que tout le monde semblait attendre d'eux. Ils se saluaient d'un air distant quand ils se croisaient mais leur attention était entièrement dirigée sur la sécurité de Lily. La jeune moldue était devenue proche avec Harry, mais étrangement Drago ne se sentait plus jaloux. Peut être parce que la jeune fille cherchait son regard à lui - Drago - pendant qu'elle bavardait avec le Survivant, comme pour vérifier qu'il soit toujours là. Ou qu'elle restait toujours près de lui, même en privé.

Blaise l'observait souvent mais ne semblait plus aussi inquiet qu'il l'avait été.  
Drago était parfaitement conscient que son ami s'était inquiété pour lui. Il n'avait jamais su comment le rassurer, probablement parce qu'il était trop perdu lui même. Blaise avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Lily. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions, acceptant implicitement de ne pas être mis dans la confidence. Il savait uniquement d'elle qu'elle était une moldue traquée par les sbires de feu Lord Voldemort. Blaise avait une grosse dette envers la jeune fille, à qui il devait de voir Drago sourire et vivre de nouveau.  
Plus d'une fois, Drago avait hésité à tout lui raconter. Lui parler de la menace qui pesait sur Lily en détail, de leurs recherches, qui semblaient au point mort depuis la découverte de ce sortilège qui avait pu la priver de ses pouvoirs. Lui parler de ses craintes, de sa peur permanente de la perdre. De son sommeil miraculeusement retrouvé quand elle était dans ses bras. De sa fascination pour son courage et sa volonté... Mais il avait toujours repoussé l'échéance.  
Quand à Hermione... Elle était devenu une amie. Leurs relations étaient encore tendues à certains moments, particulièrement parce qu'il se délectait de la jalousie de la belette et n'hésitait pas à en rajouter des tonnes quand il apercevait des cheveux roux dans le secteur. Mais il avait noté que malgré ses regards désapprobateurs, Hermione ne le stoppait jamais, retrouvant même un peu de sa joie de vivre. Et Hermione avait deviné son attirance certaine pour Lily. Elle le lui avait annoncé à demi-mots quelques semaines plus tôt, glissé entre deux phrases d'une conversation. Il avait été sonné et légèrement paniqué. Mais la sorcière n'avait jamais plus évoqué le sujet.

Depuis l'annonce du bal, Drago se sentait nerveux. Il n'était pas spécialement friand de ce style d'événements, trop de monde, trop de regards mauvais posés sur lui - sa famille n'était pas forcément appréciée et son comportement durant sa scolarité n'avait pas aidé son image.  
Il avait peur que quelqu'un ne vienne inviter Lily tout en se maudissant pour son égoïsme.

Finalement, c'est Blaise qui dénoua la situation.  
Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Drago à discuter, Blaise demanda soudainement à Hermione si elle voulait venir avec lui au bal. Hermione rougit légèrement avant d'acquiescer, manifestement ravie. Puis, le Serpentard se tourna vers Lily.  
\- J'y pense, tu devrais venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard pour t'acheter une tenue pour le bal, Lily !  
La jeune fille rougit à sont tour puis secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.  
\- Oh ? Tu n'as pas de cavalier ?  
\- Je n'aime pas les bals.  
La tension qui habitait Drago disparut soudainement, et il se sentit plus léger.

Au détour de la conversation, Hermione surprit tout le monde en proposant spontanément de mettre Blaise au courant de leurs petits secrets. Celui-ci sourit, montrant qu'il se doutait qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence et qu'il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur.

C'est Harry qui se chargea de résumer les éléments en leur possession. Blaise resta silencieux pendant tout le récit de Harry, l'air impassible. Sourcils froncés, il laissa un long moment de silence avant de lever les yeux vers chacun de ses camarades. Finalement, il regarda Lily.  
\- Donc, tu ne sais pas pourquoi on veut te tuer et aucun des noms des familles sorcières célèbres ne te dit quoi que ce soit ?  
Lily hocha la tête pour confirmer.  
\- Et est-ce que quoi que ce soit a eu un air de déjà-vu pour toi ? Même la chose la plus insignifiante ?  
Tout le monde le regarda bouche bée, hormis Hermione qui souriait.  
\- C'est une idée géniale !

Lily allait répondre par la négative quand Drago l'interrompit.  
\- Si ! Le jour où tu as vu Potter et la belette se disputer !  
Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. Lily fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête, essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait marquée.  
\- Oui... J'ai eu une drôle de sensation en voyant Harry en colère. Il m'a rappelé quelqu'un de ma petite enfance probablement. Je suis passée par tellement de familles d'accueil.

L'euphorie retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était montée. Blaise haussa les épaules, fataliste.  
\- Au moins on aura essayé.

Mais Harry fronçait les sourcils, les mots de Lily faisait écho dans son esprit. Un léger écho, à peine perceptible. Mais, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui manquait pour comprendre.

Autour de lui, les conversations avaient repris mais il n'y participait pas, cherchant à se souvenir de l'élément important qu'il oubliait.  
De temps en temps, Lily jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, soucieuse.  
L'impression de déjà vu était de nouveau présente. Elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir vu Harry Potter de sa vie avant leur première rencontre, ici à Poudlard. Le plus étrange était que ces sensations étranges n'apparaissaient que quand Harry semblait la proie d'émotions violentes. La colère face à Ron. L'inquiétude à l'instant présent.


	18. Pré-au-Lard

Lily regarda Drago qui discutait joyeusement avec Blaise et sourit, attendrie.  
Il était loin le jeune homme taciturne et triste qu'elle avait rencontré au début de l'année. Il avait encore des moments de doute, mais il commençait tout doucement à s'ouvrir à leur petit cercle, se laissant aller et montrant la meilleure part de sa personnalité. Cette part qu'elle avait vu tout de suite lorsqu'il avait été face à elle.

Il surprit son regard tendre et rougit légèrement. Malgré tout il se reprit assez rapidement et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Surprenant leur échange de regard, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire pour que ces deux là cessent de se tourner autour, puis donna le signal du départ, prenant sa voix de préfète.  
Harry habitué, ne broncha pas et se leva. Blaise, se mit à rire, amusé. Il découvrait chaque jour un nouvel aspect de la personnalité d'Hermione Granger, et cette drôle de fille parvenait à le surprendre à chaque fois.  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. Il capta cependant les signes de Drago et d'Harry.  
Blaise avait noté qu'Hermione était dotée d'un caractère bien trempé, et qu'elle savait parfaitement se faire respecter. Il avait d'ailleurs eut vent du fait qu'elle avait frappé Drago au début de leur scolarité. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'elle, pour la simple raison qu'il la respectait. Et il commençait à bien connaître la lionne, qui en bonne Gryffondor défendait avant tout ses amis.  
Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la chambre en riant et plaisantant, laissant Drago et Lily seuls.

Drago se leva pour s'installer à côté de son amie sur son lit. Lily soupira d'un air fatigué.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas vouloir aller au bal ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis plutôt soulagé ! J'ai horreur de ça...  
Lily rit, amusée.  
\- J'aurai juré que tu étais du genre à adorer te montrer dans ce type d'événements...  
\- A une époque, peut être. Mais... Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça, et je suis loin de faire l'unanimité.  
\- Et bien nous allons devoir prévoir une soirée sans bal !  
Drago haussa les sourcils.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il nous suffit de demander gentiment aux elfes de la nourriture, et de quoi boire... Et voilà une soirée rien qu'à nous !  
\- Miss moldue ! Tu envisages de faire entrer de l'alcool dans Poudlard ?  
\- Oh allez ! Ose dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait !  
\- Oui mais toi, tu es une gentille fille.  
Lily fit la moue, et balaya son argument d'un revers de la main.  
\- Peut être que j'en ai assez de faire ce qu'on me dit de faire...

Drago l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. Il attendit que la jeune fille se détende avant de parler à nouveau.  
\- Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?  
Le jeune fille prit une grande inspiration tremblante.  
\- Je ne sais pas Drago. C'est cette stupide impression...  
\- L'impression que tu connais Potter ?  
\- Non. Pas Harry. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.  
\- Lily, si ça se trouve c'est...  
\- Je sais. C'est idiot de me focaliser là-dessus. Mais plus le temps passe, plus ça me ronge cette situation. Je ne sais même pas si je suis toujours en danger. Et si c'est le cas, combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? A quel moment les gens du Ministère vont décider que je n'ai pas ma place ici ?  
\- Lily...  
\- Non. Laisse moi finir. Un jour, ils vont me renvoyer du monde magique pour un monde où je n'ai plus rien. Pas de famille, pas d'amis proches. Pas de diplômes, pas d'argent, pas de travail.  
\- Personne ne te renverra.  
\- Tu n'y crois pas toi même.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons t'aider. Pour ce qui est du ministère, Potter peut gérer. Dumbledore aussi, mais Potter en tant que Survivant peut demander n'importe quoi. Ici, tu reçois une formation. Severus pourra attester de tes dons en potions. Et j'ai de l'argent. Potter est riche aussi et je suis certain qu'il sera prêt à t'aider tout comme moi je t'aiderai... Et je ne parle même pas de Granger ou de Blaise qui feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent eux aussi.  
\- Je ne veux pas être une charge...  
\- Oh, Lily... Tu n'es pas une charge. Tu es notre amie.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais se serra contre lui, émue. Elle laissa un long moment passer avant de parler à nouveau.  
\- Je veux juste savoir. L'incertitude me tue.  
\- On trouvera. Je te le promet.

Ce soir là, Lily ne quitta pas la chambre de Drago. Sans même en parler, ils se changèrent pour la nuit et se couchèrent dans le lit du jeune homme. Lily se blottit contre lui, se sentant rassurée par sa chaleur et son odeur.

En sortant de la chambre de Drago, Harry passa le premier suivit de Blaise et d'Hermione qui chahutaient gentiment. Hermione menaçait Blaise, qui riait nullement impressionné. Il finit par passer son bras autour du coup de la Gryffondor, qui loin de se défendre se mit à rire à son tour.  
Ils ne virent pas Ron Weasley installé dans la salle commune qui avait échappé le livre qu'il tenait devant la scène.  
Livide, il contemplait Hermione dans les bras d'un Serpentard, riant aux éclats. Harry blaguant avec eux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été remplacé. Après toutes ces aventures, après une amitié qu'il pensait indestructible et un amour naissant, voilà que tout était balayé par l'arrivée d'une simple moldue.  
Il en voulait à la jeune fille, parce qu'elle avait préféré un Mangemort. Il en voulait à Drago, qui se trouvait toujours présent lorsque quelque chose tournait mal dans sa vie. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus de ses réactions. S'il avait tenu sa langue, il n'aurait pas perdu ses amis.  
Il en voulait aussi à Ginny. Elle avait beau être sa petite sœur, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait attisé sa jalousie juste parce qu'elle voyait Harry lui échapper.  
Et alors que lui regrettait amèrement son comportement, sa harpie de petite sœur continuait de médire de Lily et de vouloir évincer Malefoy.

Ron ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un héros. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait suivi Harry dans ses aventures. Il s'était laissé entraîner à sa suite, restant près de lui, même lorsqu'il y avait danger. Il s'était juste contenté d'être son ami, prêt à assurer ses arrières quand Harry fonçait tête baissée au devant du danger.  
Il était un élément du trio. Harry était le meneur. Hermione la cervelle. Lui... Il ne savait pas trop quel était son rôle mais ses amis avaient l'air de s'en accommoder.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, on le prenait au sérieux. Il n'était plus "un des enfants Weasley", mais bel et bien "Ron Weasley". Etre l'ami de Harry Potter lui avait apporté la reconnaissance dont il avait soif.

Stupidement, il avait tout jeté aux orties à cause de son orgueil. Contrairement à Harry, il ne se sentait pas capable de pardonner à Malefoy, fut-il sincère. Il s'était entêté, avait ignoré les colères d'Hermione et de Harry.  
Et il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir affronter la colère de sa mère, qui adorait Harry. Molly pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle était furieuse. Et Ron savait que son comportement avait été minable...  
Il avait commencé à prendre conscience de ses erreurs face au regard déçu de Dumbledore. Le Directeur n'avait cessé de l'observer ces derniers temps, et il avait certainement noté qu'il ne parlait plus à Harry ni à Hermione. Il sentait le regard clair du vieil homme se poser sur lui de temps en temps d'un air pensif, et il n'osa pas imaginer à quelles conclusions en était venu le vieil homme. Il savait qu'il avait parlé à Harry et Hermione, mais qu'il avait été évincé au dernier moment. Il supposait que le Directeur leur avait confié une tâche concernant la sécurité de la moldue. Et il supposait qu'il avait été exclu parce qu'il avait été incapable de respecter les choix de la jeune fille.

Ron avait raison de supposer que Dumbledore l'observait. Le puissant sorcier savait bien évidemment qu'il était brouillé avec ses deux amis. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de poser de questions. Lorsqu'il avait parlé à Harry et Hermione, ces derniers lui avaient demandé de laisser Ron en dehors de ça.  
Le Directeur avait été légèrement soulagé de se rendre compte que Ron Weasley éprouvait de la culpabilité. Il était loin de savoir masquer ses émotions, et la colère des débuts devenait des regrets et de la culpabilité.  
Il espérait que le rouquin aurait le courage de se rapprocher de ses amis et de se faire pardonner. Il pressentait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Il ne se passait rien, personne n'avait tenté d'attenter à la vie de Lily et pourtant son instinct lui disait que ceux qui en avaient après elle étaient loin d'avoir renoncé.

Contrairement à ses élèves, il avait une légère idée des raisons qui plaçaient Lily dans la ligne de mire. Il avait réussi à réunir un certain nombre d'éléments qui avaient confirmé certains de ses soupçons. Il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main, mais un schéma d'ensemble commençait à se détacher.  
Mais il n'en parlerait à personne tant qu'il n'avait ni preuves ni certitudes...

Le bal d'Halloween approchait à grand pas. La semaine précédent le bal, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée pour que les élèves puissent acheter des tenues et des friandises pour l'occasion.

Au départ, il n'était pas prévu que Lily puisse y aller. Cependant, aussi bien Harry que Drago plaidèrent sa cause encore et encore pour qu'elle puisse en profiter également. Le principal argument étant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité entourée d'une foule de sorciers que dans une école à moitié vide où elle avait déjà subi une agression.  
Dumbledore sourit avant de donner son accord tandis que Rogue secouait la tête d'un air fatigué.

Lily, bien qu'hésitante, se laissa convaincre. Pour qu'elle passe inaperçue, Dumbledore décréta que tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient porter leurs uniformes. A cette occasion, Lily se vit remettre un uniforme de Serpentard, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Quand elle parut devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment et prétexta le besoin de s'habiller à son tour pour s'isoler un peu.

Il dut se répéter un grand nombre de fois qu'elle était son amie avant tout pour calmer le soudain désir qu'il l'avait envahi.

Les étudiants rejoignirent donc Pré-au-Lard dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Blaise, Drago et Lily marchaient parmi les Serpentards discutant avec animation de tout et de rien. Lily se laissait entraîner par l'euphorie ambiante. Derrière eux, un peu plus loin, Harry et Hermione, côte à côte, ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Harry essayait de regarder tout autour d'eux en restant le plus discret possible. Hermione faisait la conversation pour deux, assurant leur couverture du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
L'aller se passa sans incident et une fois dans le petit village, Lily oublia toutes ses craintes. Elle était émerveillée par Pré-au-Lard. Elle agrippa la main de Drago et se laissa guider tout en regardant autour d'elle.  
Ils burent une Bièreaubeurre aux trois balais, tout en discutant joyeusement. Harry et Hermione profitèrent de la foule pour les rejoindre. Ils passèrent un excellent moment.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il se séparèrent légèrement tout en restant à portée de voix. Dans la rue, un vieux sorcier les bouscula et se figea en voyant Lily. Il donna l'impression de se tenir devant un fantôme.

Il bégaya :  
\- C'est... C'est impossible !

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


	19. De surprise en surprise

_Il bégaya :  
\- C'est... C'est impossible !  
_Avant de fuir.

Drago rapprocha brusquement Lily de lui pour la tenir à ses côtés tandis qu'Harry s'élançait en courant pour rattraper le vieil homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint agacé et essoufflé.

\- Il m'a échappé. Il a transplané au bout de la rue.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Rentrons.

Lily resta collée à lui, pensive. La réaction du vieil homme l'avait choquée, surtout parce qu'il avait eu l'air de la reconnaître. Il rendait réelles toutes leurs suppositions sur le fait qu'elle appartenait au monde de la magie, qu'elle ait pu être privée de ses pouvoirs par un sort.

Et à cet instant précis, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou avoir peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Ils étaient pratiquement sortis de Pré-au-Lard, à proximité de la cabane hurlante, quand des cris se firent entendre derrière eux. Sans réfléchir, Harry les entraîna vers la maison supposée hantée et personne ne posa de question, se contentant de le suivre.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se regardèrent, inquiets.  
\- Et maintenant Potter ? Tu es sûr de ton choix là ?  
\- Drago... Harry connaît cet endroit.  
Le ton calme de Hermione suffit à calmer le blond furieux.  
En entendant d'autres cris, Harry eut un instant d'hésitation.  
\- On devrait aller les aider.  
Hermione le retint.  
\- Harry. Les Aurors vont arriver. On risque juste d'être blessés ou de gêner. Nous ne pouvons rien pour eux. Juste espérer que...  
La voix d'Hermione se brisa et Blaise prit le relais  
\- Elle a raison. Tu es le Survivant mais nous nous n'avons pas ta puissance et nous n'avons pas été formés pour nous battre comme tu l'as été. Et notre rôle est de protéger Lily, parce que si c'est elle qu'ils veulent, alors elle est importante. Plus que n'importe quelle vie, y compris la nôtre.  
Harry ferma les yeux et une grimace de colère déforma un instant ses traits.  
\- Je sais. Je sais... Mais... ça me tue de rester là pendant que des innocents...  
Voyant les yeux pleins de larmes de Lily, il s'interrompit brutalement.

Les adolescents s'étaient regroupés jusqu'à être pratiquement collés aux autres, comme si leur proximité les aidait à surmonter ce moment difficile.  
Harry, voulant réconforter Lily tendit la main et attrapa ses doigts.

Aussitôt un phénomène étrange se produisit. A leur contact, un bouclier lumineux se déploya pour les englober tous. Harry et Lily se regardèrent perplexes. Ils sentaient une connexion entre eux, un lien qui avait été caché.  
Drago sentit la jalousie l'envahir, mais également la tristesse. Sa première pensée fut qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre ce fichu Survivant, et après leur nouvelle amitié des dernières semaines, il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir.  
Il avait appris à connaître et apprécier le Gryffondor, et il avait découvert une personne totalement différente de ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Lily l'en empêcha, le gardant collé à elle sans qu'elle ne rompe le contact avec Harry.  
Hermione et Blaise s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et le grand noir avait entouré les épaules d'Hermione de son bras.  
Mis à part Lily et Harry qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, les autres échangeaient des regards où se mêlait la surprise, la fascination, et une pointe de peur.

Lentement, Harry éloigna sa main de Lily et le bouclier vacilla un instant avec de disparaître.  
Une bataille faisait rage au loin, mais personne ne s'en souciait.  
\- Potter, qu'est ce que tu as fait là ?  
Drago avait parlé doucement, sur un ton calme.  
Harry secoua la tête en regardant sa main d'un air surpris.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je...  
Hermione le coupa.  
\- Harry ! C'est forcément toi qui a fait ça. Lily ne peut pas...  
\- C'est dingue... souffla t'il  
Lily frissonna et soupira.  
\- C'était étrange. Vraiment étrange.  
Harry sans prévenir toucha chacun de ses camarades. Rien ne se passa.  
Au contact avec Lily, le bouclier réapparut, un peu plus brillant, comme s'il était plus stable.

Harry retira sa main à nouveau et le bouclier disparu comme la fois précédente.

Hermione attrapa le bras de son ami.  
\- Harry, nous verrons ça à Poudlard en sécurité. Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri !  
Le sorcier hocha la tête, l'air songeur.

Il les entraîna à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la maison abandonnée, puis les fit descendre dans le tunnel qui conduisait au cœur de Poudlard, sous le saule cogneur.

Sans un commentaire, ils rejoignirent tous la salle commune des préfets et s'installèrent pour attendre que leurs camarades et les professeurs rentrent le Pré-au-Lard en espérant qu'ils soient tous sain et sauf.  
Ils avaient abandonné l'idée de leur envoyer un signe comme quoi ils étaient en sécurité de peur de les distraire au mauvais moment, ou d'attirer l'attaque sur eux, alors qu'ils étaient isolés, même au sein de l'école.

Lily se blottit dans les bras de Drago, à la grande surprise du jeune homme. Il la serra contre lui, autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer de la savoir en sécurité à ses côté. Hermione s'était assise à côté de Blaise et ils échangeaient des coups d'œil peu discrets. Drago sourit intérieurement en voyant son ami si réservé. Lui, le dragueur insatiable s'était soudainement assagi et montrait une certaine timidité envers la Gryffondor.  
Et à voir les pommettes légèrement rosée de la jeune fille, Hermione semblait réceptive au charme de Blaise.

Harry était imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était laissé tomber au sol, dos appuyé contre le sofa où se lovaient Drago et Lily, et était profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de contourner le sort qui m'empêche de dire mon nom ?

La question de Lily amena l'attention de tous sur elle, et elle rougit, gênée.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Sûrement. Severus doit savoir ça.

Harry leva les yeux vers eux.  
\- _Fidelitas_ , c'est ça ?  
\- Non. Impossible. Le _Fidelitas_ passe par un gardien du secret. Là, Lili ne peut pas dire son propre nom même si elle le veut... Mais ça doit être quelque chose de ce style.  
Hermione avait répondu machinalement. Elle laissa passer quelques instants puis elle se leva brusquement, excitée.  
\- Il faut que je fasse des recherches à la Bibliothèque !

Son enthousiasme fit rire Blaise.  
\- Je t'accompagne. J'ai toujours rêvé de percer les secrets de la plus célèbre des Gryffondors dans son milieu naturel.

Harry était resté les yeux dans le vague depuis sa précédente intervention. D'un seul coup, il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Dites... Le sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Il a réagi en voyant Lily n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ce qui implique qu'il l'a reconnue.  
\- Mais c'est impossible...  
\- Sauf si Lily ressemble à ses parents. Regardez, moi, tout le monde ne cesse de me dire que je ressemble à mon père mais que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Combien de fois Severus Rogue s'est plaint d'être face à James Potter depuis qu'il me connaît ?  
\- Où veux tu en venir Harry ?  
\- Il y a les archives des photos de promotions. On peut regarder les albums photos et voir si quelqu'un lui ressemble.  
\- Oh ! C'est une idée géniale Harry ! Les albums sont à la Bibliothèque, on devrait tous y aller...

Lily ne disait rien, mais un fol espoir l'envahissait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment espoir de retrouver ses parents et de vivre d'émouvantes retrouvailles, mais elle attendait plutôt des réponses à ses questions. Savoir enfin d'où elle venait. Qui elle était.

\- Et tu commencerai où, Potter ? Parce que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre ou presque sont passés par Poudlard.  
\- Et bien, mes parents et tes parents étaient ensemble à Poudlard. On pourrait commencer par ces années là, et élargir les recherches ! Nous avons le même âge après tout.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent en silence vers la bibliothèque. Au moins, en étant occupés à chercher des réponses, ils n'attendraient plus avec inquiétude le retour de leurs camarades et professeurs...

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Hermione partit comme une fusée en marmonnant. Harry se mit à rire en voyant l'air stupéfait des Serpentards.  
\- Elle est toujours comme ça. Elle ne lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé...

Le reste du groupe se dirigea vers la section "Histoire de Poudlard" pour trouver les albums des anciens élèves.

Les volumes étaient rangés par années. Harry hésita un instant et prit l'année 1971, l'année d'entrée à Poudlard de ses parents. Lily choisit l'année suivante. Après une brève hésitation, Drago opta pour 1970. Blaise prit 1975.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à feuilleter les volumes qu'ils avaient en main. Harry resta un instant figé sur l'album des premières années, à contempler le groupe de Gryffondors. Il avait vu des photos de ses parents adultes, mais jamais enfants. Il les avait à peine reconnus. Il caressa un instant la photo d'un air nostalgique puis soupira avant de continuer ses recherches.  
Drago avait pratiquement terminé l'album qu'il avait choisi. Au contraire de Harry, il avait pratiquement ignoré ses parents, même si voir sa mère jeune et insouciante lui avait causé un serrement au cœur.  
Lily feuilletait les pages, observant les photos animées d'un air absent. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards aux autres qui prenaient leur tâche avec sérieux. Ce fut elle qui remarqua d'un coup l'air hagard de Blaise.  
\- Blaise ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et déglutit.

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé. Mais... C'est impossible. Vraiment.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lily ne bougeait pas, attendant.  
Drago soupira et se pencha vers Blaise pour voir ce qui avait autant choqué son ami.

Il resta un long moment les yeux fixés sur la photo qui avait retenu l'attention de Blaise. D'un ton mal assuré, il appela Harry.  
Ce dernier se leva lentement et s'approcha des deux garçons. Lily ne bougeait toujours pas, consciente que sa vie était probablement en train de basculer.

Le visage d'Harry perdit toute couleur. Il passa de la photo à Lily plusieurs fois, puis ferma un instant les yeux avant de se rattraper comme il put aux chaises de Drago et de Blaise.

A Pré-au-Lard, la journée était magnifique. Tout le monde profitait de la douceur d'une journée d'automne, même si l'hiver approchait à grands pas.

Les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et les professeurs, qui arpentaient la rue principale afin de garder à l'œil tout ce petit monde, souriaient d'excellente humeur.  
Même Severus Rogue avait affiché un léger rictus qui pouvait passer pour de la bonne humeur, ce qui faisait de cette journée un moment exceptionnel.

Dumbledore avait vu Lily entrer aux Trois Balais avec ses amis. Puis, il avait rappelé à l'ordre quelques élèves qui laissaient éclater leur joie un peu trop bruyamment.

C'est quelques instants plus tard que les cris avaient commencé.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**  
 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	20. Quand l'impossible devient possible

_C'est quelques instants plus tard que les cris avaient commencé.  
_  
Les professeurs sans hésiter s'étaient mis à courir en direction des cris, Rogue à leur tête.  
Le maître des potions était blême, et redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver. Il gardait en permanence à l'esprit que son filleul était en première ligne, aux côtés de la cible des Mangemorts en fuite. Et il devait avouer qu'il s'était attaché à Lily.

Leurs craintes se révélèrent fondées quand ils virent les robes noires en train d'attaquer. Un vieux sorcier était au sol, probablement mort, tandis qu'une bataille largement en faveur des Mangemorts faisaient rage entre ces derniers et quelques habitant de Pré-au-lard terrorisés.  
Dumbledore ordonna aux professeurs Chourave et Bibine de rassembler les élèves et de les mettre en sûreté à l'écart. Les autres professeurs, baguette en main, se lancèrent dans la mêlée pour protéger les civils, en espérant que les Aurors avaient déjà été prévenus et qu'ils arriveraient rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, un groupe d'Aurors transplana et les hommes surentraînés passèrent immédiatement à l'attaque.  
Un Mangemort fut assommé, et le professeur Flitwick s'empressa de le ligoter pour assister les Aurors.  
Voyant qu'ils commençaient à se retrouver en infériorité, les Mangemorts restant transplanèrent rapidement, prenant la fuite. Au moins les choses ne changeaient pas : les partisans de Voldemort manquaient toujours autant de courage.

L'attaque était terminée.

L'heure suivante fut dédiée au rassemblement des élèves éparpillés dans le village, certains ayant été abrités par des habitants, et à l'assistance des personnes ayant été impliquées.  
L'attaque avait fait un mort, et quelques blessés légers. Aucun élève n'avait été touché pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.  
Les Aurors interrogèrent les professeurs de Poudlard après les avoir remerciés pour leur aide.  
Personne ne parla de Lily, sa présence a Poudlard ayant été tenue secrète, y compris pour une grande partie des employés du Ministère. Seuls quelques élus étaient dans la confidence.

Seuls cinq élèves manquaient à l'appel. Lily, Drago, Blaise, Harry et Hermione.

Rogue était furieux et tournait en rond. Dumbledore ne montrait aucune inquiétude. Il se contenta d'envoyer un Patronus à Poudlard.  
Parmi les élèves, Ron Weasley s'inquiétait. Il avait remarqué l'agitation des professeurs, et l'absence d'Harry et d'Hermione. Même s'il ne leur parlait plus, il ne pouvait pas balayer toutes ces années d'amitié en quelques semaines.  
Au regard des risques que prenait toujours Harry, leur querelle lui paraissait soudain dérisoire.

Après ce qui leur sembla des heures - une vingtaine de minutes en réalité - un hibou arriva et se percha sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Il lut le message et le tendit en souriant à Rogue.  
Ce dernier, loin d'être soulagé, sembla se renfrogner de plus belle. Il passa à côté des élèves dans une envolée de capes en marmonnant.

Les professeurs donnèrent le signal du départ après avoir de nouveau vérifié que personne ne manquait et tous retournèrent vers Poudlard.  
A l'aller, ça avait été un groupe joyeux et bruyant. Au retour, ce furent des élèvent silencieux et inquiets. La présence des Mangemorts avait réveillé chez beaucoup le spectre de la guerre, et beaucoup avaient assisté à la bataille finale. Le traumatisme était vif, et Dumbledore espérait que Madame Pomfesh aurait assez de potion de sommeil sans rêves pour ceux qui en auraient besoin.

A Poudlard, les cinq élèves manquants étaient installés à la Bibliothèque. Hermione disparaissait sous une pile impressionnante de grimoires poussiéreux tandis que les autres venaient de faire une découverte qui allait tout changer.

 _Le visage d'Harry perdit toute couleur. Il passa de la photo à Lily plusieurs fois, puis ferma un instant les yeux avant de se rattraper comme il put aux chaises de Drago et de Blaise._

Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour fixer la photo.  
\- C'est impossible.

Lily, au bord des larmes, était pétrifiée. La réaction d'Harry lui faisait peur et elle n'osait pas demander ce qui se passait. Elle n'osait même pas bouger pour s'approcher et voir ce qui avait causé d'aussi vives réactions.

Drago se leva pour s'installer à ses cotés, la prenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Harry commença à parler.

\- Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. Il y a une erreur.  
\- Harry.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Malefoy ! C'est totalement impossible !

Drago soupira, légèrement agacé. Il pouvait comprendre le choc que leur trouvaille pouvait causer, mais Lily était avec eux et méritait un minimum de considération.  
\- Lily. On a trouvé quelqu'un qui te ressemble beaucoup. Hormis la couleur des yeux et les lunettes, elle pourrait être ton double.  
La jeune fille acquiesça, en pâlissant.

\- Il faut que tu saches que cette femme est morte il y a longtemps, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi personne n'est venu te chercher.

Hermione notant l'agitation, s'était approchée d'eux, en comprenant qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. Elle entendit les mots de Drago, et comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait.

\- Lily. Je vais te montrer sa photo, d'accord ? Et puis, nous te dirons tout ce que nous savons. Je pense que nous devrions aller dans ta chambre pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Dans un état second, elle hocha la tête.  
On lui mit un album sous les yeux et elle vit immédiatement la jeune fille. Les cheveux auburn comme elle, la même nuance de roux tirant sur le rouge. La même forme de visage, même si elle était plus mince que Lily.  
La fille de la photo souriait, visiblement heureuse. Elle était en quatrième année et avait 15 ans.

Contrairement à Lily, elle ne portait pas de lunettes, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux clairs. La photo ne permettait pas de distinguer de quelle couleur ils étaient. Elle portait un uniforme Rouge et Or. Gryffondor donc. Elle avait l'air d'être une fille populaire, ce que Lily n'avait jamais été.

Lily jeta un oeil sur la liste des noms à côté de la photo et hoqueta. Elle posa le doigt sur un nom en secouant la tête.

Drago soupira en voyant ce qui l'avait fait réagir.

\- Oui c'est elle.

Lily secoua la tête à nouveau et essaya de dire quelque chose. Mais elle n'y arrivait visiblement pas. Hermione prit le relais.  
\- C'est ton nom ?

Lily se détendit aussitôt en hochant la tête.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione remit les livres en place et ils se rendirent au plus vite dans la chambre de Lily. Drago la soutenait, la jeune femme semblait épuisée et extrêmement nerveuse.

Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude, dans un silence tendu. Harry avait les mâchoires serrées et semblait en colère.

Comme personne ne semblait savoir par où commencer, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

\- On t'a donné le nom de ta mère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Et maintenant que je le sais, je me rend compte que c'était sous nos yeux depuis le début. Et pourtant... Je ne l'ai jamais connue.

Harry se leva brusquement pour faire les cents pas nerveusement.  
\- Pourquoi personne n'est au courant de son existence ?  
\- Harry , reprit Hermione d'une voix douce, tu sais comme moi qu'à l'époque les choses étaient... Compliquées.  
\- Sirius devait savoir ! Il aurait pu me le dire. Rémus aussi. Bon sang ! Leurs meilleurs amis !  
\- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle lui ressemble.

Harry souffla brusquement et s'assit face à Lily. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
\- Lily Evans était ma mère.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment. Elle semblait en état de choc. Hermione se leva pour s'approcher de Lily et se plaça de façon à pouvoir capter son regard.  
\- Lily ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce

Elle attendit quelques instants que le jeune fille face à elle reprenne ses esprits.  
\- Lily ? Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

Lily s'humecta les lèvres.  
\- Le 31 juillet. Je suis née le 31 juillet 1980.

Hermione retint un exclamation de stupeur tandis qu'Harry se statufiait.  
Drago fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et échangea un regard perplexe avec Blaise qui ne semblait pas plus savoir ce qui se passait.

Hermione se reprit la première.  
\- Tu es née le même jour qu'Harry. Tu as le nom de sa mère. Tu lui ressemble tellement.

\- Mais, Potter, tu n'as pas de soeur. Si ?

Harry secoua la tête.  
\- Absolument pas. Il n'y a aucune trace. C'est impossible. Totalement impossible. Sirius me l'aurait dit.

Le silence retomba entre les adolescents.  
Lily se sentait perdue. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient découvert concernant son identité. Elle s'obligeait à ne pas y penser, à ne pas espérer les réponses qu'elle attendait depuis toujours.

Harry pour sa part était furieux. Au delà de la colère, c'était une véritable rage qui l'animait. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette et détestait la sensation de s'être encore fait manipuler. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens qui disaient l'aimer ne lui avaient jamais parlé d'une sœur potentielle... Si sa date de naissance était exacte, elle serait même sa sœur jumelle !

Drago avait l'impression d'être nauséeux. Égoïstement, il aurait aimé protéger Lily seul, et la garder à ses côté. En devenant la sœur du Survivant, il n'avait aucun doutes sur le fait qu'il serait effacé de son entourage. Il n'était qu'un ancien Mangemort. Et il n'avait aucune illusion le concernant : il avait peut être aidé les gentils, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il faisait toujours passer son intérêt avant le reste. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, en premier lieu. Toujours.

Hermione et Blaise ne savaient pas vraiment que penser de l'information. Que Harry ait une soeur jumelle cachée était tellement surréaliste qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment y croire complètement.  
Dotée d'un sens pratique à toute épreuve, Hermione soupira.  
\- Je pense que nous devrions mettre de côté cette discussion le temps que nous puissions faire le tri dans ce que nous avons découvert.  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais Hermione, habituée aux réactions d'Harry n'en tint pas compte.  
\- Vous voulez vraiment le dire aux professeurs qui ne vont certainement pas tarder ?  
Lily soupira et répondit d'une voix mal assurée.  
\- Elle a raison. On ne sait pas si c'est vrai. C'est probablement un piège ou une erreur de notre part. Des gens qui se ressemblent, c'est assez commun. Et les coïncidences, c'est possible.  
\- Pas dans le monde de la magie, Lily.  
La voix de Harry avait claqué, sèche.  
Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras.  
\- Harry, il ne s'agit pas de laisser tomber. Juste de garder tout ça pour nous, le temps qu'on en sache plus.  
Le jeune homme grogna.

Ils se regardèrent tous et jurèrent de garder le secret pour le moment.

Lily se colla contre Drago, puisant du réconfort dans son étreinte. Personne ne commenta sa réaction, même si Harry leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, sourcils froncés, visiblement mécontent.

Entendant du bruit dans le château, ils se levèrent avec un bel ensemble et Blaise eut un rire sans joie.  
\- Que le spectacle commence !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me motiver avec quelques reviews :) merci !**


	21. Questionnement

_\- Que le spectacle commence !_

Comme prévu les cinq adolescents passèrent sous silence les découvertes qu'ils venaient de faire ainsi que la rencontre étrange avec le vieux sorcier.  
Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient décidé de rentrer plus tôt, sans raison particulière, et qu'ils étaient repartis tranquillement pour le château sans rencontrer âme qui vive.  
Ils ne mentaient pas réellement, puisqu'ils étaient effectivement rentrés, n'avaient pas vu les Mangemorts directement et ayant emprunté un passage secret, n'avaient croisé personne...  
Ils n'eurent pas à faire semblant d'être horrifiés au récit de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard et se montrèrent soulagés d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait eu que très peu de victimes civiles.

Lily demanda à pouvoir rester dans sa chambre au lieu de dîner dans la grande Salle, et mit cette envie sur le compte de la frayeur d'avoir failli de nouveau se retrouver face à ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Sa pâleur dissuada quiconque de poser plus de questions, et elle obtint la permission de rester dans sa chambre pour le reste du week-end si elle le souhaitait.

Rogue plissa un instant les yeux en voyant Potter et Drago. Les deux garçons semblaient... énervés. Ils évitaient mutuellement leur regard et la mâchoire de Harry se contractait spasmodiquement. Il suspecta Potter de préparer un mauvais coup comme il en avait le secret, mais comme leurs autres camarades semblaient indifférents à l'humeur des deux garçons, il mit ça sur le compte d'une de leurs anciennes querelles. Il ne savait que trop bien que son filleul pouvait se montrer extrêmement exaspérant et que Potter était têtu au delà de tout.

Finalement, Dumbledore, l'esprit déjà ailleurs, leur demanda de rejoindre leur dortoir et ils purent retourner dans les appartements des préfets tous ensemble.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Ron était la seule personne présente. Il sembla soulagé de les voir sain et sauf, mais grimaça en voyant Hermione collée à Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant, totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence dans la pièce.  
Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers ses anciens amis, mais le regard de Harry le stoppa. Il avait l'air... tellement furieux. Il frémit en se rendant compte qu'Harry ne semblait même pas le voir.  
Il ignorait que la colère de son camarade n'avait aucun rapport avec lui.

Une fois dans la chambre de Lily, un soupir collectif s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Drago  
Harry se passa une main sur le visage.  
\- Nous n'avons pas été extrêmement discrets depuis notre retour de Pré-au-Lard. Je pense que la moitié du château a appris que les ennemis de toujours ont pactisé.  
Hermione rit, amusée du ton de Harry.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Et c'est si terrible ?  
Harry se détendit et joignit son rire à celui d'Hermione.  
\- Pas tant que ça...

Hermione reprit son sérieux.  
\- Vous allez me détester, mais retour aux choses sérieuses.  
Personne ne protesta, alors la jeune sorcière continua.  
\- Bien. Lily, tu as été attaquée à plusieurs reprises. Nous avions plus ou moins émis l'hypothèse que tu étais née dans le monde sorcier mais que quelqu'un avait mis tes pouvoirs en sommeil pour te protéger probablement. Ensuite, tu ressembles à Lily Evans et... Et tu portes ce nom. Tu es née le même jour qu'Harry également. Le plus logique serait que tu sois la sœur de Harry ... Sa sœur jumelle.  
Harry grogna.  
\- Ma sœur cachée... Pourquoi ils n'ont rien laissé me permettant de la retrouver ? Ou au moins me prévenir que j'avais une sœur ! Pourquoi nous séparer ?  
Drago souffla, agacé.  
\- Potter. Réfléchis un peu ! Tes parents n'ont peut être pas eu le temps... Ils étaient menacés non ?  
\- Oui. Ils étaient une cible de Voldemort. Sans...Sans cet ignoble rat...  
\- A qui auraient-ils pu se confier ?  
\- Leurs amis, Sirius, Rémus... Mais ils sont morts.  
\- Dumbledore ?  
\- Non. Ils ne voulaient pas l'impliquer plus. Il était déjà à la tête de l'Ordre.  
\- Des amis de ta mère ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux... En tous cas, les Dursley n'en savaient rien. Et elle était... fâchée avec sa famille.  
\- Potter... Elle a été amie avec Severus, non ?  
Harry acquiesça.  
\- Exact. Mais elle s'est éloignée quand il a rejoint Voldemort. Elle lui en a tellement voulu...

Lily ne disait pas un mot mais écoutait avec attention tout ce qui se disait. Une part d'elle même ne cessait de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie, si elle avait grandi avec un frère jumeau. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'auraient jamais été seuls.  
Harry semblait quelqu'un de gentil. Il était en colère, mais pas contre elle. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait fait aucuns reproches.  
Elle se rendit compte que Drago semblait nerveux et avait un air presque résigné. Comme si savoir qui elle était vraiment changeait les choses pour lui.  
Il croisa son regard, et elle se perdit dans le gris orage de ses yeux. Il soupira, soudain las, avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Severus est notre meilleure chance.  
Harry sursauta aux mots de Drago.  
\- Quoi ? Rogue me déteste.  
\- Non. Il détestait ton père. Mais il adorait ta mère.  
\- Et ? Il ne va pas changer d'avis et m'aider parce que tu vas lui rappeler qui est ma mère !  
\- Potter... Cesse de foncer tête baissée ! Foutu Griffondor... On va aller le voir. Toi, Lily et moi. Il sera moins ... Agressif si je suis là. Et il aime bien Lily. Il lui a dit qu'elle pourrait devenir Potionniste. Dans sa bouche c'est un sacré compliment...  
\- Et parce que tu lui feras les yeux doux, il... fera quoi ?  
\- Lily, tu te coifferas comme sur la photo de classe. Comme ta... mère.

Harry le regarda en plissant les yeux.  
\- C'est...  
\- C'est la méthode Serpentard, Potter.

Hermione sourit.  
\- C'est une excellente idée. Nous vous attendrons ici avec Blaise.

Harry nota l'air perdu de sa probable sœur et sortit en entraînant Hermione et Blaise.  
Drago hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille.

\- ça va ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.  
\- C'est... étrange.  
\- Tout se passera bien pour toi.  
Elle le regarda pensivement.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ?  
\- Tu as dit que Harry était ton ennemi. Si je suis sa sœur, ça changera quoi pour toi ?  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- ça m'importe peu de savoir qui est ton frère ou pas. C'est juste que toi tu ne pourras pas vraiment rester avec moi. Je suis un ancien Mangemort.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et la sœur du Sauveur...  
\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose pour moi ?  
Le jeune homme soupira et Lily aperçut la lueur de tristesse familière au fond de ses yeux gris.  
\- Lily... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu me protèges, tu m'as offert ton amitié et tu m'as aidée. Drago, je serais toujours la même.

Drago haussa à nouveau les épaules mais Lily savait que ce n'était qu'une façon de masquer ses émotions.  
La jeune fille se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Drago se raidit un instant, avant de se détendre et de l'enlacer à son tour.  
\- Vu comment tu es têtue, tu es forcément sa sœur... Murmura-t-il  
\- Et... C'est une bonne chose ?  
\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Lily sourit amusée.

Harry prétexta qu'il avait besoin de passer à la tour Gryffondor pour laisser Hermione et Blaise seuls. Il avait noté que le Serpentard n'était pas indifférent à son amie et qu'Hermione appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme à ses côtés.  
Et après la façon dont Ron l'avait traitée, elle méritait bien d'être heureuse.

Hermione ne fut pas dupe, mais ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry. Elle appréciait énormément Blaise. Elle avait appris à le connaître et avait découvert un jeune homme gentil et très intelligent.  
Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement.  
Harry une fois parti, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle commune des préfets. Ron était assis au coin du feu et les fixait d'un air sombre.  
Sans réfléchir, Hermione attrapa la main de Blaise et l'attira dans sa chambre, ignorant le regard de pure jalousie de son ex-copain.

Blaise fut surpris de la réaction d'Hermione. Il prit le temps de regarder sa chambre en détail, ignorant les joues rouges de son amie. Blaise avait eu la chance de naître dans une famille de Sang-purs qui ne se sentait pas concernée par les idées de Voldemort. Il n'avait donc pas eu cette éducation rétrograde comme la plupart de ses amis l'enjoignant à détester les nés-moldus.  
Il n'avait pas vu ses parents rejoindre le côté sombre et torturer des innocents, pas plus qu'il n'avait dû prendre la marque.  
Il était entré dans l'affrontement Serpentards - Gryffondors, parce qu'il était un Serpentard et qu'il était fidèle à sa maison. Mais il avait souvent trouvé que Drago allait parfois trop loin.  
Bien entendu, il avait compris quand il avait découvert que Lucius Malefoy avait offert son fils unique au Seigneur des ténèbres.  
Il avait tout de suite trouvé Lily sympathique, parce qu'elle avait éveillé l'intérêt de Drago et qu'il revenait à la vie à son contact. Il sortait de la dépression qui semblait le poursuivre depuis qu'il avait reçu la mission de tuer Dumbledore.  
Quand ils s'étaient rapprochés de Harry et et d'Hermione, il avait été sur ses gardes. Drago lui avait souvent raconté qu'Hermione l'avait frappé violemment en troisième année après tout...  
Mais il avait été surpris de découvrir des Gryffondors sympathiques même si légèrement méfiants. Et plus encore il avait été totalement perturbé par Hermione Granger.  
La Miss-Je-sais-Tout de Poudlard était une encyclopédie de connaissance. Elle avait une soif d'apprendre intarissable et passait des heures à la bibliothèque.  
Mais sous cette apparence trop sérieuse, se cachait une jeune fille adorable.  
Elle connaissait le règlement de l'école par cœur et pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à le contourner pour aider ses amis. Elle donnait de son temps sans compter pour ce qu'elle jugeait juste, avec passion.  
En plus de tout ça, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était jolie. Son visage fin, ses grands yeux chocolat si expressifs... Et sa crinière indomptable formaient un tout harmonieux.  
La conversation avec elle était loin d'être pénible. Elle était intelligente. Vraiment intelligente. Et particulièrement vive d'esprit.  
Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Blaise avait perdu tout intérêt pour les autres filles de Poudlard. La seule qui l'intéressait dorénavant était Hermione.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il se disait qu'elle était probablement encore amoureuse de son rouquin, celui qui l'avait blessée au point qu'elle ne décide de l'ignorer. Il commençait à connaître la Gryffondor et il pensait que si Ron Weasley venait lui présenter ses excuses, elle le pardonnerait.

Excepté que Blaise faisait erreur. Elle pouvait pardonner ses amis de leurs fautes autant que nécessaire. Mais Ron avait montré un manque de confiance en elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

Harry avait noté que Lily semblait être ailleurs. La jeune fille avait l'air choquée et regardait Drago comme si elle allait se noyer. Il n'était pas stupide et avait remarqué qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Et que Malefoy - quoi qu'il ait pu faire dans sa vie - était attaché à elle.  
Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de souffler et entraîna Hermione et Blaise en dehors de la chambre.  
Une fois dans la salle commune des préfets, il se rendit compte que Ron était présent.  
Un jour, il ferait peut être un pas vers lui, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas indéfiniment. Qu'il savait que Ginny et lui étaient deux personnes distinctes. Mais pas ce soir.  
Il savait que dès qu'elle le verrait, Hermione se replierait dans sa chambre et il se dit qu'un peu de solitude avec Blaise lui ferait du bien.  
Le rapprochement entre sa meilleure amie et le Serpentard ne lui avait pas échappé. Et étrangement, il devait avouer qu'il aurait pensé être plus ennuyé que ça. Il avait découvert un garçon sympathique et Blaise était proche de devenir un ami pour lui, plus qu'un camarade.  
Il prétexta donc quelque chose à faire, puis partit rapidement avant que l'un des deux ne se décide à l'inviter à rester à leurs côtés.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... C'est une grande motivation pour moi ! Merci**


	22. Acceptation

_Il prétexta donc quelque chose à faire, puis partit rapidement avant que l'un des deux ne se décide à l'inviter à rester à leurs côtés._

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme, Harry fit venir son balai d'un _accio_ et se dirigea tranquillement vers le terrain de Quiddich. Il se sentit plus calme dès qu'il s'éleva dans les airs et qu'il sentit le vent siffler à ses oreilles.

Pendant qu'il exécutait machinalement des figures de plus en plus complexes et dangereuses, il réfléchissait à la situation.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Plus exactement, il était envahi de tellement d'émotions différentes qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir une sœur. Une sœur jumelle qui plus est.

Il appréciait Lily. Elle était adorable, et courageuse. Il ne pouvait en tous cas pas se plaindre de la personnalité de la jeune fille.

La première chose qui lui posait problème était que personne ne lui ait dit qu'il avait une sœur. Il avait fallu qu'il le découvre seul. Personne dans son entourage, dans tous ceux qui lui avaient parlé de ses parents, n'avais jamais évoqué un autre enfant Potter.  
Ni son parrain Sirius, ni Rémus, les deux personnes les plus proches du couple, n'avaient jamais évoqué une sœur. Il avait toujours été décrit comme un enfant unique.  
Même dans les vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de la nuit de l'attaque de Voldemort, cette funeste nuit qui avait fait de lui un orphelin, il ne voyait qu'un seul enfant. Lui.

La seconde chose concernait ses parents. A supposer que Lily soit bien sa sœur, comment avaient ils pu se débarrasser d'un de leurs enfants ? Comment avaient ils choisi celui dont ils allaient se débarrasser ?  
Ils avaient abandonné un de leur bébé. Pire encore, ils avaient jeté un sort potentiellement dangereux sur leur enfant pour le priver de magie...

Plus il réfléchissait et plus la conviction que Lily était bel et bien sa jumelle se renforçait.  
Elle ressemblait à leur mère. Le sorcier de Pré-au-Lard avait donné l'impression qu'il venait juste de voir un fantôme. Il y avait eu l'épisode du bouclier quand ils s'étaient touchés.  
Il se souvenait également l'air étrange de Rogue face à elle. Il l'avait regardé comme si elle lui évoquait quelqu'un mais sans la reconnaître. Harry était sûr que sans lunettes et ses cheveux roux détachés, le professeur des potions serait probablement proche de la crise cardiaque.

Il avait donc une sœur. Ils auraient peut être été proches s'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Partageant leurs secrets.  
Le peu de choses que Lily avait dit concernant son enfance lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait probablement été aussi solitaire que lui. Elle n'avait pas été maltraitée, mais juste... laissée de côté. Baladée de famille en famille, ne trouvant jamais sa place.

Finalement, il laissa ses pensées se disperser, profitant pleinement du vol, se perdant dans la sensation grisante comme à chaque fois.

Lorsque finalement il se posa au sol, une bonne partie de sa colère s'était calmée. Il avait pris la décision d'attendre d'avoir plus de réponses pour décider comment réagir.

Severus Rogue, une fois dans ses appartements, se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu et l'avala cul sec. Puis il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant.  
Il en était quitte pour une bonne frayeur.

Il prenait son rôle de parrain très au sérieux. Plus encore depuis que Lucius avait fait prendre la marque à Drago, pour sauver sa vie.  
Il aurait aimé protéger le jeune homme, qu'il avait vu grandir. Il avait insisté impuissant à l'éducation que Lucius lui avait donné. Il avait été soulagé de voir que Drago n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, même si ça signifiait que lui avait du tuer son mentor. Enfin. Cru tuer. Le vieux fou avait réussi à revenir en pleine forme après avoir été mourant et après qu'il l'eut tué de ses propres mains. Son corps avait été emmené et pourtant il était revenu. Il avait survécu à un Avada et à une chute de la tour d'Astronomie...  
Une fois Voldemort défait, il avait été soulagé de voir que Harry Potter avait témoigné en faveur du jeune homme. Il en était au point d'imaginer comment le faire échapper d'Azkaban, convaincu que Drago ne tiendrait pas une année entière. Mais il avait été innocenté.  
Après le soulagement, vint l'inquiétude. Drago n'allait pas bien. Il était comme ... éteint. Il n'avait plus aucune joie de vivre. Il n'avait aucuns projets, aucunes envies.  
Lily était arrivée, une moldue à Poudlard, et Drago avait retrouvé goût à la vie. Mieux encore, il était transformé. Le garçon taciturne riait et se faisait des amis. Pas uniquement des connaissances, mais bel et bien des amis.

Quand il avait entendu les échos de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, l'espace d'un terrible instant il avait eu l'impression d'un écho du passé. Pendant la guerre, avant que toute cette folie ne soit derrière eux.  
Puis, il s'était souvenu que la cible était Lily. Et que Drago était avec elle. Que depuis son arrivée, personne ne les avait jamais vu l'un sans l'autre.  
Son corps avait pris le contrôle sur son esprit et il avait pris part à la bataille contre le groupe de Mangemorts, comme un vieux réflexe.  
Une fois que tout avait été terminé, il avait cherché Drago autour de lui sans le trouver.  
Dumbledore avait reçu un message qui indiquait qu'il allait bien et qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, en sécurité. Mais tant qu'il ne l'avait pas eu face à lui, il n'y avait pas cru.

Il avait réussi à garder son calme, et son air impassible. Pourtant, intérieurement, il tremblait de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir. Lui si maître de lui même, si détaché ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu s'inquiéter à ce point !

Légèrement calmé, il se jura que personne ne saurait jamais rien de cet instant de faiblesse.  
Puis, il pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'aider au mieux la moldue qui faisait tourner la tête de son filleul avant que le gamin ne finisse blessé pour de bon...

Hermione et Blaise s'étaient installés face à face sur le lit de la jeune fille et discutaient de la situation.  
Blaise avait vite compris que parfois, répéter les faits à voix haute devant Hermione suffisait pour qu'elle trouve un élément. Ou qu'une connexion se fasse.

Ils avaient donc résumé les éléments en leur possession mais sans pour autant trouver de nouvel angle d'attaque. Avec la majeure partie des acteurs du drame en cours morts, il était compliqué d'obtenir des réponses.

Blaise fronça un instant les sourcils.  
\- Dis moi, pourquoi Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry dès le départ ?  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se figea en écarquillant les yeux. D'un seul coup, elle lui sauta au coup en déposant un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu es génial Blaise !

Devant le sourire heureux de Blaise, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et devint écarlate, s'écartant aussitôt du jeune homme. Prenant pitié de son amie, il fit mine d'ignorer son malaise.  
\- Explique-moi...  
Elle lui sourit reconnaissante.

\- Vois-tu, Harry a été la cible de Voldemort depuis qu'il est bébé à cause d'une prophétie qui prédisait qu'Harry pouvait le vaincre. Par peur, il a essayé de le tuer.  
\- Une prophétie...  
\- S'ils sont jumeaux - et je commence à en être persuadée - il y a peut être une autre prophétie concernant Lily. Et cette autre prophétie serait la cause de tout.  
\- C'est logique comme explication. Mais... Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Oui. Totalement mort.  
\- Alors quelle prophétie pourrait la désigner comme cible auprès des Mangemorts ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Ils ont peut être reçu des ordres.  
\- Les Mangemorts ne sont pas courageux. Ils étaient sous la coupe de ... Tu-Sais-Qui. Sans personne pour les contrôler, ils ne risqueraient pas Azkaban et la perte de leurs privilèges pour... un ordre donné avant leur défaite.  
\- Une vengeance ?  
\- Elle est moldue. S'ils l'avaient tuée au début, personne ne savait qui elle était. Sa mort serait passée inaperçue dans le monde magique.

Hermione soupira.  
\- Sans la prophétie - si elle existe - nous sommes bloqués...

La frustration de la sorcière fit sourire Blaise. Il l'observa un instant, sourcils froncés et se mordillant la lèvre, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'enlacer et lui offrir du réconfort.  
Il ne pouvait pas - pas encore - lui dire à quel point il la trouvait jolie quand elle faisait ça.  
Mais il pouvait être là pour elle.

Pas étonnant que Harry Potter ait survécu à toutes les épreuves de l'adolescence avec Hermione de son côté ! Personne n'avait la moindre chance face à la jeune fille à l'esprit acéré...

Hermione, surprise du geste de Blaise, se tendit un instant, avant de se trémousser pour trouver une position plus confortable et de se laisser aller à l'étreinte rassurante de son nouvel ami - qu'elle commençait déjà à voir comme plus qu'un ami...

Elle soupira de bien être. Elle avait découvert en Blaise Zabini un garçon charmant. Intelligent. Terriblement attirant.  
Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils puissent se rapprocher ainsi tous les deux. Elle, la Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondors, lui, un des piliers des Serpentards...  
Tout les séparait et pourtant ils s'étaient trouvé tellement de points communs.

L'assurance tranquille de Blaise apaisait l'inquiétude perpétuelle d'Hermione. Il semblait la regarder en permanence avec admiration, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait être elle même.

Elle sourit en fermant les yeux, soudainement détendue. Blaise avait le dos calé contre la tête de lit, et il caressait d'une main distraite les cheveux d'Hermione.

Ron était resté dans la salle commune, yeux fixés sur la chambre d'Hermione, figé. Il avait hésité à se jeter sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et exiger des explications. Mais Hermione le prendrait mal, très mal et elle le lui ferait payer.  
Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'Hermione le remplacerait aussi vite. Ou même qu'elle serait capable de l'ignorer totalement, agissant comme s'il était invisible à ses yeux.  
Depuis leur dispute mémorable, elle n'avait pas fait un seul geste vers lui, ni même jeté un regard de regret.  
Et maintenant, elle faisait entrer devant lui - et en gloussant stupidement - un foutu Serpentard dans sa chambre. Elle était seule avec lui, et Merlin sait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de fabriquer.  
Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, il décida qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était elle qui avait été chercher un autre garçon à ramener dans sa chambre...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci**


	23. Le soir du bal

**Voici la suite de Retour à Poudlard. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'à présent... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours passèrent et pourtant le groupe d'amis n'avait pas encore mis à exécution leur plan visant à aller voir Severus Rogue. Ils n'en parlaient plus, sachant que le moment viendrait de se décider.

D'une part, Lily et Harry s'inquiétaient. Ils savaient que les réponses qu'ils allaient obtenir risquaient de chambouler leurs vies. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils allaient devoir faire le nécessaire. Mais ils profitaient d'un bref répit avant que tout ne change.  
Drago avait insisté pour que Lily passe un peu de temps seule avec Harry pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître tous les deux. Harry comme Lily étaient des orphelins et il savait que l'un comme l'autre rêvait avant tout d'une famille. Il leur fallait juste se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux une famille, ensemble.  
La jeune fille avait accepté à contrecœur. Elle appréciait Harry, bien entendu, mais elle craignait voir Drago s'éloigner et retomber dans ses vieux démons. Elle s'était attachée au blondinet plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Une partie d'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir qui elle était réellement, parce qu'au fond ça impliquait que ses parents avaient préféré Harry à elle. Elle avait été abandonnée contrairement à Harry. Et même s'ils avaient eu des enfances pas vraiment heureuses, Harry avait eu la chance de découvrir le monde de la magie et d'en faire partie. Harry avait grandi en tant qu'orphelin. Pas en tant qu'enfant abandonné. Il avait grandi avec l'assurance que ses parents l'avaient aimé, au point de donner leurs vies pour lui.  
Peut être que le jeune homme qui avait fait face à la mort à plusieurs reprises et qui avait été l'instrument visant à tuer le mage noir qui terrorisait tout le monde ne verrait pas les choses de cette façon. Mais Lily aurait échangé sans hésiter la sécurité qu'elle avait connu dans les familles d'accueil chez qui elle avait vécu pour le sentiment de se sentir enfin à sa place.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, et si les professeurs notèrent leur inattention, ils attribuèrent probablement cet état de fait au bal d'Halloween approchant. L'ambiance à Poudlard était électrique, et l'incident de Pré-au-Lard avait été oublié au profit d'un moment de détente bienvenu.  
Beaucoup de professeurs commençaient à voir Lily comme une élève comme les autres. Elle suivait pratiquement tous les cours, et elle emmagasinait les connaissances théoriques avec une facilité qui fascinait ses amis. Même si elle n'avait pas de baguette ni d'aptitudes magiques, il lui était demandé les même devoirs que ses camarades, avec le même niveau d'exigences. Et pour une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais suivi d'enseignement dans une école de magie, elle s'en sortait honorablement.

Le soir du bal, l'effervescence régnait sur le château. Lily et Drago s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de la jeune fille, attendant que le bal ne commence et que l'agitation autour d'eux ne disparaisse.  
Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord à ne pas assister au bal. L'un comme l'autre s'y sentirait mal à l'aise de toutes façons. Et ils risquaient d'être de nouveau la cible des regards de leurs camarades. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, confortablement installés avec des romans moldus que Lily avait fait découvrir à Drago.

Près d'une heure avant le début du bal, Hermione, puis Blaise vinrent frapper pour leur demander de venir avec eux. Si Drago avait refusé tout net, Lily avait eu peur de vexer ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait juste haussé les épaules ne promettant rien mais se jurant de tout faire pour y échapper.

Après le départ de Blaise, Drago passablement agacé, entraîna Lily a sa suite dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la poussant dans des recoins sombres dès qu'ils entendaient le moindre bruit de pas ou de voix. Et leur fuite devint vite un prétexte pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre en riant le plus silencieusement possible...

Arrivés devant la salle sur demande, Drago hésita un instant. Cette salle était idéale pour leur soirée, mais il avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés. Il revoyait le feudeymon, affamé, qui cherchait à les brûler, à les dévorer.  
Il croisa le regard de Lily et lui sourit, masquant son trouble. Puis, d'une main qui tremblait à peine, il ouvrit la porte.

Il s'était attendu à trouver une salle brûlée, et à devoir chercher une autre cachette. Mais la salle sur demande était telle qu'elle avait toujours été : impeccable, prête à fournir tout ce dont les élèves avaient besoin.  
Lily regarda autour d'elle en souriant. Une grande pièce accueillante avec un feu de cheminée les attendait. Il y avait même un buffet avec de quoi grignoter.  
Ils se sourirent ravis.  
La salle leur offrait même des bièraubeurre !

Ils s'installèrent confortablement devant la cheminée, à même le sol, sur des tapis moelleux, le dos calé contre un sofa. Ils avaient disposé des chips et des petits canapés autour d'eux pour grignoter et avaient pris chacun une chope de bièraubeurre.

Après y avoir goûté d'un air prudent, Lily décréta qu'elle adorait ça, au risque de finir légèrement ivre. Elle n'avait pas osé goûter la semaine précédente à Pré-au-Lard, et le regrettait maintenant.

Comme Drago l'avait prévu, ils ne furent pas dérangés. Ils discutaient et plaisantaient - évitant tout sujet sérieux - en devenant de plus en plus dissipés au fur et à mesure qu'ils vidaient les chopes.

C'est entre deux fous rires que Drago émit l'idée qu'ils auraient du prévenir leurs amis d'où ils allaient, mais Lily écarta son éclair de lucidité de la main. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'école. Ils étaient en sécurité et ensemble : ils avaient donc respecté toutes les règles de sécurité qui leur avait été imposées. Et au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés et personne ne viendrait les chercher pour les forcer à assister à ce fichu bal !  
L'air grognon de Lily eut le mérite de les faire rire à nouveau...

Harry était resté à la Tour Gryffondor. Il profitait d'un moment de solitude pour lire tranquillement. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune obligation, et aucun danger ne le menaçait directement. Il avait prétexté une légère migraine pour échapper au bal et Hermione, malgré un regard soupçonneux avait laissé passé, grâce à Blaise qui l'attendait. D'ailleurs, Harry s'était promis de le remercier comme il se devait.  
Peut être qu'un jour il regretterait la vie trépidante de Sauveur du monde sorcier, mais à l'instant présent, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et heureux. Il savourait le calme, pensant que depuis des années il n'avait pas eu de tel moment de grâce.

Soudain, Hermione débarqua en courant, suivi de Blaise. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il ne réagirait même pas à l'entrée d'un Serpentard dans la tour Gryffondor...  
\- Harry ! Lily et Drago, ils ne sont plus dans leurs chambres !  
\- Ils sont peut être allés faire un tour au bal ?  
\- Non, nous y étions. Nous les aurions vu.  
\- Dans les jardins ?  
\- Ils ne devaient pas sortir du château...

Harry regarda Hermione avec un demi sourire.

\- Parce que ça nous aurait arrêté ?

Blaise les regarda l'un et l'autre en plissant les yeux et en secouant la tête.  
\- Vous avez toujours eu l'habitude d'enfreindre le règlement...  
Hermione gloussa un peu nerveusement.

\- Nous avons toujours été très prudents !  
Harry ricana, en repensant à toutes leurs aventures. Prudents n'était définitivement pas ce qui pouvait caractériser leurs personnalités... Il n'avait qu'à évoquer les créatures auxquelles ils avaient du faire face. Troll, Basilic, Araignées géantes, loups garous, détraqueurs...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
\- Harry ! Il faut les retrouver !  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils avaient peut être besoin d'un peu de calme ? Tout va bien Hermione. Drago protège Lily. Et Lily n'est pas vraiment sans défense.  
Hermione souffla d'un air agacé.  
\- Ils auront tout le calme qu'ils veulent quand ils seront en sécurité !  
\- Hermione... Ils sont en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Dumbledore y a veillé.  
Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son ami d'un air agacé.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry ferma son livre en râlant et se leva de son lit pour ouvrir sa malle. Il avait horreur quand Hermione jouait à ça, parce qu'il savait qu'il perdait toujours.  
La sorcière faisait en sorte de toujours avoir le dernier mot, quelqu'en soit le sujet.

Harry exhuma la carte du maraudeur de sa malle et d'un geste de sa baguette fit apparaître la carte du château. Blaise se pencha au dessus de son épaule avec un sifflement admiratif.  
\- Waouh ! C'est comme ça que tu te balades dans les couloirs sans jamais te faire prendre ?  
Harry eut un grand sourire ravi.  
\- Exactement. Un cadeau de mon père et de ses amis...  
Hermione piétinait sur place, essayant de trouver les petites étiquettes correspondant à leurs amis.

Harry les localisa finalement. Enfin. Il localisa l'étiquette de Drago. Il supposa que l'étiquette illisible à ses côtés était celle de Lily. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, mais Harmione balaya cette curiosité d'un air absent.  
\- ça doit être les sorts du ministère pour masquer son identité...  
\- Ils sont dans la salle sur demande.  
Hermione lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et vit l'air perdu de Harry.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Je croyais... qu'elle avait totalement brûlé.  
\- La salle sur demande ? Je suppose que la magie de Poudlard l'a restaurée...

Blaise avait suivi la discussion sans s'en mêler. Une fois les deux Gryffondors assurés qu'il n'y avait que Drago et Lily dans la salle sur demande, ils se mirent en route.

S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à Hermione, elle serait partie en courant. Mais Harry lui fit remarquer à juste titre qu'ils devaient éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Autant faire profil bas, pour l'instant, tout indiquait que Drago avait conduit Lily à la salle sur demande pour qu'ils puissent y passer une soirée au calme. Après tout, ils y étaient seuls et personne d'autre ne rôdait dans les environs.  
Mais Hermione avait décrété vouloir être rassurée sur le fait que tout se passait effectivement bien.

Une fois face à la salle sur demande, Harry regarda Hermione, légèrement amusé.

La jeune fille commençait à douter de sa panique, se disant qu'elle allait les déranger. Elle était probablement un peu trop nerveuse. Et Harry la laisserait passer devant, elle le savait, étant donné qu'elle avait tellement insisté.  
Blaise s'était adossé au mur, mains dans les poches, les observant en souriant.  
Hermione prit le temps de fusiller Harry du regard en marmonnant "On n'est jamais trop prudents" d'un air convaincu avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte et de l'ouvrir lentement.

Elle émit un son étranglé et se figea.  
Soudainement inquiets, Harry et Blaise se précipitèrent pour jeter un œil sur ce qui avait fait réagir la sorcière.  
Ils échangèrent un regard en voyant l'intérieur de la salle sur demande avant de revenir sur le spectacle incroyable qui s'y jouait.

Fascinée, Hermione agrippa la main de Blaise d'un côté et celle de Harry de l'autre et fit un pas en avant.

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review... Merci !_**


	24. La salle sur demande

**Voici la suite... J'ai ralenti le rythme de publication depuis que je jongle avec deux gros projets (100 façons de dire je t'aime et Retour à Poudlard). Cependant, les deux sont bien en cours d'écriture, et avancent ...**

* * *

 _Fascinée, Hermione agrippa la main de Blaise d'un côté et celle de Harry de l'autre et fit un pas en avant._

Le spectacle était ahurissant. Au milieu de la salle se tenaient Drago et Lily, assis côte à côte. Penchés l'un vers l'autre. S'embrassant.

Le baiser en lui même n'était pas tant surprenant. Après tout, tout le monde avait noté leur proximité, leur complicité et leur façon de se regarder. Qu'ils commencent à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre était une évidence. Ils étaient d'ailleurs probablement les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte.  
Qu'ils y succombent n'était après tout qu'une question de temps.

Le plus stupéfiant résidait dans le reste de la pièce. Tout ce qui n'était pas accroché au sol ou aux murs lévitait dans la pièce en tournoyant doucement.  
Comme si toute la salle était en apesanteur excepté les deux jeunes gens et le sofa sur lequel ils étaient appuyé.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre, perdus dans leur baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils avaient un public.

Regardant tout autour d'elle, Hermione fit un autre pas en avant, mais trébucha en voulant esquiver un coussin qui tournoyait lentement.  
Le léger bruit qu'elle fit suffit à attirer l'attention de leurs amis qui s'écartèrent doucement.

Drago vit le mobilier en lévitation et eut l'air surpris. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, cherchant ce qui se passait.  
Lily, quand à elle, sursauta brusquement. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tout était brutalement retombé au sol.

Hermione retrouva ses esprits et ferma la porte, les isolant tous les cinq. Puis, elle s'avança vers Lily.  
\- Lily ? ça va ?

Les yeux dans le vague, elle hocha la tête d'un air perdu.  
\- C'était quoi ça ?

Blaise se mit à rire joyeusement.  
\- Bienvenue chez toi petite sorcière ! ça, c'est l'éveil de tes pouvoirs.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, la pièce sens dessus dessous, avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise.

\- Mes... ? Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

Drago passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

\- Lily, quand un ou une sorcière naît, il a un potentiel magique. Mais c'est uniquement un potentiel au départ. En grandissant, de temps en temps ses pouvoirs se manifestent. Un peu dans ce style, en moins... puissant. Bref. Les enfants sorciers font un genre de magie instinctive, qu'ils ne contrôlent pas. On apprend à contrôler la magie ici, à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que l'usage de la magie est strictement contrôlé par le ministère, pour que nos... aptitudes ne soient pas dévoilées aux moldus.

Lily l'écoutait avec attention, sourcils légèrement froncés.  
Drago sourit, attendri.

\- Dans ton cas, nous avons supposé que tes pouvoirs avaient été masqués ou plutôt mis en sommeil par le sort qu'Hermione a trouvé. Sur la majeure partie des sorciers, ce sort aurait annihilé toute compétence magique définitivement. Sauf que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. S'il nous fallait une preuve supplémentaire, la voici. Toi et Harry vous avez une puissance magique exceptionnelle.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- J'ai eu un doute à Pré-au-Lard. Tu te souviens, le bouclier magique ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- Je pense que ça a été la première manifestation de tes pouvoirs. Chez les enfants, les explosions de pouvoirs ont lieu lors d'émotions fortes. A pré-au-Lard, nous avions tous peur, à cause de l'attaque. Et, aujourd'hui...

Lily rougit brusquement, se rappelant pourquoi ses émotions s'étaient emballées. Le baiser de Drago...

Hermione et Blaise souriaient tous les deux, écoutant les explications de Drago. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, attentif lui aussi.  
Lily réflechit un court instant.

\- Mais... Je croyais que le sort devait être inversé ou annulé ?  
\- En temps normal oui. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Drago avait levé ses yeux couleur de mercure liquide vers la jeune fille.

\- Exactement. Dans le livre, il est expliqué qu'il faut beaucoup de puissance pour lancer le sort, mais encore plus pour le lever. Cependant, Lily, il y a plusieurs choses qui peuvent jouer dans ton cas. D'abord, le sort t'a été lancé quand tu étais bébé, alors que ta magie n'était pas... éveillée. Tu avais juste un potentiel magique. Habituellement le sort est lancé à des adultes qui maîtrisent leur magie.  
\- Quelle est la différence ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais il est possible que ça ne supprime pas complètement la magie d'un enfant, mais que ça retarde juste son développement. La magie est en sommeil. Plutôt, ta magie a été forcée au sommeil. Le second facteur est qu'à priori tu es une Potter. Je dis à priori, mais je pense réellement que c'est le cas. Tu appartiens à une famille puissante. Ton père était un sang pur, issu d'une des principales et plus vieille familles sorcières et ta mère était extrêmement douée. Tu as donc un potentiel magique supérieur à la norme si je puis dire... Et enfin, le troisième facteur est le plus important. Il s'agit de Harry.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Tu as un frère jumeau. Vous avez tous les deux une connexion même si elle est un peu... défaillante. C'est à son contact que le bouclier s'est déployé. et je pense que c'est à son contact que ta magie se réveille petit à petit.  
\- Défaillante ?

Hermione sourit à l'air bougon de son ami.  
\- Oui Harry. Défaillante. Vous avez été séparé une grosse partie de votre vie. Et on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes proches...

Lily rougit un peu en jetant un oeil sur Drago. Voilà pourquoi il insistait autant pour qu'elle passe du temps avec Harry !  
Harry grommela quelque chose, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas décourager.  
\- Les jumeaux ont un lien un peu spécial, une partie de leur magie... est commune. Si vous aviez grandi ensemble, Harry tu aurais été plus puissant. Et Lily aurait été aussi puissante que toi. Plus vous allez vous connaître et devenir proches l'un de l'autre, plus votre lien se construira.

Drago leva la tête.  
\- C'est peut être ça la raison ? Tuer Lily pour affaiblir Harry ? Mais ils ont du retard, la guerre est terminée non ?  
\- Voldemort est mort. Il n'y a pas lieu d'affaiblir Harry, il a montré suffisamment de puissance pour vaincre le mage noir.  
\- Alors quel intérêt ?

Hermione eut un léger sourire.  
\- Mon instinct me dit qu'il nous manque un élément... D'où l'importance d'aller voir le Professeur Rogue, maintenant que la magie de Lily se ... réveille.

Drago se tourna vers Lily d'un air amusé.  
\- Et cette fois tu vas devoir demander à aller acheter tes fournitures scolaire, dont une baguette...  
\- Acheter... mes fournitures ?

L'enthousiasme de Lily retomba aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle n'avait rien, ni dans le monde moldu, ni dans le monde magique. Elle pouvait difficilement demander à ce qu'on lui achète ce dont elle avait besoin... Elle tenta de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son malaise.  
Cependant, Harry avait noté son air soudain triste.  
Contrairement aux autres sorciers de la pièce, il savait très exactement ce que pensait Lily. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était passé par là, lui aussi. Il se souvenait avoir cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais payer quoi que ce soit, avoir pensé qu'il allait devoir quitter le monde des sorciers aussi vite qu'il l'avait découvert.  
Il sourit doucement à Lily.  
\- Tu es au courant que les sorciers ont leur propre monnaie ?  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Puis hocha brièvement la tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu possèdes de l'argent dans le monde moldu, mais la famille Potter est... plutôt aisée.  
\- Aisée ?  
\- Suffisamment pour payer nos études et nous permettre de... profiter de la vie.  
\- Tu veux dire que...  
\- Que tu peux acheter tes fournitures sans avoir besoin de t'inquiéter de la note. Il y a largement de quoi.

Lily sourit brièvement.  
\- C'est gentil. Mais... Nous n'avons pas de preuves que je suis ta...  
\- soeur ? Tout indique que c'est le cas.  
\- Et si c'est une erreur ?  
\- Si tu y tiens, nous dirons que c'est un prêt et tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras...  
Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Drago se mit à rire, voyant l'air gêné de Lily.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily. Si l'argent des Potter ne suffit pas, il reste celui des Malefoy. Je ne laisserai jamais une amie _proche_ dans le besoin...

Drago avait insisté sur le proche, ce qui fit de nouveau rougir Lily.

Le jeune homme se sentait heureux. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de taquiner un peu Lily, amusé de ses réactions.

Un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, juste pour la réconforter, lui montrer qu'il serait là pour elle.  
Ils étaient en pleine euphorie après avoir bu de la bièraubeurre. Pas assez pour être réellement ivres, suffisamment pour ... être joyeux. Un instant, ils riaient. L'instant suivant, une ombre était passé sur le visage de Lily.

Drago avait deviné que la réalité venait de la rattraper, faisant d'elle une proie pour un groupe de sorciers fanatiques.  
Il l'avait enlacé, et elle s'était accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il avait commencé à déposer de légers baisers sur son front, ses joues. Elle avait tourné la tête et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

Ils s'étaient embrassés doucement pour commencer, mais ils s'étaient vite laissés entraîner par le désir qui montait. Et il avait fallu que leurs amis décident d'entrer à cet instant précis.  
Absorbé par Lily, Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte que la magie de la jeune fille l'entourait et avait fait léviter le contenu de la salle sur demande...

Que la jeune fille commence à retrouver ses pouvoirs était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Une bonne, parce qu'elle cesserait de se sentir à l'écart des autres élèves étant donné qu'elle ne travaillait que la théorie. Une mauvaise, parce qu'il suspectait que les Mangemorts essayaient de la tuer justement pour qu'elle n'ait jamais l'occasion de récupérer ses pouvoirs.  
Et malheureusement, il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une stupide histoire de vengeance envers Harry qui avait tué le Maître...

Lily écoutait les conversations de ses amis en observant du coin de l'œil Drago. Le jeune homme avait l'air... distrait. Elle même devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer.  
Après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et quel baiser...  
Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé, c'est qu'elle recevrait un baiser époustouflant et qu'elle, en réaction, mettrait littéralement la pièce sens dessus-dessous.  
Elle regrettait presque d'avoir découvert qu'elle avait potentiellement un frère, alors que - aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne - elle avait rêvé d'une famille bien à elle. De retrouver ses racines. Drago lui avait fait tout oublier. Il lui avait apporté une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle se sentait juste bien à ses côtés.  
Elle s'en voulait un peu de se montrer si égoïste, parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Harry. Il était gentil, et elle comprenait que la plus grande partie de l'école - professeurs inclus - l'apprécie.  
Harry était ... lumineux. En le voyant, en lui parlant, il n'y avait aucuns doutes quand au fait qu'il ait combattu Voldemort.  
Drago était différent. Il était plus sombre, plus tourmenté. Il se cachait sous un masque d'indifférence, était capable de se montrer détestable sans un remord.  
Dès le départ, elle s'était sentie attirée par lui. Il l'avait intriguée, et elle avait vu tellement de tristesse en lui qu'il y avait eu comme une résonance en elle.  
Harry, avait depuis toujours eu sa destinée de tracée. Il avait vaincu une première fois, et il avait été guidé toute sa vie pour combattre "les méchants".  
Drago avait été élevée dans la haine des moldus, dans des préceptes archaïques. Il avait du prendre la marque, parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de lui. Mais il avait su tourner le dos à tout un passé pour faire ses propres choix. Pour elle, c'était bien plus courageux que tout ce qu'avait pu faire son frère.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.  
Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était tombée totalement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy en quelques semaines, alors qu'une menace de mort planait au dessus de sa tête et qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir d'où elle venait.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Bien. Au vu des derniers événements, il est temps de rendre visite au Professeur Rogue.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	25. Le Maître des Potions

_Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.  
_ _\- Bien. Au vu des derniers événements, il est temps de rendre visite au Professeur Rogue._

Un concert de protestations s'éleva.

Hermione inflexible, réfuta tous les arguments de ses amis.  
\- Le plan initial n'a pas changé. Lily, tu vas détacher tes cheveux et ôter tes lunettes. Tu iras avec Drago et Harry. C'est certes le soir du bal, mais tous les trois vous ne vouliez pas y aller, non ?  
Rogue n'est pas dans la Grande Salle. Et vu son amour des mondanités, je pense qu'il est tranquillement dans ses appartements, à faire ce que fait un professeur de potions tel que lui.  
Autant ne pas attendre : il pourrait avoir des conseils concernant... Et bien le retour de tes pouvoirs Lily.

Harry souffla d'un air agacé. D'abord parce que malgré une trêve dans leurs relations, il n'avait jamais été un grand ami du professeur Rogue. Et ensuite, parce qu'Hermione avait raison, et il avait vraiment horreur de ça.

Ils retournèrent donc tous en direction des appartements des préfets. Lily s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se changer et détacher ses cheveux, tandis que les quatre autres discutaient de la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre.  
Le but était de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour obtenir un maximum d'informations.  
Drago avait souri en disant que c'était totalement Serpentard comme méthode, et que Severus allait - après avoir digéré s'être fait manipuler - probablement apprécier.

Quand Lily sortit de sa chambre, Drago et Harry se figèrent les yeux rivés sur elle.  
Harry parce qu'il avait vu des photos de sa mère, mais qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir son double en chair et en os face à lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas la reconnaître, alors qu'elle était devant lui depuis le début de l'année. S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute, il aurait aussitôt été balayé à cet instant.  
Drago admira Lily sortir de sa chambre, l'air hésitant. Elle était... rayonnante. Ses cheveux détachés cascadaient dans son dos et paraissaient plus clairs que lorsqu'ils étaient sévèrement noués en une natte. Il se rendit compte avec un choc que la jeune fille n'avait jamais dénoué ses cheveux face à lui. Elle dormait les cheveux nattés pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent selon ses dires. Et elle n'était pas le genre de fille à passer des heures dans la salle de bains à se pomponner.

Elle avait troqué ses éternels jean et tee-shirt contre une robe en laine et des collants, ce qui changeait du tout au tout sa silhouette. Elle paraissait plus âgée.

Hermione eut un léger rire satisfait en la voyant et en notant les réactions de ses deux amis.  
\- Parfait. Blaise, nous allons devoir prier pour que Rogue ne fasse pas une attaque...  
Blaise mêla son rire à celui de la sorcière. Elle était machiavélique et il adorait ça.

Les trois jeunes gens partirent donc, un peu hésitants, en direction des cachots. Harry, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de foncer tête baissée, marchait lentement, se demandant si c'était au final une bonne idée.

Drago prit la tête de leur équipée, et les conduisit jusqu'aux appartements de leur professeur. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Lily se plaça sur le côté, légèrement en retrait pour ne pas être vue.  
Drago frappa à la porte, Harry juste derrière lui.

La voix de Rogue invita son visiteur à entrer.  
Drago ouvrit la porte et son parrain lui sourit.  
\- Drago ! Entre je t'en prie, ne fais pas le timi... Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Vous n'êtes pas au bal ?  
Le ton de Rogue était passé de chaleureux à coupant quand il avait vu Harry derrière Drago.

Drago sourit.  
\- Severus ! Nous voulions te voir tous les trois...  
\- Trois ? Et où est le troisième ? Miss Granger je suppose ?

Drago se retourna en faisant semblant d'être surpris. Harry dut bien lui accorder qu'il était un comédien né : s'il n'était pas dans le coup avec lui, il aurait totalement cru son petit manège.

\- Oh. Nous avons du distancer Lily...

Avec un léger sourire nerveux, Lily s'avança alors, donnant l'impression qu'elle arrivait juste.

Si tous les trois avaient eu l'intention de faire réagir leur stoïque professeur de potions, le résultat était à hauteur de leurs espérances.

Severus Rogue pâlit immédiatement, restant bouche ouverte. Il recula d'un pas hésitant comme s'il avait été frappé et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil qui était derrière lui.

En voyant la réaction de son parrain, Drago se sentit un bref instant coupable avant de balayer ses doutes. Après tout, la fin valait bien les moyens, et vu la réaction de l'homme face à eux, ils auraient leurs réponses. A bien y réfléchir, d'ailleurs, sa violente réaction était une réponse en soi... Non ?

Severus Rogue était un professeur particulier. Il n'aimait pas les élèves. Les potions... Et bien, il élevait le brassage des potions au rang d'art. Mais devoir expliquer un art subtil à une armée de cornichons ne pensant qu'à s'amuser... ça c'était autre chose.  
Il ne tolérait pas le bruit ou le désordre. Alors, il était devenu le professeur le plus craint de l'histoire de Poudlard.  
Un seul de ses regards suffisait à donner des cauchemars aux premières années. Ses retenues étaient inventives et dissuasives. Généralement les élèves pris en faute ne recommençaient pas.  
Il était aussi l'un des professeurs à ôter le plus de points, et avait toujours une certaine inventivité dans les motifs invoqués.

Au fil des années, un seul élève l'avait défié avec constance : Potter. Il était le portrait craché de son père. Mais à son grand désespoir, l'insupportable gamin avait également les yeux de sa mère, la douce Lily.

Outre les élèves, Severus Rogue haïssait les bals organisés par Dumbledore. Le vieux fou se faisait une joie d'obliger tous les professeurs à y assister, et il adorait leur assigner des collègues avec lesquels ils feraient un "magnifique" couple selon ses mots. Ainsi, la dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé coincé avec cette vieille folle de Trelawney...

Cette année, il avait prétexté une soudaine faiblesse, ainsi que la nécessité de préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie au cas où une épidémie se préparerait.  
Dumbledore n'avait pas été dupe, mais il avait acquiescé avec un sourire amusé.  
Toute la soirée, il était resté chez lui, n'osant pas sortir de peur d'être entraîné de force à ce fichu bal.

Lorsque quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte, il avait hésité, mais finalement invité son visiteur tardif à entrer.  
Le plaisir de voir son filleul avait vite été balayé par la présence de Potter derrière Drago.  
Si Drago et Potter venaient le voir ensemble, alors c'était à coup sûr que ce satané Survivant avait encore été fouiner là où il n'aurait pas dû.  
Quand Drago avait appelé la moldue là où il s'attendait à voir la Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondor, il avait été surpris. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il appréciait la jeune fille, qui était exceptionnellement douée en potions.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir avait été de voir arriver un fantôme de son passé. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer était aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Aussi jeune aussi. Elle n'avait pas changé. Sa jolie Lily, qui lui avait tant manqué, se retrouvait enfin devant lui. Elle semblait intimidée face à lui...

Il eut l'impression que tout son sang quittait son corps, et il recula d'un pas face à l'apparition. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui devait être derrière lui, sans même vérifier si le meuble était bien présent.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Lily leva les yeux vers lui, et il eut un autre choc.  
Au lieu de l'incroyable regard émeraude qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier, il se trouva face à deux yeux noisettes craintifs.

Respirant difficilement, il nota le demi sourire de son filleul - qui ne perdait rien pour attendre, et les airs inquiets de Potter et de la moldue.  
Il dût mobiliser toute son énergie pour reprendre contenance et réussir à retrouver son souffle. Quand il estima avoir récupéré suffisamment de son self-contrôle pour pouvoir parler sans trembler, il inspira et regarda tour à tour les trois adolescents.

\- Satisfaits ?  
Drago lui sourit franchement sans répondre à sa question.  
\- ça va, Severus ?  
Il grogna d'un air agacé.  
\- Explications. Maintenant.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards, et il détesta cette connivence entre ceux qui avaient été les pires ennemis de Poudlard. Et ces trois idiots semblaient avoir décidé que ce serait Drago qui parlerait. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient un lien personnel... Le blondinet apprendrait bien assez tôt que filleul ou pas, on ne se moquait pas de Severus Rogue impunément.

Drago soupira avant de se lancer.  
\- Severus... Tu as connu les parents de Harry... Et de Lily. Et tu es probablement le seul qui pourrait nous aider à démêler la vérité...  
\- Pas de flatteries, Drago. Viens en au fait.  
\- Ta réaction a confirmé que Lily ressemblait à...  
\- A Lily Potter. Oui.  
\- Il s'est passé quelques événements...  
\- Que vous pensiez régler seuls ?

Drago ne répondit pas à l'attaque, se contentant d'attendre.

Severus le fusilla du regard, avant de soupirer d'un air agacé.  
\- Bien. Asseyez vous. Et vous avez intérêt à être convaincants sinon vous allez perdre tellement de points que vos maisons ne s'en relèveront pas... même si Serpentard est aussi MA maison...Les trois adolescents s'installèrent dans un sofa face à leur professeur, Harry et Drago entourant Lily. Severus Rogue ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille, qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Professeur. Je... Nous sommes désolés. Mais... Nous ne savions pas à qui nous pouvions ... faire confiance.  
Severus réussit à masquer sa réaction de surprise. Que Potter lui avoue lui faire confiance était un événement en soi !  
\- Après la première attaque à Poudlard, nous avons... collaboré pour protéger Lily. Et nous nous sommes demandés pourquoi elle était une cible. Hermione a trouvé un sort qui permettait d'annuler les pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier. Et ...  
\- Et vous avez pensé que cette jeune fille était une sorcière.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Mais parce que les Mangemorts n'ont aucunes raisons de s'acharner sur elle si elle est moldue !  
Severus hocha la tête.  
\- Donc, nous en avons déduit que quelqu'un voulait la tuer parce qu'elle était une sorcière, cachée depuis son enfance chez les moldus. Et puis, il y a eu Pré-au-Lard...  
Severus se redressa soudainement.  
\- Pré-au-Lard ?  
Drago prit la suite des explications, au plus grand soulagement de Harry.  
\- Nous sortions de l'auberge quand un vieux sorcier nous a bousculés et a failli tomber à la renverse devant Lily. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il a dit que c'était impossible et il s'est enfui. Nous étions sur le chemin pour rentrer à Poudlard suite à ça, quand ... Et bien nous avons entendu les cris et les bruits de bataille.  
Severus plissa les yeux, pressentant que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.  
\- Nous avons décidé de mettre Lily à l'abri et nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la cabane hurlante.  
\- Une décision pleine de bon sens, que de ne pas se jeter tête baissée vers le danger. Bien.  
Harry eut un léger sourire, en sachant pertinemment que la remarque de Rogue lui était adressée.  
\- Dans la cabane hurlante, nous... entendions les cris. Et... Harry a pris la main de Lily pour la réconforter. Il s'est produit un... Phénomène étrange.  
\- Un phénomène étrange ?  
\- Un bouclier nous a englobé.  
\- Vous trois ?  
\- Nous étions avec Blaise et Hermione. Nous cinq.  
\- C'est... Même pour vous, Potter, c'est assez impressionnant. Cinq personnes dans un bouclier...  
Harry se gratta légèrement la gorge.  
\- Ce n'était pas moi, Professeur.  
\- Vous êtes le plus puissant, ça vient forcément de vous.  
Harry secoua lentement la tête.  
\- Professeur. Aucun sort n'a été lancé. Le bouclier est apparu.  
\- Cessez de dire des âneries, Potter. Un sort a forcément été lancé.  
Drago reprit la parole.  
\- Severus, aucune parole n'a été prononcée. Et quand Harry a lâché Lily, le bouclier a disparu. Il l'a touchée à nouveau... Et le bouclier était de nouveau là.  
Severus grogna, mais ne dit rien.  
\- Nous avons regagné Poudlard en...  
Drago jeta un bref regard à Harry, qui lui fit un léger signe d'acquiescement.  
\- Nous avons utilisé le passage menant au saule cogneur pour regagner Poudlard.  
Severus soupira.  
\- Potter, y'a t'il un seul passage secret de Poudlard que vous ne connaissez pas ?


	26. Mise au clair

_\- Potter, y'a t'il un seul passage secret de Poudlard que vous ne connaissez pas ?_

Malgré tout, Severus était soulagé. Au moins, personne n'avait été blessé, et ils avaient eu le bon goût de se cacher au lieu de foncer tête baissée.  
Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard entre les trois adolescents. Finalement, Drago reprit.  
\- Une fois dans Poudlard, nous avons discuté de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu et nous avons pensé que la réaction du vieux sorcier prouvait que notre théorie était la bonne.  
\- La théorie selon laquelle Miss Dupont ici présente aurait reçu un sort visant à la priver de sa magie ?  
Ce fut Lily qui reprit la suite, de sa voix rauque. Son accent français commençait à s'estomper bien qu'elle parlât plus lentement que ses camarades.  
\- C'est Harry qui a fait remarquer que je pouvais ressembler à mes parents comme lui il ressemblait à son... père.  
\- Notre père. La reprit doucement le jeune homme.  
Severus acquiesça, lèvres pincées.  
\- Nous avons donc été à la bibliothèque consulter les livres des anciens élèves de Poudlard.  
Severus les interrompit.  
\- Pourquoi Poudlard ? Miss Dupont vient de France. Ses parents auraient pu être à Beauxbâtons.  
Drago sourit.  
\- Oui. Mais le vieux sorcier de Pré-au-Lard nous indiquait que Poudlard était bien plus probable. Sans compter qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Nous sommes partis des années de scolarité de nos parents étant donné que Lily a le même âge que nous.  
Severus acquiesça, supposant - à juste titre - que Miss Granger avait probablement mis en place l'organisation efficace de leurs recherches.  
\- Et nous avons presque immédiatement trouvé.  
\- Donc, vous êtes ici à cause d'un album d'anciens élèves ?  
\- Pas seulement, Severus. Tout à l'heure... Un peu plus tôt... Il y a eu ...  
Severus nota que Lily et Drago rougissaient en échangeant un regard en coin, tandis qu'Harry arborait un sourire légèrement moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils et les regardant les uns après les autres.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ?  
Harry prit la suite.  
\- Il y a eu un incident. Lily a fait accidentellement léviter le contenu de toute une pièce.  
Severus se mit à tousser, abasourdi.  
\- QUOI ?  
Lily sembla se ratatiner sur place tandis que Drago prenait sa main. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily avant de continuer.  
\- Elle a involontairement fait léviter le contenu de la salle sur demande.  
\- Involontairement ? Mais... Quelques objets, vous voulez dire ?  
\- Non, Professeur. Je parle de la pièce entière. Meubles et objets.  
\- C'est impossible. Même un sorcier confirmé ne pourrait pas...  
Il arrêta de parler soudainement. Puis il plissa les yeux, l'air soupçonneux.  
\- Qu'étiez vous en train de fabriquer tous les cinq, au moment où c'est arrivé ?  
Lily devint littéralement écarlate. Drago soupira.  
\- Severus. J'étais seule avec Lily. Les autres ont vu ce qui se passait quand... ils sont arrivés.  
\- Seul avec...  
Il s'interrompit et les regarda tour à tour. Il commença à comprendre en voyant l'air gêné de Lily et la rougeur qui commençait à gagner son filleul.  
\- Oh... oh. Je vois.  
Il resta silencieux un instant, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre était totalement surréaliste. Mais... Lily ressemblait tant à SA Lily...  
\- Vos conclusions, jeunes gens ?  
Drago reprit la parole.  
\- Lily est une sorcière qui a été privée de ses pouvoirs et cachée dans le monde moldu. Elle est la sœur jumelle de Harry. Et sa magie est en train de se réveiller.  
\- C'est un peu concis. Bien. Sœur jumelle : pourquoi ?  
\- Ils sont nés le même jour et semblent à première vu avoir les mêmes parents compte tenu de la ressemblance qu'il y a.  
Severus acquiesça. Il était bien placé pour témoigner de l'incroyable ressemblance avec Lily Evans Potter. Même si la jeune fille avait les yeux de James Potter.  
\- Concernant sa magie ?  
\- Le bouclier et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... Se sont produit à des moments... riches en émotions. Elle est puissante.  
Severus soupira. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

Drago le regarda.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu qui puisse confirmer le fait que Monsieur Potter ait eu une sœur jumelle...  
\- Mais...  
\- Cependant... Cependant, compte tenu de l'extraordinaire ressemblance avec Lily Evans... C'est une possibilité.  
\- Severus. Le nom de Lily chez les moldus était Lily Evans.

Rogue pinça les lèvres. Evidemment. Ça en devenait presque trop évident.

Harry prit la parole.  
\- Professeur ? Hermione pense que... Qu'il y a une autre prophétie qui concerne Lily.  
\- Non, Potter. Il n'y a pas d'autre prophétie.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas d'autre prophétie. Par contre, il y a une suite à la prophétie vous concernant.

Harry avait blêmi en entendant ces mots. Il pensait en avoir terminé avec les Prophéties quand il avait enfin accompli celle faite par Sybille Trelawney.

Il n'était même pas étonné que personne n'ait pris la peine de lui parler de la suite de la fameuse Prophétie. Il avait l'habitude des cachotteries de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier aimait le mystère et - il devait le reconnaître - cherchait à le protéger même maladroitement.  
Il regarda Rogue, qui semblait épuisé.

\- Quelle est cette suite ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler ?  
\- Je ne connais pas la suite. J'ai entendu la première partie, j'étais présent lorsque... Lorsqu'elle a été prononcée. Cependant, j'étais déjà parti lorsque la seconde partie a été énoncée. J'ai eu connaissance de son existence bien plus tard, tout à fait par hasard.  
\- Qui la connaît ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Dumbledore sait qu'il existe une suite, mais je ne sais pas s'il en connaît la teneur. Je n'ai jamais pris au sérieux cette... rumeur qu'il existait plus que ce que vous connaissez. Je pensais que c'était une ruse pour... obliger Voldemort à se dévoiler.  
\- Au Ministère...  
\- La prophétie stockée au Ministère a été détruite. Impossible de savoir si elle était entière ou non.

Severus les regarda tous les trois. Et il soupira. Pourquoi fallait t'il que les choses soient toujours si compliquées ?  
\- Bien. Vous allez regagner vos chambres. Et éviter de vous faire remarquer. Je vais aller voir le Directeur...  
\- Mais...  
\- Suffit Monsieur Potter. Vous en avez assez fait. Pour une fois, vous allez laisser les adultes gérer.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air maussade mais ne répliqua pas. Drago sourit légèrement en le voyant faire : tout en lui grognait l'envie de se rebeller. S'il ne s'était pas agi de Lily, il aurait très certainement trouvé très amusant de provoquer un peu le Gryffondor frustré.

\- D'ici à ce que nous vous disions quoi faire, vous ne parlez de cette affaire à personne. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?  
Les trois élèves face à Severus Rogue hochèrent la tête en même temps. Lily eut l'air un peu effrayée, et elle agrippa la main de Drago comme pour se rassurer.  
Il fixa Lily et sans le vouloir son regard s'adoucit. Quand il reprit la parole, même sa voix était plus douce.  
\- Et vous, Li... Miss. Je vous serais gré de rester en sécurité et de ne pas vous séparer de vos amis. Ne restez jamais seule. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?  
Lily hocha la tête.

Le professeur se leva.  
\- Maintenant, filez.

Les trois amis se levèrent et sortirent sans un mot.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Severus se rassit aussitôt et passa la main sur son visage d'un air las.  
\- Oh Merlin...

D'un habile _accio,_ il fit venir à lui une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et ne se préoccupa même pas de prendre un verre. Il but une rasade directement au goulot.  
Puis il plongea dans ses souvenirs.  
La fille de Lily lui ressemblait douloureusement. Il aurait dû demander à la jeune fille de rattacher ses cheveux comme à son habitude...  
Le fait que Lily ait eu une fille était une surprise.  
Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse après son mariage avec Potter, la guerre faisait déjà rage.  
Lily et lui étaient brouillés. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir pris la marque.  
Il avait appris qu'elle avait accouché tout à fait par hasard.  
C'était à ce moment qu'il avait compris pour la prophétie. Comme un idiot, avide de reconnaissance, il l'avait déjà répétée au mage noir. Et l'avait amèrement regretté.  
Lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était l'enfant de Lily qui était visé, il avait aussitôt averti Dumbledore, décidé à tout faire pour la sauver, elle.  
C'était en devenant espion qu'il avait appris que le bébé était un petit garçon. Personne n'avait jamais parlé d'un second enfant... Il n'y avait toujours eu que Harry Potter.

Et Lily était morte en protégeant son fils. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il vivait depuis avec la culpabilité d'avoir aidé Voldemort à tuer sa Lily en lui livrant la prophétie. Ou plus tôt, en prenant la marque.

Dix-huit ans plus tard apparaissait sa fille, qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.  
Et si Potter et Drago avaient dit vrai, la jeune fille était aussi puissante que son frère.  
Elle avait déjà un potentiel certain en potions, tout comme sa mère...

Il ne voyait pas sa Lily abandonner volontairement un de ses enfants. Quelqu'un avait du lui souffler l'idée. Et la convaincre surtout.

Il soupira en essayant d'oublier l'image de Lily. Il lui restait à voir le Directeur.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à rédiger un mot demandant à Dumbledore de le retrouver à son bureau. Il appela un elfe, à qui il confia le parchemin en lui demandant de le remettre au directeur le plus rapidement possible.  
Puis il prit lentement le chemin du bureau directorial...

Severus Rogue avait eu le temps de se reprendre. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, dans une envolée de cape sombre, son air méprisant habituel plaqué sur le visage.  
Il avait repris tout son self contrôle et était bien décidé à obtenir les informations que ce vieux fou cachait dans sa manche. Il n'avait aucuns doutes sur le fait que son mentor en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

Il arriva au pied de la gargouille de pierre en même temps qu'Albus. Celui-ci paraissait d'excellente humeur, avançant d'un pas dansant. Même l'air revêche de son professeur de Potions ne sembla pas le perturber.

\- Et bien, Severus? Quelle est l'urgence ? Vous ne profitez pas de notre magnifique bal ?  
\- Albus. Pouvons nous en parler dans votre bureau ?  
\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas un problème.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, ils empruntèrent tous les deux l'escalier en colimaçon.  
Une fois dans son bureau, Albus s'installa dans son fauteuil et observa Severus Rogue.

\- Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose, mon garçon ?  
\- Albus, que savez-vous de Miss Dupont ?

Le directeur ôta ses lunettes et les essuya soigneusement avec un léger sourire, prenant son temps.  
\- Rien de plus que ce que je vous en ai dit, j'en ai peur.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
Rogue plissa les yeux.  
\- Ne vous rappelle t'elle pas quelqu'un, Albus ?  
Le professeur de Potions nota une légère crispation des mains du directeur.  
\- hum... Non. Je ne vois pas.  
\- C'est étrange. Chaque fois que je la croise, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Pas vous ?  
\- Severus, mon garçon. Y-avait-il urgence à venir me voir ce soir ?  
Rogue sourit.  
\- Oh. Pardonnez-moi. Je m'égare... Saviez-vous que Monsieur Potter et ses amis étaient présents à Pré-au-Lard lors de l'attaque de la semaine passée ?


	27. Surprise

_Rogue sourit.  
\- Oh. Pardonnez-moi. Je m'égare... Saviez-vous que Monsieur Potter et ses amis étaient présents à Pré-au-Lard lors de l'attaque de la semaine passée ?_

Le professeur de potion eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant la réaction de Dumbledore. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas au courant.

\- Mais...  
\- Ils sont rentrés rapidement et sain et saufs, fort heureusement. Mais... si Miss Dupont était visée, ce n'est pas passé loin.

Le vieux sorcier accusa le coup, semblant prendre quelques années.  
\- Les Mangemorts ont-ils vu les enfants ?  
\- Albus, ce n'est pas vraiment important... N'est-ce pas ?

Albus Dumbledore soupira.  
\- Severus. Que savez-vous ?

Severus Rogue sourit. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.  
\- Et bien, par exemple, je sais que Miss Dupont s'appelle en réalité Miss Evans. Qu'elle est une sorcière. Et que ses parents sont morts...  
Le vieil homme face à lui le regarda, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Vous êtes doué mon garçon...  
\- A vous de compléter, Albus.  
\- Miss Dupont, enfin, Miss Evans, est effectivement une sorcière. Elle a été cachée dans le monde moldu pour être protégée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque de sa naissance, la première guerre battait son plein et ses parents ont voulu la protéger. Malheureusement, ils étaient les seuls à savoir où elle était et ils sont morts sans avoir pu l'indiquer à qui que ce soit.  
\- Je suppose que le nom qu'elle porte n'a pas été choisi au hasard.  
\- Effectivement. J'ignore quel prénom ses parents lui avaient donné initialement.  
\- Et son frère ?  
Albus étouffa un éclat de rire.  
\- James et Lily ont été pris de court. Les enfants n'auraient pas dû grandir séparément.  
\- Albus, si vous cessiez vos cachotteries...  
\- Je suppose qu'il est temps effectivement.

Le Directeur fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses et les servit. Il prit le temps de sucrer sa tasse, de remuer, de reposer avec soin la cuillère et de boire une gorgée avant de commencer à parler.

\- Comme vous le savez, notre chère Sybille est responsable d'une prophétie concernant la chute de Voldemort. Vous en avez entendu une partie. J'ai été celui qui a assisté à l'énoncé de la première partie. Cependant, une seconde partie existe. A existé plutôt. Je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne connaît cette seconde partie... Quand Lily a accouché, il s'est avéré qu'il y avait deux bébés. Des jumeaux. Ils connaissaient la prophétie et ont compris qu'un des bébés était... Concerné. Ils ont annoncé la naissance de leur fils Harry, mais n'ont parlé à personne de la petite fille. La sage femme a été soumise à un sort s'assurant qu'elle n'en parlerait jamais. Ils ont gardé le secret sur la fillette, et lorsqu'elle a eu dix mois, James est venu m'annoncer qu'ils avaient... rendu moldue leur enfant et qu'ils l'avaient confiée à un orphelinat. Ils étaient... Démoralisés. Après ce qui était arrivé aux Londubat, ils avaient pris la décision de cacher leur fils également. Mais... Ils n'en ont jamais eu le temps. Vous connaissez la suite jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort. Quand le Ministre de la Magie est venu me parler d'une jeune fille moldue qui avait échappé aux Mangemorts, j'ai eu un doute. C'est pourquoi je lui ai suggéré de la cacher parmi nous. Elle avait le bon âge, le prénom de sa mère. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai noté la ressemblance avec Lily, mais... Cette jeune fille pouvait n'être qu'une jeune moldue attaquée par erreur.  
\- Et la seconde partie ? Qui la connaissait ?  
\- James. Il est venu un jour parler à Sibylle.  
\- Mais elle...  
\- Elle ne se souvenait pas de la prophétie étant donné qu'elle était en transe.  
\- Il n'a jamais pensé à demander de l'aide ? A en parler à quelqu'un ?  
\- Je le lui avais dit. Mais...  
\- Il n'écoutait jamais rien.  
\- Disons qu'il était décidé. Bref. Il a passé une bonne heure avec elle et quand il est parti, il avait l'air... Troublé. Agité. Il ne m'a rien dit sur le moment. J'ai appris plus tard que face à lui, Sibylle était entrée en transe et avait répété la prophétie. Et qu'il y avait une seconde partie. Il a toujours refusé de me révéler ce que c'était.  
\- Aurait il pu ... la faire enregistrer ?  
\- J'en doute fort. ça concernait ses enfants et James n'avais pas vraiment confiance dans le Ministère.  
\- Ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de penser qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller seuls ?  
\- J'ignore s'ils ont manqué de temps ou s'ils ont caché quelque part les éléments qui menaient à Lily, mais depuis tout ce temps, c'est la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'avoir une piste pour retrouver cette jeune fille...

Severus sourit.  
\- Vous aviez raison sur un point : il s'agit bien de la fille de James et de Lily. Et elle est bien celle qui est visée.  
\- Comment avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Moi ? Je n'ai rien trouvé. Demandez des explications à Potter, c'est lui qui est venu me raconter tout ça.

Severus décida qu'il venait de vivre le meilleur moment de ces dernières années en voyant Albus Dumbledore face à lui, stupéfait, figé bouche ouverte et tasse de thé à mi-chemin de sa bouche.  
Puis, le vieil homme reposa avec précaution sa tasse et se mit à rire.  
\- Harry... Il est étonnant, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Oh il n'était pas seul dans le coup...  
\- Il sait donc qui est Lily ?  
\- Non seulement il sait qui elle est, mais à priori elle a récupéré une partie de ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Vous allez devoir la répartir et lui fournir une baguette, mon cher Albus.

Si la première fois avait été plaisante, la seconde fois où Albus resta muet d'étonnement fut ... jouissive pour le Maître des Potions. Il remercia intérieurement Potter et ses amis d'être aussi doués pour fouiner même s'il ne le leur avouerait jamais...

Les jours passèrent. Pour les cinq amis, le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini.

Ils se rassemblaient en grand secret dans la salle sur demande, pour faire travailler Lily, voir si sa magie devenait contrôlable.  
Harry lui avait remis l'ancienne baguette de Drago, celle qu'il lui avait prise avant de tuer Voldemort. Drago ayant une nouvelle baguette, il n'en avait plus l'utilité.  
Ses progrès étaient variables, mais elle apprenait vite.  
En une semaine, elle avait réussi à maîtriser la plupart des sortilèges enseignés en première année. Elle s'entraînait avec opiniâtreté, bien décidée à combler le retard qu'elle avait face à ses camarades.  
Malgré son amitié avec Hermione et sa nouvelle relation avec celui qui était son jumeau, Lily restait avec les Serpentard. Elle était plus proche que jamais de Drago, même s'ils n'avaient pas échangé à nouveau de baiser depuis le soir du bal.  
D'ailleurs, ils n'en parlaient même pas. Ils se contentaient d'ignorer le sujet.  
Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, dormant dans le même lit quand l'un ou l'autre faisait un cauchemar. Plus personne chez les préfets ne se choquait de les voir émerger de la même chambre en discutant le plus naturellement du monde...

Parfois leurs amis les surprenaient à s'observer lorsqu'ils pensaient que l'autre ne faisait pas attention et Hermione projetait déjà de mettre les pieds dans le plat pour les forcer à ouvrir les yeux sur leur attirance mutuelle.  
Elle avait cependant cesser de s'en plaindre auprès de Harry et de Blaise le jour où Harry avait sourit, l'avait dévisagée avec insistance, avant de regarder Blaise, puis de revenir sur elle en levant un sourcil narquois. Hermione était devenue écarlate et depuis ce jour avait gardé son agacement pour elle même.

Lily était nerveuse.  
Sa nouvelle vie était à la fois excitante et effrayante. Elle aimait ses nouveaux amis, elle aimait le fait d'être une sorcière en devenir. Elle appréciait son frère jumeau, même si elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de le considérer en tant que tel. Pour l'instant, Harry était un ami, qu'elle appelait son "frère". Elle se sentait un peu intimidée en sa présence, peut être parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui parler de leurs parents. Pourtant, elle avait parfois des bouffées de panique et une envie irrépressible de partir en courant pour fuir le plus loin possible de Poudlard. Sans Drago, d'ailleurs, elle aurait probablement déjà tenté de fuir...

Avec Harry, ils s'apprivoisaient, petit à petit. Ils faisaient connaissance.  
Fort heureusement, Drago semblait avoir oublié l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas le fréquenter une fois que son identité serait révélée et ne lui en avait pas reparlé. En prévention cependant, elle en avait parlé à Harry, en lui assurant que si elle devait choisir, elle fréquenterait sans hésiter le Serpentard blond plutôt que lui.  
Harry s'était mis à rire face à son ton belliqueux et lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ses fréquentations. La guerre était finie et la vie reprenait son cours.  
C'est probablement à ce moment précis que Lily commença à accepter l'idée d'avoir un frère et qu'elle commença à lui faire confiance.

Contre toute attente, Lily rapprocha les deux anciens ennemis. Leurs relations étaient en train de devenir petit à petit amicales, et ils découvraient avec stupeur qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Protéger Lily était plus important pour eux que toute ancienne querelle. De "Potter/Malefoy", ils en étaient venu à "Harry/Drago" qu'ils soient seuls ou en public.  
Bien entendu, la rumeur dans les couloirs de Poudlard avait déjà annoncé que les anciens ennemis étaient devenus amis. Certains allaient même jusqu'à leur prêter une liaison, ce qui amusait énormément Blaise, Hermione et Lily... Beaucoup moins les deux concernés.  
Ils restaient cependant discrets sur leur rapprochement, se contentant de se saluer poliment et d'échanger quelques mots.  
Entre eux, c'était souvent Lily qui jouait les intermédiaires à l'extérieur de leurs chambres ou de la salle sur demande.

Le rapprochement qui n'était pas passé inaperçu non plus était celui d'Hermione et de Blaise. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, et ils ne se cachaient pas de leur nouvelle amitié. Il n'était pas rare de les trouver travaillant ensemble à la bibliothèque ou se promenant autour de lac. Leur attirance mutuelle n'était plus vraiment un secret.  
Blaise s'était toujours fait remarquer pour son exceptionnelle tolérance pour un Serpentard. Il avait un caractère suffisamment fort et assez d'aplomb pour ne pas être mis à l'écart par ses camarades moins accommodants. Aussi sa nouvelle relation avec Hermione Granger - bien qu'étonnante - fut relativement bien acceptée même si elle fit parler la rumeur...

Alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus, un matin, lors du petit déjeuner, les cinq nouveaux amis reçurent un hibou chacun avec le courrier habituel. Ils étaient convoqués chez Dumbledore dès que possible.  
Ils échangèrent des regards à travers la grande salle, sans se préoccuper d'être vus par d'autres. Puis avec un bel ensemble, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du bureau du Directeur.


	28. Convocation chez le directeur

_Ils échangèrent des regards à travers la grande salle, sans se préoccuper d'être vus par d'autre. Puis avec un bel ensemble, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du bureau du Directeur._

En cheminant avec ses camarades, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.  
Jusqu'à présent, il avait apprécié être passé du côté de Potter - Harry maintenant - pour découvrir de l'intérieur comment les choses se passaient pour le Survivant. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le jeune homme finissait invariablement pour s'attirer des ennuis, année après année.  
Les choses avaient été excitantes au départ, ils n'avaient pas réellement été en danger, hormis lors de la balade en balai avec Lily.  
Là encore, les choses s'étaient passé si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience du danger. Il avait eu peur rétrospectivement, sans mesurer l'ampleur du problème.  
Malgré tout, ils s'étaient tous sentis investis d'une mission : protéger Lily.  
Lui et Blaise avaient été intégrés dans cette espèce d'amitié Gryffondor dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Il se ferait découper en petits morceaux plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il aimait la sensation de se sentir entouré et soutenu. Contrairement aux Serpentard, les Gryffondor travaillaient en groupe. Leurs victoires étaient collectives. Et il adorait cette sensation.

Lily s'employait à le rassurer, lui assurant qu'elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos, quoi qu'il arrive. Et même s'il détestait se sentir dépendant de la jeune fille, il ne l'appréciait que davantage de le comprendre aussi bien. Elle avait deviné qu'il craignait de revenir à sa solitude, celle qu'il avait cultivée pendant la majeure partie de sa vie.  
Peu à peu les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de lui tombaient, au fur et à mesure qu'il décidait d'ignorer les préceptes de Lucius. _Un Malefoy n'a jamais d'ami. L'amour n'existe pas, les unions sont des contrats._ Lucius ne pensait qu'au pouvoir et à la puissance. Et Drago apprenait qu'il y avait bien plus précieux au final. 

La convocation chez Dumbledore marquait cependant un tournant.

Le vieux sorcier pouvait très bien lui demander de cesser de s'en mêler. Ou écarter Lily en la plaçant chez les Griffondor.  
Potter avait l'habitude de se mêler de tout sans conséquences. Il était le héros du monde sorcier.  
Lui... ancien Mangemort repenti, ça ne serait probablement pas bien vu qu'il fasse la même chose.  
Le Directeur était décrit comme excentrique. Mais le laisserait-il lui, Drago Malefoy, dont le nom ne valait plus rien, fréquenter une Potter ? La sœur jumelle du Survivant, héros du monde Sorcier ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait ralenti, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Lily, elle, le vit et comprit aussitôt les inquiétudes de Drago. A dire vrai, elle partageait les mêmes peurs. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses changent alors qu'elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis des lustres.  
Même si elle ne vivait pas dans le monde sorcier depuis très longtemps, elle avait vite compris la situation. Son frère était un héros, une célébrité. Depuis ses deux ans, il figurait dans les livres d'histoire sorciers. Depuis sont arrivée dans le monde magique, il avait fait les gros titres des journaux un nombre incalculable de fois.  
La découverte d'une sœur cachée la mettrait forcément en lumière et elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle n'avait jamais aspiré à la célébrité et elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter toute l'attention qui en découlerait.  
Elle savait déjà qu'elle était prête à se battre pour continuer d'être proche de Drago. Elle avait noté la réaction des Weasley, et se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à voir d'un mauvais œil sa proximité avec le jeune homme.  
Elle appréciait énormément Harry, le considérer comme un frère devenait presque trop facile, mais elle ne se laisserait pas dicter sa nouvelle vie. Depuis sa naissance elle avait été seule et en quête d'identité, elle avait dû se débrouiller, et ce n'était pas l'arrivée miraculeuse d'un jumeau qui allait tout révolutionner.

Elle rejoignit le jeune homme et l'enlaça, se serrant contre lui, autant pour se réconforter que pour le rassurer lui.  
Drago répondit à son étreinte en fermant les yeux.

Ils s'écartèrent en se regardant, puis échangèrent un sourire avant de se remettre en route, main dans la main, leurs doigts enlacés.

Une fois devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient attendus. Severus Rogue était devant l'entrée, bras croisés, l'air sombre.  
Drago, qui était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, nota cependant chez son parrain un amusement certain soigneusement dissimulé.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, ils suivirent tous le professeur de potions et arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur fit apparaître des chaises pour chacun et ils s'installèrent en silence, attendant.

Le vieil homme les observa un instant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis soupira.  
\- Mes enfants, j'ai appris certains faits vous concernant qu'il serait bon d'examiner...

Harry sourit discrètement. Le directeur était bien entendu au courant de beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le laisserait entendre, et il décida de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en passant le premier à l'attaque.

\- Monsieur. Connaissez-vous la seconde partie de la Prophétie nous concernant ?

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe en le regardant, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Hélas non, mon garçon. J'ai bien peur que cette seconde partie ne soit perdue à jamais.  
\- Mais, vous aviez entendu la première partie ?  
\- Oui c'est exact. C'est notre chère Sibylle qui l'avait prononcée. J'ignorais qu'il existait une seconde partie jusqu'à ce que... James vienne m'en parler.

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Oui Harry. Ton père. La prophétie initiale date d'avant ta naissance. L'ordre du Phénix en avait connaissance et tes parents étaient au courant. Quand Lily a accouché... de jumeaux, James est venu me voir. Il savait que la prophétie parlait de ses enfants. Il a parlé de la seconde partie bien plus tard sans jamais me révéler de quoi il s'agissait. Il a annoncé la naissance d'un enfant. La tienne Harry. Personne, pas même leurs amis proches n'ont su que tu avais une sœur. Un mois avant leur... mort, James m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient caché leur fille parmi les moldus pour la protéger. Ils comptaient faire de même avec toi, mais... ils n'en ont pas eu le temps.

Lily était blême et s'agrippait à la main de Drago. Harry serrait ses poings sur sa chaise.

\- D'après Severus, vous avez découvert une grande partie de l'histoire, ce qui est assez... extraordinaire. Sachez que j'espérais que vous soyez la jeune Potter disparue, Lily. Mais je n'avais aucune certitude.

Lily hocha la tête sans répondre. Harry finir par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi n'ont ils laissé aucune trace de l'existence de Lily ?  
\- Parce qu'en ces temps troublés, tout le monde pouvait devenir un ennemi. Entre les _Imperium_ et les traîtres, il était bien compliqué de faire confiance. James et Lily ont été suffisamment effrayés par cette Prophétie pour se séparer de leur fille, et ils s'apprêtaient à faire de même avec leur fils. J'ignore s'ils ont laissé quelque chose ou s'ils ont été pris de court mais... au final le résultat a été le même.  
\- Mais, Sirius et Remus ? Ils avaient confiance en eux non?  
\- Harry, nous ne saurons probablement jamais pourquoi tes parents ont pris cette difficile décision, mais je peux vous assurer à tous les deux que ça a été une torture pour eux. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une solution provisoire pour eux, ils ne pensaient pas être séparés de leurs enfants trop longtemps.

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'existence officielle dans ce cas ?  
\- Détrompe-toi Lily. La magie qui coule en toi est une signature en elle-même. Elle fait de toi une Potter de façon aussi officielle qu'Harry.  
\- Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi on veut me tuer...  
\- Chaque chose en son temps, jeune fille. Pour l'instant tu es en sécurité, et tu es entourée. Le Ministère continue la chasse aux Mangemorts et bientôt, le monde magique sera aussi sûr qu'il peut l'être.

Dumbledore laissa passer un moment, avant de reprendre.  
\- Où en étais-je ? Ah. Oui. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de révélations fracassantes concernant le passé. Vous avez découvert tout ça comme des grands. A ce propos, Harry, Lily, je vous encourage vivement à passer un peu de temps ensemble. La magie des jumeaux est quelque chose d'assez complexe... Bref. J'ai appris, Lily, que vous aviez de nouveau accès à votre magie...  
\- De nouveau ? - Lily semblait perplexe sur le choix des mots utilisés par le Directeur.  
\- Vos parents n'ont fait que couper le lien entre votre magie et vous.  
Lily acquiesça un peu perdue.  
\- Bien. Dans ce cas, le choixpeau va vous répartir. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas être le centre de l'attention, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'un comité restreint composé de vos amis serait plus... confortable pour vous.  
Lily hocha la tête, soulagée de ne pas être exposée plus que nécessaire. Elle avait entendu parler du choixpeau quand elle avait demandé à Drago comment les élèves étaient affiliés à une maison et elle avait trouvé fascinant que le choix soit fait par un vieux chapeau magique.  
\- Suite à cela, vous aurez la permission au week-end de vous rendre à Londres pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires. J'ai bien pensé les faire venir directement, mais je pense que vous devriez rencontrer Monsieur Ollivander en personne pour votre baguette.  
Harry lui sourit, avec un léger clin d'œil. Il lui avait prédit que Dumbledore dirait exactement ça.  
Ignorant la réaction du jeune homme, Dumbledore continua.  
\- Bien entendu, vous n'irez pas seule. La présence de Harry est nécessaire pour l'accès au coffre familial, tant que vos compétences magiques ne sont pas revenues en intégralité. Je propose que Monsieur Malefoy vous accompagne également pour sa connaissance du monde sorcier.

Drago sursauta, mi soulagé, mi horrifié.  
Soulagé de ne pas avoir été écarté de la vie de Lily. Horrifié d'aller en plein Londres sorcier, alors que le nom des Malefoy était traîné dans la boue.

\- Monsieur ? Compte-tenu de l'animosité envers ma famille...  
\- Vous voir en compagnie de Harry Potter ne pourra que faire comprendre au monde sorcier que vous n'êtes pas votre père.

Drago rougit fortement. Il aurait du se douter que Dumbledore avait déjà pensé à tout... Il sentit les doigts de Lily prendre sa main et la lui presser en signe de réconfort.  
Dumbledore les prévint que plusieurs professeurs seraient probablement du voyage, discrètement pour assurer leur protection. Ils étaient également conviés à ne pas porter leurs uniformes pour ne pas les identifier clairement comme des élèves de Poudlard.

Dumbledore désigna à Lily un tabouret, celui là même qui était utilisé le jour des cérémonies de répartition. Légèrement hésitante, la jeune fille s'avança.

Après un dernier regard vers ses amis, elle s'installa, se sentant soudainement minuscule.  
Elle imaginait la sensation d'être réparti devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, en étant un enfant n'ayant aucune connaissance pratique de la magie...

Dumbledore, Choixpeau en main, s'approcha d'elle, et juste avant de lui poser la relique sur la tête lui adressa un léger clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire malicieux.


	29. La répartition

**Voici la suite...  
Je vais essayer de me tenir à une publication tous les quinze jours. Ainsi donc, le prochain chapitre de Retour à Poudlard devrait être mis en ligne aux alentours du 15 décembre.  
En attendant, j'espère que vous aimez !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _Dumbledore, Choixpeau en main, s'approcha d'elle, et juste avant de lui poser la relique sur la tête lui adressa un léger clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire malicieux.  
_

Harry regardait avec curiosité Lily sur le tabouret. Elle semblait crispée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre répartition et à son inquiétude. Sa peur même.

A l'époque, il ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie, tout était à apprendre pour lui !  
D'ailleurs, dans ses souvenirs, il venait juste de sympathiser avec Ron - et à la pensée du rouquin, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine - et il se demanda ce que ça aurait changé s'ils avaient été deux. Ensemble, frère et sœur, à venir à Poudlard. Ils auraient probablement puisé du réconfort dans leur présence mutuelle.

A peine le Choixpeau posé sur la tête de Lily, la jeune fille sursauta violemment, et Harry sourit, se souvenant que le Choixpeau lui avait parlé en pensées avant de donner sa décision.  
Lily plissait le front et semblait contrariée, et le Choixpeau ne bronchait pas.  
Harry surprit un échange de regards entre Dumbledore et Rogue.

Pris d'une frayeur subite, Harry dû s'agripper à sa chaise pour ne pas se lever, attraper Lily et fuir avec elle. Il craignait que d'un instant à l'autre le Choixpeau ne se mette à hurler que Lily n'était pas une sorcière, que c'était une imposture.  
Qu'elle n'était pas qui elle prétendait être.  
Le jeune homme avait mis beaucoup de temps à accepter l'idée d'avoir une sœur et presque autant de temps avant de la considérer vraiment en tant que tel. Maintenant, il s'était attaché à elle et il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre. Il n'envisageait même pas qu'elle puisse quitter Poudlard avant la fin de l'année ou qu'elle ne retourne dans le monde moldu.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Drago semblait également crispé. Le blondinet aussi ne supporterait pas de perdre Lily. Il semblait attaché à elle à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Lui, le garçon glacial et snob, semblait prêt à tout pour les beaux yeux d'une moldue, qui était au final la sœur de Harry Potter. L'ironie de la situation n'échappait à personne, même pas au principal concerné...  
Harry ne pourrait jamais jouer les grands frères protecteurs. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble et que Lily était farouchement indépendante. Mais il aurait adoré ce rôle, surtout face à Malefoy.  
Ils étaient pratiquement des amis, réunis par leur affection envers Lily, mais il adorerait le menacer des pires tortures s'il ne se montrait pas exemplaire avec Lily Potter...  
Sa haine d'enfant envers le blond s'était évaporée en le voyant au bord du gouffre lors de son procès.  
Lily les avait réuni, malgré eux. Sa jumelle était une drôle de fille, toujours imprévisible.  
Elle pouvait sembler faible au premier abord avec sa peur maladive des foules et sa timidité. Mais Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle avait une force de caractère exceptionnelle, et qu'elle était parfaitement apte à se débrouiller.

Alors que ses pensées dérivaient lentement, pour imaginer sa vie s'il avait rencontré Lily bien plus tôt, Harry revint à la réalité en voyant Dumbledore jeter un discret coup d'œil à sa montre.

Puis, quelques instants seulement avant que Lily ne soit qualifiée Chapeauflou, le Choixpeau s'ébroua, s'éclaircit la voix et annonça clairement :

\- Serpentard !

Dumbledore retira le Choixpeau en souriant. Lily se leva et regarda les spectateurs de sa répartition.  
Toute la pièce semblait figée.

Du professeur Rogue à Hermione, tous semblaient statufiés. Seul Blaise et Drago souriaient largement, heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur maison et amusés de la réaction des autres.  
Bougonne, Lily grogna.  
\- Il y a un problème ?

Rogue se reprit en premier.  
\- Une Potter à Serpentard... J'espère que vos parents voient ça...

Face à son incompréhension, Drago lui sourit pour la rassurer.  
\- Ta famille a plus pour habitude d'être à Gryffondor... Mais ça ne change rien !

Harry s'adressa à Dumbledore.  
\- Monsieur ! Vous aviez dit que c'était l'héritage de Voldemort. Ma... cicatrice...  
Le vieil homme lui sourit.  
\- Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, Harry. Mais, au fond... est-ce si grave ?

Comme tous les yeux se braquaient sur lui, Harry rougit. Face au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il expliqua, mal à l'aise.  
\- Et bien... Lors de ma répartition, le Choixpeau a hésité entre Griffondor et Serpentard.

Hermione eut une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ! Tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, gêné.  
\- A l'époque, je ... J'ai cru que la partie Serpentard était due à l'attaque de Voldemort. J'avais en moi une partie de lui quand il a essayé de me tuer. Mais...  
\- Mais Lily n'a jamais eu de contact avec Voldemort.

Harry rougit un peu plus, un peu honteux d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives. En grandissant il avait appris à nuancer ses jugements et à ne plus considérer les Serpentard comme des méchants potentiels. Il s'était rendu compte que les préjugés n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Comme le silence devenait pesant, tous sursautèrent quand le Choixpeau remua. Puis l'artefact prit la parole.  
\- Je me souviens de toi jeune homme. J'ai reconnu ton double à l'instant. Deux faces d'une même pièce les jumeaux Potter ! Sache que ce que je t'ai dit il y a longtemps est toujours vrai. Tu aurais été un excellent Serpentard, amené à faire de grandes choses.  
L'objet remua et sembla bailler, puis prononça à nouveau  
\- Oui. De grandes choses.  
Avant de se taire.

Drago, voyant l'air stupéfait de son parrain et le teint écarlate de Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Mon dieu. Potter à Serpentard... J'aurais adoré voit ça ! Crois-moi, tu ne te serais jamais ennuyé !

Hermione gloussa en imaginant Harry flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle comme Drago l'avait été avant que leur enfance à tous ne soient volée par la guerre.  
Drago s'approcha de Lily et l'enlaça en la félicitant d'avoir rejoint la meilleure maison de Poudlard à son sens.

Dumbledore laissa passer quelques instants en souriant, puis réclama le calme.

\- Mes enfants... Bien. Lily. Nos deux Serpentard ici présents vous expliqueront les détails concernant votre nouvelle maison. Cependant. Personne ne doit savoir que vous avez été répartie. Personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes et que vous êtes une sorcière. Vous restez Lily Dupont, moldue, résidant au château. Vous garderez votre chambre actuelle, même si vous n'êtes pas préfète. Vos camarades vous aideront à apprendre ce que vous devez savoir. Les professeurs contrôleront vos apprentissages en dehors des heures de cours pour ce qui est de l'aspect pratique de la magie. Dès que vous aurez votre baguette, Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger vous apprendront...

\- Monsieur ? Excusez moi... - Hermione venait d'interrompre Dumbledore. Le vieil homme la regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
\- Oui Miss Granger ? Aurai-je oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Non. Nous... Lily connaît déjà l'ensemble des sortilèges de première année et les maîtrise.

Dumbledore eut l'air surpris tandis que Rogue sursautait violemment.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Mon ancienne baguette, Monsieur. Celle que Harry a... Prise. Nous l'avons remise à Lily en attendant.

Dumbledore se mit à rire.  
\- Evidemment. J'aurais dû me douter que vous y penseriez. Bien. Très bien. Dès que vous aurez votre baguette personnelle, Lily, vous serez évaluée par les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall. Si vous avez le moindre doute, ils se feront un plaisir de vous assister.

Sur une dernière recommandation de rester vigilants et prudents, ils purent retourner à leur emploi du temps.

Lily se sentait légèrement sonnée. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle avait dû batailler avec le Choixpeau pour ne pas être séparée de Drago.

L'objet avait commencé par rire dans sa tête... Puis une conversation silencieuse avait commencé.

\- Ah Ah ! Voici donc la Potter manquante !  
\- Manquante ?  
\- J'ai été surpris de n'avoir qu'un de vous deux à répartir... Te voici donc enfin. Inhabituel, mais avec vous les Potter... Le monde sorcier commence à avoir l'habitude.  
\- Vous savez qui je suis ?  
\- Bien entendu. C'est mon rôle de savoir qui sont les enfants que je dois répartir.  
\- Est-ce si important ?  
\- Important ? C'est essentiel ! La maison de chaque élève est sa seconde famille. Elle forge son caractère et détermine le sorcier qu'il deviendra.  
\- Et en cas d'erreur ?  
\- Jeune Potter. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur. Ma mission est essentielle. Bien. Revenons au principal. Tu ressembles à ton frère. Tu pourrais le rejoindre...  
\- Non ! J'ai déjà une maison.  
\- Ah oui. Bien sûr. Gryffondor et Serpentard, à la fois.  
\- Serpentard! Je préfère rester avec eux.  
\- Es tu sûre ? Tu me sembles particulièrement courageuse. Idéale pour être une lionne rouge et or !  
\- Je reste à Serpentard.  
\- Es-tu sûre ? Pourtant, toi qui a toujours rêvé de connaître tes origines, tu pourrais être près de ton jumeau... Tu es sûre de vouloir être Serpentard ? Être séparée de ta moitié ?  
\- Certaine.  
\- Soit.

Le dialogue muet s'était tu et le choixpeau avait annoncé après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant pour Lily "Serpentard" d'une voix forte.  
Lily avait été soulagée. Elle se sentait bien à la table des verts et argent. Sa présence était acceptée et elle considérait Drago et Blaise comme des amis.  
Elle ne voulait pas être le nouvel acte d'héroïsme de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas être non plus dans la maison du rouquin qui avait suggéré qu'elle devrait être protégée de Drago.  
Habituée à se débrouiller seule depuis longtemps, elle avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions. Et son intuition la poussait à rester aux côté du jeune homme blond. Il l'avait attirée dès le premier instant, dès qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux couleur d'orage.

Heureusement, personne ne savait. Elle aurait bien été en peine d'expliquer. Enfin. Si, justement, elle aurait pu expliquer qu'elle préférait Drago à Harry. Mais ça serait bien trop gênant de se justifier.

Blaise entraîna Drago un peu en avant, et Hermione suivit le mouvement. Lily se retrouva seule à marcher à côté d'Harry.  
Ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres, lui sourit.

\- Serpentard hein ?

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder. Il eut un rire amusé.

\- Tu as bataillé longtemps pour qu'il accepte ?


	30. Confidences

**Comme promis, voici la suite de Retour à Poudlard.  
La suite devrait être publiée d'ici une quinzaine, soit pour la fin de l'année...  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _\- Tu as bataillé longtemps pour qu'il accepte ?_

Surprise, Lily stoppa net en le regardant. Harry souriait toujours, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Comment... ?  
\- Comment je le sais ? Facile. J'ai fait la même chose...  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard. J'ai supplié de ne pas y aller et après négociation, j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard ?  
\- Parce que quand je suis arrivé, je ne connaissais rien au monde de la magie. Et le premier sorcier à m'avoir tendu la main et à s'être montré amical m'avait dit que les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné venaient tous de Serpentard...  
\- Mais...  
\- Lily. Il y a quelques années, les choses étaient différentes. L'ombre de Voldemort planait sur le monde sorcier, et... Bref peu importe.  
\- C'est un problème que j'ai choisi... ?

Harry rit à nouveau.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite.  
\- C'est juste que... Je me sens bien avec...  
\- Je sais, Lily. C'est le principal. Et puis ça serait étrange que tu changes de table pour les repas. Ou qu'un Gryffondor ne mange avec des Serpentards.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer tranquillement, en silence. Lily hésita un instant.

\- Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Euh... Drago avait l'air de penser que... Que je ne pourrais pas rester son amie si j'étais bien ta sœur...

Harry soupira.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite. Est-ce que tu es au courant du fait que nous n'étions pas amis tous les deux ?  
\- Drago l'a évoqué.  
\- En fait, nous nous détestions. Il était si... prétentieux et snob. Fier de ses origines et des idéaux écœurants de son père. Le Malefoy de l'époque était une vraie tête à claque... D'ailleurs, un jour, Hermione l'a frappé...

Harry rit doucement, perdu dans ses souvenirs et Lily ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Enfin. Je pourrais te dire qu'il était tellement horrible que nous devions nous affronter sans cesse mais... Je pense que les torts étaient partagés. A l'époque, pour moi, tout était blanc ou noir. Gentil ou méchant. Tu sais, j'étais persuadé lors de ma première année que Rogue avait essayé de me tuer. Alors qu'il essayait de me protéger malgré moi...

Il eut un nouveau rire léger.

\- Bref. Je l'ai pris en grippe. Et réciproquement. À chacune de ses provocations idiotes, je répliquais. Avant même de chercher, je l'avais catalogué coupable. Jusqu'en sixième année. Cette année là... ça a été l'apothéose. J'avais pour obsession de prouver qu'il était un Mangemort. Alors je l'ai suivi. Je l'épiais en permanence... Tout le temps. Un jour, je l'ai surpris à pleurer. Au lieu de... Je l'ai attaqué. Nous nous sommes attaqués mutuellement. Si Rogue n'avais pas été là, je l'aurai tué.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry ne réagit pas à l'exclamation étouffée de Lily.

\- Si j'avais su... Il se débattait déjà avec sa conscience. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il essayait de sauver ses parents. Plus tard, il m'a sauvé la vie tu sais. J'ai été capturé et il a refusé de m'identifier. Il avait peur, mais il a tenu bon. Sa mère aussi m'a sauvé la vie face à Voldemort. Il n'est pas parfait, mais il n'est pas totalement mauvais. Il est juste... humain.

Il émit un nouveau soupir, et il baissa la voix.

\- Et puis, quand tout a été fini, il y a eu les procès. Les Malefoy n'ont pas fui. Pas même Lucius. J'avais décidé de témoigner pour Drago et sa mère à leurs procès. Je ... Je leur devais ça. Pas de les sauver mais de dire qu'ils m'avaient aidé. Pour que leurs peines soient moins... sévères. Le jour de son procès, quand je l'ai vu... C'était... Mon ennemi de toujours n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. J'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose, sinon il ne survivrait pas. Il était... dévoré par la culpabilité. Littéralement. Alors, lorsqu'il y a eu une pause, j'ai exigé qu'il soit libéré. Peu importait la raison, j'ai demandé au ministère de m'accorder cette faveur. Personne ne le sait. Officiellement, son aide envers le Survivant a fait de lui un atout précieux pour la victoire...

Lily, les larmes aux yeux, s'arrêta et attrapa le bras d'Harry. Elle l'enlaça, pour le remercier de lui avoir parlé. Harry eut l'air de reprendre pied avec la réalité et son regard, qui avait eu l'air hanté pendant son récit, s'éclaircit. Son frère répondit à son étreinte, la serrant contre lui.

La voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, elle le remercia de lui avoir parlé.

\- Tu sais, je ne connais rien à ce qui a eu lieu pendant la guerre. J'arrive quand tout est terminé. Mais Drago est... il est quelqu'un de bien. Il était peut être horrible avant, mais je m'en fiche.  
\- Tu me ressembles quand même beaucoup. Je parie que si j'essayais de te convaincre qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire, tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête.  
\- Exactement !

Il se mirent à rire ensemble et repartirent pour rejoindre leurs amis, bras dessus - bras dessous. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de la personne qui les observait, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Blaise vit le regard entendu qu'échangeaient Harry et Hermione. Puis Hermione le regarda en souriant, et lui désigna rapidement Drago des yeux.  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Harry espérait un moment en tête à tête avec sa sœur.

Aussi, à peine sortis du bureau directorial, il attrapa son ami par le bras et sous prétexte de lui poser des questions sur le cours de potions, il l'entraîna rapidement avec lui. Drago essaya de se dégager mais sous l'insistance de Blaise, et voyant que Harry restait aux côtés de Lily, il se laissa finalement entraîner en grommelant.

Voyant l'humeur assombrie de son ami, Blaise ricana.  
\- Elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais...

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un grognement fort peu aristocratique.

\- Je pense qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment frère- sœur. Ou sœur-frère. Bref. En famille. Sans le petit ami trop collant.  
\- Je ne suis pas...  
\- Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas officiellement son petit ami.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et le vit qui se retenait pour ne pas glousser. Il décida que pour un Serpentard, son ami avait bien peu de réflexes de survie...

\- Blaise...  
\- Drago ?  
Le blond ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se persuader que se battre avec un de ses rares amis ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pour sa part, Blaise n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

\- Tu es particulièrement pénible.  
\- Merci. Toi, tu es stressé.

Drago regarda Blaise, qui semblait être redevenu sérieux d'un coup. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a de quoi.  
\- Elle est en sécurité. Si ça se trouve, il ne se passera rien de plus.  
\- Tu y crois réellement ou tu développes un côté Poufsouffle particulièrement désagréable ?  
\- J'essaie d'être optimiste.  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
Blaise laissa passer un moment de silence puis reprit la parole.  
\- Alors ? ça fait quoi de se préparer à entrer dans la famille Potter ?

Drago décida qu'il allait le torturer lentement avant de l'achever...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bousculer un peu son condisciple, Hermione s'interposa entre les deux garçons en souriant, apparemment inconsciente qu'elle interrompait la vengeance de Drago.  
\- Les garçons ? Vous restez au château pour les fêtes de Noël ?

Drago acquiesça d'un air absent. Penser à ce qu'il avait perdu lui causait toujours un coup au cœur. Même s'il pouvait décider de passer Noël avec sa mère, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui pardonner. Il savait que Narcissa en souffrirait, mais il n'était décidément pas prêt.

Blaise se pencha vers Hermione, la regardant avec attention.

\- Ma mère souhaite me voir. J'hésite encore... Et toi, Hermione, tu as prévu quoi ?  
\- Et bien... Je devais passer les vacances au Terrier, avec Ron mais... Ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité.  
\- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi !

Drago eut la satisfaction de voir pour la première fois Hermione rester muette d'étonnement.  
Il ricana et leur dit qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il allait rapidement passer voir Severus...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les cachots. Lorsqu'il frappa aux appartements de Severus Rogue, le professeur lui ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte, comme s'il se doutait que son filleul avait prévu de passer.  
\- Drago. Seul cette fois ?

Le jeune homme grogna un assentiment, agacé du sourire ironique de son parrain.

\- Alors, jeune homme, heureux de garder ta moldue qui n'en est plus une ?  
\- Severus, tu n'es pas amusant.  
\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu viens me voir ?  
\- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace, cher parrain...  
Le Maître des Potions lui servit son regard noir qui avait fait trembler des centaines d'élèves. Mais Drago, habitué, ne broncha pas, restant de marbre.  
Severus Rogue soupira, en marmonnant quelque chose d'intelligible.  
\- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, tu devrais peut être aller en cours.  
Drago eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Je venais savoir si tu avais des informations.  
\- Si tu es venu savoir si la Prophétie manquante avait été retrouvée, ce n'était pas la peine de te donner autant de mal.  
\- Je voulais surtout savoir si ceux qui sont aux trousses de Lily ont été retrouvés.  
\- Aucunes nouvelles depuis les quelques minutes qui ont passé depuis que nous nous sommes vus dans le bureau du Directeur.  
Voyant l'air déçu de Drago, l'homme ne put que tenter de le rassurer.  
\- Drago, il est possible qu'ils disparaissent. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils voulaient, et s'ils décident de se cacher, Lily devra apprendre à vivre avec cette menace.  
\- Elle ne mérite pas ça Severus.  
\- Personne ne mérite ça. Maintenant, je suis sérieux, va en cours. Le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de vous concentrer sur vos examens à venir. Et par Merlin, inutile de venir toutes les cinq minutes, tu seras mis au courant si j'apprend quelque chose !

Hermione était restée silencieuse à la proposition de Blaise. Elle s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme. Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement et devenaient de plus en plus proches au fil des jours.  
Elle avait découvert un garçon adorable et généreux, bien loin de la description des Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours eue en tête.  
Pour sa part, elle devait bien avouer qu'avec lui elle oubliait Ron.  
Ron Weasley avait été un de ses premiers amis. Autant Harry était tout de suite devenu comme un frère pour elle, autant il y avait toujours eu des étincelles entre Ron et elle.  
Elle aimait beaucoup de choses chez le rouquin mais ne supportait pas son étroitesse d'esprit sur certains sujets.  
Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, pour des choses plus ou moins importantes. A chaque fois, malgré sa colère, elle avait pu lui pardonner.  
Cette fois-ci, il avait franchi une limite, en lui montrant qu'au fond il ne lui faisait pas confiance.  
Après une dispute mémorable avec Ginny sur le même sujet, elle avait décidé de tourner la page.

Étrangement, elle ne regrettait pas le petit ami, mais l'ami. Celui des premières années avant que quelque chose d'autre n'apparaisse entre eux.

Blaise, lui, était entré dans sa vie tranquillement, avec sa bonne humeur constante.  
Il ne semblait rien attendre d'elle, et à ses côtés, elle s'était détendue progressivement jusqu'à se sentir à l'aise. Un soir, elle avait demandé son avis à Harry. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir où elle en était. Elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir reprendre une quelconque relation amoureuse avec Ron, mais elle était perdue face à ce que Blaise représentait pour elle.

Harry avait éclaté de rire avant de lui dire de se détendre. Il avait conclu par "Blaise est gentil" puis lui avait déposé un léger baiser sur la joue avant d'aller se coucher.

Cette nuit là, elle avait passé la nuit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, à fixer le feu en réfléchissant. Au matin, elle n'était pas plus avancée, mais elle avait pris une décision. Elle allait laisser les choses avancer à leur rythme et essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !  
Merci **


	31. Le Chemin de traverse

**Voici la suite de cette fiction.  
Le prochain chapitre sera publié mi-janvier, d'ici une petite quinzaine.**

 **Une fois mes autres projets en cours terminés, je compte accélérer le rythme de publication, en espérant que ça vous convienne.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

* * *

 _Elle allait laisser les choses avancer à leur rythme et essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir..._

Depuis Halloween, elle s'était rapprochée de Blaise. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. A certains moments, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle aimerait un peu plus...  
Et la proposition de Blaise venait de la prendre de court. Il avait l'intention de l'emmener dans sa famille pour les fêtes de Noël... Et Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était tentée d'accepter.

Suite à la répartition secrète de Lily, les choses n'avaient pas énormément changé, tout du moins en apparence.  
Après beaucoup d'hésitations, la visite à Londres avait été reportée au début des vacances de Noël, période où ils passeraient plus inaperçus, au milieu de la foule venue faire l'achat de cadeaux. En attendant, Lily utilisait l'ancienne baguette de Drago et de l'avis général, elle progressait de façon satisfaisante. La magie coulait dans son sang, et elle avait soif d'apprendre.  
Le groupe de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ne cachait plus son amitié. Leurs camarades de maison avait fini par l'accepter, par la force des choses..

Harry et Lily passaient énormément de temps à faire connaissance. Harry parlait de leurs parents, racontant à Lily le peu qu'il savait. Ils se racontaient leurs vies d'orphelins, se rapprochant davantage en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été heureux, ni l'un ni l'autre. Sous l'influence d'Harry, la timidité maladive de Lily s'estompait peu à peu.

Leur lien fraternel se construisait jour après jour, devenant de plus en plus solide.

La jeune fille passait tout le reste de son temps avec Drago. Et le Serpentard ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Depuis que Lily s'était installée face à lui, le jour de son arrivée, sa vie avait changé.  
Il était désespéré et sans avenir, persuadé qu'aucune rédemption n'était possible pour ses erreurs. Mis à part Blaise, ses camarades de maison l'avaient mis à l'écart. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, et voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Blaise et de son parrain.  
Puis cette moldue était entrée dans la Grande Salle et avait pris place face à lui. Elle était terrorisée mais pas à cause de lui. Quand il avait parlé avec elle, il avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avais pas eu conscience des autres élèves qui devenaient soudain silencieux.  
Il l'avait juste vu elle, qui le regardait comme personne avant, croisant son regard acier sans craintes, sans jugement.  
Elle aurait du le fuir, mais au lieu de ça, elle était restée près de lui. Elle lui avait offert son amitié. Inconditionnellement, ne semblant rien attendre en retour.

La vie était ironique. Lui le sang-pur, élevé dans la haine des moldus, ancien Mangemort par la force des choses, obtenait la rédemption grâce à une moldue. Qui se révélait être une sorcière finalement.

Selon les professeurs, Lily était amenée à devenir une grande sorcière, bien que sa magie soit instable. Ceux qui devaient l'évaluer restaient surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'adaptait. Elle s'entraînait sans relâche dans la salle sur demande, avec obstination, décidée à combler le retard qu'elle avait face aux autres élèves de son âge.

Les jours passant, les cinq nouveaux amis en venaient presque à oublier pourquoi ils s'étaient rapprochés. Lily s'intégrait, plus personne ne s'étonnait de sa présence à Poudlard. Plus aucune attaque n'eut lieu, comme si les Mangemorts avaient oublié qu'elle avait été une cible.  
Noël approchait à grands pas.

Hermione avait accepté de partir avec Blaise. Harry et Drago devaient rester à Poudlard avec Lily.

Vint le jour de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Lily était nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver dans la foule des personnes venues faire leurs achats de Noël. Drago était nerveux également, craignant l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Harry était impatient pour sa part : le chemin de Traverse avait toujours été pour lui une source d'émerveillement.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux à Blaise et Hermione qui partaient ensemble pour les vacances, Lily, Drago et Harry rejoignirent le bureau de Dumbledore où il était prévu qu'ils empruntent sa cheminée pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Les professeurs qui devaient veiller discrètement à leur sécurité étaient partis plus tôt afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient rien.  
A l'arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, il s'avéra que Lily - tout comme son frère - détestait voyager par cheminée et était aussi peu... douée pour ce mode de transport. Elle s'épousseta de la suie du voyage en grommelant sous l'œil amusé de Drago - qui bien entendu était resté impeccable.

Ils se rendirent en premier lieu à Gringotts. Comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu, la magie des Gobelins n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lily. Ils se rendirent au coffre des Potter et Harry se mit à rire en voyant l'air abasourdi de sa sœur devant le contenu du coffre. Après avoir pris de quoi faire leurs achats, ils sortirent de l'édifice.  
\- Les Gobelins ne risquent pas de parler de...  
\- Pas de crainte à avoir. Les Gobelins seront muets sur ton existence. Avec eux, le secret bancaire prend une autre dimension.

Lily rit doucement.

\- Nos parents étaient riches ?  
\- La famille Potter était une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur. Je suppose que leur fortune venait de là, même si... Et bien, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi.

Après Gringotts, ils visitèrent les différentes boutiques du chemin de Traverse, gardant la visite chez Ollivander pour la fin.

Personne n'agressa Drago, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement, mais les regards des sorciers qu'ils croisaient ne cachaient pas leur haine ou leur dégoût. Le jeune homme gardait son air impassible mais Lily voyait à la crispation de ses mains ou à ses yeux devenus orageux qu'il le vivait extrêmement mal.  
N'y tenant plus, elle lui saisit la main et emmêla ses doigts aux siens, pour lui offrir son soutien. Drago soupira et lui sourit doucement, pour la remercier.  
A l'inverse, Harry devait subir les assauts des sorciers qui tenaient absolument à serrer la main du Survivant ou à le remercier.

Retenu un peu en arrière, il finit par se dégager et accéléra le pas pour rattraper ses amis. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait passer à la boutique de Quiddich, les sorciers autour d'eux s'immobilisèrent, s'attendant probablement à une bataille rangée entre le héros du monde sorcier et un ancien Mangemort.

Les sourires échangés entre les deux anciens ennemis ainsi que leur conversation amicale, sans compter le fait qu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans la boutique déchaîna les passions.  
A leur sortie de la boutique, l'hostilité ambiante envers Drago était moins étouffante. Après tout, si le sauveur lui-même se promenait en compagnie de lui, peut être qu'il n'avait pas été Mangemort ?

Chez Ollivander, le choix de la baguette se révéla rapide. Le vieil homme regarda Lily d'un œil soupçonneux mais sa discrétion habituelle l'empêchait de poser des questions claires. Il fronça les sourcils quand Lily prit en main sa baguette. La gerbe d'étincelles qui en jaillit fut impressionnante.  
\- Étrange... marmonna le vieil homme.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.  
\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais... Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?  
\- J'ai rarement vu une telle puissance magique chez un jeune sorcier.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- A dire vrai, je n'ai jusqu'à présent, vu ce résultat qu'une seul fois dans ma carrière...  
Drago et Harry échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Ollivander regardait pensivement Lily, perdu dans ses pensées. Sans qu'un des garçons ne puisse avoir le temps de poser de questions, le vieil homme reprit doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.  
\- Oui, une seule fois. Et pourtant j'en ai vu des sorciers défiler dans cette boutique. D'ailleurs... Monsieur Potter, vous devriez vous en souvenir... Cet autre sorcier c'était vous.

Aucun des trois jeunes gens ne broncha. Ollivander les regarda les uns après les autres, souriant d'un air amusé. Harry paya et ils sortirent sans ajouter un mot, mal à l'aise sous le regard un peu trop perspicace du fabriquant de baguettes.  
Harry avait beau savoir qu'Ollivander n'était pas un ennemi, il n'était pas tranquille. Quelqu'un savait maintenant.

Ils étaient à la fin de leurs courses et tout s'était bien passé. Tous les trois commencèrent à se détendre. Ils savaient que leurs professeurs étaient autour d'eux, mais jusqu'à présents, ils n'en avaient vu aucun.  
D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de profiter encore un peu de la liberté qui leur avait été offerte. Après tout, entourés de la foule et protégés par leurs professeurs, rien ne pouvait leur arriver...

Lily demanda aux garçons de patienter quelques instants à l'extérieur d'une boutique, pour pouvoir faire ses achats de Noël. Elle sortit avec un petit sac et un sourire radieux. A la boutique suivante, ce fut Harry qui entra et ressortit quelques instants plus tard.  
Leur dernier arrêt fut pour Drago.  
Le jeune homme n'était entré que depuis quelques minutes qu'un bruit étrange résonna, provenant de l'intérieur du magasin. Harry ne réagit pas mais Lily se précipita, soudainement inquiète.  
Bien lui en prit. A l'intérieur de la boutique, Drago était au sol, le visage en sang. Face à lui, un homme furieux le menaçait de sa baguette.  
Voyant Lily entrer, Drago essaya de s'interposer l'air paniqué.  
L'homme ricana d'un air mauvais.  
\- Ainsi donc, le traître a une amie...  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Lily. La jeune fille avait les yeux fixés sur Drago, inconsciente du danger.  
Dans une exclamation étouffée, le blond rassembla ses forces pour se jeter sur Lily et la protéger.

Drago passait un excellent après-midi. Il avait toujours vu les journées shopping comme un mal nécessaire, habituellement accompagné de ses parents. Pourtant, accompagné de Lily et d'Harry, il passait un excellent moment.  
La jeune fille s'émerveillait de chaque chose et c'était un plaisir de redécouvrir le monde magique en sa compagnie.  
Se sentant en sécurité, ils s'étaient peu à peu détendus. Après tout, ils étaient entourés de sorciers. Quand Lily avait eu l'idée d'acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël, il avait trouvé l'idée excellente.

Quand il était entré dans la boutique, seul, il ne s'était pas méfié. Il avait commencé à regarder les objets en vente, cherchant une idée. Quand il s'était retrouvé face au propriétaire des lieux, il n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'homme.  
Mais l'homme l'avait reconnu, lui.  
Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, il s'était retrouvé au sol, visage en sang, sous la menace d'une baguette. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait compris. L'homme face à lui était un Mangemort. Il faisait partie des amis de Lucius.  
Et pour son père et ses amis, Drago était un traître. Il avait aidé l'ordre du phénix, il avait aidé à la chute de leur maître et avait permis l'arrestation de son propre père.  
Drago se rendit compte qu'il allait mourir. Finalement, son père et ses amis auraient leur revanche.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Lily faire irruption soudainement dans la boutique, les yeux fixés sur lui, l'air horrifié.  
Drago sentit la panique l'envahir. Lily était seule avec lui. Il était désarmé et elle n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissances pour se défendre. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle aurait le réflexe de se servir de sa baguette, étant encore trop peu habituée à être une sorcière.

Si l'un d'eux hurlait, le Mangemort les aurait tué avant qu'Harry n'entre.  
Le jeune homme, sans réfléchir, essaya de faire écran de son corps pour protéger Lily sous le rire grinçant de l'homme.  
\- Ainsi donc, le traître a une amie...  
La peur décupla les forces de Drago et il se jeta sur Lily. La jeune fille trébucha et tomba sous le poids de Drago. Le jeune homme la protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait, ignorant son corps douloureux des coups qu'il avait reçu.  
Il entendit l'homme lancer un Doloris, et il se raidit, se préparant à l'atroce douleur.

Sauf que, rien ne vint.

Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans le vouloir, il vit le visage de Lily face à lui, nimbé d'une lueur dorée. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur et elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces.  
Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entourés d'un bouclier identique à celui que Lily avait déclenché au contact de Harry.


	32. Agression chemin de Traverse

**Voici la suite de Retour à Poudlard. La suite sera publiée d'ici une petite quinzaine.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entourés d'un bouclier identique à celui que Lily avait déclenché au contact de Harry._

Le Doloris lancé par l'homme ricocha sur le bouclier et le sort suivant également. Le bruit attira Harry à l'intérieur, baguette à la main.  
Le Sauveur n'avait aucun moyen d'intercepter les sorts jeter, mais il pouvait empêcher le Mangemort d'attaquer de nouveau.  
Drago put se rendre compte de l'efficacité du jeune homme. Il désarma le sorcier face à eux et le ligota d'un geste assuré de sa baguette. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, alors qu'il n'avait que pour expérience le champ de bataille.

Drago se redressa lentement et attira Lily à lui, encore tremblant de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Il n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux. Il était même plutôt lâche habituellement. Mais face au danger il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'interposer pour protéger la jeune fille. Même si finalement, c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse un jour agir de cette façon, pour qui que ce soit.

Il vit Severus Rogue entrer dans la boutique en courant. Le Maître des Potions écarquilla les yeux en voyant par lui même le bouclier généré par Lily. Drago se rendant compte que la situation pourrait devenir problématique si quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans la boutique et il caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie en lui murmurant qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il savait que sa magie instinctive était la cause de ce curieux bouclier, et qu'elle réagissait aux émotions fortes. Comme la peur.  
Lily acquiesça et se détendit doucement, et le bouclier disparut lentement, comme s'il se dissolvait dans l'air.  
Drago soupira, soulagé.

Habituellement, la Magie Instinctive se déclenchait chez les jeunes sorciers. C'était le signe qu'ils avaient de la magie entre eux, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de magie instinctive après l'entrée à Poudlard. Parce que l'école leur apprenait à canaliser leur magie, et à s'en servir volontairement. Mais la Magie de Lily avait été perturbée en étant bloquée et même si elle apprenait à canaliser sa magie nouvellement acquise, ses émotions fortes déclenchaient toujours des réactions instinctives.

Rogue s'approcha d'eux et regarda le visage de Drago, puis il soupira.  
\- Un ami de ton père ?  
Drago hocha la tête en détournant le regard.  
\- Miss ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, professeur. Juste un peu... fatiguée.  
Drago sourit, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Elle a dévié au moins un Doloris.  
Harry s'approcha d'eux.  
\- Un Doloris et un Avada. Quand je suis entré, c'est le sort qu'il a lancé sur Drago...

Rogue chancela un instant en regardant Lily.  
\- Bien. Potter, vérifiez que personne n'approche. On va fermer cette boutique et avec un peu de chances on pourra partir d'ici sans être vus.  
\- Et que fait on de lui ?  
\- Les Aurors vont arriver. Les impardonnables sont tracés... Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils voient Lily. La cheminée doit être raccordée au réseau.  
\- Monsieur ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas Drago dans cet état non plus.  
\- Drago, Lily, vous allez repartir par cheminée à Poudlard. Potter, vous restez. On avisera.  
Drago, tenant toujours Lily blottie contre lui, s'approcha de la cheminée et s'apprêtait à lancer une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre quand il intercepta le sourire narquois du Mangemort ligoté au sol.

Il écarta Lily de la cheminée et appela le professeur de potions.  
\- Severus ?  
\- Drago ? Pas encore parti ? Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner !  
\- Severus. Il y a un problème avec la cheminée je pense.  
Severus Rogue se figea et s'approcha de la cheminée, baguette en main. Il prononça quelques sortilèges à voix basse et jura.  
\- Écartez-vous.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à l'homme au sol. Maudits soient ces Mangemorts paranoïaques en fuite...

Harry, en voyant Lily entrer dans la boutique soupira d'un air amusé. Il était clair qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago... Il entendit une exclamation étouffée et fronça les sourcils.  
S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris au cours des années où il avait été entraîné pour faire face à Voldemort, c'était de faire confiance à son instinct.  
Et à ce moment précis, son instinct hurlait "DANGER".  
Il entra lentement dans la boutique, veillant à être le plus discret possible. Lorsqu'il entendit le Doloris être prononcé, il se raidit, mais ne se précipita pas pour pouvoir prendre l'agresseur par surprise.  
Il attendait avec angoisse des cris de douleurs qui ne venaient pas, et se prit à espérer que le sort avait manqué sa cible.  
Au détour d'une étagère, il se figea de surprise. Drago était au sol, protégeant Lily de son corps. Il avait été battu à priori au vu des ecchymoses qui apparaissaient peu à peu sur sa peau claire.  
Le plus surprenant était le bouclier doré les entourant tous les deux. Le bouclier que Lily avait déjà fait apparaître lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Sa sœur semblait terrorisée.  
Horrifié, il entendit l'homme face à eux lancer l'Avada Kevada et sut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'impardonnable ricocha sur le bouclier.  
Sans réfléchir davantage, il désarma l'homme et le ligota d'un _Incarcerem_.

Severus Rogue, en tant qu'ancien espion, savait se rendre invisible. Il avait suivi les trois élèves qu'il devait protéger sans que ceux-ci ne puissent détecter sa présence. En voyant Drago entrer dans une boutique et les deux Potter l'attendre à l'entrée, il soupira.  
Au moins, ils étaient prudents...

Il hésita un bref instant à les interrompre, parce qu'ils étaient venus pour une liste de fourniture et non pas pour courir les boutiques. Mais c'était Noël et le professeur le plus sévère de Poudlard se laissa attendrir. Pour une fois, il allait fermer les yeux et oublier ses principes.

Lily entra dans la boutique à son tour, puis Harry.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait l'habitude d'écouter son instinct. Il s'approchait de la boutique prudemment lorsqu'il vu un éclair lumineux à l'intérieur. Suivi d'un rayon vert hélas bien trop familier.

Il se précipita, le cœur au bord des lèvres, s'attendant au pire. Il espérait que ses élèves soient sains et saufs...

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
Un bouclier englobait Lily et Drago, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago avait été blessé. Lily semblait indemne bien qu'en état de choc.  
Le bouclier, de couleur dorée, semblait solide tant il était puissant. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'en approcher. La puissance de la magie qui le générait semblait énorme. Démesurée.

Il vit ensuite l'homme ligoté au sol, le regard mauvais, et il comprit tout de suite qu'il était face à un fidèle de Voldemort qui était passé entre les mailles du filet. Potter n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes, puisqu'il semblait l'avoir désarmé et neutralisé sans difficultés.

Drago sembla murmurer quelque chose à Lily, et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en les voyant tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais vu son filleul se montrer aussi tendre, même avec sa propre mère quand il était enfant. Une partie de lui fut soulagée de voir que Lucius n'avait pas réussi à tuer toute capacité d'aimer en Drago. L'autre partie espérait qu'il ne souffrirait jamais comme lui avait souffert de la perte de sa Lily.  
Le maître des potions s'approcha de Drago et examina son visage contusionné. Le jeune homme allait avoir besoin de soins...  
\- Un ami de ton père ?  
Au hochement de tête de Drago, Severus soupira, soudain las. Il ne reconnaissait pas le Mangemort, mais il y en avait eu tellement qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les visages.

Cette guerre semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Il tourna la tête vers Lily, la détaillant, essayant de ne pas superposer l'image de sa mère qui n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées ces vingt dernières années.  
\- Miss ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, professeur. Juste un peu... fatiguée.

Severus haussa un sourcil, et eut un rictus amusé. Moldue moins d'un mois auparavant, elle venait de matérialiser un bouclier d'une puissance rarement égalée et se plaignait d'être "un peu" fatiguée... N'importe quel autre sorcier se serait vu admis dans l'heure à Sainte Mangouste pour épuisement magique !

Drago sourit, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Elle a dévié au moins un Doloris.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de demander de détails pour deviner que le Doloris était destiné à Drago. Heureusement pour eux, l'homme ne savait pas qui était Lily, prouvant si besoin était que les attaques provenait d'un groupe de Mangemorts restreints.

Potter s'approcha un peu secoué, mais maître de ses émotions.  
\- Un Doloris et un Avada. Quand je suis entré, c'est le sort qu'il a lancé sur Drago...

Severus s'en doutait mais l'entendre confirmer lui causa un certain choc; il se reprit rapidement avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. L'Avada ayant été lancé, le Ministère devait être en train de dépêcher des Aurors. Ils avaient probablement un petit quart d'heure avant de devoir fournir des explications. Mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas vus à sortir de la boutique.

Il demanda à Potter de faire en sorte que personne ne rentre.  
\- Bien. Potter, vérifiez que personne n'approche. On va fermer cette boutique et avec un peu de chance on pourra partir d'ici sans être vus.  
\- Et que fait-on de lui ?  
\- Les Aurors vont arriver. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils voient Lily. La cheminée doit être raccordée au réseau.  
\- Monsieur ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas Drago dans cet état non plus.  
Severus soupira. Le gamin avait raison. Drago n'avait pas encore bonne réputation malgré son passé d'espion et le procès qui l'avait totalement innocenté. Un Auror voyant un Mangemort ligoté et Drago blessé penserait immédiatement qu'ils avaient attaqué Potter ensemble, et Drago finirait probablement immédiatement à Azkaban.  
\- Drago, Lily, vous allez repartir par cheminée à Poudlard. Potter, vous restez. On avisera.  
Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que les Aurors ne découvrent que Drago Malfoy était dans la boutique. Cependant, il espérait qu'il aurait le temps de contacter Dumbledore pour étouffer l'affaire en faisant appel au Ministre d'ici là.

\- Severus ?  
A l'appel de Drago, Severus se retourna, agacé.  
\- Drago ? Pas encore parti ? Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner !  
\- Severus. Il y a un problème avec la cheminée je pense.  
Il se figea et s'approcha de la cheminée, baguette en main. Il prononça quelques sortilèges à voix basse et jura. Il ne savait pas comment Drago avait deviné que la cheminée avait été piégée mais si les deux adolescents l'avaient emprunté, Merlin seul savait où ils auraient été envoyés...  
\- Écartez-vous.  
Le maître des Potions soupira, épuisé. Ils allaient manquer de temps. Si Drago était envoyé à Azkaban, le jeune homme ne survivrait pas plus d'une heure. Pas avec Lucius sur place qui l'avait déclaré traître publiquement, lors de son procès.

Il laissa Drago et Lily ensemble et attira Potter à l'écart.  
\- Potter... On a un problème. Si les Aurors arrivent, ils penseront Drago coupable. Ils ne vous écouteront pas.  
Le jeune homme grogna agacé.  
\- Vous avez une idée ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Sinon je ne vous demanderai pas votre avis...  
\- C'est Hermione la spécialiste des plans, pas moi !  
Severus grogna, autant de frustration que d'agacement face au ton boudeur de Potter. Ce satané gosse allait le rendre fou !  
Il lui offrit son regard noir célèbre pour terroriser les étudiants, mais Potter croisa les bras nullement impressionné.  
Tout à leur défi muet, ils n'entendirent pas Lily approcher, tenant la main de Drago.

\- Vous avez moyen d'appeler le Ministre ? Ou quelqu'un qui serait au courant pour... moi ? Le chef des Aurors ?  
Severus se tourna vers la jeune fille et son expression lui causa un serrement de cœur. Sa Lily avait exactement la même façon de le regarder quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Seule la couleur de ses yeux lui permettait de faire la différence...  
Il se permit un léger sourire nostalgique et sortit de la boutique sans répondre. Il envoya un Patronus au chef des Aurors et en profita pour faire signe à ses collègues de le rejoindre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall et Madame Bibine passèrent la porte de la boutique.


	33. découvertes choc

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall et Madame Bibine passèrent la porte de la boutique._

Il fallu bien la présence de trois professeurs de Poudlard et du Survivant pour convaincre les Aurors d'attendre leur chef. L'air belliqueux de Severus Rogue fut probablement l'élément qui eut l'impact le plus important...

Derrière eux, Drago attendait impassible, Lily lovée dans ses bras.

Heureusement Gawain Robards avait participé à la protection de Lily et savait que son identité devait rester totalement secrète. Robards était également intègre et Harry était heureux que ce soit lui le chef des Aurors.  
A son arrivée, il écouta les témoignages et vérifia auprès du Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shakelbot en personne que Drago avait bel et bien été acquitté lors de son procès.  
Le Mangemort fut emmené et après que Severus eut indiqué que la cheminée de la boutique était piégée, ils purent regagner Poudlard sous bonne escorte.

Il y eut des regards soupçonneux de certains des Aurors, mais Robards savait se faire obéir et personne n'aurait remis en doute sa parole.

Une fois à Poudlard, Lily, Harry et Drago durent à nouveau raconter ce qui s'était passé pour Dumbledore. Finalement, ils purent regagner les appartements des préfets à condition que Drago fasse un crochet par l'infirmerie pour y être soigné.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh jeta un regard noir à Harry et s'occupa de Drago sans douceur. L'infirmière avait souvent eu affaire aux deux ennemis de Poudlard. Ces deux-là avaient à eux seuls utilisé la moitié des stocks de potions destinées à l'infirmerie. Des simples contusions aux os brisés, de la bousculade à la bagarre sans merci, ils lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Albus croyait en Harry Potter, et il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était qu'un enfant à son humble avis. De la même manière que Malefoy père avait oublié que son fils était encore un adolescent.  
Ces deux gamins avaient rejoué la guerre du monde magique à leur échelle, parce que ceux qui les entouraient étaient dans des camps opposés.  
Et voilà que même une fois la guerre terminée, alors qu'elle pensait que l'infirmerie retrouverait le calme, ces deux idiots trouvaient encore le moyen de se battre.  
Elle était décidée à ne pas se montrer compatissante envers ces deux idiots, étant donné qu'Albus lui avait formellement interdit de leur faire la morale.

Madame Pomfresh jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, la protégée d'Albus, et fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait probablement vu passer ses parents quelques années auparavant, après tout, elle en avait vu défiler des élèves au cours de sa longue carrière.  
Son agacement lui fit écarter le sujet d'un haussement d'épaules.

Ayant soigné Drago Malefoy, elle se tourna vers Harry Potter et le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas amoché à première vue mais elle savait d'expérience que ces deux garçons étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

A sa grande surprise, Harry Potter lui sourit et lui demanda si Draco Malefoy pouvait quitter l'infirmerie avec eux, ou s'ils devaient revenir un peu plus tard le chercher. L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille qui attendait sa réponse avec calme, et perplexe, elle donna l'autorisation au Serpentard de quitter les lieux.

Les voir partir tous les trois en discutant comme des amis la choqua à un point qu'elle dut s'asseoir quelques instants, et qu'elle se pinça discrètement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle connaissait suffisamment les adolescents et ces deux là en particulier pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas vraiment rond, fin de la guerre ou pas...

De retour dans les appartements des préfets, heureusement déserts, Lily alla déposer ses achats dans sa chambre et revint avec les deux garçons.  
En les voyant côte à côte et silencieux, elle sourit amusée.  
Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, mais ils étaient encore un peu mal à l'aise quand ils étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient pourtant aucuns problèmes à discuter ensemble quand elle était présente...  
Seuls, ils ne parlaient pas et évitaient même de se regarder.  
Comme si elle était le lien entre eux.

Pourtant elle savait que Drago appréciait Harry même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute. L'inverse était vrai : Harry n'avait jamais parlé en mauvais termes du blond auprès d'elle...

Elle s'assit entre les deux garçons, devant la cheminée dans laquelle une bonne flambée réchauffait la pièce. Elle se blottit contre Drago, comme pour se rassurer de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt. Aucun des trois n'avait eu envie d'aller manger et ils étaient simplement restés là, à discuter tranquillement.

La fatigue de la journée ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et Harry fut le premier à se lever. Comme il l'avait prévu, il s'était installé dans la chambre d'Hermione pour les vacances. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa sœur,fit un léger signe de tête à l'attention de Drago et partit se coucher.

Drago se leva et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lily lui demanda d'une petite voix si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Sans répondre, il l'attira dans sa chambre.

Drago se rendait compte que Lily avait eu terriblement peur. Depuis que son agresseur avait été neutralisé, elle ne s'était pas éloigné de lui, restant collée contre lui à chaque instant, comme pour se convaincre qu'il allait bien.

Il n'irait pas s'en plaindre. Il appréciait la présence de Lily et son inquiétude était quelque chose d'inédit pour lui. Jamais ses parents n'avaient semblé se faire autant de soucis pour lui, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ... important pour quelqu'un.  
Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu aussi peur. Pour lui, parce qu'il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée, mais également pour Lily, quand elle était arrivée dans le magasin.  
Il était soulagé que la jeune fille souhaite partager sa chambre, parce qu'il pressentait que ce serait une de ces nuits où le sommeil le fuirait.

Depuis que Lily était entrée dans sa vie, il avait peu à peu retrouvé un sommeil plus normal, sans avoir recours à des potions de sommeil sans rêves.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait tenté de s'interposer pour l'aider, sans se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité.  
Pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à croire qu'il s'était volontairement interposé entre un Doloris et elle... Heureusement son bouclier lui avait évité de subir le sort.

Une fois changés pour la nuit, ils se couchèrent et sans un mot, Drago prit Lily dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. L'un comme l'autre eurent du mal à s'endormir, bien que la présence de l'autre soit rassurante.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était en train de faire une ronde de routine, étant donné qu'aucun élève n'était malade ou blessé. Mais elle vérifiait toujours que tout était en ordre, au cas où il y aurait un élève malade en pleine nuit.  
Au moment de partir, elle s'immobilisa soudain.  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à sa portée. Cette fois-ci, c'était la surprise qui lui avait causé un choc.  
Elle venait de se rappeler à qui lui faisait penser la nouvelle élève. Sauf que c'était totalement impossible que la jeune fille à laquelle elle pensait ait pu avoir une fille de cet âge...

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore suçotait un bonbon au citron en écoutant Gawain Robards lui faire un résumé de l'interrogatoire du Mangemort qui avait attaqué Drago Malefoy.  
Albus avait du jurer qu'il répondait personnellement de Drago Malefoy pour que Robards accepte de ne pas citer son nom, le remplaçant par "Un élève de Poudlard". Le directeur de Poudlard supposait également que la nouvelle amitié entre Drago et Harry Potter était une preuve supplémentaire de la bonne foi du jeune Serpentard.  
A priori, l'homme n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être la jeune fille qui était entrée dans sa boutique. Il ne pensait qu'à se venger de Drago Malefoy qui avait été déclaré "Traître" par son propre père et qui avait permis la chute du Lord.  
Le prisonnier avait été directement transféré à Azkaban après que le chef des Aurors ait ordonné que sa mémoire lui soit effacée. Ainsi, il oublierait qu'il avait vu Drago Malefoy en compagnie d'une jeune fille et que ladite jeune fille avait matérialisé un bouclier d'une puissance extraordinaire sans se servir d'une baguette ou d'un sort...  
La version officielle était qu'un Mangemort avait été démasqué, arrêté puis envoyé à Azkaban.

Le sommeil fuyait Harry. L'attaque dans la boutique du chemin de Traverse l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne le pensait.  
En voyant l'état de Drago, il s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme avait risqué sa vie, sans que personne ne le sache, et qu'il n'en tirait aucune reconnaissance. Il restait fils de Mangemort et ancien Mangemort lui-même, alors qu'il serait probablement une cible pour les sympathisants de Voldemort toute sa vie. A cet instant, il n'avait pas regretté un seul instant d'avoir témoigné en sa faveur pour qu'il soit libéré.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché à Lily. Sa sœur semblait à priori capable de se protéger et ne manquait pas de courage. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. La ressemblance avec leur mère l'avait gêné au départ. Il se perdait entre une image idéalisée de sa mère et une inconnue qui débarquait dans sa vie.  
Mais peu à peu, il avait appris à connaître sa jumelle, et l'ombre de Lily Evans Potter disparaissait peu à peu.

Maintenant, il se demandait en permanence pourquoi Lily était une cible. Voldemort étant mort, elle aurait dû être en sécurité.  
Cette fois-ci, il était sûr d'avoir tué Voldemort. Il était sûr que le mage noir n'était pas juste affaibli. Il l'avait tué et avait vu son corps. Puis, les Aurors s'étaient approchés et avaient brûlé la dépouille. Devant lui.  
Tous les horcruxes avaient été détruits, conformément à la prophétie.

Après s'être tourné et retourné un nombre incalculable de fois, Harry finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars. Il revoyait encore et encore son duel contre Voldemort.

Dans ses appartements, Severus Rogue ne dormait pas lui non plus.  
Assis devant la cheminée, il contemplait le feu d'un air morne en faisant rouler un verre de Whisky Pur Feu entre ses doigts.  
Les événements de la journée le tenaient éveillé.

Drago avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Et il ne pouvait même pas en informer Narcissa, étant donné que l'information devait rester secrète. Il lui dirait juste que Drago allait bien, lorsqu'elle prendrait des nouvelles. Rien de plus.

Lily l'avait sauvé. Là encore, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir une telle scène.  
D'après ce qu'il avait vu Drago protégeait Lily de son corps. Le jeune garçon égoïste et imbu de lui-même était en train de se transformer en un homme bien. Peut être qu'il pourrait le dire à Narcissa, pour la voir sourire. Elle comprendrait qu'il ne puisse pas donner de détails, mais elle serait ravie de le savoir. Soulagée aussi. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé Lucius étouffer les émotions de son fils...  
Et son amie avait besoin de soutien. Plus que jamais.

Il avait étudié bien des magies, il avait eu connaissance de magie noire, il avait découvert la magie de l'amour avec le sacrifice de sa Lily pour Harry... Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un bouclier qui puisse stopper un impardonnable. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la conjuration d'un bouclier d'une telle ampleur, qui avait un aspect tellement...solide.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort et Lily n'avait pas eu de baguette. ça ressemblait à la magie instinctive des enfants, déclenchée par les émotions fortes, puisque le bouclier était apparu quand Lily avait eu peur. Mais Lily était bien trop vieille pour pouvoir faire encore de la Magie Instinctive...

Il soupira en buvant une gorgée. Avant de se figer soudain.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Rendez vous dans une quinzaine de jours environ !**


	34. Un moment de paix

**Je publie en avance pour me faire pardonner le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre... Mon rythme de publication ayant diminué étant donné que les 100 façons de dire je t'aime sont terminées, je vais pouvoir me concentrer plus sur mes autres fictions.**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite que vous attendiez (en tous cas j'espère : cela signifierait que l'histoire vous plaît), une petite nouvelle de mes projets :  
\- Je continue à écrire des OS, même si mon rythme est un peu plus lent. Comme souvent, ils seront basés sur des défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron (n'hésitez pas à nous y rejoindre, on ne s'y ennuie jamais !)  
\- Je continue bien évidemment Retour à Poudlard. La rédaction n'est pas terminée, et pour l'instant, je ne sais pas moi même comment l'histoire se terminera... (profitez en pour me proposer des choses que vous aimeriez voir comme couples ou événements)  
\- Je prévois un ÉNORME projet qui est d'ores et déjà en route. Quelque chose de conséquent, pour lequel je prévois de retenter une publication quotidienne. Comme pour les 100, j'attends d'avoir près d'un mois d'avance pour commencer à publier. J'ai énormément apprécié l'expérience précédente et j'avais hâte de m'y replonger ...**

 **Voilà pour les nouvelles, et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**

* * *

 _Il soupira en buvant une gorgée. Avant de se figer soudain._

La Lily qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille sans prévoir ce qu'il fallait pour la retrouver. James Potter était un idiot et un prétentieux, mais il aimait Lily et il l'aurait écouté.  
Même en étant stupide, James était méticuleux. Sans compter qu'il avait ses amis fidèles. Black et le loup.

Selon Albus, Lily avait également prévu d'écarter Harry pour que ses enfants ne grandissent pas l'un sans l'autre. Le couple se savait menacé et ils avaient eu connaissance de quelque chose qui les avait obligé à dissimuler un de leurs enfants. La seconde partie de la prophétie, qui semblait perdue à jamais.

Lily Evans Potter était une née-moldue, mais également une sorcière extrêmement douée. Aussi sérieuse qu'Hermione Granger, bien que plus intuitive. Elle faisait confiance à son instinct tout comme son fils. Elle n'aurait jamais pris une décision sans avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Severus savait que le couple Potter avait craint pour leurs vies, mais aussi pour leurs enfants. Ils avaient rendu leur maison incartable et pris un gardien du secret. Ils avaient choisi le mauvais ami, mais ils avaient su qu'ils risquaient de mourir. Lily avait probablement su au dernier moment que c'était lui, celui qui se prétendait son ami, qui l'avait trahie. Par jalousie, par dépit.

Les Potter n'auraient pas pu prendre le risque de laisser leurs enfants sans protection. Le sacrifice de Lily avait été instinctif et poussé par le désespoir. Elle avait dû prévoir quelque chose d'autre pour ses enfants. Une protection d'une autre nature. Même James, stupide et instinctif, n'aurait jamais laissé ses enfants disparaître sans prévoir un moyen d'assurer leur sécurité.

Il posa son verre lentement sur la table basse devant lui avant de se lever pour tourner en rond, se demandant ce que la Lily qu'il connaissait aurait fait.  
Les regrets l'assaillirent. Il regrettait qu'elle n'ai jamais su qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs passées et qu'à la fin il avait tenté de la sauver. Qu'il avait décidé de revenir vers la lumière et Dumbledore pour elle. Qu'il avait aidé son fils.

Elle était morte en pensant que son vieil ami était un Mangemort. Les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés dataient du jour terrible où ils s'étaient brouillés parce qu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé étaient la pire insulte du monde sorcier.

Il savait que Lily ne serait pas repartie à l'impasse du Tisseur. A la mort de ses parents, la maison avait été vendue. Et elle n'aurait pas caché quelque chose en sachant que sa sœur Pétunia pourrait tomber dessus un jour.  
Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas non plus au courant de l'existence de la jeune Lily, sinon, ils auraient fait en sorte de la retrouver. De même que Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier aurait vu là une occasion de multiplier par deux les chances de vaincre Voldemort.  
Si Peter Pettigrow avait été au courant, ce dernier aurait très certainement indiqué à Voldemort où trouver la jeune fille dès le départ. Ou il en aurait entendu parler, à l'époque où il avait la confiance du Lord.  
Il ne lui restait pas énormément de possibilités. Leur maison avait été détruite, mais Lily n'aurait pas pris le risque de laisser son secret à la portée de tous.  
A l'époque, avec la guerre qui faisait rage, les Potter avaient peu de personnes en qui ils avaient totalement confiance.

Severus soupira à nouveau. Il allait devoir parler avec Potter... Parfois, certaines journées étaient faites uniquement pour mettre à mal sa patience.

Le lendemain matin étant un dimanche, la Grande Salle ne vit personne avant près de 10 heures. Hormis Lily, Harry et Drago, seule une poignée d'élèves était restée au château pour les vacances de Noël. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les trois seuls à occuper les appartements des préfets ce qui leur garantissait une tranquillité absolue.

Harry était en train de manger tranquillement en observant à la dérobée Lily et Drago. Ces deux là ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils étaient... complémentaires ? Fusionnels ? Il ne savait pas trop comment qualifier leur relation.  
Ils agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Comme s'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Comme un vieux couple, parfaitement uni.  
Leur attirance était visible par tous, sauf par les principaux concernés. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point ils s'attiraient, se frôlaient.

Un hibou lui déposa une lettre, de Molly Weasley. Il soupira, agacé. Au moins ce n'était pas une beuglante pour s'être brouillé avec ses deux enfants...

 _"Harry, mon chéri. Ronald et Ginny n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer les raisons de ton absence, ou de l'absence d'Hermione. Sache que même si tu as rompu avec Ginny, tu es toujours le bienvenu au Terrier, comme toujours. J'aimerais cependant avoir un peu plus de détails si ça ne t'embêtes pas... Affectueusement, Molly"_

Autant aller voir Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait révéler à Molly Weasley. Après tout, elle avait fait partie de l'Ordre et avait l'habitude de garder des secrets...Et puis... Ron lui manquait.  
C'était idiot, mais il avait été - et était toujours - son meilleur ami. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la magie, Ron avait été à ses côtés.  
Il savait que le rouquin avait un réel problème de confiance en soi, mais il ne pouvait pas balayer ces années d'amitiés juste parce qu'il avait aidé Drago Malefoy non ?

En passant devant la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue l'interpella.

\- Potter ! 15h dans mon bureau.

Harry acquiesça. Même si le ton était sec - fait peu surprenant venant du maître des potions - il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion au sujet de Lily.

Il se rendit ensuite devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. La porte était ouverte comme si le vieux sorcier savait qu'il allait venir. Il grimpa l'escalier et se trouva face à Dumbledore qui l'attendait en souriant.  
\- Harry ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
\- Monsieur... Je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais dire à Molly Weasley au sujet de la situation. Elle... Elle aimerait savoir pourquoi nous sommes brouillés avec Ron et Ginny. Et je pense qu'elle devrait être mise au courant. Après tout, elle s'est occupée de moi pendant longtemps.  
\- Bien entendu. Je vais lui expliquer la situation. Si tu veux lui envoyer un hibou, attends ce soir.  
\- Oui Monsieur.

Harry salua Dumbledore et sortit du bureau, pensif.  
Il rejoignit Drago et Lily dans la salle commune des préfets et les trouva en train de travailler, côte à côte.  
Plutôt que de les déranger, il décida d'aller prendre l'air et de faire un tour en balai.

Il vola une bonne partie de la matinée, profitant de la vitesse et des sensations de pur bonheur qui l'envahissaient. Il pensa un instant qu'ils devraient apprendre à Lily à voler, voir si elle avait elle aussi hérité des dons innés des Potter sur un balai...

Comme toujours, voler lui fit oublier ses soucis. Près de deux heures plus tard, son estomac commençait à se faire entendre. Sur une dernière voltige, il se posa et reprit le chemin du château.  
Au vu de l'heure il décida de rejoindre directement la Grande Salle. Il supposait que Lily et Drago devaient probablement être déjà à table.  
Sa sœur avait avoué ne pas aimer la foule et Drago faisait en sorte de la conduire à table le plus tôt possible pour éviter la cohue des élèves. Il supposait que malgré le fait que la plupart des élèves étaient absents, il ne changerait pas ses habitudes.  
Il sourit pour lui même en pensant à Drago Malefoy. Le grand et aristocratique Malefoy, ex-Mangemort, avait perdu son impassibilité légendaire et était aux petits soins pour une fille qu'il pensait moldue jusqu'à peu. Il était sûr que le blond dédaigneux qu'il avait connu pendant sa scolarité n'avait jamais imaginé ce cas de figure en pensant à son avenir.  
Mais au final, il avait changé. La guerre l'avait changé et Lily avait achevé de le transformer.  
Et Harry devait avouer qu'il appréciait énormément l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.  
Bien entendu, il n'oubliait pas leurs passés respectifs. Leurs bagarres épiques jusqu'à ce jour dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où Harry aurait pu le tuer...  
Mais comme il l'avait répété pendant les procès, tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.  
Et puis, voir Malefoy aux petits soins pour sa sœur... C'était d'une ironie délicieuse !

Bien entendu le Serpentard n'avait pas réellement changé de personnalité. En dehors de leur petit cercle, il gardait son air hautain. Il n'était pas devenu subitement gentil. Il se montrait toujours mordant, blessant. Il envoyait des piques à ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.  
Il était un Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
Lily ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle s'accommodait de sa personnalité. Elle riait à son humour parfois grinçant.

Harry passait du temps à les observer tous les deux. Lui et son arrogance, elle et sa panique des foules. Finalement, ils se complétaient. Drago la protégeait. Inconsciemment, il se plaçait devant elle pour lui éviter les bousculades. Son air revêche et son passé sombre faisait des merveilles pour que les élèves agglutinés s'écartent sur leur chemin...  
Elle le modérait. Quand il commençait à se montrer blessant elle posait juste une main sur son bras et il mettait fin à l'altercation.  
Parfois, elle se penchait vivement vers lui et lui murmurait quelques mots, et il souriait. D'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant.

Alors bien sûr, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Sa Nemesis. Son ennemi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il venait d'une famille de Mangemorts criminels, sa tante avait tué Sirius.  
Il aurait préféré n'importe qui d'autre pour sa sœur.  
Mais il comprenait. La guerre était finie, et le temps était au pardon. Comme il l'avait dit à Lily, les torts étaient partagés.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il sourit en voyant Lily et Drago déjà attablés. Ils étaient tellement prévisibles tous les deux...

Sur un coup de tête, il s'installa avec eux à la table Serpentard. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances se turent soudain et le silence devint assourdissant. Lily rougit brusquement d'être à nouveau au centre de l'attention et Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif.  
Harry sourit d'un air canaille avant de s'expliquer.

\- Tous le monde sait que nous sommes proches maintenant. Alors... je viens m'incruster !  
\- Un Gryffondor à la table des serpents... MacGonagall est en train de s'étouffer !  
Harry se mit à rire, amusé.  
\- Je suis sûr que Rogue n'est pas mieux.  
Drago ricana.  
\- Il a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier...

Lily les regardait échanger tous les deux, l'œil rond. Elle ne les avait jamais vu discuter ensemble de cette façon. Ils blaguaient et n'avaient pas entamé la conversation en parlant d'elle ou des Mangemorts en fuite.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. Le silence de mort du début avait laissé la place à des chuchotements de plus en plus intenses au fur et à mesure que les élèves se rendaient compte qu'il n'y aurait ni drame ni bataille rangée entre les anciens ennemis.  
Harry pariait que d'ici le lendemain tous les hiboux de l'école seraient réquisitionnés pour répandre la rumeur auprès de leurs camarades en vacances chez leurs parents...

Une fois terminés, ils quittèrent la table tous les trois pour aller faire un tour autour du lac. C'était une belle journée d'hiver et Harry se prit à rêver que la situation ne soit pas si compliquée. Lily ne risquerait rien, et ils profiteraient de l'instant présent sans songer à l'avenir.  
Malheureusement, Drago comme Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher de surveiller les alentours, aux aguets sans pouvoir réellement se détendre.  
Ils trouvèrent un coin isolé, caché au milieux d'arbres, donnant sur le lac. Un endroit parfait pour être en paix, invisible des chemins habituels des élèves. Ils s'y installèrent malgré le froid et Lily se perdit dans la contemplation du lac.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'avec son air rêveur et ses joues rougies par l'air glacial, elle était particulièrement jolie. Sa ressemblance avec leur mère était indéniable et semblait s'amplifier avec le temps.  
Il se demandait combien de temps allait passer avant que quelqu'un ne découvre qui elle était réellement.


	35. Des étoiles plein les yeux

**J'ai terriblement honte... J'avais prévu de poster la suite bien plus tôt, mais emportée par plusieurs projets, j'ai laissé Retour un Poudlard de côté.**

 **Pourtant, la suite est écrite. Pas la fin certes. Mais plusieurs chapitres d'avance... La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y a près de 30 chapitres à venir de prêts. Et que je n'abandonne pas, je suis bien décidée à aller au bout ! (La mauvaise nouvelle reste sur les délais, j'ai tendance à m'auto frapper d'amnésie sur cette fiction... mais j'y travaille...)**

 **J'ai donc repris, après avoir retravaillé les chapitres en espérant qu'ils plairont à tous.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me lancer des cacahuètes si je tarde trop !**

 **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt**

* * *

Il se demandait combien de temps allait passer avant que quelqu'un ne découvre qui elle était réellement.

Ils rentrèrent frigorifiés mais heureux d'avoir passé du temps ensemble. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Rogue approchant, Harry laissa Drago et Lily qui avaient décidé d'aller mendier un chocolat chaud auprès des elfes dans la cuisine. Lily avait d'ores et déjà fait le nécessaire pour que les elfes l'adorent et soient aux petits soins pour elle, et elle n'avait aucuns scrupules à profiter des attentions que ces derniers avaient pour elle.

Il soupira, avant de se rendre d'un bon pas dans les cachots.

Le professeur Rogue l'attendait déjà et pour une fois, il ne fit aucune réflexion sur son manque de ponctualité. Harry le trouva étrangement soucieux, mais il préféra ne rien dire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'homme.

\- Entrez Potter, asseyez-vous.

Il obéit, légèrement nerveux.

Rogue garda un instant le silence, l'observant. Quand Harry commença à se tortiller mal à l'aise, le maître des potions soupira.

\- Potter. Que vous ont légué vos parents ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos parents. Vous avez dû hériter non ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a remis la cape d'invisibilité de mon père durant ma première année.

Rogue soupira de nouveau en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Après quelques instants, il reprit, d'une voix calme malgré son agitation intérieure bien visible.

\- Potter. Concentrez-vous. Je vous parle des biens de vos parents.

\- Comme le coffre de Gringotts ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Et bien... le coffre de Gringotts.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, Professeur.

Rogue eut un grognement agacé. Il sembla faire un gros effort sur lui même pour ne pas s'énerver. Il avait beau se répéter que le jeune homme face à lui ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le maudire pour mettre autant de mauvaise volonté à lui répondre.

\- Bien. Que vous a dit votre tante sur la mort de vos parents ?

\- Qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

\- Potter ! Concentrez-vous ! Au sujet de leur héritage.

\- Ah. oh. Et bien qu'ils ne m'avaient rien laissé. Oncle Vernon avait l'habitude de dire que mon père était un miséreux...

Rogue grommela à mi-voix d'un air furieux. Pour une fois, la colère du maître des cachots ne semblait pas être dirigée contre Harry. Aussi, ce dernier en profita pour questionner l'homme.

\- Professeur ? Il y a un problème avec l'héritage de mes parents ?

\- Je l'ignore, Potter. C'est étrange...

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vos parents savaient qu'ils étaient en danger. Ils auraient dû... prévoir.

\- Oh.

\- Oubliez-ça Potter. C'était juste une idée comme ça. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Harry plissa les yeux, surpris. Rogue venait d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé, et ce, devant lui. Il avait toujours pensé que la probabilité de ces deux événements était nulle.

Voyant que Harry attendait toujours sans bouger, Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien Potter ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Harry se leva sans un mot de plus et regagna à pas lents les appartements des préfets. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, Lily riait aux éclats et Drago souriait largement en l'observant.

Il hésitait à repartir discrètement pour ne pas les déranger mais Lily l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Il ne parla pas de son entretien avec le Professeur de Potions, ne voyant pas où l'homme avait voulu en venir.

Ils passèrent un après-midi agréable, tous les trois blottis au coin du feu. Harry se laissa aller à une douce rêverie.

xXx

Les vacances de Noël après un début légèrement mouvementé continuèrent plus calmement.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, longs et monotone, pourtant Harry, Lily et Drago ne s'en plaignirent pas. Un peu de repos après le début d'année scolaire chaotique n'était pas un luxe. Ils prenaient le temps de se connaître mieux, et de profiter d'avoir enfin une famille. Quand à Drago, il appréciait de plus en plus Harry et se montrait extrêmement protecteur envers Lily…

La veille de Noël, une certaine effervescence gagna le château. Les hiboux entamèrent un ballet incessant pour apporter les cadeaux aux élèves restés sur place. Lily fut surprise de voir un grand duc déposer un colis devant elle. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, Drago le lui prit des mains en riant.

\- Trop curieuse Miss moldue ! Tu attendras comme tout le monde...

\- Miss moldue ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu seras toujours ma miss moldue... quelque soit ta puissance.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Lily rougissait en entendant le pronom possessif sur lequel Drago avait insisté. D'un coup de baguette le Survivant fit disparaître le paquet.

Avant que sa sœur ne puisse protester, il la rassura.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a rejoint les cadeaux de Noël que nous avons acheté. Tu le trouveras sous le sapin.

La jeune fille fit semblant d'être agacée, mais le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres démentait son énervement feint.

Ils passèrent la journée à chahuter et l'excitation allait croissant au fur et à mesure que le grand banquet du soir approchait.

Comme chaque année, le banquet fut magnifique. Pour Harry et Drago, habitués, c'était le moment de passer une bonne soirée. Pour la première fois, ils seraient assis face à face en tant qu'amis, et non plus en tant qu'ennemis.

En quelques semaines, ils avaient appris à faire connaissance et avaient été forcés de collaborer pour le bien d'une jeune fille à laquelle ils tenaient tous les deux. Elle leur était devenue oh combien précieuse.

Pour Lily, ce fut une soirée merveilleuse. Chaque moment était un délice, visuel ou gustatif. Quand les bougies s'élevèrent magiquement dans les airs pour baigner la Grande Salle d'une chaude lueur dorée, elle eut l'impression de voir des étoiles.

Les petites flammes se reflétaient à l'infini dans son regard émerveillé, et elle retrouva son âme d'enfant.

Ils mangèrent, rirent, chantèrent, profitèrent. La soirée fut parfaite.

Et c'est une Lily épuisée qui tituba entre Drago et Harry pour regagner les appartements des préfets.

La fatigue lui fit oublier les cadeaux à venir, et elle se blottit dans le lit de Drago pour s'y endormir immédiatement.

Harry la regarda en souriant, légèrement amusé, puis jeta un léger regard d'avertissement à Drago. Ce dernier rosit légèrement, mais ne cilla pas, attendant que le brun ne sorte de sa chambre. Il avait très bien compris le message implicite et il comptait bien prendre soin de la jeune fille - frère surprotecteur ou non.

Le lendemain matin, Lily s'éveilla dans les bras de Drago.

Le jeune homme dormait encore, elle eut donc tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle détailla son visage, qu'elle trouva parfait lorsqu'il était totalement détendu.

Elle, anciennement Lily Evans, en passe de devenir officiellement Lily Potter, se rendit compte avec un léger choc qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà, mais n'avait jamais ressenti ce coup au cœur en voyant le jeune homme, ni acquis cette certitude tranquille qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Depuis leur rencontre, Drago Malfoy la fascinait.

Lily n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à savoir séduire les garçons. Elle était trop timide, trop solitaire. Elle manquait de confiance en elle, ne se trouvait pas assez jolie, pas assez intéressante.

Elle trouvait en Drago un reflet de ses incertitudes. Sous ses airs supérieurs et impassibles, elle savait que le jeune homme cachait une personnalité complexe et torturée. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était mauvais. Lily ne doutait pas que le jeune homme puisse être volontairement méchant. Il s'était déjà montré cassant en sa présence, ou désagréable face à d'autres élèves.

Elle s'empourpra quand ses pensées l'amenèrent au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Ce baiser renversant quand elle avait ... retourné le contenu d'une pièce entière justement. Depuis, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que Drago ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais à son grand désespoir, le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé. Comme si elle était trop fragile.

Elle surprenait parfois des échanges de regards entre Harry et Drago et elle espérait que son frère ne se mêlait pas de leur relation. Elle commençait à se sentir suffisamment à l'aise avec son jumeau pour être capable de lui mener la vie dure s'il essayait d'interférer dans sa vie amoureuse.

Elle perdait la notion du temps, perdue dans ses pensées, blottie au chaud dans les bras rassurant de Drago. Un brouhaha soudain la fit revenir à la réalité et réveilla le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il lui sourit, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

\- 'Jour. Joyeux Noël, miss moldue.

\- Joyeux Noël...

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez et s'assit dans le lit en s'étirant. Elle regretta aussitôt la perte de son petit cocon de chaleur. Il lui sourit.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête pour quoi ? répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils

\- Les cadeaux bien sûr !

Ils se levèrent en chahutant gaiement et arrivèrent dans la salle commune des préfets où Harry était déjà devant la cheminée en grande discussion. Quand il entendit du bruit, il salua son interlocuteur et se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey les marmottes ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir venir vous réveiller.

Lily se mit à rire.

\- Tu discutais avec Hermione et Blaise ?

\- Non. Avec Molly...

\- Molly ?

\- Plus tard... Je meurs de faim. Et il y a une montagne de cadeaux qui nous attend !

Lily surprit le regard pensif de Drago mais l'entraîna à sa suite vers le sapin dressé dans un coin de la salle commune. Effectivement comme Harry l'avait mentionné, il y avait un certain nombre de cadeaux qui les attendaient.

L'heure suivante fut un joyeux déballage, chacun ouvrant ses cadeaux à tout de rôle. Lily ne s'attendait pas à être autant gâtée. Harry lui avait offert un album photo dans lequel il avait déjà complété les premières pages. Leurs parents. Leur groupe d'amis. Il avait même réussi à trouver une photo d'eux deux, assis côte à côte à la bibliothèque, portant leurs uniformes Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Émue aux larmes, elle se leva maladroitement pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Hermione lui avait offert un livre de potions, avec un petit mot lui assurant que c'était un ouvrage de référence pour toute personne passionnée par cet art. Blaise avait probablement fait ses achats en même temps qu'Hermione, puisqu'il y avait tout le nécessaire à potions, rangé dans une jolie boîte ouvragée. Elle ouvrit le cadeau de Drago en dernier. Quand elle vit le contenu du petit paquet, elle se figea avant de le regarder les yeux brillants de larmes.

Elle sortit une délicate chaîne argent à laquelle pendait un pendentif. C'était une pierre d'Onyx taillée en cylindre sur laquelle s'enroulait un serpent ouvragé en argent. Drago s'approcha d'elle pour lui passer autour du cou, et lui expliqua

\- La pierre est en fait un cristal de protection. Et le serpent pour ta nouvelle maison.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour cacher son émotion. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle se reprit tandis qu'Harry ouvrait ses cadeaux. Lily lui avait offert des gants de Quiddich, Hermione un vif d'or d'entraînement et Blaise un nécessaire à balais. Drago avait choisi un journal intime à la couverture en cuir délicatement ouvragée. Il avait noté sur la page de garde "Pour y raconter tes extraordinaires aventures".

Harry éclata de rire et décida que c'était une excellente idée.

Drago avait reçu d'Hermione une magnifique balance de précision pour peser les ingrédients en potion, et de Blaise une besace en cuir à ses initiales. Il s'était plaint que celle qu'il avait était usée et son ami y avait pensé...

Harry lui avait offert un cape fourrée adaptée aux vols acrobatiques par temps froid.

Lily pour sa part lui avait trouvé une gourmette en argent, qu'elle avait fait gravé à son prénom.

Elle avait longuement hésité. Elle voulait quelque chose que Drago pourrait porter au quotidien, qui ne soit ni trop ostentatoire ni trop... romantique. La gourmette lui avait semblé être le meilleur compromis.

\- Lily... Elle est magnifique.

Elle rougit et aida Drago a attacher le bijou quand il tendit le poignet vers elle.

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par un grattement de gorge d'Harry.


	36. Noël

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par un grattement de gorge d'Harry.

\- Hey vous deux ! Petit déjeuner ! Maintenant !

Lily rougit sous le rire moqueur de son frère tandis que Drago ronchonnait en le traitant "d'estomac sur pattes". D'excellente humeur, ils descendirent donc à la grande salle où ils s'installèrent tous les trois ensemble pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ils étaient en train de manger quand Lily sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Harry ? Qui est Molly ?

\- Ah... Hum... Molly Weasley. La mère de Ron et de Ginny.

\- Oh.

\- Elle... Elle m'a accueilli comme un fils ces dernières années et elle s'inquiétait. Dumbledore lui a expliqué la situation et...

\- Attends, elle sait qui je suis ?

\- Elle est digne de confiance. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle va essayer d'arranger les choses avec Ron.

Lily ne répondit pas, soudain de moins bonne humeur. Elle n'aimait définitivement le rouquin qui lui avait fait dès le premier contact mauvaise impression. Drago lui prit la main et soupira d'un air torturé.

\- Lily, La belette et moi c'est pas vraiment l'amour fou. Mais il est l'ombre de Harry depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Merlin… Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir à parler en faveur d'un membre de la famille Belette !

La jeune fille grogna puis haussa les épaules.

\- OK. Mais… Harry, préviens-le que s'il s'attaque à Drago je ne le louperai pas.

Harry se mit à rire, nullement vexé.

\- Je ne le défendrais pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Il faudra juste mettre les choses au point, et ensuite... ça ne dépendra plus de nous. Il devra se faire pardonner et Hermione ne lui rendra pas la tâche facile !

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Harry était plus joyeux. Il semblait soulagé d'un poids et elle comprit que la réaction du rouquin l'avait terriblement blessé. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait dû ressentir quand son meilleur ami avait décidé de lui tourner le dos.

Ils mangèrent en silence quelques instants puis recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien avec bonne humeur.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au courrier qui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou se pose face à Harry, le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

Surpris, Harry détacha l'épais colis attaché à la patte du volatile.

Il s'agissait à priori d'un dossier et une lettre était jointe.

"A l'attention de la famille Potter, à remettre à qui de droit le jour du premier Noël suivant la défaite de Vous-savez-qui.

Malcom & Associates - Notaires assermentés"

Quelque chose d'officiel donc. Il posa le tout à ses côtés et décida de finir son déjeuner pour lire tout ça au calme. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une nouvelle offre du Ministère pour prendre un poste de consultant ou autre… Il leur avait dit qu'il comptait bien terminer sa scolarité le plus normalement possible.

Ils remontèrent à leur salle commune, et Harry pensa que même s'il adorait la salle commune des Gryffondor, cette intimité avec sa sœur et leurs amis allait lui manquer. Même Malefoy allait lui manquer... Il découvrait en son ancien ennemi un être complexe mais loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à leur toute première rencontre.

Malefoy était loin d'être le parfait boy scout. II maniait le sarcasme avec habilité, n'hésitait pas à se servir des faiblesses des autres. Il voulait dominer, écrasant les autres sans scrupules. Par bien des côtés, Malefoy était détestable. Sans Voldemort, sans la guerre, Harry n'aurait probablement pas accepté d'être son ami. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas détestés à ce point tous les deux, ils n'auraient pas réussi à être proches. Ils se seraient sûrement ignorés.

Mais... Il avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité du blond. Sa façon de se comporter avec Lily, la façon dont il la protégeait. Sa tendresse même. Ses yeux s'adoucissait lorsqu'il la voyait ou qu'il parlait d'elle. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que Drago Malefoy ressentait, mais tant que Lily était heureuse il pourrait s'en accommoder... Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, Hermione avait décidé également de lui faire confiance.

Blaise avait avoué à demi mots que Lily avait sauvé Malefoy autant que lui l'avait sauvée...

Et décidément Harry ne pouvait pas oublier que dans la boutique du chemin de traverse, il s'était mis sur le trajet d'un Doloris sans hésiter pour protéger Lily. Et il avait failli recevoir un Avada, juste pour la sauver.

Lily ne s'en doutait pas. Elle suspectait que les sorts lancés étaient graves, mais elle n'avait pas idée à quel point. Et le regard de Drago Malefoy l'avait convaincu de ne rien dire. Cette nouvelle humilité avait été le signe qu'il était probablement parfait pour sa sœur, juste parce qu'il faisait passer le bien être de Lily avant le sien et qu'il ne s'en vantait pas.

Il s'installa face à la cheminée, et relut à nouveau la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Drago et Lily ne faisaient pas attention à lui, discutant doucement collés l'un à l'autre.

Il ouvrit le colis et tomba sur un épais dossier, empli de parchemins.

Sur le dossier était collée une étiquette "Succession Potter &Potter - Malcom & Associates - Notaires assermentés".

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu. Ignorant le rire de Lily tandis qu'elle découvrait la bataille explosive avec Drago, il se plongea dans l'épais volume de paperasse.

Tandis qu'Harry était occupé à lire depuis un moment, Drago décida d'emmener Lily se promener au bord du lac. La matinée était froide, mais belle. Les deux amis en profitèrent largement, retrouvant un instant une insouciance perdue.

L'heure du repas de midi arriva et comme à leur habitude, Drago et Lily arrivèrent les premiers.

S'ils ne s'étonnèrent pas de ne pas voir Harry au début du repas, ils s'inquiétèrent alors qu'ils terminaient de manger. Le jeune homme, même s'il n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité, les rejoignait toujours avant qu'ils ne quittent la Grande Salle.

Ils quittèrent donc la table et retournèrent à la salle commune des préfets, espérant que le jeune homme n'était pas malade.

Harry y était toujours, au même endroit qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Il tenait les papiers qu'il avait reçu le matin même et était blême.

Voyant Lily entrer, il sursauta. Drago fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

Il n'était pas spécialement proche avec Harry, mais à force de l'observer en tant qu'ennemi les années précédentes, il savait quand le brun n'allait pas bien. Et il était flagrant qu'il avait un problème.

Si Harry ne disait rien, c'était probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant Lily.

Harry rangea le dossier brusquement et le déposa dans la chambre d'Hermione, puis plein d'un enthousiasme feint, il s'enquit de ce qui était prévu pour l'après-midi.

Drago sourit et proposa de donner un cours de vol à Lily. A deux pour la protéger le danger était minime. La jeune fille hésita, peu sûre d'elle.

Autant elle avait adoré les sensations du vol en étant derrière Drago, autant elle s'inquiétait de devoir monter seule sur un simple balai.

Elle avait grandi dans un monde où les balais ne volaient pas. Devoir oublier tous ses acquis était pour le moins déstabilisant, même si elle était ravie de découvrir que la magie coulait dans ses veines.

Mais Harry s'enthousiasma aussitôt pour l'idée, oubliant pour un temps ses soucis, certain qu'elle devait avoir le Quiddich dans le sang, comme lui.

Drago marmonna :

\- Comme le talent en potions...

ce qui fit éclater de rire Lily.

Juchée sur son balai, Lily regardait Harry d'un air hésitant. Son frère était un peu trop joyeux pour sa tranquillité. Il semblait prendre pour acquis que Lily se débrouillerait d'instinct dans les airs, et ne finissait pas une phrase sur deux pendant ses explications.

Drago, à leurs côtés, bras croisés, affichait son rictus ironique. Il semblait s'amuser énormément et écoutait religieusement le monologue incompréhensible du grand Harry Potter, Attrapeur star des Gryffondor.

Finalement, il ne put pas résister au regard suppliant et perdu de Lily et il profita d'une pause dans le monologue de Harry pour lui donner des consignes claires et succinctes.

Son premier vol fut loin de se passer aussi bien qu'elle n'aurait aimé. Et à voir la tête de Harry, entre surpris et décomposé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat non plus.

Drago oscillait entre fou rire et consternation.

Elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres et perdit totalement le contrôle.

Drago dut lui reconnaître un sang froid exceptionnel. Alors qu'elle était ballottée dans tous les sens, elle ne perdit pas un seul instant son calme et tentait de rétablir la situation au mieux.

Finalement, Drago vola à son aide. Dire que Lily était de mauvaise humeur était un euphémisme.

Harry semblait figé, bouche ouverte.

Une fois Lily sur la terre ferme, elle jeta un œil mauvais au balai désormais inoffensif sur le sol. Drago lui sourit d'un air innocent quand elle regarda vers lui, puis elle fusilla Harry du regard.

Drago lui tendit la main pour lui proposer un tour avec lui et elle laissa passer un instant le jaugeant avec méfiance avant d'accepter.

Blottie contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Tout avait l'air si facile, de là où elle était !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se posèrent. Drago avait les joues légèrement rosies et les yeux pétillant et Lily sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il était magnifique.

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, elle lui sourit, attendant son baiser.

Au lieu de ça, il chuchota à son oreille :

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour la fabuleuse tête qu'a fait Potter en te voyant.

\- Ravi que le spectacle t'ai plu ! grogna t'elle légèrement grincheuse.

\- Tu veux le réveiller où je peux m'en charger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry. Regarde-le. Il est encore au bord de... je sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Lily.

\- Fais-toi plaisir...

Drago ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce type de réponse de la jeune fille. Passé la surprise, il répondit à son sourire, leva sa baguette et prononça "Aguamenti" d'une voix forte.

Un Harry trempé et furieux s'ébroua.

ils reprirent le chemin du château, Harry frigorifié et maugréant, Drago et Lily riant.

Après le repas du soir, Lily somnolait devant la cheminée, tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées sur un fauteuil. Drago attira son attention pour le faire venir à l'écart.

Le blond entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Quel est le problème, Harry ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Drago le coupa aussitôt.

\- N'essaie même pas de nier. Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage si c'était possible.

\- J'ai trouvé la prophétie. Enfin. Ce qu'elle annonce.

\- Et ?

\- Ça pue.

\- Quoi ?

Harry regarda en direction de Lily - qui n'avait pas bougé - avant de faire signe à Drago de parler moins fort.

\- Je donnerai les détails quand Hermione et Blaise seront de retour. En résumé, les Mangemorts veulent faire revenir Voldemort.

\- Mais... Mais tu l'as tué non ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que Lily est en danger ?

\- Oui. Et ne pose plus de questions. Quelques jours de patience ok ?

Drago finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce devant l'air déterminé de Harry.

\- Dis moi juste si tu as un plan ?

\- Tenir Lily en sécurité et pour le reste... j'y travaille.

Ils échangèrent un regard légèrement tendu. Drago aurait voulu secouer Harry et lui hurler de tout lui dire immédiatement, tant il était inquiet. Le fait qu'il n'en parle pas directement était en soi un indice que les choses étaient graves. Probablement pires que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Un léger gémissement de Lily attira leur attention, et Harry partit reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil, contemplant sa sœur jusque là inconnue d'un air pensif.

Drago quand à lui, s'installa auprès de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, elle se blottit contre lui avec un soupir ravi.

Ignorant Harry, Drago regarda Lily dormir contre lui et se fit la promesse de tout mettre en oeuvre pour la protéger, même s'il devait s'opposer au Survivant lui-même.


	37. Retour à la réalité

**Voici la suite que vous attendez... en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Ignorant Harry, Drago regarda Lily dormir contre lui et se fit la promesse de tout mettre en oeuvre pour la protéger, même s'il devait s'opposer au Survivant lui-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Hermione et Blaise revinrent de leurs vacances de Noël, ils semblaient particulièrement heureux.

Les amis s'embrassèrent pour se souhaiter une bonne année et se remercier des cadeaux qui avaient été échangés.

Harry voyait Hermione heureuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Elle avait retrouvé une joie de vivre et une insouciance qui lui avaient fait défaut. Blaise était plus discret, mais il effleurait régulièrement la jeune Gryffondor et il semblait détendu. Tout leur langage corporel hurlait qu'ils avaient fini par se rendre compte de leur attirance mutuelle.

Blaise avait la main négligemment posée sur la hanche d'Hermione, qui riait aux éclats à une plaisanterie de Lily quand Ronald Weasley ouvrit la porte de la salle commune des préfets. Il rougit violemment en les voyant avant de blêmir en remarquant son ex-copine dans les bras de Blaise Zabini. Sans un mot, ni un regard de plus, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, le regard mauvais.

Harry regarda la porte se refermer avec une pointe de tristesse. Il avait espéré que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Molly Weasley puisse changer les choses, mais il avait à priori fait erreur.

Ron avait eu une longue discussion avec sa mère pendant les vacances. Il s'était senti stupide de sa réaction. Molly n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, elle l'avait traité de crétin et avait marmonné qu'elle avait honte d'avoir élevé un idiot pareil.

Humilié, Ron avait tenté de s'excuser auprès de sa mère mais cette dernière lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il avait fait du mal.

Elle lui avait raconté une partie de ce que Dumbledore lui avait appris.

Il s'était senti stupide.

Stupide parce que sa mère lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas à être traité comme un pestiféré. Et Molly lui avait perfidement rappelé qu'il avait lui aussi commis des erreurs, notamment envers son meilleur ami pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers... Et que ce meilleur ami avait eu l'extrême bonté de le lui pardonner.

Il n'avait pas osé rappeler à Molly que ses erreurs étaient moins graves parce que sa tendre mère lui avait rappelé que sa propre sœur avait ouvert la chambre des secrets - même si elle était sous l'influence de Jedusor - et qu'il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Sans compter que Drago Malefoy avait été toute sa vie sous l'influence de son père...

Il n'avait pas répondu mais il avait été s'enfermer dans sa chambre, furieux.

Il avait passé la nuit à tourner en rond, à maudire sa mère et Harry. Mais au petit matin, il s'était rendu compte de l'idiotie de son comportement.

Il avait oublié son amitié pour Harry, leurs aventures et leur complicité pour une simple jalousie. Et d'après ce que lui avait dit sa mère, il n'y avait même pas de jalousie à avoir...

Il avait perdu Hermione, et il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille accepte de lui pardonner cette fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais ignoré avec autant de détermination et de constance. Il savait qu'Hermione avait un fort caractère et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir, même s'il s'excusait sans relâche pendant les prochaines années.

Il était revenu à Poudlard animé des meilleurs intentions et bien décidé à ignorer les réflexions mordantes de sa petite sœur. Son courage avait tenu jusqu'à son arrivée dans la salle commune des préfets et surtout jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Hermione rire aux éclats, la main de ce fichu Serpentard l'entourant possessivement.

Et non seulement Hermione n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour se dégager mais en plus elle s'était légèrement laissée aller contre le torse du serpent.

Il l'avait toujours tenue pour acquise. Comme leur amitié. Il s'était persuadé que quoi qu'il se passe, aussi bien Harry qu'Hermione ne l'abandonneraient pas.

Et il retombait brutalement sur terre en se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait plus partie de leurs vies. Ils avaient continué sans lui, pendant qu'il se murait dans sa colère stupide.

Il aurait su demander conseil à sa mère bien plus tôt... peut être aurait-il évité la situation affreuse qu'il venait de découvrir.

Furieux envers lui même, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se laisser aller au chagrin d'avoir perdu ses amis.

Harry soupira, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il devait informer ses amis du colis qu'il avait reçu. Leur expliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la teneur de la suite de la prophétie, il avait compris pourquoi ses parents avaient tout fait pour la détruire.

Et pourquoi Lily avait été privée de ses pouvoirs magiques et abandonnée.

Ses parents étaient en train de chercher une solution quand Voldemort était passé à l'attaque.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry aurait hésité à tout révéler à d'autres personnes qu'Hermione et Ron. Maintenant, il se trouvait assorti d'une bande d'amis pour le moins étrange. Trois Serpentard dont Drago Malefoy son ancien ennemi et Lily sa jumelle perdue. Il était brouillé avec Ron, sans certitude que la situation ne s'améliore. Hermione semblait très proche de vivre un amour fou avec Blaise Zabini, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Et lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, était célibataire parce que Ginny était au final une peste.

Hermione n'avait pas loupé l'entrée de Ron. Mais elle s'était rendue compte avec un léger choc qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle était juste un brin nostalgique de leur amitié, du temps où ils suivaient Harry dans ses aventures.

Il lui avait fallu passer près de deux semaines auprès de Blaise Zabini pour se rendre compte qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le Serpentard. Et elle avait passé des vacances de Noël formidables.

Blaise s'était montré un compagnon particulièrement agréable, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit dès qu'il apercevait une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il s'était évertué à la faire rire, et à la surprendre à chaque instant de ses vacances.

C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Plus exactement, il parlait et elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. L'expression du jeune homme à ce moment là avait été... épique.

Hermione pouvait sentir le désir de Blaise pour elle, mais il se contenait en la laissait toujours faire le premier pas. Et rien que pour ça, ses sentiments pour lui se renforçaient à chaque instant.

Pour l'heure, elle était heureuse d'être de retour à Poudlard. Et elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour noter qu'il avait l'air distant. Perturbé. Soucieux. Elle devinait sans peine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus que l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient été mis au courant par hibou dès le lendemain car heureusement rien n'avait filtré dans la presse.

Harry savait qu'il devait couper l'euphorie ambiante pour révéler aux autres ce qu'il avait reçu. Mais il voyait ses amis rire et être heureux de se retrouver et il n'avait pas envie de briser leur joie.

Il surprit le regard perspicace de Drago sur lui. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas oublié. Et il attendait de savoir enfin ce qui se passait, inquiet pour Lily. Il avait noté le regard légèrement interrogatif d'Hermione également.

Il soupira puis se gratta la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

\- Il s'est passé autre chose pendant les vacances.

Personne ne répondit, attendant la suite.

\- J'ai reçu un dossier... et je dois vous en parler.

\- Le hibou qui est venu le matin de Noël ?

Lily avait les sourcils froncés, l'air un peu perdue.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Salle sur demande ? ça doit rester entre nous.

Personne ne répondit rien, mais ils se mirent tous en route pour la salle sur demande.

A leur entrée, la salle ressemblait à un salon confortable. Des fauteuils disposés en cercle. Un feu de cheminée. Une carafe d'eau et des verres. Un cadre idéal pour une conversation sérieuse.

Ils s'installèrent et observèrent Harry tourner en rond d'un air nerveux. Le jeune homme avait préféré rester debout. Lily avait l'air perdue, tandis que Drago avait allongé ses jambes et croisait ses chevilles d'un air décontracté. Il ne semblait pas surpris et attendait patiemment qu'Harry se décide avec un rictus ironique.

Blaise et Hermione échangeaient des regards inquiets.

\- J'ai reçu un colis le matin de Noël. Un dossier plus exactement, provenant d'une étude de notaires. Malcom & Associates, Notaires assermentés plus exactement. Au début je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Mais mes... nos parents avaient pris des dispositions au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose.

Lily laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé. Harry l'ignora, même s'il lui jeta un bref regard désolé.

\- Ils avaient prévu qu'ils pouvaient... leur arriver quelque chose. Mais ils pensaient certainement que Voldemort soit tué rapidement. Ils ont demandé à ce que ce dossier soit remis à la famille Potter le Noël suivant la mort de Voldemort.

\- Mais... Il avait déjà été vaincu, la nuit de leur mort ?

\- Non, Hermione. Il avait... subi une défaite certes. Mais il n'était pas mort.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Harry reprit.

\- Il y avait une lettre pour Rogue. Je ne sais pas ... bref, j'irais la lui donner plus tard. Il y avait des documents assez... ennuyeux sur les biens qu'ils possédaient. Il y avait aussi ton certificat de naissance, Lily. Tu es officiellement ma sœur, nous en avons la preuve. Il y a aussi le détail du sort employé et comment te retrouver. Ils ont tenu à t'appeler Lily, pour que tu sois retrouvée plus facilement d'après leurs explications.

Lily sourit doucement, en hochant la tête. Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard perplexe. Drago le regarda puis prit la parole d'une voix traînante.

\- Et le reste ?

\- Le reste ?

Drago sentait l'énervement de Harry, et il s'en moquait. Il savait que le ton qu'il avait prit l'énervait, mais il se sentait suffisamment stressé pour ignorer cet état de fait...

Harry soupira.

\- Il y avait aussi la raison de tout ça. Pourquoi ils ont ... écarté Lily.

\- Tu veux dire la prophétie ?

\- Oui. La prophétie.

Tous le regardèrent, attendant la suite. Mais Harry avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Harry ?

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers Hermione qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Oui. Euh... Bref. Je ne suis pas certain que...

\- Harry. Parle.

Le ton cassant de Drago lui attira un regard noir.

Lily était blême et s'agrippait à l'assise de son fauteuil. Harry la regarda un instant et repris ses allées et venues.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois en parler. J'ai vu ce que ça a fait quand j'ai appris. je veux dire, c'est... lourd à porter. Très lourd. Ça change tellement de choses par la suite.

\- Pourquoi tu en as parlé dans ce cas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Drago et Harry se regardèrent en chien de faïence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant baisser le regard.

Lily prit doucement la parole.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant Harry. Tu en as trop dit pour t'arrêter là. Maintenant, si tu ne t'expliques pas, on imaginera toujours le pire.

Drago sans quitter Harry des yeux, tendit la main vers Lily et attrapa sa main pour la serrer avec force. Désireux de la rassurer.

Hermione appuya les dires de Lily.

\- Elle a raison et tu le sais, Harry. Et n'oublies pas que tu voulais savoir. Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu voulais savoir.

\- Merde 'Mione ! A cause de cette fichue prophétie j'ai du me préparer à mourir. J'ai du continuer en me disant que j'allais devoir me sacrifier, que Dumbledore m'avait aidé pour m'envoyer à l'abattoir.

Hermione ne cilla pas sous les cris de Harry.

\- Peut être. Mais tu n'étais pas seul. Tu n'as jamais été seul. Et de la même manière, Lily ne sera pas seule. Ensemble nous pourrons trouver une solution.

Drago prit la parole et sa voix était curieusement rauque.

\- Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver Potter. Je peux t'assurer que je la protégerai.

Harry fixa à nouveau son ancien ennemi, l'air perdu. Puis il soupira, se passa la main sur le visage et jura à nouveau avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège restant.


	38. Le poids du passé

Harry fixa à nouveau son ancien ennemi, l'air perdu. Puis il soupira, se passa la main sur le visage et jura à nouveau avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège restant.

Le silence dans la salle sur demande devint irrespirable quand Harry commença à parler. Drago avait attiré Lily contre lui, et elle était blottie sur ses genoux, serrée contre lui. Ils avaient l'air de se réconforter mutuellement, et à cet instant, personne n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de sentir l'autre.

Hermione et Blaise étaient assis et se tenaient la main et s'ils ne se regardaient pas, leur contact les apaisait.

\- Le but des Mangemorts était de faire revenir Voldemort s'il venait à être vaincu. C'est ce que mon...notre père a découvert. Ils ont apparemment trouvé une façon de procéder. Ils ont besoin de tuer Lily pour le faire revenir, parce qu'ils veulent... placer son âme dans le corps de Lily.

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise qu'il ignora.

\- La suite de la prophétie est ridiculement claire. Le double de celui qui aura vaincu accueillera l'âme de celui qui ne sera plus. Le mal renaîtra dans une nouvelle enveloppe quand le double disparaîtra. Voldemort n'a jamais eu connaissance de cette... suite. Ce qui implique qu'ils savaient que Lily existait. En tous cas, un cercle restreint de ses fidèles savait quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tenté de tuer Lily. C'est aussi pour cette raison que nos parents nous ont séparés en cachant l'existence de Lily.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles.

Il leva les yeux pour contempler ses amis.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et sa main libre sur la bouche. Blaise semblait verdâtre. Drago était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, et ses yeux avaient pris la dureté de l'acier. Il semblait indifférent, mais la crispation de sa mâchoire montrait sans aucun doute son état nerveux.

Lily, la première concernée, était celle qui semblait prendre les choses le mieux. Elle le regardait, attendant. Pas de larmes, pas de pâleur, pas de tremblements. Ses yeux noisettes étaient interrogatifs, dans l'attente. Elle soupira et se tortilla pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Drago.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant, et gémit doucement. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient étrangement brillants. Lily lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Donc, si j'ai tout suivi, je dois juste éviter de me faire tuer.

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux.

\- Il faut surtout trouver comment mettre fin à cette situation.

\- Je... Je vais chercher à la bibliothèque. Je vais demander l'accès à la réserve.

Blaise regardait les Griffondor comme s'ils étaient fous. Drago se concentrait surtout pour ne pas craquer. Il puisait du réconfort en la présence de Lily contre lui, mais un début de panique l'envahissait.

\- Je n'aurai pas du en parler ce soir. J'ai... pourri l'ambiance.

Les sourires qu'ils échangèrent étaient tendus. Harry échangea un regard avec Drago. Il se sentait désolé pour le blond. Il mesurait maintenant à quel point il tenait à sa sœur.

Il croisa le regard de Lily et sourit. La jeune fille avait un air décidé qui lui faisait penser qu'elle attendait d'être un peu seule avec Drago.

Il se leva et Blaise et Hermione l'imitèrent. Blaise jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago, puis entraîna Hermione à sa suite.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et Harry annonça qu'il allait passer voir Rogue lui remettre la lettre à son nom.

il avait comme l'impression que les moments pénibles n'étaient pas terminés pour la soirée.

Une fois seule, Lily gigota à nouveau sur les genoux de Drago pour se placer face à lui.

\- Drago ? Tu vas bien ?

\- A ton avis ?

Elle le bouscula un peu et le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Désolé.

\- Il y a sûrement une solution.

\- Lily...

\- Non écoute. Harry a tué Voldemort. Et ses esclaves ont tenté de me tuer. Pas une fois, mais cinq... non six fois en comptant le jour où tu m'as sauvé. Ils n'ont pas réussi.

\- Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un nom. Qu'une histoire que tu as entendu. Je l'ai rencontré ce monstre. J'ai vu sa folie...

Drago remonta la manche de sa chemise d'un geste brusque, exposant sa marque.

\- J'ai senti sa folie.

Sa voix se brisa et une larme coula sur sa joue. Lily l'enlaça se serrant contre lui.

\- Je sais Drago. Mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi, tu sais. Je suis en sécurité avec toi.

Drago essaya de s'écarter mais Lily ne lâcha pas prise et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me protèges depuis mon arrivée ici, Drago. Tu te souviens ? Tu as dit que tu avais confiance en Harry et Hermione pour trouver ce qu'il y avait à trouver. Je te crois. Blaise ne nous laissera pas tomber non plus. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Drago abdiqua et se laissa aller dans les bras de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle déposait un nouveau baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es dingue, miss moldue. Complètement dingue.

Le rire de Lily le fit se sentir mieux, et il répondit à ses baisers. Le rire de la jeune fille se mua en gémissement qui électrisa Drago.

* * *

Harry, l'air sombre, se rendait seul vers les cachots, nauséeux. Il allait devoir de nouveau tout raconter et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il pensait la menace éliminée pour de bon après la bataille de Poudlard, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire face à une nouvelle guerre…

Il hésita un instant devant les appartements de son professeur, puis frappa doucement.

Quand Severus Rogue vint lui ouvrir, il le regarda d'un air impassible puis s'écarta sans commentaire, comme s'il avait lu quelque chose sur le visage de son élève.

Harry entra d'un pas hésitant.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Potter ? Que me vaut le plaisir... ?

\- J'ai... reçu quelque chose de mes parents, Professeur. Je sais quelle est la prophétie.

Severus Rogue ne sourcilla pas. Il resta impassible, pendant le temps où Harry lui expliquait ce qu'il avait appris.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Rogue resta un long moment plongé dans ses pensées, ne laissant filtrer aucune réaction. Cependant, Harry nota une crispation de ses épaules montrant qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

\- Bien. Est-ce tout, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Non, Professeur. Ma mère... ma mère vous a laissé une lettre.

Harry nota immédiatement la tension supplémentaire qui s'était emparée de Rogue. Sans rien ajouter, il lui tendit l'enveloppe scellée où était calligraphié avec soin son nom. Le professeur caressa du doigt l'écriture soignée de son amie, et ferma un instant les yeux pour refouler la vague d'émotion qui menaçait de l'assaillir.

Harry se gratta la gorge.

\- Professeur ?

Rogue leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Harry avala convulsivement sa salive.

\- Mes... mes parents ont également laissé une note qui indique que vous me tiendrez informé de ce que ma mère a ... convenu avec vous.

\- C'est noté, Monsieur Potter.

Il soupira puis s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Où est votre sœur ?

\- Avec Drago. Je... Je viens de leur apprendre pour la prophétie. Elle... Elle le réconforte.

\- Elle... ? Oubliez. Bien. Rejoignez vous amis.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Bonne soirée professeur.

Puis il sortit des appartements de Severus Rogue.

Severus regarda la porte se fermer derrière Harry Potter. Harry Potter, qui ressemblait tellement à James que c'en était douloureux de le regarder. Harry qui avait les yeux magnifiques de sa mère. Harry qu'il aurait aimé détester autant qu'il avait haï son père.

Il soupira d'un air las en se faisant la réflexion qu'il se faisait bien trop vieux pour ces intrigues. La prophétie que Potter venait de lui révéler l'avait amené au bord de la nausée.

Il fit venir à lui une bouteille de Whisky et en but une longue rasade directement à même la bouteille.

L'alcool le brûla suffisamment pour lui faire reprendre pied et oublier le fait que la menace qui planait sur le monde sorcier était en train de renaître.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et posa la bouteille à ses pieds tout en observant l'enveloppe sur laquelle Lily avait écrit son nom.

Après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas oublié l'écriture de la jeune femme. Sa façon de dessiner ses S majuscules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Le R plein de fioritures. La fin du e final allongé à l'excès.

Il caressa à nouveau son nom, indécis. Il se doutait que lire les mots de Lily, les derniers mots de Lily, ne serait pas chose facile pour lui. Mais, si elle lui avait écrit, il y avait une raison. Et il s'était promis en tenant son corps sans vie dans les bras qu'il ne la trahirait plus jamais.

Il l'avait abandonnée une fois, trahie par la suite. Puis il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver.

Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de lire ce qu'elle lui avait écrit.

Il décacheta avec précaution l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre, couverte de son écriture ronde et soignée.

Son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine.

« _Mon très cher Severus,_

 _Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu reçois une lettre de ma part, après toutes ces années. Dumbledore m'a fait part de ton inquiétude nous concernant, et j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que tu tenais encore un peu à moi. Malheureusement, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que ton inquiétude était justifiée et que nous avons été trahis par notre ami._

 _Tu as dû apprendre que j'étais maman depuis peu. Sache que j'ai accouché de jumeaux en parfaite santé. Un garçon et une fille._

 _Severus, il y a une prophétie qui indique que mes enfants auront un rôle à jouer dans la guerre._

 _Au nom de notre amitié, je t'en supplie, fais en sorte de les aider..._

 _James a proposé que nous les écartions du monde sorcier en les coupant de leurs pouvoirs._

 _J'imagine sans peine que tu aurais détesté cette idée, mais après ce qui est arrivé aux Londubat, j'ai décidé de l'écouter. Notre fille sera placée chez les moldus demain. Sous le nom de Lily Evans. Je te fais confiance pour la retrouver et la protéger._

 _Severus, je veux que tu sois son parrain. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu sauras faire ce qui est bon pour ma fille, au nom de notre amitié._

 _Quand à notre fils, ce sera à Sirius Black de le protéger. J'espère que vous pourrez passer outre vos anciennes querelles pour le bien de nos enfants. J'ai toujours pensé que sans votre haine mutuelle vous auriez pu être de très bons amis tous les deux._

 _Sache mon très cher ami, que je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir réussi à t'empêcher de faire les mauvais choix._

 _J'espère que nous nous reverrons, et que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras en te le disant de vive voix. A quel point tu m'as manqué._

 _Ta Lily._ »

Severus laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux et attrapa la bouteille à ses pieds. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il but au goulot pratiquement jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Tout plutôt que de supporter la sensation de son cœur qui se brisait encore et encore.

L'idée même que Lily lui ait pardonné depuis tout ce temps et qu'il ne l'ait jamais su lui était insupportable.

Elle avait été au courant fort heureusement qu'il avait tenté de la sauver. Qu'il avait voulu l'aider.

Et elle avait eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier l'avenir de sa fille.

Cette même fille qui pouvait redonner vie à Voldemort.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et vit le visage de Lily danser sous ses paupières. Lily souriante, Lily riant aux éclats. Lily sérieuse. Lily triste. Lily en colère. Lily en larmes.

Lily avait été exceptionnelle. Elle avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Et voilà qu'elle revenait et lui offrait la rédemption.

Lily et ses yeux verts furent la dernière image qu'il vit avant de sombrer, la bouteille de Whisky désormais vide lui échappant et tombant au sol avec un bruit mat.


	39. La faiblesse du professeur de potions

**Voici la suite de Retour à Poudlard. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné, cette fiction aura bien une fin.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, qui m'encouragent encre et encore à écrire :)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Le rire de Lily le fit se sentir mieux, et il répondit à ses baisers. Le rire de la jeune fille se mua en gémissement qui électrisa Drago._

Après un nombre incalculable de baisers échangés, Drago s'écarta de Lily avec peine. La jeune fille, avec ses joues rougies par l'excitation et ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers était encore plus attirante et il lui fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se ruer à nouveau sur elle.

Lily avait les yeux dilatés et les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle se blottit contre lui, arrachant un grognement à Drago.

\- Lily... Tu surestimes mon self-contrôle.

Le rire amusé qui lui répondit attisa son désir. Cependant elle se leva et il regretta immédiatement sa chaleur.

\- Allez, on devrait retourner dans nos chambres...

Lily ne fut pas dupe : Drago n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses propres paroles. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête et emmêla ses doigts au sien, essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la salle commune des préfets, leurs amis les attendaient. Le regard insistant de Blaise et d'Harry fit légèrement rougir Lily mais elle planta résolument ses yeux dans ceux de son frère avec une lueur de défi.

Blaise se mit à rire amusé.

\- Personne ne pourrait douter de votre lien familial à vous voir tous les deux...

Hermione, qui avait été plongé dans ses pensées et avait manqué l'échange, prit la parole.

\- Blaise a raison. Ça se voit que vous avez un lien. Et vu que tu as reçu les documents de tes parents Harry, on devrait voir Dumbledore pour voir avec lui. Lily devrait être désignée comme ta sœur, ça la protégerait je pense.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- J'attends de voir ce que Rogue me dira. Ma mère lui a écrit une lettre et je pense que ce qu'elle lui a laissé déterminera la suite des événements...

Hermione grimaça.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous aidera ? Je sais qu'il aimait ta mère mais...

Lily la coupa.

\- Je l'aime bien. Le professeur Rogue. Il est sympathique.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer en toussant et Hermione resta bouche bée.

\- Sympathique ? Le professeur Rogue ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Drago l'appuya.

\- Severus n'est pas si terrible, il ne faut pas exagérer.

Hermione secoua la tête l'air désolé.

\- Il faut être Serpentard pour apprécier ce professeur sadique !

Lily et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire.

Après quelques autres plaisanteries, les cinq amis se séparèrent de bonne humeur, sachant que les cours reprenaient le lendemain.

Harry réintégra avec un certain plaisir le dortoir des Rouge et Or même s'il avait apprécié l'intimité toute familiale qu'il avait partagé avec Lily pendant les vacances.

Après un long regard, Lily et Drago avaient regagnés leurs chambres respectives. Leurs baisers dans la salle sur demande étaient encore trop frais dans leurs mémoires pour qu'ils se risquent à dormir ensemble immédiatement.

Le lendemain, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui devaient l'avoir en cours, le professeur Rogue ne se présenta pas pour donner ses cours. De mémoire d'élève c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

Harry fit part de ses inquiétudes à Drago : après tout le jeune homme était son filleul.

Le blond ne répondit rien et resta impassible comme à son habitude. Lily échangea un bref regard avec lui, et nota dans les yeux gris une lueur d'inquiétude.

Ils profitèrent tous les deux d'un changement de cours pour se rendre dans les cachots et aller frapper à la porte du Professeur de potions.

Ce dernier ne répondant pas, Drago donna le mot de passe, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Lily et ils entrèrent, pas vraiment rassurés.

Leur Professeur était avachi dans son fauteuil, la bouteille de Whisky vide couchée à ses pieds.

Drago stupéfait regarda un instant son parrain, endormi en train de cuver l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, quelques soient les circonstances. Severus n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle, même dans les pires moments.

Il envoya Lily dans le bureau de Severus chercher une potion pour son futur mal de tête, qui serait probablement apocalyptique vu son état actuel.

Puis il secoua l'homme face à lui. Son parrain grogna et tenta de le repousser sans même chercher à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Severus !

L'homme grogna de nouveau et tendit les mains en avant pour l'écarter, sans plus de succès que précédemment. Drago insista et son parrain finit par commencer à s'éveiller en grimaçant.

Au même moment, Lily revint avec une fiole de potion violette et Drago le donna immédiatement à Severus.

L'homme plissa les yeux, les regarda et but d'une traite le liquide à l'odeur nauséabonde.

Il gémit et se massa les tempes quelques instants avant de soupirer et de se détendre. La potion faisait effet et le mal de tête disparaissait peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?

\- Severus ! Tu as manqué tes cours, nous sommes venus voir si tu allais bien.

Rogue plissa les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que Drago venait de lui dire puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les cours ? Quels cours ?

\- Ceux du lundi de la rentrée cher parrain...

Il se redressa cherchant à se relever, mais un vertige le fit retomber dans son fauteuil. Lily, se mordillant la lèvre d'un air inquiet lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il la contempla un long moment d'un air perdu.

\- Lily ? Ma Lily ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse parler, il reprit toujours aussi perdu.

\- Ma Lily... Qu'as tu fait à tes yeux ? Tes jolis yeux verts...

Lily rougit, gênée de découvrir une partie de la vie privée de son professeur qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Mais elle pressa sa main sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort.

\- Professeur, concentrez-vous.

Severus sursauta et frotta son visage de ses mains tremblantes. Il se redressa et sembla un peu plus alerte que précédemment.

\- Miss ... Lily, pourriez vous aller chercher dans mon bureau une fiole de potion de couleur orange ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire erreur, il n'y en a qu'une seule sorte de cette couleur.

Lily partit sans un mot chercher ce qu'il lui avait demander. Drago en profita pour essayer de capter le regard de son parrain.

\- Bordel Severus ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Ton langage ! siffla le professeur d'une voix rauque

Drago haussa les épaules, absolument pas du tout impressionné. Il y avait bien longtemps que le maître des cachots de Poudlard ne lui faisait plus peur... étant donné qu'il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Lily revint à ce moment avec la potion, d'un bel orange vif et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de leur professeur de potion agacé. Drago haussa les épaules, et attendit que Severus ait ingurgité la potion.

Ce dernier sembla revenir à la vie au fur et à mesure que la potion agissait.

Finalement, il se leva, plus assuré sur ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain ignorant ses deux élèves.

Lily et Drago échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis Drago entraîna Lily vers le sofa où ils s'étaient installés lors de leur dernière visite.

L'eau coula un certain temps dans la salle de bains. Lily était mal à l'aise, se tortillant et regardant autour d'elle nerveusement.

Drago à ses côtés semblait parfaitement à l'aise et avait allongé ses longues jambes devant lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, détendu, comme si trouver son professeur ivre mort un lundi était chose courante pour lui.

Rogue revint, vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. L'absence de ses robes et capes semblait incongru sur lui.

Il tenait à la main une serviette et se frottait les cheveux d'un air absent.

\- Toujours là ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux pour lui offrir un regard ironique. Pour une fois, ce fut le maître des potions qui détourna les yeux le premier.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles, Severus ?

Le Professeur soupira, franchement agacé.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as surpris dans un moment de faiblesse que je vais te laisser te payer ma tête de cette façon.

Le jeune homme ricana.

\- Étant donné que tu as l'air en pleine forme, tu vas aller me chercher Potter et le ramener ici.

Alors que les deux étudiants se levaient, Severus tendit la main vers Lily.

\- Pas vous Miss. Nous devons parler.

Drago hésita et Severus souffla d'un air agacé. Comprenant le message, Drago haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche de Harry.

Une fois seule avec le professeur de Potions, la gêne de Lily s'intensifia. L'homme la fixait, sa serviette toujours à la main, ses traits parfaitement impassibles. Ses yeux avaient l'air pensifs.

Finalement, il eut un demi sourire.

\- Vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup à votre mère. Maintenant je le vois. Avec vos cheveux attachés, ce n'est pas toujours... évident.

Lily hocha la tête perplexe. Rogue continua, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Elle était mon amie, avant que la guerre... Bref. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part... Toutes ces années... Votre frère m'a dit qu'il vous avait révélé la raison de votre présence ici.

\- La prophétie ?

\- N'y attachez pas trop d'importance. Potter devait mourir... Et il est toujours là.

Il émit un bref rire sans joie.

\- Lily... Ma... Enfin votre mère, elle m'a écrit. Et cette lettre vous concerne. Elle m'a appris que j'étais votre parrain.

\- Mon... Parrain ? Mais vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Je le découvre. Ce qui implique que je suis responsable de vous. de toi.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa de continuer.

\- Rien de grave, je vais juste veiller à ta sécurité et t'aider en cas de problèmes. Je ne vais pas révolutionner ta vie.

Comme sonnée, Lily acquiesça.

\- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Drago quand il a été en âge de comprendre : en cas de besoin, n'hésite jamais à venir me voir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête à nouveau. Timidement, elle osa une question.

\- Professeur, c'est à cause de ça que vous... ?

Elle ne termina pas, se contentant de pointer la bouteille d'alcool vide sur le sol. Severus rougit légèrement.

\- Déjà, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Severus en privé. Ensuite, non. Je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de m'enivrer en apprenant que j'étais ton parrain. Ta mère a... La lettre que m'a laissé ta mère était perturbante pour moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- J'ai rencontré ta mère alors que nous étions enfants. Nous étions amis. Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et... Enfin. Je ne faisais pas partie des amis de ton père. A cause de ma jalousie, je me suis brouillé avec Lily. Je pensais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais. Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver et elle a été tuée par ma faute.

Severus s'arrêta de parler. La jeune fille face à lui avait l'air bouleversée. Il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Lily.

\- Non ! Non. C'est juste que c'est étrange d'entendre parler de mes parents, même si je commence à m'habituer à Harry.

\- Tes parents t'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que ton frère anéantisse Voldemort sans le tuer une première fois.

Mal à l'aise, Lily changea de sujet. Elle qui avait pensé toute sa vie avoir été abandonnée, que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait été protégée et aimée. Ses blessures étaient encore trop à vif pour qu'elle puisse l'accepter.

\- Et la prophétie ? Que va t'il se passer ?

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Que va t'il m'arriver ?

\- Lily. La prophétie est une possibilité. Un avertissement si tu préfères. Nous allons te garder en sécurité en attendant d'avoir plus de détails. D'après ce que Po...ton frère m'a dit, les Mangemorts essaient de faire revenir Voldemort en se servant de toi. C'est sans le moindre doute de la magie noire et il y a très peu de sorciers qui soient suffisamment habiles pour maîtriser un tel sort.

\- Vous... Tu sais qui pourrait maîtriser ce sort ?

Severus Rogue soupira à nouveau, et hésita un instant avant de répondre.


	40. Attaque imprévue

**Voici la suite de Retour à Poudlard... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Severus Rogue soupira à nouveau, et hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Lily. Lucius Malefoy. Le père de Drago.

Lily hoqueta, stupéfaite.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur conversation, Drago frappa à la porte et entra aussitôt, suivi de Harry.

Drago vit immédiatement le malaise de Lily et s'approcha d'elle d'un air inquiet. Elle lui sourit, en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

Elle pensait que son ami avait suffisamment souffert à cause de sa famille et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable d'être un Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente déchiré entre son père et elle.

Harry nota l'air bouleversé de sa sœur et les mâchoires contractées de son Professeur. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif mais ne dit pas un mot.

Rogue fit un geste vague en direction du sofa et les trois élèves s'installèrent comme la fois précédente.

Il les regarda tour à tour et se sentit fatigué subitement. Il avait déjà fait largement plus que sa part en étant espion toutes ces années. Il avait failli mourir, avait souffert plus que de raisons.

Et Lily, SA Lily, lui demandait de continuer, encore et encore, et il acceptait sans même réfléchir.

Il se demandait s'il verrait un jour la fin définitive du règne de Voldemort, s'il pourrait un jour se reposer, et ne plus avoir peur.

\- Votre mère, Potter, m'a désigné comme étant le parrain de Lily.

Si la situation n'avait pas été telle qu'elle était actuellement, il aurait savouré l'air choqué du Griffondor face à lui. Il décida d'éclaircir les choses aussitôt, prenant en pitié le Sauveur perdu.

\- Ne paniquez pas. Il s'agit juste d'une mesure protection.

Drago haussa un sourcil amusé. Mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux.

\- Severus ? Hermione Granger pense qu'il serait temps que l'identité de Lily soit révélée. Elle trouve que le lien entre elle et Harry devient visible.

\- Miss Granger n'a pas tort. Mais c'est un peu prématuré. Nous devons être sûrs que... Lily soit en sécurité. Je vais en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. En attendant, vous allez retourner en cours et faire profil bas. Ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il fixa Harry de ses yeux sombres en prononçant ces derniers mots. Le brun rougit légèrement, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Puis le jeune homme haussa légèrement les épaules.

Severus Rogue laissa passer quelques secondes, puis retint un sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore là ?

Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent rapidement et quittèrent immédiatement ses appartements, sans protester.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore suçait un bonbon au citron en réfléchissant.

Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir que Lily, la jeune moldue qu'il avait fait venir à Poudlard, était l'enfant des Potter. Il l'avait cherché cette enfant, mais au fil des années il avait fini par penser que c'était peine perdue. Il avait cru qu'elle n'avait pas survécu, que James et Lily n'avaient pas eu le temps de la mettre à l'abri.

Il se demandait comment les Mangemorts avaient pu savoir qui était la jeune fille et comment ils l'avaient identifiée.

Mais plus encore, la question principale était la question du "Pourquoi". Pourquoi maintenant, alors que la guerre semblait loin derrière eux.

Parce qu'Albus Dumbledore, considéré comme un des plus puissant sorciers de tous les temps, aimait à tout savoir pour tisser ses intrigues. Il avait l'habitude de distiller les informations au compte goutte à sa convenance.

Et il découvrait qu'il détestait par dessus tout les zones d'ombres.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Mais il semblerait que cette année soit étrange à tous points de vue. Les anciens ennemis devenaient amis, et les fantômes du passé revenaient hanter les vivants.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les Mangemorts puissent survivre sans leur maître. Le sorcier qui avait été son élève tant de temps auparavant n'était plus : c'était une certitude. Tom Jédusor était bel et bien mort.

Personne n'avait pris sa place, sinon, il l'aurait su.

Il y avait donc quelque chose qu'il ignorait et qui faisait que certains Mangemorts au lieu de se disperser et de se cacher comme ils l'auraient dû, restaient liés et continuaient à agir en mémoire de Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore pensait qu'il allait devoir trouver rapidement les informations qui lui manquaient. Après tout... le savoir était le pouvoir.

Drago en sortant des appartements de Severus se sentait nerveux. Lily et lui avaient le même parrain, et il connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour savoir qu'il avait profité de son absence pour discuter avec Lily. Qu'il l'avait même délibérément écarté pour discuter avec la jeune fille.

Il commençait à bien connaître Lily également. Elle avait beau être Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, ils vivaient tous les deux avec une telle promiscuité qu'elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler toutes ses émotions.

Et en revenant accompagné de Harry il avait clairement vu que la jeune fille semblait troublée.

Le fait qu'elle tente de masquer son malaise sous un sourire lui disait que ce qui l'avait perturbée n'était pas anodin.

Et il était prêt à parier que son silence à ce sujet indiquait qu'il était impliqué.

Il se promit de découvrir ce que Severus avait pu lui dire.

En attendant, il allait faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, espérant que son amie finisse par se trahir. Ou qu'elle décide de se confier spontanément à lui.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de poser la question - elle ferait l'innocente ne comprenant pas - mais qu'à la place la méthode Serpentard ferait des merveilles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily à ses côtés. Elle marchait près d'Harry et ils étaient en train de parler tous les deux. La voir ainsi avec n'importe quel autre garçon aurait attisé sa jalousie... Il eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé quelques mois plus tôt avoir à ce point confiance en Harry, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier...

Il attira leur attention pour leur dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et les laissa seuls.

Le frère et la sœur étaient trop occupés pour s'être rendus compte qu'il leur avait juste donné une fausse excuse pour leur laisser du temps tous les deux.

Harry et Lily étaient en pleine conversation au sujet de la lettre que leur mère avait laissé au professeur Rogue. Lily expliquait que Severus - Harry grimaça en entendant sa sœur l'appeler par son prénom - avait été particulièrement bouleversé par la lettre.

Entourés par les élèves ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et chuchotaient, tête contre tête.

Ils s'attirèrent quelques regards amusés, sans se rendre compte qu'une personne les épiait avec un air mauvais.

Drago voyait Lily et Harry penchés l'un vers l'autre et sourit, amusé. Il était pratiquement arrivé à leur hauteur quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil un rayon lumineux fuser en direction de son amie.

Un sort venait d'être jeté sur la jeune fille, alors qu'elle aurait du être en sécurité, en plein Poudlard.

Il hurla "Lily" avant de se jeter sur elle.

Harry réagit au quart de tour en se retournant vivement, baguette en main. Trop tard cependant pour éviter à Drago d'être percuté de plein fouet par le sort.

Lily tomba sous Drago, qui avait été touché par un sort inconnu.

Blême, elle s'agrippa à lui, attendant qu'il sorte de l'inconscience. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Harry avait fait évacuer le couloir et que le professeur McGonagall arrivait en courant.

Elle suivit Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans un état second, ne lâchant pas la main de Drago, inconscient, qui lévitait à ses côtés.

Les voyant arriver, Madame Pomfresh soupira et échangea un regard avec le professeur McGonagall.

Drago fut installé sur un lit, et voyant l'état de Lily, l'infirmière la déclara en état de choc. Elle lui fit avaler une potion de sommeil et elle fut installée dans un lit voisin.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour déterminer que Drago avait reçu un sort de Magie Noire. Rien de complexe, quelque chose qui serait de la portée de quelqu'un découvrant l'utilisation de cette branche sombre de la magie.

Le sort plongeait la victime dans un profond coma et se nourrissait de sa magie. Lancé sur un moldu, la mort était assurée.

Severus Rogue arriva très rapidement et blêmit en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assura que ses filleuls ne risquaient rien, demanda à Harry de les surveiller de près et partit dans une envolée de cape.

L'infirmière ayant assisté à la scène secoua la tête d'un air perdu. Elle qui pensait avoir tout vu dans sa longue carrière devait avouer que cette année en particulier était spéciale à plus d'un titre... Non seulement, les anciens ennemis devenaient amis, mais une jeune fille moldue arrivait à Poudlard. De plus, ladite moldue ressemblait trait pour trait à une jeune sorcière qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant. Des sorts de magie Noire étaient jetés dans les couloirs de l'école. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus taciturne qui soit se prenait d'affection pour deux élèves et chargeait un Gryffondor de veiller sur eux... C'était le monde à l'envers vraiment.

Severus Rogue en étant averti que Drago était à l'infirmerie avait suspecté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Quand en arrivant à l'infirmerie il avait vu Drago et Lily inconscient, son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine.

Harry Potter avait du noter son expression puisqu'il l'avait rassuré sur l'état de Lily, lui assurant qu'elle dormait après avoir bu une potion de sommeil.

Quand Pomfresh avait déterminé le sort qui avait touché le jeune homme, il avait senti son sang se glacer. Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort de magie noire dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et c'était Lily qui avait été visée.

Lily que tout le monde pensait moldue. Un sort mortel pour les moldus.

Il s'était assuré que Drago pourrait être soigné rapidement sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'une potion particulière. Puis, il demanda - ordonna - à Potter de veiller sur Lily et Drago. Il le menaça des pires tourments s'il venait à les quitter des yeux, mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas l'air effrayé par ses menaces. Il s'installa juste dans l'infirmerie, sous l'œil amusé de Minerva.

Puis Severus tourna les talons et partit à grands pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Son air revêche faisait des merveilles pour lui ouvrir un chemin dans les couloirs de l'école, aussi arriva t'il très rapidement devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Albus était assis à son bureau, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sursauta légèrement en voyant son professeur de Potions entrer.

\- Severus ? Un problème ?

\- Une attaque dans les couloirs. Un sort de magie noire.

\- Qui ... ?

\- Lily était visée. Drago a intercepté le sort en la protégeant et est à l'infirmerie. Potter était présent et n'a pas vu qui a lancé le sort.

\- Et un sort qu'il n'est pas possible de tracer je suppose.

\- Vous supposez bien. Cependant il s'agit d'un élève. C'est un sort relativement simple qu'un seconde année serait apte à lancer pour peu qu'on le lui enseigne.

Le vieil homme retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer soigneusement.

\- Monsieur Malefoy sera t'il bientôt remis ?

\- Poppy a l'air de penser qu'il sera sur pieds demain, bien que très fatigué. Lily était en état de choc. Elle devrait dormir jusqu'à demain également.

\- Bien. Harry est avec eux ?

\- Miss Granger les a rejoint également.

\- Parfait. Poppy ne laissera personne entrer à l'infirmerie, vous savez comme elle tient à la tranquillité de ses patients.

Severus eut un rictus amusé. Il observa le directeur qui avait l'air fatigué. Pour une fois, le vieil homme ne semblait pas être celui qui menait la danse.

\- Albus, Miss Granger a suggéré que l'identité de Lily soit révélée. Cependant je crains que nous ne devions nous assurer qu'elle soit en sûreté avant de faire une telle chose. Or...

\- L'incident d'aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment rassurant n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Miss Granger pense que le lien entre les jumeaux Potter devient visible.

\- Et bien, nous pouvons toujours gagner un peu de temps.

\- Et comment comptez-vous réaliser ce... miracle ?

Dumbledore sourit, amusé, en faisant un clin d'œil au maître des Potions.

\- Offrons une diversion...


	41. Séjour à l'infirmerie

_Dumbledore sourit, amusé, en faisant un clin d'œil au maître des Potions.  
\- Offrons une diversion..._

\- Une diversion ?  
\- Il est temps de reprendre les match de Quiddich.

Severus haussa un sourcil, regardant le directeur comme s'il était réellement devenu fou.  
\- Pardon ?  
Son ton glacial aurait inquiété n'importe qui. Et particulièrement ceux qui le connaissaient. Mais Albus Dumbledore sourit d'un air amusé.

\- Qui se souciera des amitiés d'une jeune moldue quand quelque chose d'aussi palpitant qu'un match de Quiddich occupera tous les esprits ?  
\- Personne ne fera attention à leur lien...  
\- Exact. De la même manière, nous verrons immédiatement si quelqu'un s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à notre jeune amie.

Severus grogna un vague assentiment. Cependant, avant de partir, il se retourna.

\- Albus ? Et si cette personne en venait à viser à nouveau Lily... Qu'avez vous prévu ? Je vous rappelle que l'attaque a eu lieu dans un couloir bondé et qu'elle avait pour but de la tuer.

Dumbledore se rembrunit immédiatement.  
\- J'en suis conscient. Malheureusement hormis demander aux élèves de se montrer plus prudent... Voyez avec Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter, Malefoy et Zabini pour rester vigilants. Plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Severus Rogue hocha la tête, et tourna les talons, l'air encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

A l'infirmerie, Harry et Hermione avaient pris place sur des chaises auprès de Drago et Lily. Minerva McGonagall était repartie un peu plus tôt, leur demandant de la contacter en cas de problème. Quand Blaise arriva en courant, Madame Pomfresh tenta de faire barrage, mais Hermione alla lui assurer que Blaise Zabini était digne de confiance et qu'il faisait partie de leur cercle d'amis.  
L'infirmière regagna son bureau en grommelant, pestant auprès de ces élèves qui ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour la rendre chèvre. Les temps étaient bien plus simples lorsque les maisons s'affrontaient sainement, après tout.

Avant que Blaise ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione l'enlaça en essayant de le rassurer.  
\- Ils vont aller bien tous les deux, Blaise. Ils seront sur pieds demain.  
Il serra la Gryffondor contre lui en soupirant. Il voyait bien la panique de la jeune fille malgré ses paroles rassurantes au possible.

\- Tu étais avec eux ?  
\- Non. J'étais à la Tour Gryffondor. J'allais justement les rejoindre quand j'ai... surpris un mouvement d'élèves suspect. Il y a eu des cris et j'ai été voir en tant que préfète. C'était Drago… et Lily était en état de choc.  
\- Qui a fait ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Un élève à première vue.  
\- Mais pourquoi les attaquer ?

Hermione le regarda surprise.  
\- Blaise. Que penses-tu qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Drago et Lily se sont fait attaquer.

La brune secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Lily était visée et Drago s'est jeté devant elle pour la protéger. Madame Pomfresh a donné une potion de sommeil à Lily pour la calmer.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais ça pourrait être une attaque des Mangemorts non ?  
\- Le sort utilisé est un sort de Magie Noire effectivement mais qui serait à la portée d'un élève.  
\- L'enfant d'un Mangemort ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.  
\- Possible. Mais je ne pense pas. Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir même. Un élève qui agirait pour le compte d'un Mangemort aurait choisi un endroit plus calme pour attaquer je suppose.

Blaise hocha la tête. Puis il regarda ses deux amis étendus dans les lits de l'infirmerie. Il baissa la voix et se rapprocha en jetant un bref coup d'oeil sur Harry qui se tenait près de sa sœur, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas réagi depuis que Blaise était arrivé.  
\- Comment va Harry ?  
\- Il se sent responsable. Il était avec Lily.

C'est l'instant que choisit Madame Pomfresh pour sortir de son bureau et leur demander de regagner leurs dortoirs. Hermione tenta de négocier en arguant que Severus Rogue leur avait ordonné de rester auprès des blessés, mais l'infirmière resta de marbre. Il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner Poppy Pomfresh.  
Finalement, Hermione entraîna Harry par le bras et sortit en maugréant, suivie par un Blaise amusé de la réaction de la jeune sorcière.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui et une vague de nausée le submergea. Il inspira à fond en essayant de se détendre. Il devina qu'il était à l'infirmerie en voyant le plafond blanc.  
Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir pour quelle raison il était dans cette pièce, les événements de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire et il gémit sourdement.  
Incapable de se redresser, il tourna la tête et vit Lily dans le lit à côté du sien, inconsciente.

Une vague de panique l'engloutit et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa tomber du lit où il était pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

Un cri d'exaspération retentit.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Que croyez-vous être en train de faire exactement ?  
Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre alors que l'infirmière l'immobilisait d'une poigne solide pour vérifier qu'il ne se soit pas blessé. Épuisé, il murmura le prénom de son amie.

Madame Pomfresh interrompit son examen pour le regarder d'un drôle d'air puis lui sourit et se mit à lui parler beaucoup plus doucement.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy. Elle va bien. Elle dort juste. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

L'infirmière eut un léger sourire en sentant Drago Malefoy se détendre légèrement dans ses bras.

\- Je vais vous réinstaller dans votre lit et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous reposer.

Vaincu, le jeune homme ne bougea pas quand l'infirmière le fit léviter pour le réinstaller dans le lit étroit. Elle l'observa songeusement quand elle le vit tourner immédiatement la tête pour regarder Lily.

Poppy Pomfresh aimait à croire qu'au cours de sa longue carrière elle avait tout vu. Elle avait après tout connu la guerre des sorciers, et avait eu à subir les facéties des Maraudeurs, des jumeaux Weasley et les visites régulières de Harry Potter qui se faisait un malin plaisir de risquer sa vie chaque année, voir plusieurs fois par an...  
Elle s'était attachée à certains élèves, elle savait en général lesquels tourneraient mal et quels étaient ceux qui s'en sortiraient dans la vie. Elle prenait plaisir à retrouver les traits de caractère des parents chez leurs enfants.

Malgré tout, il y avait parfois quelques exceptions. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais certains élèves pouvaient la surprendre.

Mais, de toutes les années passées à exercer à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait connu de situation comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Drago Malefoy, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver insupportable. Le blond lui rappelait tellement Lucius qu'elle pouvait prédire sans trop s'avancer que le gamin se mettrait probablement au service de Voldemort s'il en avait l'occasion.

Elle avait suivi au gré de leurs blessures et de leurs bagarres la haine entre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Plus d'une fois, elle avait perdu patience et exigé de Dumbledore qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais ce dernier lui souriait et la distrayait pour qu'elle oublie sa colère.

Après la bataille, elle avait pensé que les choses seraient différentes. Elle avait été surprise de se rendre compte que Drago Malefoy n'était pas à Azkaban mais qu'il était de retour avec ses camarades à Poudlard.

Puis, lorsqu'elle avait dû soigner le blond, elle avait cru à une nouvelle bagarre. A sa grande surprise, Harry Potter était avec lui et l'avait raccompagné comme l'aurait fait un ami. Et les deux garçons semblaient bel et bien devenus des amis...  
Albus lui avait vaguement parlé d'une attaque envers Drago sur le chemin de Traverse et elle avait été horrifiée d'avoir été si rude avec le jeune homme.

Puis, ses pensées avaient été perturbées par la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. La jeune moldue placée sous la protection du directeur de Poudlard. Sa ressemblance avec une jeune femme qu'elle avait connu quelques années auparavant l'avait bien plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.  
Elle s'était obligée à oublier l'incident, parce qu'elle savait - de part sa longue expérience - qu'Albus Dumbledore ne lui répondrait pas. Il se contenterait de sourire et de détourner son attention.

Et voilà que peu de temps après, Drago Malefoy était de nouveau amené à l'infirmerie, grièvement blessé, en compagnie de la moldue en état de choc et de Harry Potter inquiet pour les deux jeunes gens. Severus Rogue ordonnait à des Gryffondors de surveiller son filleul adoré.  
Quand elle avait déterminé que le sort qui avait touché Drago était de la Magie Noire, un frisson glacé avait couru le long de son échine. Ce genre d'attaque lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs et une période trop sombre pour être rappelée.  
Néanmoins elle avait oublié son malaise quand elle avait eu connaissance de ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille, Lily, était visée. Le sort aurait été mortel pour elle, mais Drago Malefoy s'était jetée devant elle pour la protéger.  
Si elle n'avait pas noté l'expression de Harry Potter, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Mais le jeune homme semblait inquiet aussi bien pour Lily que pour le blond qu'il haïssait tant avant.

Elle les avait observé ces trois là, et elle se demandait quels étaient leurs liens. Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié.

Et voilà que le Serpentard se jetait littéralement de son lit au risque de se blesser plus encore pour essayer de s'approcher de son amie endormie. Le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu aurait exigé, insulté. Celui qu'elle venait de border avec une certaine inquiétude était bien loin de l'antipathique personnage dont elle avait eu l'habitude.

Poppy Pomfresh vérifia que les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougé. Drago Malefoy fixait toujours la jeune fille. Lily elle, commençait à battre des paupières et avait la tête tournée vers le jeune homme. L'infirmière soupira et décida de rester auprès de ces deux là, parce qu'elle supposait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de s'arracher les cheveux.

Lily Dupont/Evans/Potter commençait à s'éveiller doucement. Elle se sentait encore ensommeillée et son corps semblait peser des tonnes. Un bref instant, elle chercha où elle était. Puis, elle se souvint des attaques, du monde de la magie, de Poudlard. De Drago. De sa réelle identité. De l'attaque.  
Elle paniqua, mais se retrouva incapable de bouger. Elle ne réussit qu'à tourner la tête.  
Et alors que ses paupières papillonnaient, elle sentit sa panique refluer en fixant son regard sur les prunelles grises qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle se rendit compte que Drago était éveillé, même s'il avait l'air épuisé. Pour sa part, inquiète, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard.

L'infirmière se plaça entre eux, de manière à ce qu'ils la voient mais qu'ils puissent se voir également. Elle les regardait de façon étrange mais afficha un sourire rassurant.  
\- Bien. Pour éviter tout incident... Vous êtes tous les deux en bonne santé. Vous Monsieur Malefoy, le sort ne laissera pas de séquelles. Vous serez juste fatigué quelques jours, rien de plus. Le Professeur Rogue est chargé de préparer quelques potions revitalisantes, et vous les donnera en temps voulu. Miss ... Dupont. Vous étiez en état de choc. Je suppose que vous avez eu peur, ce qui est normal. Je vous ai administré une potion pour que vous puissiez dormir, et vous devez vous sentir encore légèrement... cotonneuse. Vous devriez récupérer vos forces d'ici une heure ou deux. Tant que vous ne bougez pas de vos lits tous les deux, tout ira bien. Je vous donnerai moi-même l'autorisation de vous lever quand j'estimerai que votre état le permettra.

Elle soupira.

\- Vos amis étaient là hier, mais je leur ai demandé de rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour s'éloigna mais elle regarda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous serai gré d'éviter toute cascade dans MON infirmerie à l'avenir. Si je vous prend à faire autre chose qu'à reprendre des forces, je vous garde une journée de plus.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit Drago Malefoy la regarder et acquiescer avec un air boudeur.  
Puis, elle quitta la pièces, ses jupes voletant autour d'elle, dans une excellente imitation des sorties du Maître des potions...


	42. La visite du ministre

**Voici le nouveau Chapitre de Retour à Poudlard...  
j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Suite à l'attaque qui avait visé Lily et atteint Drago, les choses revinrent à la normale en apparence.

Les matches de Quiddich avaient repris et comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore, les élèves se passionnèrent pour le sujet. La compétition faisait rage entre les maisons, et il n'était plus question que de la coupe et de stratégies pour l'emporter...

Lily devint un élément du décor habituel. Qu'elle parle avec Harry Potter ne choquait personne, pas plus qu'elle ne reste à la table des Serpentard.

A la grande frustration de Drago et de Harry, la personne qui avait jeté le sort ne fut pas identifiée. Les deux garçons restaient sur leurs gardes et Harry ne quittait que rarement des yeux la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient nerveux, et Lily levait souvent les yeux au ciel face à leur protection rapprochée et parfois envahissante. Les professeurs surveillaient de près les élèves, cherchant des preuves de Magie Noire ou des intentions belliqueuses envers Lily, mais au final, ils ne trouvèrent rien de probant.

Lily ne restait pas inactive ; elle rattrapait petit à petit son retard en magie et progressait de l'avis des professeurs à une vitesse stupéfiante. C'était comme si sa magie, après avoir été bridée si longtemps, s'éveillait enfin. La jeune fille était extrêmement douée en potions, pour le plus grand plaisir de son parrain. Ses dons en Chimie moldue semblaient lui être utiles puisqu'elle arrivait à rivaliser avec les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard sans efforts ou presque.

Severus avait été honoré que Lucius Malefoy ne le désigne parrain de son fils à la naissance de Drago. Il avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec le petit garçon et il prenait son rôle très à cœur.  
Cependant quand il avait découvert que Lily Potter l'avait également désigné comme parrain, il avait été effrayé.  
Il avait connu Drago au berceau et leur relation s'était construite au fil des années. Mais là, il se retrouvait catapulté parrain d'une jeune adolescente qui était orpheline, qui avait été élevée chez les moldus sans rien savoir du monde sorcier. Pire encore, c'était la fille de James Potter, et il n'avait eu de cesse de martyriser son jumeau au long de sa scolarité… Il craignait d'être rejeté.

Mais Lily semblait avoir soif de connaître ce qu'elle avait manqué dans son enfance et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle était probablement l'une des rares élèves de Poudlard à ne pas être effrayée ou intimidée par le maître des potions acariâtre. Cependant, ils progressaient tous les deux avec beaucoup de prudence, essayant de se découvrir progressivement et de s'apprivoiser mutuellement.

Par une glaciale matinée de février, un mois après l'attaque qui l'avait visée dans les couloirs de l'école, Lily fut convoquée chez Dumbledore, seule.  
En arrivant, elle se trouva face au Ministre de la magie en personne. La jeune fille se raidit immédiatement, suspectant une annonce désagréable.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un sourire rassurant et lui désigna un siège. Shakelbot la salua et ne perdit pas de temps en politesses.

\- Le groupe de Mangemorts qui sévissait n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Je pense donc que cette jeune fille est hors de danger.

Dumbledore resta impassible, souriant d'un air aimable, tandis que Lily se tendait imperceptiblement.

\- Vous êtes certain que tout danger est écarté Kingsley ?  
\- Aussi sûr que je puisse l'être. Je pense que Miss Dupont pourrait regagner... son monde.

Lily baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre, se forçant à rester silencieuse pour l'instant.  
Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et les essuya avec soin.

\- Vous savez Kingsely, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être au premier abord.  
\- Albus... J'ai accepté votre solution... inhabituelle, mais il est temps que les choses redeviennent normales.  
\- Oh mais elles le sont cher ami. Chaque chose... ou personne est enfin à sa place.

Le sorcier noir plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas Ministre pour rien, et il suspectait que Dumbledore avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Albus. Que personne ne soit au courant qu'il y a une moldue ici est un petit miracle. Miss Dupont devra être partie avant les prochaines vacances.  
\- La place de Miss Evans est ici. A Poudlard.

Le Ministre sursauta en entendant l'utilisation du nom employé par Albus.  
\- Je suis surpris Kingsley que vous n'ayez pas fait le rapprochement. Lily Evans.  
\- C'est une amusante coïncidence.  
\- Pas tout à fait mon ami. Il se trouve que notre jeune amie ici présente est une sorcière.

Le Ministre fixa un long moment Dumbledore sans réagir. Puis il soupira.  
\- Albus. Elle vient d'une école moldue. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été...

Shakelbot s'interrompit face à la main levée de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Il y a des circonstances ... inhabituelles. Voyez-vous, la magie de cette jeune fille a été dissimulée alors qu'elle n'était un bébé par sa famille.

Avant que le Ministre ne puisse répondre, quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte et Severus Rogue entra presque aussitôt.  
Lily le regarda avec un soulagement infini et le maître des potions vient se placer derrière elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Il salua Shakelbot d'un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Ah. Severus. J'expliquais justement à Kingsley que notre jeune amie avait toute sa place à Poudlard.

Severus Rogue plissa les yeux.  
\- Kingsley, j'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas de renvoyer ma filleule ?

Le Ministre de la Magie manqua de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise et Dumbledore eut un léger sourire amusé.

\- Votre filleule, Rogue ? Vous plaisantez n'est-ce-pas ?

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixer d'un air impassible. Le Ministre marmonna quelque chose puis pris une grande inspiration.  
\- Bien. Et si vous m'expliquiez clairement votre petit numéro ?

Dumbledore prit une pastille au citron qu'il suçota un moment avant de commencer.

\- Voyez-vous, cette jeune fille a été placée à l'adoption pour être protégée. Hors, ses parents ont été tués avant de pouvoir révéler à qui que ce soit où ils l'avaient cachée. Lily a donc grandi du côté moldu, sans connaître son ascendance.  
\- Bien. Ce qui ne m'explique pas comment VOUS vous connaissez son identité.  
\- Il se trouve que cette jeune fille a un frère jumeau et que ce frère a découvert qui elle était.  
\- Par quel miracle ?  
\- Il est entré en possession de son héritage.  
\- Mais...  
\- Kingsley. Leurs parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Cependant, ils ont demandé que l'héritage soit remis à leurs enfants "Au premier Noël suivant la mort de Voldemort".

Le Ministre réfléchit un long moment puis acquiesça attendant la suite.

\- Miss Evans a... récupéré sa magie. Je dois dire que cette jeune fille est une excellente élève.  
\- Elle... suit les cours ?  
\- Bien entendu voyons ! Elle a des cours de rattrapage mais elle progresse suffisamment pour être diplômée en même temps que ses camarades.  
\- Je suppose que l'incident sur le chemin de Traverse... ?  
\- Un fâcheux incident. Miss Evans était accompagnée de Monsieur Malefoy quand ce dernier a été attaqué par un "ami" de son père.  
\- Vous avez envoyé Drago Malefoy pour la protéger ?

Lily se redressa, prête à protester pour défendre Drago mais une pression sur son épaule la convainquit de ne pas parler. Severus, cependant, prit la parole à sa place.

\- Drago Malefoy est un élève digne de confiance, Shakelbot.  
\- Peut être. Il est également extrêmement repérable.

Albus se gratta la gorge, ramenant le silence.  
\- Allons, allons. Il se trouve que Monsieur Malefoy s'est lié d'amitié avec notre jeune amie ici présente.  
\- Albus. Venez en au fait. Qui est son frère ?  
\- Harry Potter bien entendu ! Je pensais que vous aviez deviné compte tenu du nom de cette jeune demoiselle.

Shakelbot soupira.  
\- Forcément. Qui d'autre est au courant ?  
\- Les professeurs qui font suivre un cursus accéléré à Miss Evans, ainsi que quelques uns de ses amis.  
\- Vous comptez l'annoncer ?  
\- Si vous êtes certain que Miss Evans ne risque rien...  
\- Vous allez la répartir ?  
\- C'est déjà fait.

Kingsley sourit.  
\- Laissez moi deviner. Gryffondor ?  
\- Serpentard !  
L'exclamation rageuse de Lily avait surpris le Ministre et il resta silencieux un moment.

Le rire ravi de Dumbledore lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ainsi donc, la sœur du Survivant est à Serpentard... Bon sang, Albus, vous auriez dû me mettre au courant immédiatement... Vous vous rendez compte des implications de tout ça ?  
\- Voyons, Kingsley. Ne soyez pas si inquiet. Miss Evans ne changera pas de nom dans l'immédiat. Je suppose que nous pouvons garder ses liens familiaux ... secrets encore un peu. Severus est officiellement son parrain, bien que légalement, Miss Evans n'ait pas besoin de tuteur.  
\- Je suppose que vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête comme à votre habitude, Albus. Cependant, je veux être informé de tout nouvel élément. Est-ce clair ?  
\- Bien entendu, Monsieur le Ministre. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de vous cacher quoi que ce soit...

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, puis Albus remercia Lily d'être venue.  
La jeune fille se leva et Severus lui emboîta le pas. Le Professeur de Potions l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à ses appartements privés et ce n'est qu'une fois installés qu'elle osa prendre la parole.

\- Que vient il de se passer exactement ?  
\- Un des petits jeux politique de notre cher Directeur. Ne t'en fais pas. Il se débrouille toujours pour arriver à ses fins.  
\- Le Ministre voulait que je retourne dans le monde moldu.  
\- Impossible. Tu es une sorcière. Cependant, maintenant que tu es reconnue comme une sorcière, tu n'es plus sous la protection du Ministère. Il faudra donc te montrer prudente.

Lily hocha la tête, songeuse.

\- Severus, tu crois vraiment qu'ils me recherchent encore ?  
\- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas à Azkaban, mieux vaut faire comme si le danger était toujours présent.

Severus Rogue regarda la jeune fille qui s'était rembrunie et soupira.  
\- N'y penses pas. Tu dois juste être prudente. En parlant de prudence... je suis surpris que Drago ne soit pas encore arrivé pour savoir où tu étais.

Lily rougit et Severus ne put retenir un rictus ironique.  
Mais avant que Lily ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En voyant Drago entrer, le rictus du maître des Potions s'élargit tandis que Lily rougissait de plus belle.

Drago s'immobilisa un instant en regardant tour à tour son parrain et Lily.  
\- Un souci ?

Lily fusilla du regard Severus avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Il haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de la jeune fille, s'emparant immédiatement de sa main.

\- Alors que voulait Dumbledore ?

Severus observa les deux jeunes gens tandis que Lily résumait ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau du Directeur. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Drago ait autant changé en quelques mois. Il n'avait jamais vu son filleul aussi détendu et aussi à l'aise qu'il l'était en ce moment.  
L'adolescent torturé et taciturne qu'il avait connu n'était plus. Il s'était épanoui. Il souriait de plus en plus facilement et sa physionomie en était complètement changée.  
Il avait remarqué depuis le début que ces deux là étaient liés, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que Lily apaisait Drago.

Elle était probablement ce qui lui avait manqué, et il regretta un instant que Lily ne fut pas arrivée plus tôt dans leurs vies. Elle aurait évité bien des erreurs à Drago.

Le spectre de la guerre s'éloignait de son filleul et il était soulagé de voir qu'il reprenait goût à la vie.

Il espérait juste que tout irait bien pour les deux jeunes gens... Il sortit de ses pensées en soupirant.  
\- Dites... Vous n'auriez pas cours en ce moment ?

Lily rougit légèrement tandis que Drago se renfrognait en soufflant.  
\- Severus !

Mais le regard inflexible de son parrain le força à se lever entraînant Lily dans son mouvement. Une fois la porte refermée derrière les deux adolescents, Severus secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Lors du cours de métamorphose, Minerva MacGonagall s'approcha de Lily et lui expliqua ce que le directeur avait prévu suite à la visite du Ministre de la Magie.

Il avait été convenu que Dumbledore annoncerait aux élèves que Lily était une sorcière au début de week-end. Il choisirait au moment du dîner, quand tous les élèves seraient réunis. Ses liens avec Harry ne seraient pas révélés, il se contenterait d'annoncer que la jeune fille avait été répartie et était désormais une sorcière appartenant à la maison Serpentard.  
Cependant, la jeune fille se sentait stressée, car elle craignait de se retrouver une fois de plus au centre de l'attention, chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout.


	43. Officiellement sorcière

_Cependant, la jeune fille se sentait stressée, car elle craignait de se retrouver une fois de plus au centre de l'attention, chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout._

Le soir de l'annonce, Lily ne mangea pas. Elle contemplait son assiette vide, l'estomac noué. La présence de Drago face à elle et de Blaise à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. Elle prenait conscience du regard hostile de Pansy, que Blaise lui murmura d'ignorer.  
Elle était dos à la table des Gryffondor et ne pouvait pas chercher le réconfort dans le regard de son frère ou même de Hermione.

Elle sentit le regard pensif de Dumbledore sur elle, et elle se tendit, dans l'attente du moment où il se lèverait. Severus lui adressa un léger signe de tête en signe de soutien. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, comme si le regard de cette homme presque inconnu qu'elle apprenait à connaître pourrait lui éviter une crise de panique à l'idée de se retrouver la cible de tous les regards.

Même si elle s'y attendait, elle sursauta quand le Directeur se leva et prit son gobelet qu'il frappa avec sa cuillère. Le silence se fit presque immédiatement dans la grande salle, tous les regards fixés sur le vieil homme.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire en coin et s'assura que l'attention de tout le monde était portée sur lui.  
\- Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons accueilli il y a quelques mois une nouvelle élève un peu particulière.

Bien entendu tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily. Blaise lui prit la main pour la rassurer, ignorant le regard noir de Drago.

\- Vous avez du remarquer que Miss Dupont a suivi le cursus normal. Parallèlement, elle a suivi des cours particuliers pour une remise à niveau.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Quelques sourcils froncés pour ceux qui se demandaient l'intérêt d'un tel discours. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de voir Lily suivre les cours, et ses compétences en potion avaient rapidement fait le tour de l'école.

\- Tout ça pour expliquer que Miss Dupont a été répartie par le choixpeau et est désormais une élève à part entière appartenant à la maison Serpentard.

Une vague de chuchotements parcourut la grande salle, et beaucoup de regards se braquèrent sur la jeune fille.  
Dumbledore laissa monter les questions de plus en plus bruyantes puis leva la main, imposant le silence.

\- Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte, Miss Dupont s'est révélée être une sorcière.

Le bruit explosa dans la grande salle à cette révélation. Lily rentra la tête dans les épaules, essayant de ne pas penser qu'elle était le sujet de conversation principal.  
Dumbledore laissa passer de longues secondes avant de demander le silence à nouveau.

\- Bien entendu, je vous demanderai de ne pas harceler votre camarade de questions. Miss Dupont gardera sa chambre actuelle du fait de la particularité de son cursus.

Puis le vieux sorcier se rassit, laissant les élèves commenter l'annonce inhabituelle.

A la table Serpentard, un grand silence avait accueilli l'annonce. Pansy semblait furieuse et plissait les yeux en dévisageant Lily. Les autres élèves ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, ignorant si l'arrivée de cette élève un peu particulière serait un atout ou non pour leur maison.

Voyant la détresse de Lily, Drago se leva et contourna la table pour venir la chercher. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite, ignorant les exclamations de surprise.  
Ils n'avaient pas caché leur proximité, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un geste aussi révélateur sur leur relation. Jusqu'à cet instant, il s'était montré amical mais il avait gardé ses gestes de tendresses pour quand ils étaient seuls ou avec leurs amis.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et enlaça Lily une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Lily s'agrippa à lui, tremblante. Le jeune homme lui caressait le dos en lui chuchotant des paroles sans suite.

Voyant qu'elle était plus calme, il s'écarta légèrement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lily l'embrassait. Lorsqu'il s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, ce fut pour se rendre compte que le contenu de la chambre flottait autour d'eux, comme ça avait été le cas dans la salle sur demande.

Drago eut un léger rire.  
\- Il va vraiment falloir travailler là-dessus...

Lily rougit, et Drago déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- C'est juste les émotions extrêmes, Miss moldue. Tu verras, petit à petit ce phénomène va disparaître.  
\- Petit à petit ?  
\- Bien sûr. A force d'entraînement, pardi !

Lily le regarda bouche bée, avant de se rendre compte que ses yeux gris pétillaient et qu'il se retenait de rire. Comprenant qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle, elle le bouscula.  
Elle perdit sa concentration et tous les objets en suspension autour d'eux retombèrent violemment au sol.  
Lily se cacha le visage entre les mains en gémissant.  
\- C'est un cauchemar...

Drago l'enlaça à nouveau en riant.  
\- Ce n'est rien.

Au départ de Lily et Drago, Harry avait hésité à les suivre, mais Hermione lui fit un discret signe de tête pour qu'il reste. Son départ précipité provoquerait certainement beaucoup de questions et il ne voulait pas mettre sa sœur dans l'embarras. La tentation était forte mais la jeune fille le lui ferait payer sans une once d'hésitation…  
Il regarda autour de lui et nota que beaucoup de ses camarades lui jetaient des regards en coin.  
Bien entendu, ils se demandaient tous s'il avait été au courant que Lily n'était pas moldue…

Il croisa le regard de Ron, qui avait l'air mortifié. Il détourna le regard, essayant d'oublier que le rouquin n'avait pas été capable de lui faire confiance. Harry aurait aimé préserver leur amitié, mais même avant de savoir que Lily et lui étaient liés, il était hors de question qu'une jeune fille ne soit en danger pour que la susceptibilité de Ron Weasley soit préservée.

Ginny pour sa part, un peu à l'écart, semblait furieuse. Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pour quelle raison la benjamine des Weasley était aussi en colère. Puis il décida qu'il s'en moquait et finit son assiette.

Voyant qu'Hermione avait également terminé, il se leva et sourit en voyant son amie s'approcher de la table des Serpentard pour déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Blaise. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose, et le grand noir sembla soudainement gêné.  
Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres revint vers Harry et ils partirent tous les deux en direction des appartements des préfets.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Hermione évita le regard de Harry et rougit légèrement.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Harry.

Le jeune homme resta un instant bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire.  
\- J'imagine très bien ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état...

Hermione grommela et accéléra le pas, mais Harry voyait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Juste gênée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets, la chambre de Drago était close.  
\- Et bien... Je suppose qu'ils sont tous les deux.

Harry allait frapper quand Hermione le retint.  
\- Laisse les un peu. Allez, viens un peu dans ma chambre, tu voulais que je t'expliques le cours de potions non ?

Harry soupira.  
\- Hermione...  
Mais il la suivit en jetant un dernier regard sur la porte fermée qui semblait le narguer.

Ron Weasley avait assisté à l'annonce de Dumbledore dans un état de stupeur hébétée. Il se sentait tellement stupide... Les révélations de sa mère n'étaient pas complètes, il le savait, et Molly avait dû penser que ce serait Harry qui lui raconterait tout quand ils seraient réconciliés. Cependant Ron n'avait pas pris la peine de réparer les choses parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'Hermione ait pu le remplacer par un foutu Serpentard.  
Et voilà que la moldue qui était la cause de tout ces changements se révélait être une sorcière - une Serpentard qui plus est...

Il avait noté la façon dont Malefoy s'accrochait à la fille et il avait remarqué la réaction d'Harry. Sans compter que la moldue lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus.  
Avec ses amis autour de lui, il avait cru qu'il comprendrait les choses plus rapidement que les autres, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas réellement aussi doué qu'il avait voulu le croire ces dernières années.

Mais il s'était trompé, et poussé par la jalousie de Ginny, il s'était éloigné de ses amis. Il pensait avoir dépassé tout ça, cette jalousie et ce besoin d'être sur le devant de la scène. Il avait bien failli briser leur amitié lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait failli les perdre à nouveau lors de la chasse aux horcruxes.  
A chaque fois, il était revenu vers eux, honteux, et ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils lui avaient pardonné. Sauf cette fois-ci, parce que les choses étaient allées plus loin. Hermione l'avait quitté, l'ignorait et semblait même l'avoir remplacé. Harry ne lui parlait plus et était furieux.

Le jeune homme soupira, regarda un bref instant sa sœur qui fulminait toujours et quitta la table pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfet.

Blaise avait hâte de rejoindre Hermione. Le Serpentard n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sous le charme d'une fille à ce point et surtout de cette fille.  
Lui qui avait été un charmeur, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule jeune fille.  
Pire encore, Hermione Granger occupait tout son esprit, et il rêvait de passer plus de temps en tête à tête avec elle.

La jeune fille le fascinait. Elle était intelligente, vive d'esprit. Elle possédait un brin de ce courage Gryffondorien qui la poussait à se jeter dans les situations les plus périlleuses. Elle ne manquait pas d'humour ni de piquant, et Blaise regrettait que leurs maisons aient été ennemies aussi longtemps.

Il savait qu'elle devait offrir à Harry une séance de révisions, et il supposait que Drago et Lily étaient enfermés ensemble quelque part. Il n'avait donc aucune raison sérieuse de rejoindre les appartements des préfets. Il devrait plutôt aller dans son dortoir.

Mais Blaise Zabini était loin d'être raisonnable surtout quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Aussi, un sourire idiot sur le visage, il prit la direction des quartiers des préfets.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il frappa à la porte et ce fut Ron Weasley qui lui ouvrit la porte, un air revêche sur le visage.  
\- Zabini ?  
\- Je viens voir Hermione.

Ron le fusilla du regard.  
\- Elle n'est pas là.  
\- Elle m'a dit de la rejoindre.  
\- Et bien elle a dû changer d'avis. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que ta maison ne perde des points, je te conseille de rejoindre ton dortoir.

Blaise s'adossa le long du chambranle et croisa les bras.  
\- Jaloux Weasley ?

Ce dernier s'empourpra.  
\- Dégage connard !  
\- RONALD WEASLEY !

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à une Hermione furieuse, mains sur les hanches. Derrière elle, Harry observait la scène d'un air impassible.

\- Les appartements des préfets...

Hermione l'ignora royalement.  
\- Blaise, viens. Je t'attendais justement.

Le Serpentard entra en contournant Ron et suivit Hermione dans sa chambre, rejoignant Harry. La jeune fille fusilla une dernière fois Ron du regard avant de claquer la porte violemment.

Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise et Harry et soupira. Harry lui sourit.  
\- Je vais vous laisser...  
\- Pas si vite. On a pas terminé...  
\- Hermione, je suis crevé. On verra demain.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue, mais un regard vers Blaise la dissuada d'insister. Harry profita du fait qu'elle était distraite pour filer en douce.

Dans la salle commune des préfets, il tomba face à Ron.

\- Harry ? Est-ce-que je pourrais te parler ?  
\- Ron...  
\- Maman m'a ... Parlé...  
\- Parlé ?  
\- Crié dessus...

Harry eut un bref sourire sans joie. Il imaginait parfaitement Molly Weasley tenter de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il se comportait comme un idiot.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Ron.  
\- Harry, s'il te plaît.

Harry observa un instant celui qui avait été son plus proche ami et son confident durant toutes ces années. Le jeune homme avait l'air décidé à faire un pas vers lui. Son ami lui manquait, énormément. Cependant, il s'était passé tellement de choses, qu'il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient vraiment recoller les morceaux de leur amitié.

\- Ron, tu... Tu as été trop loin. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Harry, je te demande juste de me pardonner.  
\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

Ron rougit.  
\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu as de nouveaux amis plus intéressants ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour le Sauveur ?

Le jeune homme avait craché ces mots avec un tel dédain qu'Harry se figea. Il ne comprenait plus son ami.

\- Tu préfères les Mangemorts comme Malefoy maintenant ?


	44. Magie accidentelle

**Et voici après une longue absence la suite... Toutes mes excuses. J'avoue que je suis concentrée à fond sur l'avancée des If you dare et que Retour en Poudlard en pâtit. Cependant, même si je suis lente, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée et aura une suite et fin !  
**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _\- Tu préfères les Mangemorts comme Malefoy maintenant ?_

Harry plissa les yeux, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il se doutait que Ron était amer après avoir été écarté de leur petit groupe, mais le jeune homme l'avait cherché et n'avait rien fait pour venir s'excuser. Une fois encore, il se laissait aveugler par sa jalousie avant de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Finalement, probablement que leur amitié était bel et bien terminée... Et Harry commençait à penser que c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il vit Ron être violemment projeté en arrière pour atterrir sèchement sur le mur. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Lily qui tremblait de tous ses membres, mains sur la bouche.  
Drago arriva aussitôt et l'enlaça essayant de la calmer.

Hermione et Blaise, attirés par le vacarme, sortirent de la chambre.

Ils échangèrent des regards perplexe, et c'est Drago qui expliqua.  
\- Lily l'a entendu, elle sortait pour aller chercher un livre dans sa chambre. Je crois que...

Lily l'interrompit, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
\- Je me suis mise en colère. Violemment et ... Je...

Harry fut près d'elle en quelques enjambées.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
\- Il est...  
\- Il aura juste mal au crâne. Il est inconscient.

Hermione, comprenant la situation, fit léviter Ron jusqu'au sofa. Puis elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suppose qu'il faut prévenir Madame Pomfresh.

Harry et Drago échangèrent une grimace ennuyée. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Il a dit quoi au fait ? Je ne doute pas qu'il l'ai mérité mais...  
\- Il a dit que Drago était un Mangemort.

Sans un commentaire, la jeune fille sortit pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Harry s'installa sur un fauteuil face à Ron et fit signe à Drago et Lily de retourner dans la chambre. Il verrait directement avec Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, préférant que les capacités de Lily ne soient pas connues de tous.

Drago eut énormément de mal à consoler Lily. La jeune fille semblait horrifiée d'avoir assommé Ron sous le coup de la colère.  
\- Lily, tu sais que j'ai été un Mangemort.

Elle le fusilla du regard à travers ses larmes. Il sourit doucement, en essayant de l'imaginer témoigner pour lui à la place de son frère. Lily était plus douce mais aussi beaucoup plus sanguine qu'Harry. Elle avait les émotions à fleur de peau.  
\- Pas par choix. Et tu ne l'es plus.  
\- Effectivement. Mais tu l'entendras encore bien des fois, tu sais. Il y aura toujours des sorciers pour juger mes actes et mes erreurs. Ou pour me comparer à mon père.

La colère sembla retomber légèrement.  
\- Il est sensé être un ami de Harry.  
\- Il est un ami de Harry même s'ils sont en froid. Il est juste jaloux. Et probablement en colère. Nos familles sont ennemies depuis des générations tu sais...

L'air buté de Lily amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Drago.  
\- Ecoute, Miss moldue. Je nierai si tu répètes ce que je vais te dire. Je déteste Weasley, vraiment. Et c'est réciproque. Nos familles sont ennemies à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Mais il est ami avec ton frère. Il lui a probablement sauvé la vie plusieurs fois parce qu'ils ont toujours été unis tous les deux. Il a affronté pas mal de trucs juste par amitié. Ça reste un connard jaloux, mais...

Lily eut un rire amusé, face à l'air légèrement écœuré de Drago.  
\- Tu le défends ?  
\- Non. Je t'informe de la situation.  
\- Et tu me dis ça pour...  
\- Pour que tu ne te mettes pas en colère quand il m'insultera. Ça arrivera encore. Et Harry ne serait... pas spécialement heureux de renoncer à sa belette.

Lily émit un nouveau rire.  
\- Donc... Tu as à cœur le bonheur de mon frère ?

Drago lui offrit son sourire le plus resplendissant.  
\- Non. Mais si ton frère est seul et malheureux, il se rapprochera de toi et sera dans nos pattes. Or, je refuse de te partager... Je sers donc mes propres intérêts au final.

Lily secoua la tête en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Un jour, je raconterai cette conversation à Harry rien que pour observer sa tête.  
\- Tant que tu l'empêches de me tuer après...

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire.

L'incident n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Ron avait repris connaissance à l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui avait assuré qu'il se portait comme un charme.  
Ron avait dévisagé Harry et face à l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, il s'était renfrogné et avait été s'enfermer sans un mot dans sa chambre. A priori, il ne souhaitait pas discuter de ce qui venait de se passer...

Harry avait prévenu Dumbledore de l'incident, et le vieux sorcier le rassura en lui disant que les accidents pouvaient arriver. Lily n'aurait pas de problèmes, hormis peut être des cours supplémentaires pour mieux maîtriser sa Magie.

L'hiver laissait peu à peu place au printemps, et même si une menace pesait toujours sur Lily, les attaques semblaient avoir cessé, qu'elles ne proviennent des Mangemorts ou de l'élève qui avait lancé un sort de Magie Noire.  
Drago et Harry ne relâchaient jamais leur vigilance et Hermione et Blaise assuraient leurs arrières.

Après l'incident dans la salle commune des préfets, Ron n'avait parlé à personne du rôle de Lily. Il n'avait même pas évoqué sa perte de conscience. Harry l'avait fixé un long moment, pensif. Puis il lui avait adressé un léger sourire et Ron avait hoché la tête avant de se détourner, l'air mal à l'aise.

Harry connaissait suffisamment Ron pour se rendre compte qu'il avait honte de son comportement. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer même si à certains moments il devait se retenir de ne pas le bousculer un peu pour le forcer à réagir et à faire le premier pas.

Lily progressait à une vitesse folle dans son apprentissage, et plus personne ne doutait désormais qu'elle était bien une sorcière. Elle avait fait ses preuves dans les matières qu'elle suivait, même si elle était de loin devenue l'une des meilleures élèves en potions. Elle se disputait la place avec Drago et Severus Rogue devait avouer qu'il était particulièrement fier de ses filleuls.

Lily attribuait ses facilités à sa passion pour la chimie dans le monde moldu.

Les Serpentard les plus récalcitrants s'étaient adoucis envers elle. Même Pansy Parkinson avait cessé de se montrer agressive. Elle montrait son mépris pour la jeune fille, mais il s'agissait clairement de jalousie. Elle n'avait jamais remis en question son appartenance à la maison Serpentard, et tout le monde avait conscience qu'elle serait la première à faire bloc derrière elle avec les verts et argent pour la défendre en cas de problème.

En l'absence d'attaques de Mangemorts, la vie reprenait un cours normal à Poudlard. Le lien de parenté entre Harry et Lily n'avait pas été révélé, cependant, de plus en plus de leurs camarades oubliaient que Lily n'avait pas toujours été une sorcière. Qu'elle soit Lily Dupont - nom inconnu au bataillon des grandes familles sorcières - n'avait aucune importance.

L'attaque qui avait eu lieu dans les couloirs de Poudlard même n'avait pas été résolue et aucune autre attaque ne s'était reproduite.  
Lily se sentait en sécurité et riait parfois de l'insistance de Drago et d'Harry à la surveiller d'aussi près. Parfois elle demandait à son frère de la laisser respirer, et leurs cris résonnaient dans les appartements des préfets. Si Lily était timide à première vue, et qu'elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, elle était également pourvue d'un fort caractère et s'emportait facilement.  
Face à Harry, la jeune fille n'avait plus aucune hésitation. Et si son frère était têtu, elle n'était pas en reste.

Dans ces moments familiaux chaleureux, Drago battait en retraite. Il assumait sa lâcheté d'autant plus que les deux Potter avaient une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir le prendre à parti pour les départager.  
Aussi, il rejoignait Blaise et Hermione, et eux trois attendaient la fin des hurlements pour aller prudemment compter les points entre le frère et la sœur.

Drago aurait parié sur une victoire écrasante de Lily, puisqu'il avait remarqué que la jeune fille n'était pas à Serpentard par hasard. Elle était adepte des coups bas et aimait avoir le dernier mot.  
Mais au final, Harry montrait de plus en plus que l'hésitation du choixpeau à sa répartition n'avait pas été pour rien.

Ce jour-là, Drago avait opéré une retraite stratégique quand Harry avait commencé à évoquer l'après Poudlard et surtout le fait qu'il comptait voir Lily vivre avec lui dans la maison de son parrain. Quand il avait vu l'expression de Lily, le jeune homme avait été frapper à la porte d'Hermione. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise, Hermione et lui s'installaient dans la salle commune des préfets, et attendaient l'explosion qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu.

Au moment où les cris commençaient à résonner, Ron entra à son tour et se figea en entendant les cris. Il croisa le regard de Drago et se renfrogna avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre de mauvaise humeur.

Si Hermione et Blaise riaient en prenant des paris sur le vainqueur de la dispute, Drago pour sa part essayait de rester impassible. Il ne voulait pas avouer que la dispute le touchait de près, puisqu'elle indiquait clairement qu'Harry ne l'incluait pas dans l'avenir de sa sœur.  
Il parlait - hurlait plutôt - de l'enfermer Square Grimmaud. Lily jurait qu'elle n'y mettrait pas les pieds.  
Mais Drago savait qu'au final la jeune fille n'aurait pas vraiment le choix.

Cette fois-ci, Lily sortit comme une furie de sa chambre, suivie d'un Harry l'appelant plus furieux que jamais.  
Drago hésita un bref instant avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Lily était folle de rage. Elle se sentait étouffer. Elle avait accepté beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était en danger. Elle avait renoncé à sa vie et sauté dans l'inconnu.  
Bien sûr, elle appréciait être une sorcière. Elle appréciait avoir un frère, un parrain. Connaître ses parents à travers le récit de personnes les ayant connus.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle avait été seule la plus grande partie de sa vie et que personne n'était venu à son secours quand tout allait mal pour elle.

Elle savait bien sûr que Harry n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Il cherchait juste à la protéger. Mais elle voulait choisir elle même sa vie et ne pas devoir se cacher en permanence.  
Elle refusait d'être séparée de Drago, et n'envisageait pas de ne plus le côtoyer au quotidien quand ils partiraient tous de Poudlard.

A certain moments, elle en voulait aussi à Drago de ne pas parler en sa faveur. Il ne s'opposait jamais à Harry...  
Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Drago n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour le faire. Comme il le disait si souvent la marque sur son bras serait toujours là pour rappeler qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix à une époque.

Elle soupira en accélérant un peu. Elle errait dans les couloirs, cherchant avant tout à se calmer. En entendant les pas derrière elle, elle sut que Drago l'avait suivie.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Le regard inquiet du jeune homme fit disparaître comme par magie sa colère bouillonnante. Sans un mot, il attrapa sa main et la conduisit à la salle sur demande.

Une fois dans la salle magique, elle resta silencieuse un moment, tournant en rond pour évacuer ses doutes et sa colère.

\- Tu ne prends jamais parti entre nous, pourquoi ?  
\- Lily... Quel poids à la parole d'un Mangemort comme moi face à lui ?  
\- Je croyais que...  
\- Oh ma jolie miss Moldue, tu ne comprends pas encore les codes sociaux de la société sorcière, n'est-ce-pas ? Harry ne me reprochera rien, puisque comme toi il a grandi chez les moldus. Mais dans le monde sorcier je reste coupable quoi que je fasse...

Lily leva les bras au ciel agacée et se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement.  
\- Et je ne suis pas assez grande pour me débrouiller ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le sentiment que tu donnes. Mais...  
\- Mais ?

Elle avait plissé les yeux d'un air menaçant. Peu impressionné, Drago sourit.  
\- Mais ton frère a vécu seul, a perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait et il ne veut pas te perdre toi aussi.

La colère de Lily retomba comme un soufflé.  
\- Je suis une sœur horrible...


	45. Agression volontaire

**Un joyeux Noël à tous...  
**

 **Malgré le délai entre deux chapitres, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, et elle est toujours en écriture. En espérant que vous aimez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

 _La colère de Lily retomba comme un soufflé.  
\- Je suis une sœur horrible..._

Drago se mit à rire, amusé. Elle lui envoya un regard noir, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider.  
\- Vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis très longtemps. Laisse toi le temps... Mais Harry est le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. C'est sa nature de vouloir t'aider même contre ton avis. Surtout contre ton avis d'ailleurs…

Lily sembla réfléchir un long moment.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu iras où après Poudlard ?

Drago se figea, pris de court.  
\- Après ? Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.  
\- Tu n'as pas de projets ?  
\- Mes projets sont morts le jour où j'ai été marqué, Lily, personne ne voudra d'un Mangemort.

Lily soupira.  
\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?  
\- Depuis que je suis petit, je sais que je devais reprendre la suite de mon père. Gérer la fortune familiale. Mais...  
\- Je ne te vois pas faire ça.  
\- Je n'aurai pas eu le choix. Mon avenir était tracé. J'aurai du obéir ou être déshérité et renié. De la même façon mon mariage avec une sang pur était programmé.  
\- Ton...Mariage ?  
\- Un contrat, rien de plus.

Lily grimaça. Drago parlait d'une voix morne sans passion, comme s'il récitait une leçon bien apprise. C'était sûrement le cas, il avait dû entendre ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Elle aurait probablement dû être jalouse, mais la résignation dans la voix de Drago lui fit mal. Elle avait appris à découvrir un jeune homme plein de passion sous son apparence glaciale, et elle savait que s'il avait à vivre la vie qu'il décrivait il en mourrait probablement.

\- Et toi, qu'aurais tu aimé vraiment ?  
\- Je l'ignore Lily ! A quoi bon imaginer un rêve quand on sait qu'il ne se réalisera jamais ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix d'avoir un avenir à moi. Même cette fichue marque m'a été imposée, sans que je puisse refuser...

Lily s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, le cœur serré de découvrir une autre facette de Drago, bien plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- L'an prochain, on pourrait vivre en coloc... Tu sais, avec Hermione et Blaise et peut être Harry ?  
\- En coloc ?  
\- Un truc moldu. Tous ensemble. On loue une maison à nous tous, et on paie chacun notre part de loyer.

Drago sourit, oubliant soudain les souvenirs pénibles que la conversation avait fait remonter. Lily voulait de lui après Poudlard et il sentait son cœur se réchauffer à cette idée...

L'idée de vivre dans la même maison qu'Harry Potter et qu'Hermione Granger lui aurait paru totalement farfelue quelques années auparavant. Et certainement inenvisageable. Aujourd'hui pourtant, cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère soit à l'aise à l'idée de nous voir vivre sous le même toit...

Lily plissa les yeux l'air sombre et Drago se dit qu'il aurait du se taire, plutôt que de déclencher une nouvelle phase d'hostilités entre les jumeaux Potter...

De son côté, une Hermione hilare essayait de calmer Harry, toujours furieux.  
\- Mais enfin Harry, elle n'a pas cinq ans non plus !  
\- Peut être mais elle reste en danger.  
\- Et elle est probablement apte à se défendre.  
\- Autant être certain qu'elle ne risque rien. Tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione regarda Harry tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle essayait de dompter son fou rire, de voir son ami si protecteur alors qu'il avait été un des premiers à enfreindre tous les règlements et toutes les règles de prudence.

\- Harry tu es ridicule.

Le jeune homme grogna.

\- Harry...  
\- Et tu veux qu'elle aille vivre où ? Dans la rue ?

Hermione soupira, toute envie de rire envolée. Harry pouvait se montrer si buté parfois... Il allait lui falloir de la patience.

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas pauvre non plus.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Harry. Elle est presque adulte. Autant que toi. Elle n'est pas seule non plus. Si tu la pousses à bout, elle va t'annoncer qu'elle préfère vivre avec son parrain !

Harry se figea, soudain blême.  
\- Tu... Tu crois ?  
\- Harry... Elle a ton caractère, avec une dominance Serpentard. Tu fais quoi quand quelqu'un t'oblige contre ta volonté ?

Harry marmonna. Hermione sourit légèrement, victorieuse.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je fais le contraire.

La jeune fille lui tapota l'épaule en ignorant son regard noir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Blaise l'attendait dans la salle commune et semblait n'avoir rien manqué de la conversation. Et vu ses yeux humides et son large sourire, il avait apprécié le spectacle.

Si Blaise de la salle commune n'avait rien manqué de la conversation, Ron Weasley avait également pu profiter des éclats de voix depuis sa chambre.  
Au départ il avait été surpris d'entendre Harry se mettre à se point en colère. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette du jeune homme. Puis il s'était posé des questions.  
Pourquoi Harry et Lily se hurlaient autant dessus ? Il était de notoriété publique que la nouvelle sorcière était plus ou moins avec Malefoy.  
Lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry exiger qu'elle emménage avec lui Square Grimmaud, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais toute cette histoire lui semblait complètement malsaine.

Il avait entendu des commentaires parlant du fait que Lily était proche des deux garçons les plus célèbres de Poudlard, le héros et le Mangemort déchu. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention, il savait que les rumeurs à Poudlard n'étaient pas forcément fiables.  
Mais il venait d'être directement témoin du fait que Harry Potter ordonnait à Lily de vivre avec lui alors qu'elle passait ses nuits dans la chambre de Malefoy.

L'intervention d'Hermione le déstabilisa : elle si prompte à jouer les moralisatrices ne semblait pas trouver à redire de l'idée d'Harry. Elle semblait juste réprouver la méthode utilisée.

Écœuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il quitta les quartiers des préfets pour aller prendre l'air. Il rencontra Ginny qui errait dans les couloirs, l'air sombre.  
De fil en aiguille, il en vint à relater ce qu'il avait entendu pour avoir l'avis de sa petite sœur.

Ginny, au lieu de se mettre en colère comme elle aurait pu le faire dans d'autres circonstances se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air absent.  
\- Il y a sûrement une explication.

La réflexion de sa sœur calma son énervement. Bien entendu. Il avait l'habitude de prendre la mouche pour si peu parfois, qu'il en oubliait de réfléchir. La perte de ses amis et surtout de sa petite amie lui faisait oublier qu'il n'était plus au courant de tous leurs petits secrets.

La vérité était probablement qu'il se sentait si mal d'avoir été mis à l'écart qu'il voulait les rendre coupables de quelque chose, alors qu'il était le seul fautif...

C'est devant la salle de classe de Sortilèges que le frère et la sœur se réconcilièrent en s'enlaçant, sous l'œil narquois de Drago. Quand Harry libéra Lily de son étreinte, elle se colla contre Drago, qui passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.  
Après leur dispute et la fuite de Lily, ils s'étaient ignorés une partie de la journée, et ce jusqu'au repas, évitant mutuellement leurs regards. Mais au premier cours commun entre les deux maisons, ils avaient craqué bien évidemment.

Il y eut soudain des exclamations de surprise autour d'eux, qu'ils ignorèrent. Lily se sentit projetée et s'accrocha par réflexe à Drago l'entraînant dans sa chute, sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire autre chose qu'assister impuissant à la scène, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Drago eut le réflexe de protéger Lily de son corps, presque instinctivement, alors qu'un rayon lumineux fusait et touchait le mur derrière eux, là où ils se tenaient seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

En levant la tête, Drago croisa le regard stupéfait de Harry et les airs inquiets d'Hermione et de Blaise. A terre à ses côtés se tenait Ron, le teint crayeux.  
En temps normal, il aurait hurlé sur la Belette de l'avoir bousculé, mais au vu de son expression, il devina sans peine qu'il leur avait évité d'être touchés par un sort.

Drago cligna lentement des yeux alors que Lily s'agitait coincée sous lui, râlant à propos du poids écrasant de certains serpents. La jeune fille n'avait pas compris qu'ils venaient encore une fois d'être victime d'une attaque.  
Puis les cris vinrent aux oreilles du jeune homme, comme si ses sens lui revenaient petit à petit.

Une furie rousse se débattait solidement maintenue par Finnigan et Thomas. Weaslette. La belette femelle leur avait lancé un sort.

Harry se pencha vers eux et l'aida à se relever puis s'assura que Lily était indemne. Un regard de compréhension passa entre les deux anciens ennemis, un regard signifiant que Lily était la personne la plus importante de leurs vies. La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de la situation puisqu'elle cessa ses récriminations envers Drago et "l'idiot qui les avait bousculé".

Harry tendit la main à Ron pour l'aider à se relever à son tour et l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte de remerciements. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot mais une fois de plus les choses venaient de changer entre eux.

MacGonagall sortit de la salle de classe en courant presque et leur annonça que le cours était annulé avant d'entraîner une Ginny vociférante à sa suite.  
L'annonce ne provoqua pas le mouvement de joie qu'il y aurait eu en temps normal. La plupart des élèves autour d'eux étaient sous le choc de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
Une de leur camarade avait attaqué d'autres élèves avec l'intention manifeste de _blesser_. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une dispute ayant dégénéré - comme c'était souvent arrivé du temps où Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se détestaient - mais c'était une agression manifeste.

Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits et entraîna leur petit groupe vers la salle commune des préfets. Ron sembla hésiter mais Harry s'arrêta en le regardant, lui signifiant qu'il venait avec eux.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet et Ron remarqua que Lily était blottie dans les bras de Drago. Harry les regardait mais il ne put déceler aucune jalousie dans ses yeux. Bien au contraire. Il semblait les couver avec... affection.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils perplexe.

Une fois dans la salle commune des préfets, Hermione et Blaise s'installèrent ensemble sur un fauteuil, la lionne sur les genoux du serpent. Drago entraîna Lily à sa suite sur le sofa la serrant contre lui et Harry s'installa de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.  
Ron toujours silencieux s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

\- Merci.

Ron Weasley sursauta, surpris. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à recevoir des remerciements de Drago Malefoy en personne. Le Serpentard avait l'air agité et Ron se demanda s'il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait.

Des regards furent échangés, des regards desquels il était exclu, mais dont il devinait être le sujet. Puis Harry hocha la tête brièvement en regardant Lily et la jeune fille lui sourit.  
Ron fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il avait déjà vu ce sourire.

Harry s'apprêtait à raconter son secret - leur secret - à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Il eut un bref moment d'hésitation, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Ron.  
\- Que t'as dit Molly exactement ?

Il n'avait pas forcément prévu de commencer sur un ton aussi sec et il s'en voulu un peu en voyant Ron sursauter comme pris en faute. Puis il repensa à l'attaque et à Ginny qui se débattait en hurlant comme une banshee et il fit taire ses scrupules.

\- Pas grand chose à dire vrai. Maman m'a surtout dit que j'étais un idiot de réagir comme ça...  
Ron s'interrompit un instant, jetant un bref regard vers Malefoy et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il sentit son malaise augmenter en se rendant compte à quel point il était resté ancré dans leurs anciennes querelles sans même tenter de lui donner une seconde chance.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais tes raisons d'agir comme tu le faisais et que le principal n'était pas nos anciennes querelles mais bel et bien de protéger une innocente.

Harry hocha la tête un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres en imaginant parfaitement la matriarche faire la leçon à son fils...


	46. Explications

**Un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner la loooongue attente !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _Harry hocha la tête un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres en imaginant parfaitement la matriarche faire la leçon à son fils..._

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, hormis ce que Dumbledore a dit finalement. Maman a dit que c'était à toi de décider si je devais être mis au courant.

Harry lâcha un rire amusé. Telle qu'il la connaissait, Molly avait probablement ronchonné que son fils ne méritait pas d'en savoir plus. L'affection de Molly lui réchauffait le cœur, et il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant…  
Ron sentit ses oreilles chauffer et il devina sans peine qu'il rougissait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer en fait, Ron. Tu sais que Lily est une sorcière. Nous l'avons découvert après l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Tu... Tu étais là-bas pendant l'attaque ?  
\- Nous y étions tous. Nous... Nous sommes partis en passant par la cabane hurlante. Le plus urgent était de mettre Lily à l'abri.

Ron jeta un bref regard vers la jeune fille aux côtés de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Elle était blottie contre Drago et avait les yeux fermés, comme si la conversation de la concernait pas. Mais il eut encore l'impression étrange de la connaître. Pourtant, il était catégorique : il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
Il acquiesça, pour une fois heureux que Harry n'ait pas décidé de jouer les têtes brûlées.

\- Lily a... Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. Elle a fait apparaître un bouclier. Juste avant ça, nous avons croisé un sorcier qui semblait la connaître. Nous sommes donc revenus à Poudlard et nous avons cherché dans les albums scolaires.  
\- Les albums scolaires ?  
\- Nous avons pensé que Lily pouvait ressembler à ses parents, comme moi je ressemble à mon père. C'était juste une hypothèse.

Harry se tut un instant, rassemblant ses idées. Ron, sourcils froncés, réfléchissait.  
Avant qu'Harry ne reprenne, Ron se leva brusquement, dévisageant Lily. Harry le regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres, devinant sans peine que le rouquin avait enfin compris.

\- Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Elle ressemble à ta mère !  
\- Ça c'est parce que Lily est ma sœur jumelle.

Ron se laissa lourdement retomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement choqué.  
\- Ta sœur... à Serpentard ?  
\- Je t'annonce que j'ai une sœur jumelle et c'est la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit ?

Ron se mit à rire, plus détendu.  
\- Désolé mec. L'habitude je pense.  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, le Choixpeau lui a dit exactement la même chose qu'à moi. J'ai choisi Gryffondor et elle Serpentard.  
\- Tu... Tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard ?  
\- Et oui !

Ron secoua la tête l'air abasourdi.

\- Enfin. A Noël, j'ai reçu... l'héritage de mes parents. Un dossier qui me révélait l'existence de Lily. Au passage, Severus Rogue est son parrain.

Le rouquin grimaça. Puis sous le regard narquois de Drago, il se reprit.  
\- Ton héritage ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas reçu plus tôt ?  
\- Parce qu'ils ont demandé à ce qu'il me soit remis au premier Noël suivant la mort de Voldemort.  
\- La mort... La première fois il n'était pas mort, juste affaibli. C'est ça ?  
\- Voilà. C'est pour ça que Lily est restée cachée chez les moldus privée de ses pouvoirs.  
\- Mais... Comment a t'elle récupéré ses capacités ?  
\- Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Il semblerait que des émotions fortes aient été le déclencheur.

Harry eut un léger sourire tandis que Drago semblait gêné et que Lily rougissait. Maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, Ron voyait la ressemblance entre le frère et la sœur. Il devina sans peine que la phrase d'Harry comportait un sous entendu qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre, et qui concernait Drago Malefoy.

Pendant tout le temps des explications, Ron avait soigneusement évité de regarder en direction d'Hermione, blottie sur les genoux de Blaise Zabini. Quand elle prit la parole, il rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas où poser son regard.

\- Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle fait ça ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Elle avait l'air de s'être un peu calmée même si elle était furieuse que tu l'aies quitté.  
\- Je l'ai quitté pour une très bonne raison, Ron. Sa jalousie maladive et ses crises de colères...  
\- Je sais, je sais...

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe, Ron digérant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Harry semblait attendre quelque chose alors que Lily - sa sœur donc - semblait indifférente à la discussion.  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcils soudainement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi les Mangemorts sont après elle ? Tu as tué Voldemort non ?

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit comme s'il avait attendu précisément cette question.  
\- Apparemment ils veulent utiliser Lily pour faire revenir Voldemort.

Lily observait Ron Weasley entre ses cils depuis qu'ils s'étaient installée dans la salle commune des préfets. Confortablement blottie dans la chaleur de Drago, elle essayait de se faire une opinion sur cet étrange garçon qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Elle décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Probablement par le dédain qu'il avait montré envers sa maison. Mais comme Drago le lui avait dit, il était le meilleur ami de son frère.

Aussi elle ne disait rien, s'obligeant à garder une neutralité totale face au réaction du Gryffondor.  
Elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas complètement stupide puisqu'il avait réussi à poser les bonnes questions.  
Elle devait cependant le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie sans hésiter. Il s'était interposé sans hésitation pour l'aider alors que l'agresseur était sa propre sœur. Lily n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'opposer à Harry même si elle le devait. Et pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois...

Lorsqu'Harry annonça qu'elle devait être l'instrument du retour de Voldemort, elle sentit son regard sur elle et ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.  
Ron émit un léger son étranglé et Lily sentit les lèvres de Drago s'incurver en un sourire moqueur sur les siennes. Il avait parfaitement compris.  
Harry se gratta la gorge à leurs côtés, et Lily sourit en s'écartant de Drago. Harry aussi avait compris qu'elle avait voulu choquer le rouquin.

Elle lui devait certes la vie, probablement en tous cas, mais elle ne lui devait rien de plus qu'un remerciement après tout.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entamer à nouveau la conversation, que ce soit pour des remerciements ou des explications. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore qui semblait légèrement inquiet. Il était suivi de Severus Rogue et Ron se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- Personne n'est blessé à ce que je vois ?

Si la question était purement rhétorique, personne ne loupa l'air inquiet de Dumbledore ainsi que l'air furieux de Rogue. Ce dernier ne se détendit légèrement que lorsque Lily lui adressa un sourire rassurant.  
Il prit la parole, ne montrant rien de sa colère.  
\- Il va sans dire que Miss Weasley est d'ores et déjà renvoyée de Poudlard.

Il fixa Harry un instant, attendant probablement des protestations. Harry aurait protesté à une époque. Après tout, Ginny était une Gryffondor, la petite sœur de son ami, son amie, son ex-copine. Il avait eu beaucoup de liens avec elle, mais... il ne pouvait pas la défendre, pas après qu'elle ait jeté un sort aussi dangereux - mortel même, lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête - sur Lily. Que Lily soit sa jumelle ne changeait rien : elle avait tenté de tuer quelqu'un, un autre élève.

Ron soupira, mais ne protesta pas. Sans doute prenait il conscience que sa sœur n'était pas défendable.

Dumbledore prit la parole à son tour inhabituellement grave.  
\- Il faut également que vous sachiez que Miss Weasley a avoué avoir jeté le sort de magie noire qui a blessé Monsieur Malefoy.

Ron hoqueta et Hermione émit un léger reniflement qui pouvait aussi bien marquer la surprise que la confirmation d'un soupçon qu'elle aurait eu.  
Ils échangèrent des regards surpris et ce fut Hermione qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait.  
\- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Rogue eut un rictus sarcastique.  
\- Jalousie. Il semblerait que Miss Weasley se soit persuadée que Miss... Dupont ait été la cause du soudain désintérêt de Monsieur Potter envers sa petite personne. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait été informée que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy profitaient tous les deux des... faveurs de Miss Dupont.

Lily retint machinalement Drago en le sentant se tendre, pesant un peu plus sur ses genoux. Harry semblait lui aussi furieux, mais la jeune fille décida qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à faire quelque chose de stupide, pas sur le moment en tous cas.

\- Et qu'est ce qui lui a fait penser ça ?

Finalement, elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment son frère visiblement. Son ton calme et tranchant contrastait avec son regard dur. Il était enragé. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son bras, en une invite muette à se calmer, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'idée des deux garçons qui l'entouraient de se décider en même temps à faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme agresser quelqu'un.  
Parce qu'à voir l'air vaguement nauséeux de Ron Weasley face à elle, elle devinait sans peine d'où sa sœur avait tiré ses conclusions.  
Elle remarqua que Blaise tenait fermement Hermione, qui avait l'air furieuse et prête à bondir. Et à voir les regards assassins qu'elle lançait à son ex-copain, elle avait elle aussi deviné.

Ron se gratta la gorge d'un air gêné et dit d'une petite voix.  
\- Il est possible que ce soit à cause de moi.

Lily n'arriva pas à déterminer si Ronald Weasley était incroyablement idiot ou incroyablement courageux. Bien qu'elle pencha pour la première hypothèse.  
Trois regards absolument furieux se braquèrent sur lui. Severus Rogue, Drago et Harry semblaient prêts à se jeter sur lui et à le torturer - probablement lentement et douloureusement. Hermione semblait plus raisonnable mais son regard promettait des explications houleuses.

Harry reprit la parole, toujours de son ton glacial.  
\- Quoi ?

Ron reprit, la voix légèrement tremblante mais l'air décidé. Et Lily trouva finalement qu'il y avait une sorte de courage stupide en lui.  
\- J'ai entendu votre dispute et... j'en ai parlé à Ginny. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, et... J'en ai parlé avec ma petite sœur pour qu'elle me donne son avis. Mais elle m'a juste dit qu'il y avait une explication. Elle était calme.

Harry grogna d'un air agacé. Lily raffermit sa prise sur Drago, en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant que son presque petit-ami et son frère s'étaient érigés en protecteurs de sa vertu et étaient furieux.

Elle soupira et prit la parole.  
\- Oh voyons ! Elle cherchait juste une excuse pour s'attaquer à... nous. La première attaque a eu lieu bien avant cette stupide dispute !

Trois paires d'yeux incrédules se posèrent sur elle. Elle sentit les muscles de Harry se relâcher sous ses doigts. Drago restait furieux, mais il ne semblait plus prêt à égorger Weasley à coup de dents. Parfait.

Un coup d'œil sur son parrain la fit grimacer. Il regardait Ron comme s'il était une catégorie particulièrement répugnante d'insecte, et affichait une grimace écœurée. Dumbledore semblait observer les réactions de tout le monde, restant totalement passif.

L'aide lui vint d'Hermione.  
\- Lily a raison. Ginny aurait de toutes façons trouvé une excuse. Même si... rapporter une conversation entendue n'est généralement pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand on ignore ce qui se passe.

Ron s'empourpra, ouvrit la bouche et la referma violemment.  
Lily sourit discrètement, se disant que finalement il n'était peut-être pas totalement stupide.

Dumbledore se gratta la gorge attirant l'attention sur lui.  
\- Compte tenu des circonstances, nous avons suspendu les cours pour la journée. Je vous conseille vivement de rester ici pour l'instant. Monsieur Weasley, vos parents viendront chercher votre sœur d'ici une heure. Si vous voulez leur parler, passez à mon bureau.

Ron hocha vaguement la tête.  
\- Ça ira Monsieur.

Dumbledore regarda à nouveau ses élèves d'un air pensif. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir les détails qui avaient poussé Ginny Weasley à en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais il se demandait quand même comment il avait pu laisser échapper de son contrôle les événements qui avaient conduit à ce drame.


	47. Doutes

**Pour fêter dignement la nouvelle année, et vous remercier de me suivre, voici un nouveau chapitre de Retour à Poudlard !**

 **Bon réveillon à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Lili.**

* * *

 _Dumbledore regarda à nouveau ses élèves d'un air pensif. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir les détails qui avaient poussé Ginny Weasley à en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais il se demandait quand même comment il avait pu laisser échapper de son contrôle les événements qui avaient conduits à ce drame._

Une élève brillante ne pouvait pas d'un coup se métamorphoser en folle furieuse. Les actes de la jeune fille avaient été dénués de raison, effectués sous le coup de la rage apparemment. Pas juste une bouffée de colère soudaine, plutôt une colère froide qui s'était accumulée au fil des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle planifie une agression en plein couloir. L'attaque avait été préméditée, sans le moindre doute.  
Ginny Weasley avait combattu aux côtés de l'ordre du Phénix et malgré un tempérament emporté, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de se maîtriser. Et malgré toutes les raisons qui auraient pu la mener à bout pendant la guerre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin face à des Mangemorts qui avaient tué et torturé…

Dumbledore savait que la jeune fille avait hérité du tempérament parfois fougueux de sa mère, du côté colérique des Prewett mais elle avait également appris à réfléchir avant d'agir.  
La jeune fille qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais attaqué à une élève dans un couloir et elle n'était également pas du style à utiliser de la magie noire. Elle ne venait pas d'une famille habituée à apprendre ce type de magie en premier lieu. Le règne de Voldemort lui avait appris le dégoût de ces sorts cruels et dangereux, et elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès à l'apprentissage d'une telle Magie.

Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas besoin des dons de voyance de sa chère collègue Sibylle pour deviner qu'il se cachait quelque chose d'étrange sous cette histoire. D'étrange et d'anormal.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour les Weasley. Il n'avait rien eu à redire des deux plus âgés, même si Charlie Weasley avait un sens de l'humour légèrement douteux. Il n'avait jamais aimé Percy, beaucoup trop obséquieux pour être honnête.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient été son cauchemar personnel pendant des années. Il avait du subir leurs plaisanteries idiotes et ils avaient été à l'origine de la disparition de nombreux ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle. Il n'avait jamais pu les coincer, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'eux.  
Ronald Weasley était dépourvu du caractère d'initiative de ses aînés, et se contentait de suivre ses amis. Il n'était pas doué, ni vraiment mauvais. Il se contentait d'être paresseux... et encore, il supposait que l'influence de la Miss-je-sais-tout lui permettait d'avoir des résultats moyens. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse de Potter d'être la cible du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ron était un suiveur. Rien de plus.  
Ginny Weasley était plus caractérielle que ses frères. Il devinait sans peine que d'ici quelques années elle deviendrait aussi effrayante que la matriarche Weasley. Les colères de Molly Weasley étaient célèbres et même lui s'en méfiait. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il était plus exact de dire qu'il craignait Molly Weasley quand elle se mettait réellement en colère.  
Arthur était un brave homme, peut être un peu trop confiant et nonchalant, voire naïf. Mais l'homme était honnête et il appréciait travailler avec lui.

Aussi, il ne dirait pas un mot pour empêcher le renvoi de la benjamine Weasley, mais il se posait la question de savoir si elle était bien la seule coupable. Cette fille était plus du style à frapper comme une moldue ou à lancer des sortilèges de chauve-furie plutôt que de se mettre à la magie noire. L'attaque qui avait eu lieu avait nécessité une longue et patiente préparation, bien loin d'un coup de sang colérique.

Il jeta un bref regard à Drago, se promettant de lui parler au plus vite pour qu'il ne relâche pas sa vigilance... En pensant ça, il se souvint du vieux Fol'Oeil et ses "vigilance constante". Il renifla, agacé de voir qu'il était suffisamment inquiet pour sa filleule pour qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Lily avait prit une bien trop grande importance dans sa vie, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère pour sa santé mentale. Elle avait hérité de traits de caractères de James - et de ses yeux - mais il lui semblait qu'il avait tellement haï son frère qu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver de raisons de s'éloigner d'elle.  
Une bouffée de honte le submergea en se rappelant la façon dont il s'était comporté. Il avait tellement insisté sur la ressemblance de Harry avec James, qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il martyrisait le fils pour les péchés du père. Il lui avait fallu se trouver aux portes de la mort pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il n'avait jamais été un professeur pédagogue, compatissant ou... gentil. Mais il n'avait jamais haï et insulté un élève comme il l'avait fait avec Potter. Même Londubas, alors qu'il n'était qu'un fichu incapable, n'obtenait pas autant de mépris bien qu'il se transforme en gelée tremblotante au premier haussement de voix.

Juste avant que Fumseck ne vienne le ramener à la vie, il avait compris. Ce n'était pas Potter qu'il détestait. Il y avait bien longtemps que penser à James Potter ne le rendait plus autant brûlant de rage. Par contre, une chose n'avait pas changé. Sa culpabilité.

Durant toutes ces années, il était devenu aigri. Il avait cultivé avec soin sa culpabilité, le faisant devenir amer et mauvais. Il s'était forcé à ne jamais oublier que ses actes avaient conduit à la mort de Lily. Il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il avait aimé uniquement par ses erreurs.  
Toutes ces années, il avait ressassé sans arrêt qu'elle était morte sans lui avoir accordé son pardon, sans savoir qu'il avait regretté et qu'il avait tenté de la - de les - sauver.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas soudainement devenir un fan de Potter. Le gamin était bien trop irresponsable, du style à foncer sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Mais il avait appris à lui trouver des qualités même s'il ne s'en vantait pas.

Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi, dès que la progéniture Potter était impliquée, tout tournait fatalement à la catastrophe...

Dire qu'Harry était furieux était un euphémisme. Il était même enragé.  
Il avait pu passer au dessus de beaucoup de choses, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Il songea avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il aurait du mal à faire de nouveau confiance à Ron. Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble qu'il pensait que leur amitié serait éternelle. Que Ron ne le trahirait jamais.  
Mais il s'était trompé. Et maintenant les choses avaient l'air endommagées pour de bon.

L'objet de sa rage n'était pas vraiment Ron pour autant. Ron... Et bien il était égal à lui même. Il était peu sûr de lui, maladroit, emporté. Parfois un peu idiot, mais pas vraiment méchant.

Non. Le problème était encore une fois Ginny.  
Il l'avait vue grandir, avait subi son admiration avec beaucoup de gêne. Mais elle était la sœur de Ron. A un moment, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait appartenir à cette formidable famille. Devenir un Weasley grâce à Ginny.  
Ginny avait pris en main l'armée de Dumbledore quand il était parti à la chasse aux horcruxes. Et elle s'était montrée brillante. Courageuse et volontaire.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à ressentir cette sensation, comme s'il avait le ventre plein de papillons en sa présence.

Il avait pensé qu'il allait mourir, alors, il l'avait embrassé pour se donner chance.

Contre toute attente, il avait survécu. Il s'en était sorti, alors qu'il pensait ne pas survivre. Et encore dopé à l'adrénaline, il avait attrapé Ginny et il l'avait embrassé à nouveau. Son geste avait scellé leur relation.

Il se demandait à quel moment les choses avaient changé. Quelques semaines après la victoire déjà, il avait dû batailler avec elle. Elle avait tenté de lui ordonner de ne pas témoigner pour Malefoy. Mais Harry en avait assez que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire. Lui il savait que c'était injuste de laisser Drago Malefoy être accusé pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu.  
Ça avait été leur première vraie dispute. La plus violente également.

Contrairement à son habitude, Harry n'avait pas cédé. Il n'avait pas crié. Il était resté calme. Détaché.

Quand les choses avaient menacé de devenir incontrôlables, il avait commencé à faire sa valise. Et Ginny s'était calmée, miraculeusement.

Suite à cet incident, tout avait changé entre eux. Harry se rendait compte que son amour n'était peut être qu'une illusion. Mais il l'appréciait vraiment. Les disputes suivantes l'agacèrent plus qu'autre chose. Il avait appris à choisir ses batailles, aussi la plupart du temps, il laissait Ginny faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Quand elle avait commencé à lui hurler dessus pour qu'il récupère "la moldue de ce fichu Mangemort", il avait senti la colère gronder en lui. Il avait ignoré les remarques acerbes de Ginny, avant de craquer et de lui dire qu'il ne ferait rien.  
Quand Ginny l'avait mis au pied du mur, il n'avait pas hésité. Et il s'était vite rendu compte que Ginny ne lui manquait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait été qu'un rêve, celui de fonder enfin la famille qui lui avait tant manqué, et la réalité s'était montrée cruellement différente.

Bien entendu, il s'attendait à une riposte. Ginny Weasley n'était pas le genre de fille à accepter être ignorée ou mise à l'écart. Quand il la sentait dans son dos, il s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Mais pas à ce genre de réaction.  
Pas à une attaque de Magie Noire. D'ailleurs depuis quand Ginny avait-elle des connaissances en Magie Noire ?  
Pas à une attaque potentiellement mortelle si le sort avait touché Lily ou Drago. Ou même lui.  
Elle qui pendant la guerre répugnait à lancer un sort plus violent que le Stupéfix ou que l'Experlliamus...

C'est pourquoi, malgré toute sa colère, Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair dans cette histoire.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda les élèves moroses devant lui. Puis il soupira tristement.  
\- Bien, jeunes gens. Reposez-vous et restez ici s'il vous plaît.

Rogue grogna légèrement, probablement sa version du "Reposez-vous".

Une fois seuls, ils se regardèrent tous. Puis, Hermione se désintéressa des autres en se blottissant contre Blaise et en fermant les yeux. Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était malgré tout attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ron, rouge et gêné, essayait d'éviter les regards de tout le monde.

Lily sourit en se collant un peu plus contre Drago, ignorant le coup d'œil de Harry.  
\- Merci Ronald.

Le rouquin se raidit mais hocha la tête. Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux que la jeune fille lui rendit.  
Drago enlaça plus étroitement la jeune fille, plongeant son nez dans son cou un instant. Puis il leva ses yeux gris sur Ron.  
\- Crois-tu que ta sœur était sous Imperium ?

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.  
\- Sous Imperium ? Pourquoi sous Imperium ?  
\- Depuis quand on apprend la Magie Noire chez les Belettes ?

Harry croisa les bras en se laissant aller en arrière, attentif. Ron s'empourpra prêt à se mettre à hurler, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma violemment en comprenant les implications de ce que Drago venait de lui dire.  
\- Tu... Tu crois qu'elle était sous Imperium ?

Hermione intervint.  
\- C'est impossible que ce soit l'Imperium. Ginny a changé mais elle n'avait pas cet air absent qu'ont les victimes de ce maléfice.

Ron tourna un regard furieux vers elle, oubliant qu'elle était sur les genoux de Blaise.  
\- Donc ma sœur selon toi est une adepte de magie noire ?

Hermione leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Simplement il y a sûrement une autre explication. Ginny n'était clairement pas dans son état normal.  
\- Elle avait l'air calme quand je lui ai parlé. Rationnelle. Elle... Elle n'a pas piqué de crise quand je lui ai rapporté la conversation.

Drago leva la tête sourcils froncés.  
\- Il existe des sorts de Magie Noire qui pourraient permettre... ça.  
Lili posa la main sur sa cuisse, en le regardant. Ron détourna les yeux face à l'intensité de leur échange silencieux.  
\- Nous irons voir Severus. Il en saura peut être davantage que nous sur ce type de sorts.

Harry se leva soudain.  
\- Nous sommes vraiment coincé ici à votre avis ? J'aurais bien besoin d'air frais.

Hermione souffla d'un air agacé.  
\- Harry... Dumbledore nous a expressément demandé de rester ici. Vois ça comme une magnifique opportunité d'avancer sur les devoirs que nous avons à faire !


	48. Réconciliations

_Hermione souffla d'un air agacé.  
\- Harry... Dumbledore nous a expressément demandé de rester ici. Vois ça comme une magnifique opportunité d'avancer sur les devoirs que nous avons à faire !_

Harry gémit bruyamment ce qui fit rire Drago et Lily, amusés des talents de comédiens du Survivant.  
Blaise pour sa part déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de la lionne pour détourner son attention de son idée studieuse.

Le gémissement surpris mais satisfait de Hermione fit s'empourprer Ron, qui détourna le regard, écarlate.

Lily eut un sourire très Serpentard devant son malaise et Drago étouffa un léger rire en collant son visage contre le dos de la jeune fille.

Finalement, après quelques rires étouffés, quelques regards noirs d'Hermione à ses amis et la gêne manifeste de Ron, les adolescents se calmèrent et restèrent assis ensemble, presque en silence.  
Harry évitait soigneusement le regard de Ron, même s'ils l'avaient inclus dans le petit cercle très fermés de ceux qui connaissaient la vérité au sujet des origines de Lily.

Ils sursautèrent tous quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Avant que quiconque ne puisse se lever, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue à l'air renfrogné.  
Lily l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et ses traits se détendirent. Il tint la porte ouverte et Molly Weasley entra, les yeux rouges mais secs.

Severus lança un regard d'encouragement en direction de Lily et de Drago, puis referma doucement la porte, restant à l'extérieur.

Molly s'avança de quelques pas et Harry lui offrit un sourire hésitant. Le jeune homme se leva pour lui faire face et en deux pas pas Molly l'avait rejoint et l'enfermait dans une étreinte presque désespérée.  
\- Oh Harry mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

Harry s'employa à rassurer Molly et son sourire fut bien plus convainquant.  
\- Molly ! C'est si bon de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Ron évitait soigneusement le regard de sa mère, le visage tellement rouge que personne n'aurait été étonné qu'il ne se mette à dégager de la vapeur.

Hermione hésita un instant, et descendit doucement des genoux de Blaise. Il échangèrent un regard et le métisse lui fit signe que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle s'avança et salua Molly, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer en l'enlaçant.  
La lionne se laissa aller à l'étreinte avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres en bégayant légèrement.  
\- Vous... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Molly eut un instant l'air perplexe, puis elle croisa le regard de Blaise et elle sourit malicieusement.  
\- Tu mérites d'être heureuse Hermione. Et si mon idiot de fils n'a pas été capable de te garder tant pis pour lui.

Hermione se relâcha dans l'étreinte de la rousse.

Molly jeta un regard chargé de colère à son fils, qui se ratatina sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Puis, aussitôt après, le visage de Molly s'éclaira d'un grand sourire en revenant sur Harry.  
Drago eut un léger sourire se demandant si la matriarche Weasley était schizophrène pour passer de la colère à la joie aussi rapidement. Mais le résultat lui plaisait énormément au vu de l'air maussade de la Belette...

\- Harry, mon chéri... Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Et puis... Je voulais voir ta sœur de mes propres yeux.

En prononçant ses mots, le regard de Molly se posa sur Lily et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.  
\- Pas de doute... Tu es bien la fille de Lily Potter. Mon dieu, jeune fille, comme tu ressembles à ta mère ! C'est incroyable !

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Molly imperturbable continua.  
\- J'espère que tu vas bien et que... tu n'en tiendras pas rigueur à notre famille.

Le jeune fille secoua la tête, muette de stupeur, et Molly la regarda avec gratitude, soulagée d'être aussi bien accueillie.  
\- Parfait. J'en suis heureuse. J'espère que nous pourrons faire connaissance un peu mieux. Harry est comme un fils pour moi, et… Et si tu as besoin un jour, sache que ma porte te sera ouverte.

Molly resta quelques instants à la contempler la jeune fille face à elle, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Puis elle eut un soupir tremblant, et se tourna vers son fils.  
Son regard se durcit.  
\- Quand à toi, Ronald, tu m'as énormément déçu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans le crâne mais...

Molly secoua la tête ses yeux laçant des éclairs. Ron rougit un peu plus et se tassa dans son siège, sans répondre.

Molly jeta un dernier regard à Lily, lui souriant doucement et embrassa Harry et Hermione avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
A peine sa mère partie, Ron se leva l'air sombre et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se rassit contre Blaise, un air songeur sur le visage. Elle se laissa enlacer et rendit son étreinte au jeune homme.

Harry soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Ron.

Lily l'observa un instant et échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione. Puis, elle se réinstalla contre Drago, incapable de rester trop loin du jeune homme après la frayeur qu'elle avait eu.  
Malgré tout le soutien qu'elle recevait et les amitiés qu'elle avait noué à Poudlard, elle avait l'impression que son cauchemar prenait forme : mettre en danger des gens qu'elle appréciait.

Drago la serra contre lui, devinant le mal-être de la jeune femme. Il avait également besoin de se rassurer, l'idée que les choses auraient pu mal tourner ne le quittant pas.

Hermione attira l'attention de Harry.  
\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, Harry.

Harry grommela quelque chose, indistinctement. Hermione secoua la tête, agacée.  
\- Pas la peine de grogner, tu sais bien que l'un d'entre vous doit faire le premier pas. Et cet idiot n'est pas assez mature pour se montrer un minimum adulte.

Le commentaire sarcastique de Hermione eut le mérite de calmer Harry et de le faire sourire. Il haussa les épaules puis jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers la porte de la chambre de Ron.  
Hermione le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne craque et ne se dirige vers la porte en maugréant. Il ouvrit la porte sans même frapper et entra en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione sourit d'un air victorieux tandis que Lily étouffait un gloussement amusé.

En entrant dans la chambre de Ron, Harry s'attendait à être particulièrement mal reçu - et à juste titre. Il entrait sans frapper, d'une humeur de chien. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Ron ne protesta pas.

Le rouquin était assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux relevés, le regard dans le vague.

Il leva un regard morne vers celui qui avait été pendant des années son meilleur ami, et ne dit pas un mot, attendant que Harry ne parle le premier.

La colère de Harry s'évapora, et il se sentit soudain idiot. Mal à l'aise, il s'installa à côté du jeune homme et resta silencieux quelques temps avant de soupirer.  
\- Tu vas bien ?

Ron le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Puis, il haussa les épaules.  
\- Ouais. Je pense.

Le silence retomba, toujours aussi lourd. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers Ron.  
\- Ta mère avait l'air furieuse.

Les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un sourire triste.  
\- Elle était surtout déçue. J'ai déconné.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pourrait dire, avant d'acquiescer.  
\- Ouais. T'as déconné.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis un sourire hésitant fut échangé.  
Ron soupira.  
\- Ta sœur et Malefoy hein ?

Harry grimaça, essayant de masquer un sourire.  
\- Il n'est pas si mal au final.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Lily... a une certaine influence sur lui.

Ron pouffa soudain.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'elle en fait ce qu'elle veut ?

Harry bouscula Ron avant de glousser.  
\- Ne te moque pas !

Le silence retomba entre eux, bien moins tendu. Ron secoua la tête et soupira tristement.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. Pour tout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait foirer entre nous...

Harry fit une grimace.  
\- Ça va s'arranger mon pote. Mais... Herm' elle est vraiment furieuse tu sais ?

Ron hocha la tête tristement, une grosse boule lui obstruant soudain la gorge. Il se frotta les yeux sèchement, et ne put s'empêcher une réflexion acide.  
\- Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à me remplacer !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et le bouscula plus sèchement.  
\- Elle en avait le droit après tes conneries. Et Blaise est un mec bien. Il la rend heureuse. Lui, il ne l'a jamais fait pleurer !

Ron se leva brusquement, et fit quelques allées et venues avant de donner un coup dans le mur d'un geste sec. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ok. Je suppose que je le mérite.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Oui. Mais malgré tout, nous restons tes amis. Même si ça risque d'être... compliqué avec Hermione.

Les deux amis s'observèrent un instant puis Ron eut un sourire triste.  
\- Merci de me dire ça. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, vraiment. Je suis tellement désolé.

Harry eut un geste vague de la main.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, te pardonner ou non. Tu dois juste comprendre que la guerre a changé bien des choses et que les reproches que tu faisais à Malefoy n'ont plus lieu d'être...  
\- Parce qu'il est ton futur beau-frère ?

Harry secoua la tête agacé.  
\- Le sarcasme ne te va pas. Parce qu'il a changé. Parce qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, et qu'il m'a aidé. Parce qu'il a eu le courage de tourner le dos à son éducation aussi.

Ron l'observa un instant bouche-bée.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Oui Ron. Je le pense vraiment.  
\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à ta sœur ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé.  
\- Sur ce point, elle est assez grande pour se défendre... Bien que je sois certain qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit aux côtés de Harry. Il secoua la tête.  
\- C'est le monde à l'envers... J'ai presque l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour la fouine !

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, espérant que Ron pourrait se montrer un peu plus raisonnable et oublier ses préjugés. Finalement, le rouquin à ses côtés fit un mouvement et attira l'attention de Harry.  
\- Ok mon pote. Je veux bien essayer de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais ne me demande pas d'être ami avec le serpent qui m'a pris Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.  
\- Blaise ne t'a rien pris du tout, tu sais ? C'est toi qui a provoqué ça... Et il a toujours laissé Hermione faire le premier pas.

Ron grogna.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire...  
\- Pour que tu te ridiculises en essayant de récupérer Hermione ?

Ron soupira.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je le félicite ?

Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Si tu veux être frappé par une Hermione en furie, essaie toujours... Mais sérieusement, Ron... Contente toi d'être son ami. Si... si ça c'est terminé comme ça entre vous, c'est peut être que vous n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ron haussa les épaules, tristement.  
\- Tu as peut être raison.

Harry enlaça Ron et ils échangèrent un sourire, tous les deux soulagés de voir que leur amitié n'était pas totalement morte quoi qu'ait pu en penser Harry. Ils auraient probablement encore un long chemin à faire avant de laisser toute cette histoire derrière eux, mais ils étaient réconciliés et tous les deux prêts à tourner la page.

Harry se leva, prêt à partir quand Ron le rappela.  
\- Harry ? Ne m'en veux pas... Mais... Toi et Ginny ?

Le visage de Harry se ferma complètement.  
\- Ne me demande pas de lui pardonner, Ron. Jamais.

Le rouquin se défendit aussitôt.  
\- Non. Je... Je voulais juste savoir... Enfin, si tu...  
\- Si je l'aimais encore ?

Ron acquiesça, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Pas vraiment, Ron. En fait, si je veux être honnête, je l'appréciais surtout en tant qu'amie. Je me suis laissé... aller à imaginer un couple qui n'a jamais existé. Ta sœur a toujours préféré le Survivant à Harry et... C'était obligatoire que les choses se terminent entre nous.


	49. Le désarroi des Weasley

**Voici la suite attendue... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _\- Pas vraiment, Ron. En fait, si je veux être honnête, je l'appréciais surtout en tant qu'amie. Je me suis laissé... aller à imaginer un couple qui n'a jamais existé. Ta sœur a toujours préféré le Survivant à Harry et... C'était obligatoire que les choses se terminent entre nous._

Ron fronça les sourcils.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais réagi quand elle essayait de te rendre jaloux ?

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé d'en parler vraiment pour la première fois. Ron grimaça mais ne fit pas la moindre réflexion désagréable.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley écoutait le directeur lui relater ce qui s'était passé avec sa fille.  
L'air sombre, l'homme secoua la tête.  
\- Que me conseillez-vous, Albus ?

Dumbledore prit le temps de lisser sa barbe d'un geste lent avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme face à lui.  
\- Arthur... Ce qui s'est passé est bien entendu inexcusable, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que Ginevra soit totalement responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Arthur, qui semblait avoir pris au moins dix ans leva brusquement la tête.  
\- Co...Comment ?  
\- Arthur, je ne pense pas que vous ayez pour habitude d'enseigner la magie Noire à vos enfants.

L'homme soupira.  
\- Ginny... Ginny est... Elle a du caractère.

Albus eut un rire amusé.  
\- Elle n'est pas la seule, Arthur. Et ce n'est pas un crime.  
\- Albus... depuis l'incident avec le journal de Jedusor, elle est devenue encore plus caractérielle qu'avant. Beaucoup plus.  
\- Ou elle n'est qu'une adolescente comme tant d'autres.  
\- Toutes les adolescentes n'essaient pas de tuer leurs camarades.

Albus eut un sourire triste, face à la colère du père de famille. Ils se côtoyaient régulièrement, surtout parce qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Arthur et Molly avaient souvent dû se déplacer dans le bureau de Dumbledore à cause des facéties des jumeaux, mais jamais les choses n'avaient été graves à ce point.  
La plupart du temps, ils gardaient leur sérieux le temps d'effrayer leurs enfants, puis une fois seuls, les adultes riaient des farces inventées par les terreurs de Poudlard - selon Argus Rusard en tous cas !  
Leur famille avait traversé une guerre, et même dans les pires moments, Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal qu'à cet instant.

On frappa à la porte, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Molly. Elle s'installa à côté de son mari, puis prit immédiatement la parole.  
\- Y aura-t-il des sanctions contre Ronald ?

Albus secoua la tête.  
\- Non, Molly. Il s'est puni lui-même je pense. Et sans lui, les choses auraient pu être bien plus graves. Il est intervenu à temps.

Molly pinça les lèvres et acquiesça sèchement.  
\- Et pour Ginny ? Que va t'il se passer ?  
\- Comme je disais à Arthur, il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas totalement responsable...  
\- Albus... C'est gentil, mais Ginny devra assumer ses erreurs.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de la renvoyer provisoirement. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les choses soient mises au clair.

Molly renifla et secoua la tête d'un air colérique.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un de mes enfants puisse... Merlin...  
\- Molly... Calmez-vous. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la situation me semble complexe.  
\- Albus, Ginny avait déjà un comportement jaloux bien avant ça. Je n'ai rien dit parce que ça ne me regardait pas, mais elle... Je n'aimais pas comment elle pouvait parfois parler à Harry.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, interrompant la conversation. Minerva MacGonagall entra, accompagnée d'une Ginny boudeuse.  
Molly la fusilla du regard mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Albus fronça les sourcils, observant la jeune fille.  
Une fois la Gryffondor assise entre ses parents, Albus la fixa un moment. Ginny soutint son regard, sans ciller.  
Le vieux sorcier prit une voix douce pour s'adresser à elle.  
\- Ginny, te rends tu compte à quel point tes actes ont été graves ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Molly plissa les paupières, et donna un coup de coude à sa fille, la faisant glapir. Mais Ginny, loin de faire profil bas, jeta juste un regard furieux à sa mère.

Arthur se leva et fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore. Il attrapa Ginny par le bras et et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la cheminée. Molly attendit que son mari et sa fille ne soient partis pour se tourner à nouveau vers Dumbledore.  
Elle étouffa un sanglot.  
\- Bien Albus. Maintenant, expliquez-moi.

Albus ôta ses lunettes et les essuya d'un air pensif. Puis il les remit doucement avant de se mettre à parler.  
\- Ginny a certes fait preuve de jalousie extrême, mais nous parlons d'une agression qui aurait pu causer la mort de Drago Malefoy ou de Lily Evans.  
Molly hoqueta.  
\- Par Merlin...  
\- Sans l'intervention de Ron...  
\- Elle serait à Azkaban, n'est-ce-pas ?

Albus hocha la tête, l'air sombre.  
\- Molly, je ne peux que vous mettre en garde et vous demander de... garder un œil sur Ginny.  
\- Mais... Je croyais que tout était terminé !

Le vieil homme soupira.  
\- Les attaques contre Lily sont malheureusement signe qu'il reste encore des choses à régler. Soyez prudents Arthur et vous...

La femme hésita un instant puis hocha la tête d'un air décidé.  
\- Tenez-nous au courant, Albus.  
\- Bien entendu ma chère.

Albus regarda Molly partir d'un air pensif.

Pendant que Ron et Harry discutaient, Hermione avait décidé de se mettre à travailler sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient à préparer. Blaise s'était installé à ses côtés et ils étudiaient en silence. Hermione appréciait chez Blaise son sérieux et elle aimait énormément leurs moments de révisions.

Drago avait pris un livre qu'il lisait, assis dans le sofa face à la cheminée. Lily s'était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de ce dernier. Elle le contemplait, plongée dans ses pensées, un léger sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la chambre de Ron, plus détendu qu'auparavant, il s'immobilisa un moment en voyant sa sœur. Il hésita puis s'avança, attirant l'attention de ses amis.  
Lily tourna la tête et lui sourit tandis que Drago se contentait de fermer son livre.  
Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil et eut un léger sourire.  
\- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ?  
\- Bloqués ici... pas grand chose !

Hermione leva la tête, comme prise d'une inspiration soudaine.  
\- Peut être que si on savait comment ils veulent accomplir la prophétie, on pourrait ... déterminer qui est derrière les attaques. Je veux dire, il ne doit pas y avoir tant de sorciers capables de réaliser un rituel pareil !

Lily blêmit, et jeta un bref regard sur Drago, qui ne se rendit pas compte de son trouble. Harry par contre vit la réaction de sa soeur et comprit immédiatement où était le problème en notant son regard posé sur Drago.

Drago pour sa part réfléchissait à la remarque de Hermione. Sans regarder personne, il répondit doucement.  
\- Mon père... il en est capable sans doute. Il peut...

Lily eut un hoquet étranglé et Drago posa sa main sur ses cheveux, comme pour la rassurer. Mais la jeune fille s'écarta, soudainement furieuse.  
\- Non ! Tu ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec ton père ! Tu te souviens ?

Drago la regarda et lui adressa un sourire triste, mais elle ne le laissa pas se justifier.  
\- Drago ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

Il l'immobilisa en prenant ses joues entre ses mains avec beaucoup de douceur.  
\- Lily... Tu ne seras jamais libre sinon...

Elle le repoussa, furieuse. Puis, sans un mot, elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Drago ferma un instant les yeux et Harry s'approcha de lui. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.  
\- Je vais lui parler.

Drago resta immobile, sans répondre. Il avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité, le dos raide. Hermione eut un mouvement pour se relever, mais Blaise la retint en lui faisant un discret signe de dénégation.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Lily après avoir frappé un coup discret.  
Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Et regarda sa sœur qui était debout devant la fenêtre, le front collé contre les carreaux glacés.  
\- Lily ?

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle lui répondit d'une voix dure qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.  
\- Ne le laisse pas se mettre en danger Harry. Ne le laisse pas faire, je ne pourrai pas te pardonner sinon...  
\- Lily...

Elle se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- N'essaie pas de me convaincre.  
\- Je n'allais pas le faire. Tu devrais juste... en parler avec lui.

Lily prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et sa colère sembla s'évaporer alors qu'une première goutte salée roulait sur sa joue.  
Harry hésita un bref instant puis s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de ce frère qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Une fois Lily calmée, Harry s'écarta et elle lui sourit doucement.  
\- J'ai été injuste avec toi...

Harry gloussa, amusé.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais... Parle avec lui. N'attends pas.  
Le sourire de Lily se fana.  
\- Il va me détester.  
\- Oh non... Je crois qu'il est bien trop... attaché à toi pour te détester.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue alors qu'il sortait. De retour dans la salle commune, il nota que Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il secoua la tête, se demandant depuis quand il en était arrivé à jouer les entremetteurs entre sa sœur et Drago Malefoy.  
Il s'avança et s'installa à côté du blond.  
\- Va la voir. Elle t'attend.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Harry grogna, agacé.  
\- Sérieux Malefoy. Où tu y vas, où je t'y traîne par la peau des fesses !

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se défier les yeux dans les yeux. Un gloussement de Blaise mit fin à l'échange. Drago soupira et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, sans que celui-ci n'ait l'air le moins du monde vexé.  
Puis, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Lily.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Lily faisait des allers et retours nerveux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sembla soulagée de le voir entrer.  
Drago hésita un bref instant, mais au lieu de lui faire une réflexion sarcastique comme il l'aurait fait dans une autre vie, il soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui doucement.  
Elle se jeta contre lui.  
\- Je suis désolée...

Il la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.  
\- Calme-toi, Miss Moldue...  
\- Tu le savais, Drago ? Tu savais que ton père... ?  
Il hocha la tête contre elle.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais voilé la face au sujet de mon père. Il ne s'est jamais caché de ses... compétences en Magie Noire. J'ai grandi entouré de livres si noirs qu'ils ont toujours été interdits par le Ministère.

Lily gémit, serrant un peu plus Drago contre elle.  
\- Laisse Severus s'en occuper. Promets moi !  
\- Lily... Lucius, il voudra me parler, à moi.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son air perdu et effrayé. Il soupira. Lily était une fille peu ordinaire. Elle pouvait rester totalement calme face à une attaque de Mangemorts qui en avaient après elle et s'effondrer juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était totalement sensible aux larmes de son amie...

\- On ira en parler à Severus tous les deux. Ça te va ?

Lily se blottit à nouveau contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras, en se demandant depuis quand il était aussi faible face à quelques larmes. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que les larmes de Lily qui pouvaient l'émouvoir et il espéra que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais envie de lui briser le cœur.

Il oublia toute pensée cohérente quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de répondre à son baiser.

Dans la salle commune, Harry, Blaise et Hermione étaient silencieux. Harry s'attendait à des éclats de voix, des hurlements. Sa sœur savait parfaitement se faire entendre quand elle en avait besoin, il le savait d'expérience.


	50. Les machinations d'Albus

_Sa sœur savait parfaitement se faire entendre quand elle en avait besoin,_ , _il le savait d'expérience._

Comme le silence s'éternisait, il grogna.  
\- Pourquoi elle ne lui hurle pas dessus ?

Hermione gloussa, amusée.  
\- Tu devrais être content que tout se passe bien, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur.  
\- Hey ! Moi, elle me hurle dessus ! Et pourtant je suis son frère après tout !

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rire, les larmes au yeux.  
\- Il faut croire que tu n'as pas les mêmes arguments que Drago...  
\- Oh... Vraiment très malin ! Je devrais peut-être...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant d'agacement.  
\- Par pitié, Harry, laisse les tranquille !  
\- Oui Harry... Laisse ta petite sœur se réconcilier avec mon séduisant meilleur ami...

Aux mots de Blaise, Harry se leva vivement, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de Lily.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise, qui riait à gorge déployée.  
\- Harry Potter. Si tu t'approches de cette porte je te jure que je te stupéfixe !  
\- Quoi ? Mais... Hermione ?  
\- Et après tu te plaindras que Lily te hurle dessus...

Harry, boudeur, alla s'asseoir dans le sofa, essayant d'oublier les mots de Blaise et refusant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer derrière la porte close.

Severus Rogue se demandait s'il devait mettre Albus au courant de la suite de la prophétie.  
Le vieux sorcier savait qu'il était le parrain de Lily mais Harry ne lui avait pas montré la totalité de ce que ses parents lui avaient transmis. Et Severus n'avait rien dévoilé non plus, pas tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
L'attaque de Ginny Weasley sur le groupe d'adolescents l'avait plus choqué qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.  
Il avait également été furieux des insultes que la Gryffondor avait lancé à l'encontre de sa filleule. S'il avait été moins maître de lui-même, il n'aurait probablement pas résisté à l'envie de lancer un sort ou deux - particulièrement douloureux - sur cette pimbêche.

Heureusement pour Ginny Weasley, il avait passé des années à travailler sur sa maîtrise de soi. Pouvoir se contrôler lui avait sauvé la vie à bien des reprises, et lui avait permis de remplir son rôle d'espion sans trop de danger.  
Aussi, au lieu de lever sa baguette contre la gamine pour lui lancer un sort vicieux, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation et de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.  
La jalousie de Ginny Weasley était belle et bien réelle, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais son attaque violente et extrême avait choqué tout le monde. Et Severus devait avouer que l'affaire prenait des proportions bien trop grandes pour une simple jalousie amoureuse d'adolescents - même bouillonnants d'hormones.

En ajoutant les Mangemorts aux trousses de Lily dans l'équation, ainsi que cette stupide prophétie qui promettait le retour du fichu serpent normalement anéanti, le potionniste trouvait qu'il y avait bien trop de coïncidences pour que tout ne soit pas lié.

Il soupira, en se disant que le destin, Merlin, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre lui en voulait particulièrement pour ses mauvais actions passées. En plus de devoir replonger dans les réminiscences de la guerre avec un risque d'attaque de Mangemorts, il se découvrait une filleule tombée du ciel qui n'était autre que la fille de son amour de jeunesse. Mais la jeune fille était également une Potter, sorcière depuis peu, amoureuse de son filleul. Drago se retrouvait donc en danger par association...  
Rien que de résumer tout ce qui n'allait pas depuis le début de cette première année de paix, il sentait une migraine poindre.

Il ricana brusquement en pensant que si quelqu'un écrivait un livre sur la situation, il trouverait les évènements bien trop gros pour être crédibles…

Il tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait devoir collaborer avec Harry Potter, ce gosse qui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était un aimant à problèmes.

L'homme soupira, attrapa une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Il pensa brièvement que s'il continuait à avoir tant de soucis il allait finir alcoolique. Puis Severus haussa les épaules et but à même le goulot.

Dumbledore entra dans la salle commune des préfets et sourit en voyant Harry seul sur le sofa, un air boudeur sur le visage.  
\- Harry, mon garçon, où sont tes camarades ?

Harry haussa les épaules en grognant. Puis il soupira.  
\- Dans leurs chambres.

Dumbledore gloussa discrètement, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Et bien, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'y a plus besoin que vous soyez enfermés. Les Weasley sont repartis.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Monsieur ? Vous pensez réellement que Ginny... enfin qu'elle n'ait pas pu faire ça de son propre chef ?

Dumbledore observa un instant le jeune homme puis ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer d'un geste lent.  
\- J'avoue Harry que j'ai quelques doutes. Miss Weasley s'est montrée jalouse, mais... c'est une réaction un peu extrême, même pour une jeune fille dévorée par la jalousie.

Harry resta silencieux, observant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Dumbledore attendit un moment puis reprit doucement.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle s'était déjà montrée... violente ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et bien... Je dois avouer que les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien que ça entre nous. Ginny était devenue encore plus colérique qu'avant depuis... Et bien depuis la fin de la guerre.  
\- Il y a eu un déclencheur ?  
\- Elle m'a hurlé dessus quand j'ai témoigné pour Drago.  
\- Elle sait ce que tu as fait pour lui ?

Harry eut un rire amusé.  
\- J'aurais du me douter que vous seriez au courant. Non. Personne ne le sait.

\- Personne ne sait quoi ?  
Harry sursauta à la voix de Drago. Dumbledore masqua un léger sourire amusé mais resta silencieux.  
Harry se retourna, les joues rouges.

Drago venait de sortir de sa chambre et semblait furieux. Lily jeta un air désolé à son frère tout en essayant de le calmer, mais le blond semblait décidé à savoir ce dont venaient de parler Harry et Dumbledore.  
\- Drago...  
\- Oh non... Pas de ça, Miss Moldue. Pas cette fois. Personne ne sait quoi, exactement ?

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Dumbledore en quête d'aide, mais le vieux sorcier fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
\- Je...  
\- Potter !

En entendant Drago l'appeler par son nom de famille comme du temps de leur guerre personnelle, le Survivant sursauta. Puis, il fronça les sourcils agacé.  
\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Malefoy !

En entendant son ton sec, Lily grimaça. Puis elle grommela. Elle attrapa Drago par la main et le traîna face à Harry. Dumbledore l'observait, amusé.  
\- Harry ! Tu pourrais...  
\- Ne t'en mêle pas Lily. Ça ne te concerne pas !

Harry avait oublié que sa sœur lui ressemblait beaucoup sur certains points. Au ton de Harry, elle vit rouge.  
\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça me concerne vois-tu !

Drago regardait la jeune fille fulminer d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était immiscée dans leur querelle ni pourquoi elle avait l'air autant furieuse de la situation. Il leva un sourcil surpris mais se contentant de croiser les bras en silence, observant la situation.

Le frère et la sœur se fixaient du regard, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, comme s'ils tenaient une conversation télépathique.  
Puis Lily se tourna vers Drago.  
\- Il ne veut pas que tu saches qu'il a demandé ta libération.

Puis, tête haute, elle repartit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Dumbledore gloussa, s'attirant un regard noir de Harry. Drago perdit sa célèbre impassibilité, pour afficher le choc que lui avaient causé cette révélation.  
En entendant les éclats de voix, Hermione et Blaise avaient ouvert la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille pour assister à la révélation stupéfiante de Lily, et pour observer en direct la réaction des protagonistes.

Si Hermione affichait un petit sourire amusé, ne semblant pas vraiment surprise, Blaise lui semblait totalement perdu. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de parler, Hermione le tira dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière eux.

Drago secoua la tête, blême.  
\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Harry rougit et détourna la tête en haussant les épaules.  
Le Serpentard grogna, agacé.  
\- Putain Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ?

Harry releva la tête, piqué au vif. Ses yeux émeraude s'obscurcirent et il plissa les paupières.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu préférais terminer à Azkaban ?

L'atmosphère se fit lourde et les deux garçons se dévisageaient.

Harry était furieux que son secret ait été révélé si légèrement par sa sœur. Il était furieux que Drago Malefoy ne soit pas reconnaissant. Mais il était encore plus furieux d'avoir été obligé d'intervenir car personne ne voulait reconnaître que Drago Malefoy n'était qu'une victime de plus de la guerre...

Drago pour sa part cachait derrière sa colère toute une palette de sentiments mêlés. Il était en colère que Harry Potter ait cru bon une fois de plus de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il se sentait écœuré de savoir qu'il devait sa liberté à une faveur. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir bénéficié d'un régime de faveur. Il se sentait indigne d'avoir pu revenir à Poudlard, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et plus que de la colère, c'était de la rage qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Harry et Lily lui aient menti.

C'est le moment que choisit Severus Rogue pour entrer dans la pièce, alors que les deux garçons se fixaient, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Avant que le maître des potions ne puisse dire un mot, Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'était bien mal connaître Severus Rogue que de penser qu'il pourrait participer aux petits jeux de son mentor. Aussi, au bout de quelques secondes, il se gratta la gorge.  
\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Harry et Drago tournèrent brusquement la tête vers lui, et si le professeur n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui même, il aurait reculé d'un pas face à la colère dégagée par les deux jeunes hommes.  
Drago répondit d'un ton tranchant.  
\- Potter a usé de son influence pour me faire libérer.

Severus fronça un instant les soucis, ne comprenant pas tout de suite. Puis il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant les mots de Drago.  
Il reprit contenance, et eut un léger sourire.  
\- Et alors ?

Pour la seconde fois, Drago perdit contenance. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Severus continua, d'une voix plus douce qu'à son habitude.  
\- Ton procès était une farce, Drago. Même avec les témoignages positifs, c'était ton nom de famille et non tes actes qui étaient jugés. Si Potter n'avait pas fait le nécessaire, j'aurais fait en sorte de te faire sortir d'Azkaban.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais quoi ? Tu étais un Mangemort ? Tu n'as tué personne. Tu as juste fait en sorte de survivre.

Drago mit un coup de pied rageur dans le sofa, excédé.  
Severus prit un ton plus dur pour lui parler.  
\- Cesse de te plaindre Drago. Tu es vivant, et tu es libre. Profites de ce que tu as !

Le jeune homme détourna la tête pour regarder Harry.  
\- Pourquoi, Potter ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Harry soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.  
\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Chez toi. Quand nous... avons été capturés. Tu ne méritais pas d'aller à Azkaban.

Vaincu, Drago baissa la tête sans répondre et se rendit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte doucement.  
Si la colère de Drago avait été domptée, celle de Harry revint en voyant l'effet qu'avait eu sur le jeune homme les révélations qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Vous avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore sourit sans se défendre.  
\- Il était temps qu'il l'apprenne, tu ne crois pas Harry ?

Le Survivant secoua la tête, agacé.  
\- Il allait mieux. Vous avez tout fichu par terre !

Severus ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, le regard dur.  
\- Vous devriez nous laisser, Albus. Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de révélations pour la journée, non ?

Le vieux sorcier haussa les épaules, sans masquer son air satisfait et partit. La porte s'était à peine refermée que Severus se tournait vers Harry.  
\- Potter ? Que s'est il passé ?


	51. la technique Severus

**Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais corrigé.  
Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 _La porte s'était à peine refermée que Severus se tournait vers Harry.  
\- Potter ? Que c'est il passé ?_

Harry soupira.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore savait ce qui s'était passé au sujet de la libération de Drago et... il en a parlé au moment où Lily et lui sortaient de la chambre. Drago a voulu savoir et Lily... Elle lui a dit. J'ignore comment Dumbledore l'a appris, je…

Severus fronça les sourcils.  
\- Lily le savait ?  
\- Je le lui ai dit.  
\- Qui d'autre le savait ?  
\- Personne. Juste Lily. Et maintenant elle est furieuse. Et Drago...

Le maître des potions secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.  
\- Fichu manipulateur.

Harry gonfla les joues, puis contre toute attente eut un rire sans joie. Il ne savait pas à quoi d'autre il aurait pu s'attendre, après tout. Dumbledore avait cette détestable habitude de toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde et de se mêler de tout, pensant agir pour le mieux.  
\- Vous avez une idée pour calmer le jeu, professeur ?

Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Lily, puis celle de Drago, les invitant d'un geste à venir dans la salle commune.  
Il masqua son amusement devant l'air furieux de Lily, ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, prête à exploser à la moindre réflexion.

Il se rembrunit rapidement, en voyant l'air hagard de Drago.

Lily s'en rendit compte aussi, et elle blêmit. Elle fit un pas vers Drago, hésitante, mais le jeune homme ne la regarda pas. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son parrain, attendant de savoir pourquoi Severus était venu les voir.

Severus les regarda tour à tour.  
\- Tous les trois, vous allez discuter et mettre les choses à plat. Avant que l'un d'entre vous ne proteste, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en danger. Et qu'il serait bon que vous soyez solidaires pour espérer terminer l'année en vie et en bonne santé. Je vous laisse deux heures... Quand je reviendrai, si vous n'avez pas trouvé un terrain d'entente, je vous enferme tous dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que vous vous calmiez.

Il quitta la pièce dans une envolée de cape du plus bel effet, souriant intérieurement de son génie stratégique pour gérer des adolescents surexcités et bourrés d'hormones.

Après quelques secondes passés à se regarder tous les trois, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil, ignorant Drago et Lily.  
Voyant qu'ils restaient silencieux, il leva les yeux au ciel et grogna légèrement.  
\- Bien. D'abord, si je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça Drago, je ne regrette pas l'avoir fait. J'ai fait ce qui était juste.

Drago baissa la tête aux mots de Harry mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait complètement perdu.  
Harry soupira, maudissant Dumbledore pour ses petits jeux.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore le savait. Et je... Je l'avais avoué à Lily pour la rassurer parce qu'elle pensait que j'essaierai de vous séparer tous les deux.

En entendant les mots de Harry, Drago avait tressailli.

Pour sa part, la colère de Lily semblait s'être évaporée, et elle était au bord des larmes. Harry devina sans peine qu'elle culpabilisait. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, foncé tête baissée sans se préoccuper des conséquences... Si Drago n'avait pas eu l'air si misérable, Harry lui aurait probablement fait une réflexion sur le fait qu'elle avait agi comme une pure Gryffondor.

Lily leva la tête et le fixa avec un air de défi malgré son inquiétude pour Drago à ses côtés.  
\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus.

Harry lui sourit, hochant la tête. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'elle que ces quelques mots.  
Il resta quelques instants de plus, mais il se rendit compte que Lily ne dirait rien de plus tant qu'il serait présent. Aussi, il soupira bruyamment, avant de rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur, où il ferma la porte doucement.

Seule face à Drago, Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le jeune homme ne la regardait pas, semblant perdu dans son monde.  
Finalement, elle s'avança en hésitant.  
\- Drago ? Je suis désolée.

Le blond sursauta et leva la tête vers elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en colère, juste triste. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se jetait sur Drago pour le serrer contre elle.  
Le jeune homme hésita un moment avant de poser une main tremblante sur sa taille. Lily pour sa part, laissait ses larmes couler en répétant inlassablement combien elle était désolée.

Finalement Drago l'enlaça un peu plus fermement en reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité.  
\- Calme-toi, miss Moldue...

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Lily s'estompent peu à peu. Elle s'écarta de lui doucement mais le laissa attraper une de ses mains et la serrer contre lui.  
\- Drago... Je n'aurais pas dû...  
\- Je préfère le savoir. J'aurai dû le savoir.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais je ne le méritai pas...

Lily hoqueta.  
\- Tu as entendu Severus ? Tu méritais un procès équitable et ce n'était pas le cas.

Drago détourna le regard et Lily comprit aussitôt. Elle se décomposa face à l'évidence.  
\- Tu voulais mourir.

Lily n'eut pas besoin de réponse de la part de son ami. Elle avait compris et savait qu'elle avait touché juste.  
\- Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si discuter de sa propre mort ne l'émouvait pas vraiment. Et au final c'était le cas. Il avait prévu qu'il serait emprisonné et condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Avant son procès, quand il avait appris que les Détraqueurs seraient écartés d'Azkaban, il s'était dit qu'il allait juste se laisser aller. Qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os, surtout avec son père qui l'avait traité de traître. Il suffirait d'une semaine en compagnie de tous ces Mangemorts pour que tout soit terminé pour lui. Personne n'irait chercher pourquoi un ancien Mangemort - même aussi jeune - aurait succombé à un accident…

Il avait écouté les plaidoiries de son procès dans un brouillard amorphe. Il avait réagi uniquement quand le grand Harry Potter était entré, l'air furieux, et l'avait défendu avec passion. Il se souvenait l'avoir observé d'un air surpris, mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien. Le Magenmagot le voulait mort, et rien ne pourrait l'aider. Il l'avait accepté, et il le comprenait. La marque ignoble sur son bras était suffisante pour le condamner.  
Quand le Ministre était arrivé pour le déclarer innocent, il n'avait pas réagit. C'est le silence dans la salle d'audience qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que quelque chose d'inhabituel avait eu lieu.  
Dumbledore était venu le chercher en souriant et l'avait conduit à Narcissa qui attendait son tour. Elle avait sangloté et remercié Potter et Merlin réunis de l'avoir sauvé...

Par la suite, il s'était laissé vivre. Il n'avait plus eu goût à rien, alors il attendait que quelque chose arrive. Il s'était forcé à dissimuler sa dépression profonde pour Blaise, parce que son ami était inquiet.

Et puis Lily était arrivée dans sa vie, et elle avait changé les choses. Elle avait redonné de l'intérêt à une vie trop morne, et il s'était attaché à elle. Elle l'avait ramené à la vie, elle lui avait donné un but. La sauver.

Il soupira en voyant Lily, si triste devant lui.  
\- Tu n'étais pas là... J'étais... Je ne méritais pas qu'on me donne une chance.

Lily se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.  
\- Si je te disais que le jour de la première attaque contre moi, je me suis enfuie et cachée ? J'ai laissé ma famille d'accueil se faire tuer et je suis restée terrée sans bouger.

Drago resta figé l'espace d'un instant essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait Lily. Puis il secoua la tête, horrifié, à l'idée qu'elle ait pu juste penser à tenter de se battre contre les Mangemorts.  
\- Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire !

La jeune fille eut un léger rire sans joie.  
\- Parce que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ? Toi ? Alors que tu étais un enfant ?

Drago rougit. Puis se précipita sur la jeune fille pour l'enlacer.  
\- Je crois que... Je vais devoir parler à ton frère.

Lily eut un léger rire triste.  
\- Je t'attend.  
Et elle l'embrassa sans aucune hésitation. Drago répondit à son baiser et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent ils étaient rouges tous les deux.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'éloigna, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Lily.

Lorsque Blaise et Hermione avaient commencé à entendre du bruit dans la salle commune, ils avaient ouvert la porte de la chambre pour entendre la révélation de Lily.  
Hermione sourit, satisfaite d'avoir vu juste. Elle savait que Harry ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, mais à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son témoignage pour Drago, elle notait une lueur presque coupable dans son regard.  
Or, elle était certaine qu'il ne regrettait pas avoir témoigné en faveur du Serpentard.  
La possibilité qu'il soit intervenu d'une autre manière lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'elle le lui reprochait.

Blaise à l'inverse, avait toujours été certain que le procès de Drago avait été équitable et que les juges du Magenmagot s'étaient rendus compte qu'il était aussi une victime de la guerre.  
Apprendre que son meilleur ami devait sa liberté à Harry avait été un choc énorme pour le jeune homme.

Il devait dire qu'il n'était pas réellement étonné de la générosité du Gryffondor, étant donné qu'il savait que Harry était quelqu'un de bien maintenant. A l'époque du procès il aurait probablement trouvé son intervention étrange, mais en le connaissant, il s'était rendu compte que Harry aimait la justice.

Il laissa Hermione le tirer vers elle et refermer la porte, alors qu'il passait et repassait sur les mots de Lily, hurlant que Harry l'avait fait libérer.  
Face au regard serein de Hermione, il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu savais !

Elle ne sourcilla pas à son ton accusateur, se contentant de sourire.  
\- Non. Mais j'avais des doutes.

Blaise secoua la tête.  
\- C'est dingue...

Hermione eut un petit rire de gorge qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver terriblement attirant.  
\- Harry est... terriblement impulsif. Et épris de justice.

Blaise sourit, amusé. Puis, il replongea dans ses souvenirs.  
\- Drago... Il voulait mourir tu sais. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais... il était brisé. L'été dernier, dès sa libération, je n'ai pas pu le quitter du regard une seule seconde parce que j'étais certain qu'il se ferait du mal si je le laissais.

Hermione reprit son sérieux aussitôt, écoutant son ami.  
\- J'ai passé tout ce temps à le surveiller de près, parce que je craignais qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour attenter à sa vie. Mais... Il n'a rien fait. Il avait l'air déprimé. Il avait l'air... Passif. Indifférent à tout.  
\- Blaise, pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ?  
\- Parce que Drago vivait avec sa culpabilité mais en pensant qu'il avait été jugé innocent. Je sais qu'il a l'air solide et sûr de lui... Mais Drago Malefoy est probablement la personne la plus fragile que je connaisse. Il a grandi avec l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

Hermione secoua la tête.  
\- Mais il a l'air...  
\- Oui. Il a l'air. Mais il excelle dans l'art de masquer ses sentiments. Il ne montre que ce qu'il veut qu'on voit.

Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Par Merlin, s'il savait que je t'ai dit ça... Il me tuerait ! J'ai cessé de m'inquiéter pour lui après l'arrivée de Lily. Elle l'a... sauvé je pense. Elle lui a redonné le goût de vivre, et l'envie de se battre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago a un avenir.  
\- Quoi ? Que veux tu dire ?  
\- Drago n'a jamais cru en Voldemort. Et encore moins en ses idées. Il était un fils obéissant même si les ordres de son père ne lui plaisaient pas. Il a pris la marque parce que c'était ce que lui avait ordonné son père.  
\- Mais il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore.  
\- Non. Il était malade à l'idée de ce qu'il devrait faire, mais il n'a pas pu finalement. Avant son retour, il était destiné à devenir le remplaçant de son père. Lord Malefoy, éminent politicien. Après, il est devenu Mangemort et il pensait qu'il serait tué. Sans Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, il ne serait pas ici cette année.

Hermione secoua la tête, plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par ces révélations.  
\- C'est tellement... Tu crois qu'Harry le sait ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Drago est fier. Fragile, mais fier à l'extrême...  
\- Un mélange explosif, n'est-ce-pas ?


	52. Le fantôme de Sirius

**Et voici un chapitre de plus.  
Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !**

* * *

Drago était entré dans la chambre de Lily doucement et vit Harry qui lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Il avait conscience qu'il devait parler avec le jeune homme, celui auquel il devait la vie, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
Il regrettait beaucoup de choses... De son comportement pendant leurs premières années d'études, le fait d'avoir pris la marque sans protester, d'avoir suivi encore et toujours les ordres de son père alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bien... jusqu'à sa réaction de rejet au moment où il avait appris que le jeune homme l'avait sauvé...

Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire, puisque Harry prit la parole en premier.  
\- Lily a besoin de toi tu sais. Réellement besoin.

Drago resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre à cette affirmation, assénée d'une voix tranquille. Harry se retourna, puis lui offrit une grimace désolée.  
\- J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais un jour.

Drago le fit taire d'un geste nonchalant de la main.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de... J'aurais dû te remercier plutôt que de... m'énerver. Je suppose.

Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Vraiment ?

Drago hésita un instant, puis se mit à rire aussi. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Harry s'approcha doucement.  
\- Tu sais, je l'ai fait parce que tu le méritais vraiment. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et ta mère m'a aidé elle aussi. J'étais là le jour où Dumbledore est... Enfin. Où tout le monde a cru qu'il était mort.

Drago tressaillit mais ne répondit pas. Harry continua.  
\- Et si je n'avais pas parlé pour toi, Lily serait probablement morte. Elle te fait confiance et ce depuis le premier jour.

Drago rougit légèrement en haussant les épaules.  
\- N'importe qui aurait pu l'aider.

Loin de se formaliser de la réponse du blond, Harry gloussa.  
\- Je savais que tu aimais les compliments... Mais à ce point... Tu es l'un des meilleurs de cette école sur un balai et tu le sais.

Drago eut un sourire triste. Puis, il tendit la main vers Harry. Une répétition du geste qui avait déclenché cette guerre féroce entre eux deux si longtemps auparavant. Dans une autre vie.  
Harry n'hésita pas. Il se rapprocha d'un pas, et lui prit la main, pour la lui serrer.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, à se fixer. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent et Drago eut un léger rire.  
\- Nous devrions aller rassurer Lily, avant qu'elle ne débarque...

Harry gloussa.  
\- A ce sujet... Ne lui dis pas ce que j'ai dit. Même si je le pense vraiment. Elle a besoin de toi. Et toi... Tu as besoin d'elle.

Drago baissa la tête un instant, l'air impassible. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une lueur d'hésitation passa dans ses pupilles grises.  
\- Tu as peut être raison.

Severus Rogue revint finalement une heure plus tard. Il connaissait le caractère emporté de Harry Potter, il avait entendu parler des colères mémorables de sa filleule, et il savait que Drago pouvait se montrer particulièrement exécrable.  
Aussi, il se mit à douter de l'idée qu'il avait eu, de les enfermer en les obligeant à s'expliquer. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Albus un bain de sang au sein de la salle commune des préfets... surtout entre ces trois élèves là.

Quand il entra dans la pièce où il avait enfermé les trois adolescents, il sentit son estomac se nouer face au silence qui régnait.  
Il pensa brièvement que gérer ces trois gamins était plus effrayant que de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres du temps de son rôle d'espion. Au moins feu Voldemort avait été terriblement prévisible, lui.

Il resta un moment silencieux face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui, puis il eut un minuscule sourire amusé. Drago et Harry étaient assis côte à côte sur le sofa et Lily était nichée contre Drago, installée sur ses genoux.

Il afficha un air sévère et se gratta la gorge. Harry sursauta mais Lily tourna doucement la tête en lui offrant une légère grimace amusée. Drago pour sa part ne bougea pas, mis à part peut être raffermir sa prise sur la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
Le sévère maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel face à l'indifférence affichée, visiblement à son intention.

Il s'installa face aux adolescents et les contempla un instant. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, ils étaient radieux. Ils riaient ensemble, tombaient amoureux, et se chamaillaient. Ils vivaient normalement.

Lily était pourchassée par des fanatiques, mais elle avait intégré une nouvelle école, repris des cours. Elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle avait un frère jumeau. Que les parents qui l'avaient abandonnée l'aimaient. Elle s'était découvert un parrain. Elle s'était fait des amis, elle s'était rapprochée de Drago et même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas avoués franchement, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux, presque immédiatement, comme s'ils étaient des âmes soeurs.

Toutes ces épreuves ne l'empêchaient pas de vivre, sans peur, sans hésitations.

Elle semblait faite du même bois que son frère. Une éternelle Survivante, combative à l'extrême. Elle était plus réservée, moins ouverte que Harry, mais au final il était évident qu'ils étaient profondément liés.

Son regard s'attarda sur Drago. Le jeune homme aurait pu terriblement mal tourner. Il avait suivi ses parents. Il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la solution, mais il s'était laissé entraîner.  
Pourtant, il s'était révolté. En premier lieu en refusant de tuer Dumbledore. Puis en aidant Harry. Enfin, en faisant en sorte de transmettre discrètement des informations sur les mouvements des Mangemorts.  
L'enfant peureux était devenu un jeune homme conscient de ses erreurs, qui n'avait plus aucun espoir avant même d'atteindre la majorité. Lily lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre, et il s'appliquait à faire de meilleurs choix. Il restait fragile, mais Severus était convaincu que sa toute récente filleule était la rédemption du jeune homme brisé.

Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry. Il regrettait de l'avoir mal jugé. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ce gamin pouvait afficher autant de joie de vivre et de naïveté après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies. Albus l'avait envoyé à la mort sans une hésitation et Harry le lui avait pardonné. Severus l'avait humilié pendant sa scolarité entière et Harry lui offrait sa confiance sans restriction, et il le respectait visiblement. Drago avait été son ennemi et il le sauvait sans rien attendre en retour. Mieux, ils devenaient amis, autour de Lily.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que le gamin était stupide, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Et même si une partie de lui voulait le mépriser parce qu'il était le fils de James, il ne pouvait plus cacher qu'il l'admirait. Pour sa détermination, pour son courage. Pour sa bonté éternelle qui lui rappelait tant Lily.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.  
\- J'irai voir Lucius.

Drago fronça les sourcils perplexe.  
\- Quoi ? Mais...  
\- Drago. Tu n'as pas ta place là-bas. Tu n'y serais pas en sécurité. Et tous les trois... Vous êtes liés tous les trois. Ce qui vous oblige à rester en sécurité et à vous montrer prudents.

Il les regarda échanger des regards perplexes, et il se détesta de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.  
\- Lily, ton importance est évidente. Ta protection est devenue capitale tant que nous n'aurons pas plus d'éléments. Drago... Il est évident que ta relation avec Lily te place en premier plan. Tu risques de devenir une cible pour l'atteindre. Potter... Et bien, c'est assez évident que vous ne pouvez pas prendre de risques pour les mêmes raisons que Drago.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester.  
\- Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui se passe quand vous foncez tête baissée ? Black a été votre faiblesse comme vous êtes celle de Lily.

Harry blêmit et lui jeta un regard blessé. Il se leva et partit à grands pas, quittant les appartements des préfets en claquant la porte de colère.

Lily sursauta, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Drago secoua la tête.  
\- C'est mesquin, même pour toi, Severus.

A une époque, Severus Rogue serait resté de marbre, et n'aurait pas répondu. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé.  
\- S'il me déteste mais qu'il reste en vie, je m'en accommoderai.

Drago pencha la tête en l'observant l'air songeur. Puis il hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait.  
Sans plus attendre, le maître des potions se leva et partit, espérant que Harry n'aurait pas une idée stupide juste pour le contrarier.

Lily attendit qu'ils ne soient plus que tous les deux pour se tourner vers Drago, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Black ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais...  
\- Sirius Black. Il était le parrain de Harry. Tué par ma tante, dans une attaque menée par mon père. Il... Il a été tué parce que Harry a foncé tête baissée et Sirius a dû aller le sortir des ennuis dans lesquels il s'était fourré d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Hermione qui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre se gratta doucement la gorge. Elle compléta l'explication de Drago.  
\- Voldemort avait envoyé une ... "vision" ou une pensée à Harry, dans laquelle Sirius était son otage et risquait d'être tué. Harry... Il y a cru. Il s'est précipité pour le sauver, parce qu'il était sa dernière famille, et... c'était juste un piège. Et à cause de ça, Sirius est mort, et Harry ne se l'est jamais pardonné. Il en fait encore des cauchemars.

Lily porta la main à sa bouche, effarée.  
Drago la serra contre lui, baissant les yeux face au regard interrogateur de Hermione.

\- Pourquoi parliez-vous de Sirius ?

Drago soupira.  
\- Severus l'a évoqué pour contraindre Harry à faire profil bas.

Hermione se mordilla pensivement les lèvres, puis acquiesça doucement.  
\- Je vais aller le voir.

Hermione se doutait que Harry n'était pas rentré à la tour Gryffondor. Tel qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme, elle supposait qu'il était parti se vider l'esprit sur son balai, sur le terrain de Quiddich.  
Elle partit donc d'un bon pas, et sourit avec tendresse en voyant la petite silhouette qui voltigeait. Harry était parfois tellement prévisible...

Elle s'installa pour le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la repère. Il descendit en piqué, les joues rouges.

Hermione se leva et marcha doucement à sa rencontre, souriante.  
Harry avait la mâchoire crispée et le regard sombre, cependant, en voyant son amie, il s'inquiéta aussitôt.  
\- Hermione ? Un problème ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec affection, et maudit Severus Rogue pour son indélicatesse, même si l'intention n'avait pas été mauvaise.  
\- Je venais juste voir comment tu allais.

Harry gonfla les joues en signe d'agacement.  
\- Je préfère éviter le sujet.  
\- Harry... Tu sais que Rogue est...  
\- Hermione, il n'avait pas tort. C'est de ma faute si Sirius...

Hermione leva la main, l'air faussement sévère.  
\- Je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé ?

Harry soupira, et eut un sourire triste.  
\- Je t'ai écoutée, mais... Je sais que si je n'avais pas été aussi crédule, Sirius serait encore à mes côtés, parmi nous.  
\- N'importe qui...  
\- N'essaie pas de me consoler. Je le vois en permanence passer à travers ce voile après que Bellatrix lui ait lancé ce sort. Il a trébuché, et j'ai cru que tout irait bien parce que le sort l'a manqué, mais il y avait ce voile et... il a disparu. Il est passé au travers, et il n'est jamais arrivé de l'autre côté de cette saloperie d'arche.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant mais écarta la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir pour soutenir son meilleur ami.  
\- Harry... Le professeur Rogue a dit ça pour que tu ne risques pas ta vie. Pour te protéger.  
\- Peut être. Mais il me déteste.  
\- Non Harry. Vous êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux. Il t'est reconnaissant pour beaucoup de choses, et... il adore Lily. Il a voulu te faire réagir avec le pire événement pour toi, pour que tu restes en sécurité. Tu as trop l'habitude de te mettre en première ligne.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais l'étincelle du doute brilla dans ses yeux.  
Aussi Hermione insista pour le convaincre.  
\- Harry, je suis ton amie, et je ne te mentirai pas.

Après un long moment, Harry finit par acquiescer au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. La jeune fille l'enlaça.

Harry s'écarta et lui sourit tristement.  
\- Je vais continuer à voler un peu, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.  
Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Harry gloussa.  
\- Ne prend pas cet air, Hermione ! Je te promet que j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Sois prudent, surtout.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Comme toujours. Tu me connais.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée. Elle laissa Harry avec une légère hésitation, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire de plus pour l'aider. C'était à lui de se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.


	53. Un détail capital

Dans les appartements des préfets, Lily avait attendu le départ de Hermione pour annoncer qu'elle voulait rendre une visite à Severus seule à seul. Drago hésita, mais l'air déterminé de Lily le fit plier.

Blaise et Drago accompagnèrent donc Lily à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots et plus particulièrement jusqu'aux appartements de Severus Rogue.

Lily frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard et le blond haussa les épaules. Ils s'installèrent dans le couloir, le plus confortablement possible, certains qu'ils en auraient pour un moment.

Blaise semblait vouloir parler mais Drago évita soigneusement son regard, espérant que son ami n'insisterait pas. Et les deux garçons n'étaient pas amis pour rien. Comprenant parfaitement le message implicite, Blaise ne dit pas un mot.

Si Severus fut surpris de voir entrer Lily alors qu'il corrigeait des copies, il le masqua parfaitement.  
\- Lily ? Tu es seule ?

La jeune fille écarta la question d'un geste de la main.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es montré aussi mauvais avec Harry ?

L'homme soupira, puis posa sa plume doucement.  
\- Lily, je ne crois pas...

Elle l'interrompit, la colère faisant trembler sa voix.  
\- Ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas concernée ! Il est mon frère !

Severus resta silencieux, fixant la jeune fille face à lui.

Lorsqu'il estima que Lily allait l'écouter sans hurler, il reprit la parole.  
\- Je connais ton frère depuis plus longtemps que toi. Et je connaissais tes parents. Ta famille a le foutu gène Gryffondor chevillé au corps, qui fait agir avant de réfléchir... Même toi Lily ! Mon but n'était pas de le blesser mais de l'obliger à se tenir tranquille un peu.

Lily le dévisagea un long moment, puis elle eut un sourire froid.  
\- Son impulsivité t'a bien aidé quand il a mis fin à la guerre et qu'il a réhabilité ton nom, non ?

Severus ne réagit pas, bien qu'il soit blessé par son ton méprisant. Il soupira.  
\- Autre chose, Lily ?

La jeune fille le regarda, et le maître des potions sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant des larmes de colère briller dans ses yeux.  
Elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Drago fut le premier près d'elle en la voyant émerger des appartements de leur parrain. Blaise se leva et les suivit, restant deux pas derrière eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ils croisèrent Hermione et cette dernière s'immobilisa surprise.  
\- Tout va bien ?

Lily acquiesça sans un mot et la dépassa. Drago eut une grimace d'excuse et suivit Lily, décidé à ne pas la laisser seule.  
Blaise s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Lily a été passer ses nerfs sur le professeur Rogue...

Hermione resta bouche bée puis secoua la tête, interloquée. Blaise gloussa et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il partait à grandes enjambées pour rattraper ses camarades de maison.

Devant les quartiers de Severus Rogue, Hermione hésita un long moment, puis elle frappa avec une légère hésitation.  
Une voix fatiguée lui cria d'entrer et elle poussa la porte doucement.

Elle masqua du mieux qu'elle put le choc de voir son professeur de potions les traits creusés et une expression hantée gravée sur le visage. Il leva les yeux vers elle et eut une grimace résignée.  
\- Miss Granger...  
\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, professeur...

Il lui fit signe de continuer d'un air las.  
\- Professeur, je viens de discuter avec Harry et j'ai appris quelque chose...

Il se crispa.  
\- Miss Granger, si vous êtes venue me reprocher mon manque de tact, ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer.  
\- Oh... Non ! Ce n'est pas au sujet de ça... Enfin. Je suis allée voir Harry pour le consoler et il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpellée.  
\- Allez droit au but.  
\- Oui. Bien sûr. Il a dit qu'il revoyait la mort de Sirius en boucle.

Severus Rogue se crispa et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, indécise.  
\- Professeur. Savez-vous de quoi est mort Sirius Black ?

Le maître des potions se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.  
\- Bellatrix Lestrange lui a envoyé un Avada Kedavra.  
Hermione s'avança vivement vers l'homme, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.  
\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais Harry m'a dit que le sort avait manqué Sirius !

Severus cligna des yeux, perdu.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... C'est impossible !  
\- Bellatrix a lancé l'Avada mais selon Harry, Sirius a trébuché et le sort l'a manqué.  
\- Qui l'a tué alors ?  
\- Il a trébuché et a traversé le voile qui recouvrait cette arche au Ministère.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quel Mangemort lui a lancé l'Avada ?  
\- Personne ! Il est juste tombé et a disparu. C'est tout.

Severus Rogue laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée et se leva avant de sortir de son bureau pour partir à grandes enjambées.  
Hermione, restée seule, eut un petit sourire satisfait et sortit à son tour en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Pendant les jours suivants, l'atmosphère fut légèrement tendue. Lily ruminait contre son parrain, Harry se plongeait régulièrement dans ses pensées, Drago était inquiet. Blaise et Hermione de leur côté observaient, attendant que les tensions ne s'apaisent.  
Ron se tenait à l'écart, essayant juste de se faire pardonner tout en se montrant patient.

Finalement, le temps fit son œuvre, et tout rentra plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Ils redevinrent un groupe soudé, faisant fi du regard des autres élèves et des reproches à peine voilés de leurs camarades de maison.

Un après-midi, ils étaient installés face au lac, prenant le soleil. Hermione était collée à Blaise, et Harry se tenait à côté d'eux. Puis venait Drago, appuyé contre un arbre, tenant contre lui Lily.

Ils discutaient joyeusement, apparemment insouciants comme les adolescents de leur âge pouvaient l'être.  
Mais, un observateur attentif aurait noté la crispation de Harry et de Drago et leur façon de regarder autour d'eux. Il aurait également noté que Hermione et Blaise gardaient leur baguette à portée de main, accessible en une fraction de seconde.

Un observateur attentif aurait également noté le garçon roux installé un peu à distance, apparemment plongé dans une douce rêverie, un livre sur les genoux. Ron Weasley avait décidé de se racheter et il se faisait un devoir d'être toujours à proximité, surveillant les arrières de Harry et de sa sœur.  
Si la nouvelle de leur brouille n'avait pas tardé à faire le tour de Poudlard, leur réconciliation fragile n'était pour l'instant connue que d'eux.

Hermione saisit sa baguette nonchalamment en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, l'air de rien, en voyant une jeune fille s'approcher. Une Serpentard. Brune, mince et élancée, une peau de pêche et l'air assuré de ceux qui ont de l'argent. Elle était plus jeune qu'eux, d'un ou de deux ans peut être.  
Harry la remarqua également, et se redressa.  
Drago ne bougea pas, mais resserra légèrement son étreinte sur Lily, prêt à la mettre en sécurité si besoin était.

La jeune fille qui approchait n'était cependant pas idiote : elle avait entendu comme tout Poudlard l'histoire de la moldue pourchassée par les Mangemorts. Elle avait également su que Ginny Weasley l'avait attaqué sans pour autant réussir à l'atteindre.  
Aussi, elle avançait lentement, les mains bien en vue, sans chercher à se saisir de sa baguette.

Elle connaissait comme tous le monde les exploits du Sauveur et de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que Drago Malefoy pouvait être redoutable en duel.

Elle se planta face à Drago, ignorant volontairement les deux Gryffondor. Blaise eut un sourire amusé, certain qu'elle allait fortement regretter son petit jeu d'ici peu.  
Drago haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne dit pas un mot, l'observant et attendant.

\- Drago Malefoy ?

Le blond resta impassible, tandis que Lily dévisageait la nouvelle venue avec curiosité. Harry faisait de même et Blaise se rendit compte que la ressemblance était frappante en cet instant.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas surprise du manque de réaction de son camarade de maison. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
\- Je suis Astoria Greengrass.

Drago étira ses lèvres en un sourire froid.  
\- La sœur de Daphnée.

Astoria inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

La conversation retomba alors que les deux sangs-purs s'observaient. Puis Astoria eut un léger sourire.  
\- Je suis ta fiancée.

Sa déclaration fissura le masque d'indifférence de Drago. Un éclair de stupéfaction et de colère traversa ses traits et il serra un peu plus Lily contre lui, comme pour la rassurer.  
Lily plissa les yeux, furieuse, mais se maîtrisa pour ne rien dire. Son frère fut moins discret. Il hoqueta fixant alternativement Drago et Astoria.

Blaise et Hermione observaient la scène, et Blaise avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Lily posa une de ses mains sur une des mains de Drago et le jeune homme enlaça leurs doigts. Puis, il répondit à Astoria, d'un ton calme et indifférent, comme si elle venait juste de lui demander l'heure.  
\- Vraiment ?

Le face à face ressemblait presque à un duel. Les protagonistes s'observaient, se jaugeaient. Astoria avait attaqué la première, et Drago masquait qu'il avait été pris par surprise.

La jeune Serpentard se laissa tomber gracieusement au sol aux côtés de Harry, sans cesser de fixer Drago. Lily la détesta à cet instant pour être aussi jolie et aussi gracieuse. A ses côtés, elle se sentait dans la peau d'un pachyderme, pataude et empotée.  
Drago sentit probablement son agacement car il commença à caresser sa main du pouce, comme pour lui rappeler que c'était elle au final qui était dans ses bras.

\- Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou pour m'annoncer que l'accord avait été signé. Je pensais que tu serais au courant.

Drago fronça les sourcils puis eut une grimace loin d'être aristocratique.  
\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Greengrass, mon père est à Azkaban et ma mère peut bien pourrir dans son foutu manoir.

Astoria sursauta et rougit légèrement. Elle se comportait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre, comme si les anciennes traditions devaient être préservées encore et toujours.  
\- Mais...

Drago la coupa, sans se préoccuper de l'air défait de la jeune fille.  
\- Quelles sont les conditions ?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air boudeur, les yeux un peu trop brillants. Harry se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur son bras.  
\- Astoria ? Tu devrais nous laisser... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tout ça, d'accord ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement puis se leva, et hésita un instant.  
\- Je déposerai la lettre de mes parents à tes appartements.

Elle jeta un regard à Harry et lui offrit un pauvre sourire tremblant avant de repartir à grands pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils, prêt à reprocher à Drago son manque de tact quand il remarqua les traits figés du jeune homme. Il soupira en secouant la tête.  
\- Drago ?

Le blond sursauta et relâcha légèrement son étreinte sur Lily. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour l'observer, inquiète.

Hermione intervint.  
\- De quoi parlait-elle ?

Drago semblant plongé dans ses pensées, ce fut Blaise qui expliqua la situation.  
\- Dans les traditions des grandes familles, il n'est pas rare de signer des contrats de mariage entre les enfants. Il s'agit pour les familles d'obtenir de quoi... gagner en puissance. Ainsi, les riches s'allient avec les titrés, par exemple.

Hermione fit une grimace dégoûtée. Harry souffla avant de réagir.  
\- Mais... Les Malefoy sont riches et titrés. Ton père est Lord, non ?

Drago hocha la tête d'un air morne.  
\- Il est riche, il est Lord. Mais il est en prison. Un mariage aussi... prestigieux rendrait son honneur au nom des Malefoy je suppose. Les Greengrass sont riches et respectés.

Lily intervint, d'une petite voix inquiète.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago se serra contre elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Si c'est un contrat sorcier, la loi m'obligera à épouser Astoria. Mais... mon père étant en prison... Je ...

Blaise se releva, attirant Hermione avec lui.

\- Il y a quelques livres de droit sorcier à la bibliothèque. Nous allons chercher ça nous deux. Et... Drago, tu devrais essayer de te montrer gentil avec elle, parce qu'elle peut être la clé qui te libérera de cette situation insensée.


End file.
